<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blind Gardener and The Evil Magician by lRinna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279611">The Blind Gardener and The Evil Magician</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lRinna/pseuds/lRinna'>lRinna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Army Tactician Shikamaru, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), F/M, Haruno Sakura &amp; Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Magician Itachi, Politics, Prince Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Tags Contain Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lRinna/pseuds/lRinna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land far away, a select few are able to turn the natural forces into magic, and cast powerful spells. These magicians are bound to countries and kings which they must serve faithfully. A rogue magician turns sides, war brews, and a lonely wizard hides away in his cottage, until a maiden gets targeted by a powerful, cruel curse, and seeks his help. At that fateful moment, the wheels of fate begin to turn, drawing the unlikely duo into a web of danger, discovery, magic and politics. Until they discover the most precious spell of all is love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Sakura, Tsunade and a truly Evil Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Sakura! Sakura hurry up or we'll be late!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a town divided by a river, there was a small flower shop, maintained by a family of four. This family was blessed with a beautiful daughter named Ino, and as they were filled with love, they also cared for another young woman, Sakura. Young Sakura loved the Yamanaka household as much as they loved her, and she did her best to help out with anything and everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This town the small shop was in belonged to the great fire nation, famed for its powerful military, skilled wizards and large expanses of forests. The country was led by the King, Minato Namikaze and although he preached peace and prosperity, the nation was embroiled in a war with the neighboring land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This war had been going on for a year now, and for the first time ever, it reached the peaceful village Sakura was born in. A regimen was going to be passing through the town, which had everyone excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura removed her apron and adjusted the ribbon on her hair before following Ino outside, to see the officers parade down Main Street. She smiled at her friend and sister, allowing the excitable blonde to pull her through the familiar pathways of the village, leading them to where they could gaze upon the military. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed several families and many young women, all of which were excited to gaze and be gazed, all of them wearing their best dresses and their most elaborate hats, making young Sakura feel out of place. She had many qualities but beauty was not one of them, as she was born with pale pink hair that clashed with every fashionable color, a slim figure and a large forehead. Sakura believed her only redeeming quality to be her bright green eyes, a rarity among the sea of blues and browns of the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino somehow managed to find them a front row spot, where she'd be in the perfect position to be admired. Contrary to Sakura, Ino was blessed with unparalleled beauty, which was famed throughout the village. She had long golden locks that framed a round face, baby blue eyes and a voluptuous figure that had many women steaming with jealousy. Next to her, Sakura felt that she could only look homely, and completely lost her interest in the parade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right back!" Sakura told her friend, squirming her way away from the mass of girls. The officer's parade had begun, and her friend didn't even hear her due to the loud girly squeals of excitement. Realizing she wasn't going to be missed, Sakura made a hasty retreat, hoping to save herself the embarrassment and disappointment. She wandered around the now empty streets, not having a particular place or purpose, lamenting her own lack of looks. Deciding to return home to help with dinner, Sakura began to make her way there through alleys, hoping to avoid the crowds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was almost at the river when she saw a woman she didn't recognize, wearing pants and a green jacket. Sakura had never seen a woman wearing pants before, and almost doubted the person's gender, when she spotted the huge bosom she possessed. She looked lost, staring around at the sky in a puzzled manner, and the helpful Sakura decided to approach the stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, are you lost? Perhaps I can help?" Sakura addressed the woman with a smile, gently tapping her shoulder. The woman turned around startled, with an angry look that frightened Sakura, until it smoothed into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not lost. More like I'm looking for someone." She answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you should probably head that way. Everyone is watching the parade." Sakura pointed towards the direction she came from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't you at the parade? Why wander these empty streets instead?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing there for me." Sakura faked a smile, thinking back to how inadequate she felt. The other woman smiled back, but suddenly the angry look was back, as she turned around to face another person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The newcomer had long dark hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes, which made Sakura think he looked like a snake. She didn't know why but upon seeing him she was struck with a desire to run away and never return. He emanated an aura of extreme unpleasantness. The woman stepped in front of Sakura, blocking her view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah Tsunade, fancy meeting you here." Even his voice was just as slimy as his appearance, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. She looked at the back of the woman in front of her in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Tsunade Senju was considered Fire Nation's most powerful magician, a witch of unparalleled skill and power. Everyone had heard of her and her amazing powers. To meet her in such a situation was a boon Sakura could only dream of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wonder if she'll be able to make me half as beautiful as Ino, Sakura thought, casting an admiring glance at the lady in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could say the same to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sakura’s eyes the two wizards set off into a battle hurtling spells at each other in a way that made Sakura believe she was dreaming. A wave became flower petals, which in turn transformed into lethal birds, which exploded into beautiful fireworks. Sakura could only move away from them, knowing that she had stepped into a world she had nothing to do with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Tsunade was caught by a group of snakes and struggled to move. She was completely immobilized, from head to toe, unable to cast any spells. The snake man sauntered towards her in a predatory manner, and Sakura watched in horror. He smiled before his caught prey and a magic circle formed beneath his feet. Before she could understand why or what she was doing, Sakura leaped into action. Throwing herself between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Complete and total darkness enveloped Sakura's entire existence. She couldn't see, hear or even say anything, trapped in her own body. She tried moving and her hand found something slimy. Sakura pulled with all her strength, falling backwards. She tried to get up again, tried to feel for anything around her, and after a second, she felt a warm hand grasp her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of the hand spread to the rest of her body, and suddenly Sakura could see and hear again. She was sitting on the ground, with Tsunade kneeling next to her, clutching Sakura’s outstretched hand with her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you hear me?" Sakura tried to say yes, but found that no sound exited her mouth. "You brave, foolish girl. You've been hit by a powerful, ancient curse, and I can do nothing to dispel it, I can only reduce its power." Sakura began to panic, wondering if she had lost her voice forever. She would never be able to work at the flower shop again if she couldn't speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her desire to speak was such that her eyesight failed, and Sakura was plunged into darkness again. However she managed to cry out in protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My voice! Oh it's back! But my eyes! What happened to my eyes!" Sakura cried out, bringing her fingers to try and feel them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Girl, listen to me. You were hit with a sensory deprivation curse. I cannot return all your senses, my power was limited to only two at a time. If you wish to see and hear, you will not be able to speak. If you wish to speak and smell, you will not be able to see or hear. Do you understand me?" Tsunade explained in a sorrowful tone. Sakura began to cry, nodding as the full gravity of the situation befell her. She was now a cripple in addition to being ugly. She would never be able to find a husband, and she'd always end up relying upon the kindness of the Yamanaka clan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman in front of her sighed, and Sakura wished she could see her again. Colors bled into view as her sobs became mute. The country's most powerful witch was scribbling something on a piece of paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a man, he's very wise and powerful, he might have a way to reverse the curse. Here, this is where he lives. You may seek him out if you wish, but I warn you that it may be dangerous." Tsunade handed Sakura the small paper, and the young girl eagerly grasped it, desperate for anything that might help her. "I will never forget you and the debt I owe you. If I had been the one hit, this country would have lost the war. This is poor consolation for your condition, but you have saved many lives today." Tsunade patted Sakura’s head, yet the girl remained weeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What of my life, she asked herself, who will save me? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Magician: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Also known as wizard, sorcerer or sage, these individuals have spent their lives studying the magic arts, utilizing the natural power of elements around them to cast powerful spells. The talent of tapping into magical sources can be inherited through blood, prompting the birth of elite magical families, which have cultivated the talent and knowledge required through generations. To be able to freely use magic, one must have a license issued by the Royal Magician. A licensed magician is forced to obey the Royal family,or risk having their license revoked. Unlicensed magicians are considered to be dangerous and should not be engaged except for trained army soldiers and other magicians. The current Royal Magician is Tsunade Senju, from the prestigious Senju family. She is the third in her family to receive the title of Royal Magician, after saving the lives of thousands of Fire Soldiers during the War against the Kingdom of Stone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sakura and the Mysterious Magician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Yamanaka daughter arrived home that night feeling joy that only a pretty girl knew: to be the life of the party, the one who never wanted for a dance partner, and had no care or worry in her world. She was so busy reliving the fantasy in her daydreams, that she never noticed the absence of her sister. That afternoon, when Sakura returned home, her first step was to rush to her room before she was noticed, and was surprised by the emptiness of the house. Taking advantage of this, she quickly packed her favorite dress, bread, cheese and dried meat, making a small travel bundle. Sakura knew that her family would be too kind and ask her to stay, despite her curse. Yet she felt too weak to be a burden to them, and too cowardly to properly say goodbye. As such, Sakura left, leaving only a small note behind. </p>
<p>Sakura walked away with a heavy heart, imagining the disappointment, anger and betrayal she was leaving for them. They had taken her in when she was a small child, raised her, fed her and given her more love than she ever deserved, and now she had no choice but to leave them behind. Promising herself to return once she was free, Sakura kept walking, not daring to look back and lose her fragile resolve. </p>
<p>The Great Fire Nation was home to several towns and cities, its most famous one being Capital City, the capital of the country, where the king and all the rich, powerful and fashionable people lived. Besides its cities and towns, the Fire Nation had many forests and farmlands, due to its rich soil and temperate climate. There was however, one forest more famous than all the rest, at the foot of the only snowy peak in all the land. Nobody lived there due to the constant rain, gloomy atmosphere and muddy grounds. It was known as a place where all the evil wizards and witches lived, and it was exactly where Sakura was headed. </p>
<p>As she walked the empty road towards that scary place, Sakura learned more about the inner workings of her curse. She quickly realized that it was not restricted to the basic senses of smell, sight, speech and hearing, but also to flavor, touch and pain. It had been a surprise when she had stumbled and fallen, staring at her hand in shock, as although there was a cut which was bleeding, she felt no pain, and could not feel the warm liquid on her skin. For a moment she thought it a blessing, as her lack of pain could only be a good thing, she thought. Using this boon, Sakura tirelessly walked towards the Dark Forest, feeling no cold or pain to stop her. The wind blew her hair backwards, but she could not feel its bite, and although she walked for hours, her legs did not feel tired and her feet did not hurt. When the sun began to set, Sakura looked back upon the road she traveled, admiring the town she had come from. She could see Konoha's lights, running alongside the river, and could even count the five bridges that connected one side of the town to the other.</p>
<p>Her heart ached to return home, but she had traveled too far to stop now. Sakura turned back to stare at the forest, and remembered Tsunade's warning to not stray from the path she pressed on. The moon was already rising when she finally arrived at the first sign of human existence. It was a cottage, surrounded by a small wooden wall. There was light coming in from the windows, and smoke exiting the chimney. Sakura eagerly traversed the wooden gate to enter the property but hesitated at the door. She was restricted to only two senses at a time, how was she supposed to have a conversation? Sakura asked herself. She bit her lip, debating on what was more important, and how to explain her situation. Looking around, hoping for a sense of inspiration, she saw only a garden that looked like it hadn't been cared for in years. It looked just as wild and untamed as the forest, and Sakura began to have her doubts on whether or not this wizard would be able to help her. </p>
<p>The door opened, startling Sakura. A tall, dark haired man with aristocratic features stood there, staring at Sakura with his arms crossed. Her first thought was that he looked nothing like his garden, and more like a prince from a storybook. </p>
<p>"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked in a smooth voice that had Sakura’s heart racing. He is too handsome for a secluded, eccentric magician, she thought. Deciding that perhaps not seeing him would allow her to speak better, she allowed herself to go blind, ignoring the instinctual fear that coiled in her gut. </p>
<p>"I…"</p>
<p>Before she could fully make a sentence, the darkness completely overtook Sakura, rendering her unconscious. </p>
<p>Wizards and magic weren't that rare in the world, ranging from weak ones who could do nothing more than cast general charms to improve one's crops or animals to powerful ones, capable of destroying entire countries by themselves. Sakura was unlucky to be present when two of the most powerful wizards alive were battling and although she was brave and did more good than she knew in saving Tsunade from Orochimaru’s curse, she was still but a weak, fragile human. Our heroine hadn't yet realized that although she was free of her body's pains, it was not as precious a boon as she had first believed it to be, as it is that system that tells us when we've gone too far. Young Sakura had not eaten at all since leaving her home, and had been walking almost nonstop, completely exhausting her body's supply of energy, which she was unaware. </p>
<p>When Sakura came to her senses, she could hear loud banging, followed by a sigh and a door opening. Curious as to where she was and what was happening, Sakura relinquished her voice for her vision, finding herself on a couch, lying down. From her position she could tell that she was inside the wizard's home, and that it was a stark contrast to the outside. Everything was neatly organized, almost to an obsessive degree. </p>
<p>"Why are you here."</p>
<p>Sakura redirected her attention to the door, where she saw the wizard speaking with someone outside. She moved her neck, trying to get a better view on the visitor, and saw a male with blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. </p>
<p>"You know why I'm here. We need your help. Please."</p>
<p>"My stance is unchanged."</p>
<p>"The war is spreading! Granny and Pervy Sage are already working around the clock and we remain deadlocked. You could end all of this! Think of all the lives you'd be saving!" </p>
<p>"I refuse to take part in another war."</p>
<p>"You bastard! Don't you have any loyalty to your country? Do you think that this is what your family would have wanted? Sasuke would have been there with us! Fighting every step of the way."</p>
<p>The mood suddenly changed, the interior of the cottage suddenly growing darker and colder, and although Sakura had no magical training, she could feel the aura emanating from the wizard. </p>
<p>"You dare speak of them with your insolent tongue? Leave now." </p>
<p>His voice left it plenty clear there would be harsh consequences if his command was not obeyed and the blonde man retreated. Not wanting to be the victim of another wizard, Sakura closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She remained frozen in her spot, anxiously hearing the wizard walking around. She dared not open her eyes or move, barely breathing. </p>
<p>"You need to eat unless you wish to collapse again." </p>
<p>Sakura opened her eyes, startled to hear his voice so close to her. He was standing by the couch, and the table was set for two. Blushing at being caught in her pretense, Sakura tried to sit up, only to fall down. Sighing once more, the wizard grabbed her arm, helping her to her feet. Sakura limped towards the table with his help, not understanding why her body was so uncooperative. She allowed him to direct her to a seat, and stared at the food in front of her. She waited until he was also seated to begin eating. The soup looked good, but she could not taste it. Two spoons in, she also realized that it was probably hot and that she had probably burned her mouth completely. </p>
<p>"It's a fascinating curse. I'm surprised you're mostly standing." Sakura looked up to see that he hadn't begun his meal yet, and had been watching her eat, fingers elegantly interlaced atop the table. "What is your name?" </p>
<p>"Sakura." she answered, setting down her spoon. She couldn't eat blindly, and she couldn't have a conversation without her hearing and her voice. "I came here because of the curse, Lady Tsunade said you might be able to help me."</p>
<p>"Finish your meal, and then we'll talk."</p>
<p>Thankful that he would at least listen to her story, Sakura resumed her meal. He also began to eat and after a few minutes of silence, Sakura hoped that perhaps she could try and taste the food. Sacrificing her hearing for her sense, Sakura immediately regretted the decision. Pain filled her every nerve, sharp burning pain in her mouth, dull overbearing ache in her muscles, and cutting pain on her feet. Her stomach also burned with the pain of being fed after a long time of neglect. Her throat felt completely parched and Sakura couldn't even concentrate enough to make it all stop. </p>
<p>She curled into herself, a silent scream coming out of a voiceless mouth. She was sure she was dying, when a warm hand rested upon her shoulder, and soon all her pain was replaced with soothing warmth. Looking up, she saw the wizard leaning over her, looking at her with interested eyes. She felt like she was being studied in the same way Ino studied her fashion magazines. </p>
<p>Deciding that she did not need to taste the soup and being thankful for whatever he had done to her, Sakura chose to switch again, so she could thank him. She resumed her dinner in melancholy, finally realizing the cost for the journey that had seemed so smooth. Just because I can't feel it, doesn't mean it's not there, Sakura told herself. She found herself hating the curse with a new passion. Sakura dutifully ate the tasteless soup, making sure to blow on the spoon a couple times during each bite. It was a weird sensation, of eating something without tasting it, and Sakura felt her mood drop further and further into despair. </p>
<p>Taste, touch, vision, hearing, smell, speaking, those were all the things she had taken for granted, and now she felt that she finally understood the hopelessness severity of her situation. Setting down her spoon and staring at the empty bowl in front of her, Sakura felt that it was a reflection of the rest of her life now. Empty, meaningless and void of anything she might ever hope for. A hand reached for the bowl, startling Sakura, who hadn't heard the wizard, as she had forgotten to switch to her hearing. She looked up at him in surprise, and watched him carry the dishes to the nearby sink, leaving them there. The sink immediately began to fill up with water and cleaning utensils sprung to life, washing the plates clean. Admiring the magician and his magic, Sakura watched him return to his seat, staring at her from behind interlaced fingers. He made a handsome view, and Sakura closed her eyes. She understood that she was about to plead her life to this man, and she could not be distracted. </p>
<p>"To begin, perhaps you might hand me the message on your pocket." The wizard spoke. Sakura had to control herself to not be startled. It was unnerving to talk to someone while being blind. She reached into her pocket, to grab the paper Tsunade had handed her. She didn't remember any message written in it besides his address, but she was too afraid to cross him. </p>
<p>She blindly stretched out her hand, hoping he'd take the paper from her, as she could not see him. After a second of nothing, Sakura spoke up. </p>
<p>"Please, I cannot see you." </p>
<p>His hand made contact with hers, reaching out to grab the paper, allowing Sakura to pull it back. She rested it on her lap, tapping her leg nervously. </p>
<p>"Interesting."</p>
<p>Unsure of what he was speaking or doing, Sakura was tempted to look at him. She did so, and found him staring at the paper with an amused look. It burst into flames in his hand, and he flicked the ashes away. Closing her eyes again, Sakura recovered her voice. </p>
<p>"I come asking for help."</p>
<p>"I cannot help you. There's no known countercurse to the sensory deprivation curse as there's been no recorded survivor to study. I'm impressed you're alive and able to function." He answered, his tone unchanging. Sakura began to feel like crying. </p>
<p>"I'm not functioning! I can only use two senses at a time and it's cruel and despairing! Aren't you a super powerful wizard? Can't you do anything?" Sakura begged, tears pooling in her unseeing eyes. He didn't say anything at first, and the silence began to weigh on her heart, prompting her to start crying. </p>
<p>"Stop that. I cannot do anything for you now, however I'd be willing to study you to perhaps find a way to reverse or reduce the curse's effects. However, I will expect you to work in exchange for room and board, unless you wish to make the journey here every day." </p>
<p>Thinking to the unkempt garden outside, Sakura sniffled, wiping away her tears with a handkerchief. </p>
<p>"I'm really good with plants, I can take care of your garden."</p>
<p>"That will be acceptable. Come."</p>
<p>Hearing the scraping of his chair against the floor, Sakura quickly exchanged her voice for her eyes. She watched him walk towards the stairs and hurried to follow him. He led them to the second floor, a hallway composed of several closed doors. </p>
<p>He led her through it, pointing out what was behind each door, and Sakura was shocked. The cottage held a library, a study, an astrology room, a brewing room, and several bedrooms and bathrooms. He assigned a bedroom and the adjacent bathroom to Sakura, and pointed out his own, which was further down the hallway. He warned her against entering it without permission due to protective spells, which Sakura answered with a vigorous nod. Opening the door to her room, she found her jaw falling open. It was a large, spacious room, bigger than Ino's room had been, with beautiful matching furniture, a pastel color scheme and even had an adjoining door to the bathroom. She turned around to face the magician but he was gone. She looked to the hallway, to see him opening the door to the study and quickly followed him. She yelled out a wait, which went unheard and she groaned in frustration. Stopping at the study's door, she looked around for him. </p>
<p>He was standing in front of a large bookshelf, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Closing her eyes, Sakura asked him:</p>
<p>"You still haven't told me your name."</p>
<p>"You may call me Itachi." He answered. </p>
<p>Smiling at the direction she had last seen him, Sakura thanked him, before setting off to her room. She had exchanged her hearing for her eyesight, and did not hear his ominous reply. </p>
<p>Returning to her new room, Sakura walked around, admiring everything. The wood was dark, which contrasted tastefully with the beige walls, and the lavender bedsheets. The rug was a light blue, and there was a pastel red armchair in a corner. Looking through the drawers of the closet, Sakura was surprised to find her spare dress neatly folded and tucked away. She wondered if the entire house was maintained by magic and stepped into the bathroom. It was similar to the one she had shared with Ino. Smiling to herself, Sakura decided that as she was alone, she had no need to hear or speak, and could enjoy a warm bath. </p>
<p>There were some generic personal cleaning supplies and Sakura made use of them, washing away the journey's grime. For the first time that day, she felt relaxed and at peace. </p>
<p>The following day, Sakura was awake early, due to the fact that she had fallen asleep so early the previous day. She smiled upon waking up in the beautiful room, but that smile quickly faded as she remembered why she was there. Sighing, Sakura reached out to her second dress, hoping to wash the other one, as it has been muddy and dirty from the journey. </p>
<p>Walking downstairs, she had yet to see any sign of her host, and Sakura set off to explore. She found what looked like a washing area, and decided to start working, but as soon as she deposited the dress in the sink, the house sprang to life again, beginning the process by itself. Smiling at how convenient it was, she returned to the kitchen. Looking through the drawers she found them stocked with a wide variety of ingredients, but unsure if the oven would also behave as the other things did, Sakura elected to not touch it, and settled for some bread, cheese and fruits. </p>
<p>With the wizard still unseen, Sakura headed out, to start working on the garden. Rolling her sleeves and her skirt upwards, she fastened them tight, as she would need to do some major work in taming the wildness. Sakura worked with her eyes and her senses, knowing that she needed to be able to properly feel her own body in order to avoid pushing herself too hard. She also needed to be able to properly tell what plants were healthy and what plants weren't, and touch was an essential part of it. So focused she was on her task, she didn't notice how she was being watched, by the wizard, using the window from the study. </p>
<p>By the time the sun was high in the sky, Sakura was dirty and sweaty, but ultimately happy. She had managed to sort everything that was dead, clean up the front path to the door and find a spot that would be great for planting more delicate flowers. She stood tall, surveying her work when she spotted the wizard by the door, looking at her, his lips moving. Sakura pointed to her ears and shrugged, notifying him that she couldn't hear him, and he replied with a hand wave, calling her towards him. He entered the house and Sakura followed him inside. The table was once again set for two, making Sakura realize that it was already lunch. The meal looked delicious, and Sakura’s heart was heavy. The wizard motioned with his hand, and suddenly words began to form in the air in pretty cursive. </p>
<p>
  <em> We'll talk after you eat.  </em>
</p>
<p>Smiling and nodding, Sakura eagerly took her seat, avidly eating the scrumptious meal in front of her. The wizard was an excellent cook, for the flavors were unlike any Sakura had ever tried before. They reminded her of the one time she and Ino got invited to a dinner at the fanciest house in town, but this still surpassed that. She wondered if it was magic or money that made food taste so special. Looking up, Sakura noticed the wizard reading a floating book while he ate, and smiled at the image they made. A mute and deaf girl, and an uninterested wizard. It seemed that she wouldn't have to worry about talking to him during meals. </p>
<p>Returning to her thoughts, she contemplated the work for the afternoon, and how it would have to be lighter, considering how her muscles were already aching. She'd also have to ask him for gardening supplies, seeds and instructions on what to do with all the dead plants she had separated. By the time she was finished she had a whole list of things that she wanted to talk about. Placing her fork and knife down, Sakura closed her eyes, licking her lips one last time before she couldn't taste anything. </p>
<p>"Master Itachi, there's a few supplies that I'd like to request."</p>
<p>"Make a list and I'll procure them for you."</p>
<p>"Thank you. This afternoon, I was thinking about-" </p>
<p>"You needn't work anymore today. I have a few tests I'd like to run on you. In the mornings, you shall work in the garden, and in the afternoons, you will meet me at the study so that I may study your curse. I expect you to clean up before then, as I can't have your dress sullying my books." </p>
<p>His voice carried a hint of distaste and Sakura was glad her eyes were closed, so she couldn't glare at him. Manual outdoors labor would make anyone dirty. She was ready to scoff when she realized a grave problem. </p>
<p>"I can't. I washed my other dress this morning and it's probably not dry yet." Sakura explained. </p>
<p>"You only have two dresses?" He sounded shocked.</p>
<p>"Yes. I packed lightly." Sakura didn't want to go into detail over how she had packed only the bare minimum, as she would be carrying it all herself, trekking by foot, towards a spooky forest to find an eccentric magician. </p>
<p>"Indeed. Go clean up and I shall resolve this. Tomorrow we will head to town to purchase your garden supplies and more dresses."</p>
<p><br/><b> <em>Curses: </em> </b> <em> Powerful spells that can target people or objects. Unlike a normal spell which fades with time, a curse will remain on the body until it is broken. Not all curses can be broken, but many curses can be nullified with the use of a countercurse. A countercurse must be of equal or greater strength than the original curse. The Royal Magic Decrees states that curses cannot be used upon defenseless individuals, and has a list of banned curses that are not allowed to be cast upon anyone or anything. Usage of a banned curse will result in a revoked Magic License, and cursing a defenseless individual is grounds for arrest and investigation. The most famous curse is the Sleeping Curse, once cast on the Princess of Snow, which was broken by a true love’s kiss. However, true love is not capable of breaking all curses, and is generally an unreliable method of curse breaking. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we have the fateful meeting between our protagonists, and as we see, neither of them are in a good spot. Things will get worse before they get better, as this story is a little darker than my usual light-hearted AUs. I thank everyone once again for coming and I hope you've all enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sakura, Itachi and the Village of Konoha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sakura returned to her room, the dress she had set to wash that morning was laid upon her bed, and Sakura was once again amazed at the magical house and its conveniences. She set up another bath and hastily cleaned up and redressed. Picking up the dirty, muddy dress, she took it to the laundry room, leaving it there before hastily making her way to the study, not wishing to leave the Wizard waiting. </span>
  <span>She found him reading a book. She stood there awkwardly, looking around. After a minute he closed the book and stood himself. Looking her over he nodded his approval and pointed towards a small chair, which was next to what had to be the weirdest contraption Sakura had ever seen before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a tall silver structure which had many arms, bent in various angles, each arm ending in a different way. There were crystals, lenses, frames, and many other shapes, some of which even looked dangerous to the touch. She approached it hesitantly, and upon the Wizard's impatient eyebrow raise, Sakura forced herself to sit down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you hear me?" He asked, and Sakura nodded. "Good, start by detailing how you were cursed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relinquishing her eyesight for her voice, Sakura began to retell the tale of that fateful afternoon. Itachi frequently interrupted her to ask the strangest questions, such as the color of the sky, the weather and the time. When she finally got around to describing the snake-like man who had cast the curse, the magician turned silent. Sakura wanted to see what sort of expression he was making, and she briefly opened her eyes.  </span>
  <span>His face was covered in dark, angry shadows, and his eyes swirled in molten red. He looked terrifying, like a demon from hell, and Sakura hastily closed her eyes once more. She continued with her tale. He did not ask any further questions, and Sakura reached the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brave, foolish girl. And yet you might have saved this country from destruction." A sad sigh came from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean? Lady Tsunade said the same thing." Sakura asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If Tsunade had fallen, the magics that currently protect this land would have fallen with her. There are many spells that can easily be used to destroy a small town such as Konoha for instance." He explained. Sakura’s mouth hung open. "Orochimaru could have erased the town from the map once Tsunade was out of his way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about Ino, her kind parents, the happy villagers and the large group of soldiers that had been there, Sakura allowed herself to feel slightly better. She couldn't allow herself to regret saving so many people, even if the cost was her own life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad I did it then. If I saved so many people then… Even if there's nothing you can do for me, Master Itachi, I will at least remember that whenever I am most sad." Sakura smiled softly. She couldn't see his reaction, or even feel the warmth of the tears falling down her cheeks, but she wasn't bothered. </span>
  <span>For a while all that Sakura could hear was the chirping of birds in the distance and the occasional window rattling due to the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at me. I'm going to ask you questions, which you may answer with yes or no, using your head." Itachi finally broke the silence. Sakura opened her eyes, afraid that she'd see the demon in him again, but instead saw only tired, dull black eyes. Feeling relieved, Sakura nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi tested the limits of the curse and what it did and did not affect. To their shared disappointment it was quite extensive. Sakura could not feel the simplest things such as water running on her skin, she could not make the smallest noise with her mouth, and could not smell the strongest cheese. </span>
  <span>An enchanted pen wrote everything he said down, extensively detailing everything he had discovered. The sun was beginning to set when Itachi set up his last test. He gripped Sakura’s arm tightly, asking her to let him know when it started to hurt. The two of them watched his grip tighten, her skin redden and swell underneath his fingers, but Sakura could only shake her head. Despite knowing it would surely leave a mark and perhaps bruise, she could not feel his touch at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll have to test further damage at a later time. For now it is late, and you should rest as we will leave early tomorrow." Itachi released her arm, but Sakura could not tear her eyes from it. Watching the red, irritated skin settle down. She ran her fingers atop it. Closing her eyes, she wanted to feel how it would hurt and she did. The aching pain reminded her that she was still human after all. "I shall prepare our dinner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Wizard left her alone in the study and Sakura sat there blind, feeling her aching arm and her teary eyes. What sort of cruel, awful person would willfully inflict this upon someone, she asked herself. With a heavy sigh, Sakura tried to remain positive, thinking about the lives she saved instead of the future she lost. Opening her eyes, the study was now artificially lit through electric candles. She watched them in wonder, as the only ones she had seen before had been in the fanciest houses of Konoha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his taciturn behavior, the magician had been kind to her, and Sakura smiled. Deciding to put her trust in him she got up, looking around his study. It was the only environment in the house that wasn't perfectly clean and organized. There were piles of books, scattered papers and all manner of weird parchments open on the many tables. The walls were completely covered with full bookshelves, and Sakura stepped closer to them. The books had different heights, colors and sizes, some even coming in languages she did not understand, and even symbols that looked like scribbles. She moved around, admiring all the weird tomes until eventually finding a corner filled with books that were familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These titles she could read, and many she had heard of, and had even read a few. They were common novels that had been popular in the past, some of which Sakura had hoped to read and had never been able to acquire. Smiling she pulled out one of them, and clutching it close to her chest Sakura made her way downstairs. </span>
  <span>The kitchen was a flurry of disembodied activity, as Itachi watched over a battalion of pans, utensils and bowls fly around, preparing their meal. Sakura hastily moved closer to the table, avoiding a knife that was chopping onions in mid-air. Watching the chaos in wonder, Sakura sat down at the table, admiring his work. The book she had collected rested in her lap forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually things settled down, and the food was served. The meal for the night was a roasted chicken, served with a variety of vegetables and potatoes. Remembering the book she had taken, Sakura spoke to the wizard before serving herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I read some books from your study? Like this one?" She showed him the chosen novel. He stared at it for a second, before agreeing with a nod. Smiling at him, Sakura placed the book down to concentrate on her meal. Believing that he wouldn't be interested in speaking to her anyways, she allowed herself to enjoy the colorful and savory meal. Deaf to the world, she missed the words that had been directed to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Licking her lips once she was finished, Sakura looked at Itachi, to find him staring out the window with a pensive look. She took a moment to admire his beauty. She had been so preoccupied with her own condition, that she hadn't taken the time to properly look at him. He had a sharp, thin nose, narrow black eyes, high cheekbones and a sharp jaw. Beneath his eyes there were strong lines, which Sakura couldn't quite tell if they were scars, the product of unslept nights or simply there from birth. But they only served to accentuate his handsomeness, and Sakura found herself blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reality that she was now living with a male by herself, without any kind of chaperone finally hit her. She quickly averted her gaze from him, feeling self-conscious and awkward. Compared to everything else around her, Sakura felt mundane. Her simple dresses, her weird looks and her curse did not fit with the magical, handsome wizard. Looking at the book she had set apart to read, Sakura remembered that it was a book about a prince and a simple village girl. She smiled bitterly at it. These stories are reserved for books, she told herself. I will lock my feelings away, so that even if I have lost my house, my family, my life and my honor, I shall not lose my heart. Sakura made the silent vow, closing her eyes and her fists tightly, unaware that she was now being observed curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was sure of herself again, she opened her eyes to see Itachi looking at her, and she met his own eyes without embarrassment or blushes. He motioned to his ear and Sakura nodded, realizing he wanted to speak to her. She switched her senses to hearing and speech so that she could speak to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tomorrow we shall leave an hour past sunrise. Do not be late." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura woke up the next morning filled with anxious concern. She was heading back to Konoha, this time accompanied by a wizard. She had no idea on what to expect from him, and agonized about what would happen if she was recognized. Would Ino and the Yamanakas hate her for leaving them? Head filled with such thoughts, Sakura paced in the living room. She had risen before the agreed time and quickly set off to get ready, too nervous to sit still. Picking the prettiest of the two dresses she owned, she also took the worn shawl she had used in her journey to cover her distinct pink hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi only joined her exactly one hour past sunrise, their agreed time. He was dressed in a simple gentleman’s coat, but the shine of the material revealed that despite its simple design, his clothes were of superior quality. Looking down at her down dress and its worn fabric, Sakura gulped. She had practically no money to call her own, and she’d never be able to afford anything close to his level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” The magician asked. Sakura nodded and followed him glumly. Once outside, she cast a look at the garden. Her small efforts had already produced visible results. It was now possible to clearly see a gravel path that led from the fence to the door. There were clear lines that marked where future plants would grow once again. She stopped to admire her work for a second. A noise in front of her drew her attention away from the much improved sight. </span>
  <span>An open carriage and two black horses stood by the wooden gate. Sakura gaped at them. She was sure she hadn’t seen them when they had just left the cottage, leaving her to wonder if they had been just conjured from thin air. Casting a glance at the wizard next to her, she wondered if he could simply produce anything he wished with a spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These will only last until night, so we must hurry.” Itachi warned Sakura, who nodded, hastily climbing inside. Itachi followed her with a quick, elegant motion. He deftly took the reins, guiding the horses into a hasty trot. They made their way through the scary forest in a few minutes, and soon they were out into the Fire Country’s wide plains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura watched a few loose strands of her hair fly backwards as they picked up speed, and she was forced to contemplate the weird feeling of not feeling the wind. She stretched a hand forward, as if trying to catch her lost sense back, but could only see her trembling fingers and the billowing of her sleeve. Sakura smiled bitterly. Beside her, Itachi looked at her unusual behavior with a curious glance. Relinquishing her ears, she laughed sardonically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t feel the wind. I know it to be hitting my hand and I can see it playing with my hair, yet I cannot feel it, lest I render myself blind.” Sakura spoke bitterly. Itachi said something, but Sakura could not hear him. Angry at the world for placing her in this predicament, she looked to the now blue sky. It was completely cloudless, an empty expanse of blue, mocking her now empty world. “I don’t even have any money… I’ll have to buy fabrics and make the dress myself…” She whispered, hoping her words would be swallowed by the wind. Unfortunately for her, they were heard very clearly by the man next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi pretended to not hear the young woman’s lament. He pitied her, but he could do nothing to reverse her condition. When he opened his door that fateful day, he had been shocked. Only those that had his family’s permission or incredibly high magical abilities could pass the gate of his household. Yet a small, unimpressive young girl had gone past layers of powerful Uchiha enchantments to faint at his doorstep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took her in, curious as to who she was and why she was there. He could sense the powerful curse which bound her, and believed her to be a powerful magician. Instead she had turned out to be an enigma. A plain, normal girl who had bravely saved a woman she had never seen before from one of the most powerful curses in the realm. Itachi had not yet told her that the reason nobody had devised a countercurse yet was because nobody hit with this curse had survived longer than a minute. The sheer magical power of the curse was so strong that no human body had been able to withstand it. Until Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still didn’t understand why he had allowed her to stay. He wanted to study her of course, but there was something in her wretched, despaired face that struck something in the heart Itachi had locked away. She reminded him of his mother, who had also lived with a curse. The similarities hadn’t ended there. Whenever he saw her working outside, he thought of how his mother had undone the magic around the garden to care for it herself, using her own knowledge and time. They even shared a similar taste in books, with Sakura picking out one of his mother's favorite novels. While he didn’t fully understand why, he had taken Sakura in, and had made a promise to take care of her, and he would not suffer her to have ugly, mismatched dresses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Refocusing his attention on the road ahead, Itachi noticed they were almost at the town, prompting him to slow down the familiars. They started to pass farmlands, with a few scattered houses. It was still early, but already there were people out and about. Next to him, Sakura wrapped a scrap of fabric around her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Itachi, would it be possible to cast a spell on me to change my appearance? I do not wish to be recognized.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi turned to look at her, noticing how she had shrunk in her seat, looking around uncomfortably. He gauged whether or not her body could withstand a transformation spell. Not wishing to risk her life, Itachi simply altered the color of her hair and eyes to a simple common brown. He watched her admire his handiwork, holding her hair in her hands, completely unaffected by the spell, and Itachi was tempted to cast something stronger, to test the limits of her resistance. He stored that idea for another day, as they had just entered the town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi stopped in front of the dressmaker that his mother used to favor. He noticed Sakura trying to contain her surprise. In order to prevent any objections from her, he grabbed her arm, dragging her into the shop. The girl who worked there greeted them hesitantly. Itachi pulled out one of his pouches, the sound of jingling coins creating a smile on the attendant’s face. Ignoring the horrified stare on Sakura’s face, Itachi dropped several golden coins upon the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My ward is mute, I wish you to supply her with however many garments this will buy, in her favorite colors. My carriage is just outside, leave the boxes there.” Itachi gave clear, precise instructions and left before he could be stopped. Happy that he no longer needed to worry about Sakura, he set off to buy the other supplies. While the house could cook and clean itself, it still required the needed materials, and with two people now living there, it was time to stock up on food, herbs and whatever else they needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was fast and efficient, quickly finishing purchases and stealthily teleporting them to the carriage whenever there was nobody around. When he was finished with his personal list, he looked over the gardening supplies Sakura had requested. They were mostly tools and seeds, detailed in her neat handwriting. For a commoner, she wrote uncommonly well, further surprising Itachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around, he spotted a flower shop, and hoping it would have the desired supplies he entered it. A pretty, blonde girl was curved over a table, drawing on a paper. Itachi approached her, and coughed, to get her attention. She looked up, startled, and her surprise quickly turned to a blush upon seeing him. Used to the transition, Itachi waited for her to compose herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help you?” She asked, after a short while. He handed her the list, hoping she’d have what he needed. The girl took the paper, and the transition was immediate. Her hands trembled and her eyes grew in size. “This… Do you know her? Where is she?” The girl threw herself at Itachi, grasping his lapel. He quickly took a hold of her wrists, and forcefully pulled himself away from her. </span>
  <span>Stumbling, the girl returned to the table. She picked up the paper she had been working on, and presented it to the disgruntled Itachi. A drawing of Sakura looked at him, underneath an unfinished sentence, asking for information. Itachi wondered what he should do in this situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ino! Stop harassing the gentleman! Sakura chose to leave!” Another blonde woman joined them, emerging from a door in the back of the shop. She grabbed hold of the younger one, pulling her towards the back door. “My apologies, sir. One of my girls is going through a hard time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not crazy, mom! I don’t believe that letter! Sakura wouldn’t leave us willingly like that! Something must have happened to her! Look at this! It’s her handwriting! Even the curly swirl she does at the end of this letter…” The daughter showed the list to the mother, who hesitated. Itachi considered a swift retreat, but feared it would only make him look guiltier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister wrote it.” Itachi chose to weave a small amount of persuasion magic, just enough to convince the mother. The spell worked, prompting her to chastise her daughter once again. Sending her away, the mother set off to supply Itachi what the list requested. As he was paying, curiosity took over, and he decided to ask what happened. Still under his spell, the mother told him everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found baby Sakura on our doorstep, barely one year old. The blanket she was wrapped on had the word Haruno on it, so we named her Sakura Haruno, because of her pink hair and green eyes. We always thought she was a noble’s daughter, as she always had a special quality about her. All our friends believed she had to be the daughter of some estranged princess, because who has pink hair? And she always learned everything so fast. We gave her and Ino, my other girl, you saw her, the best education we could afford, and young Sakura was just so good with everything, I know my Ino suffered, she’s a little impatient, you see. A few days ago, our Sakura disappeared, leaving behind a letter, saying some nonsense about having a boy. Ridiculous, our Sakura was never popular with the young lads, they always stayed away from her. I was afraid she got involved in some nefarious business, because she is a little too kind for her own good… Why am I saying all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing his spell was wearing off, Itachi made a quick retreat, pondering over the new information. Sakura Haruno, a young maiden of mysterious origin, raised in an adopted, yet loving household, victim of a deadly curse, and now under his care. There’s something strong at play here, Itachi told himself. He rushed back to the dressmaker. After all, his new gardener was very clearly not a simple girl at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Magical Tolerance: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>The body’s capacity to withstand magical currents. To cast a magic spell, the caster must receive the natural energy of the elements and convert that into the power used to perform the magical spell. If a spell is casted on someone, that person becomes a recipient of the magical power used in the spell. While it is possible to raise your Magical Tolerance through extensive training, very few humans can withstand prolonged magical exposure. The more powerful the spell or curse, the harder it is on the body, entering a state called Magic Poisoning. Too much, and both the heart and brain will enter failure, resulting in instant death. There are many tales of prominent magicians dying to cast powerful spells. There is a list of banned spells within the Royal Magical Decrees, all of which would cost a wizard’s life to cast. Usage of any of these spells will result in death and revoking of a Magical License.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to the newest installment of this story, I usually don't write much of Itachi's point of view, but this time, I want to try writing more of his own thoughts and emotions, so please look forward to exploring him with me. I hope everyone's enjoying the encyclopedia-like entries at the end of each chapter. There's many terms and ideas that I don't know how to properly explain within the story, so I've been using that as a means of expanding and explaining the universe. Once again, thank you all for reading, and I hope everyone's staying safe in these times.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sakura, Itachi and the Spymaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trip back to the cottage was silent. Sakura was too busy agonizing over the several expensive dresses that Itachi had bought her to notice that the man himself was also lost in thought. Despite how expedient they tried to be, the sky was already colored orange by the time they returned to Itachi’s cottage. Exhausted, Sakura sighed as soon as the carriage stopped in front of the small home. Gathering the last reserves of strength she possessed, she clumsily made her way down to the ground. Once safely standing, she dusted her worn dress from the dirt and dust of the road. Sakura stared at the small mountain of boxes and packages piled on the back of the carriage with a weary look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave them.” Itachi spoke, startling Sakura. She turned her eyes to him, in a silent question. He waved his hand, and all the packages disappeared. Her mouth fell open for a second, before she hastily closed it, chastising herself. She needed to stop being surprised at magic. Itachi walked past her into the cottage. Sakura lingered a while longer, staring at the garden. Armed with the supplies she had requested, she’d be able to start planting a line of shrubbery along the fence. She had planned on inter-spacing Green Velvet shrubs with Potentilla shrubs to create a seamless low-green line with small spots of color. Once that was done, Sakura would get started on the flowers. She had chosen four seeds, one for each season of the year. Peonies for Spring, Roses for Summer, Asters for Fall and Violas for Winter. She’d also plant perennial Salvias underneath the windows, for a nice scent and color. Satisfied with her design idea, Sakura entered the cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi was standing by the kitchen, arms crossed, as he stared at the shelves. Deciding to leave him to whatever he was doing, Sakura slowly trudged up the stairs to her room. Opening the door, she was greeted with the immaculately clean and organized room. Wondering where her dresses went, Sakura opened the drawer, and found everything she had bought perfectly folded and organized. Raising her eyebrows, Sakura wondered if Itachi personally commanded the house to its state or if it did everything itself. Choosing to not dwell on it, lest she begin to suspect Itachi of manipulating her undergarments, Sakura began to undress to bathe. She stepped into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Itachi’s transformation had already faded away, returning her pink locks and emerald eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering how the dressmaker had praised her figure and her beautiful chocolate locks, Sakura wondered if she would have said the same if she had appeared in pink and green. She was certain the dressmaker had wondered why Sakura had refused the yellow, pink and light blue dresses. If only she knew, Sakura told herself. Yawning, she turned away from the mirror to the now full bathtub. She sunk into the water, and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see or hear anything, she just wanted to feel the warm water soaking her skin and soothing her aches. She didn’t know how or why her legs and back hurt so much, but she didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura thought to tell Itachi to remove the price of the dresses from her pay, until she realized that she had never agreed to be paid for her services as a gardener. Well, getting rid of this curse and living in this comfortable home is good enough for me, Sakura thought, but I still should do something about the dresses. Opening her eyes to the now dark room, she fumbled her way to the towel. As if sensing her distress in the dark room, it immediately lit up. Smiling, Sakura looked at the ceiling, wondering if it was sentient. She returned to her room, drying her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I wear?” She asked herself, although she could not hear her own voice, her question was not unheard, and the drawer her dresses were stored in opened, and the pale green dress floated out to her hands. Surprised at the tasteful choice, Sakura decided to ask Itachi about the house during dinner. </span>
  <span>Making her way down the stairs in her new dress, Sakura found Itachi in the kitchen. He was setting down the plates and forks himself. He looked her over and nodded, before returning to his task. Sakura couldn’t help but smile and blush a little, unused to any form of male approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help?” She asked, looking around for something to do, but Itachi simply shook his head. The table was already set, with food, cups and utensils. Itachi took his usual seat and Sakura mirrored him. Serving herself with generous portions, she began to eat in silence. They always ate in silence, as Sakura couldn’t properly eat and talk at the same time, and Itachi seemed to be more comfortable in the silence. </span>
  <span>The stew and potatoes filled Sakura, who suddenly felt sleepy. She didn’t understand why she was so tired after a simple journey, but her exhaustion was undeniable. Using the curse to set it aside, she addressed Itachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t pay me any money to be your gardener, as I work for room and board, but I still wish to do something to repay your kindness.” Sakura bit her lip. She didn’t know what she could do, as the garments he bought her surpassed anything she had ever owned in quality, beauty and price.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have taken you in as my ward, as such I expect you to meet certain standards, and as such, I shall supply you with the tools required.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relinquishing her voice for her eyes, she looked at him, interested in what his expression was, but it was cool and uninterested, as if purchasing pretty dresses for a young maiden meant nothing to him. Disappointed, Sakura looked away, closing her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the house alive? Does it have a name?” Sakura changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on the mixed emotions his answer gave her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not alive in the way you and I are, but I suppose it does have certain unique qualities. Insofar as a name… No, I do not believe it has ever been named. It has always simply been the Uchiha Household.” Itachi answered in the same monotone. Hearing his chair scrape lightly against the floor, Sakura understood that the conversation was over. She opened her eyes and closed her voice, suddenly wishing to be alone. Itachi was a handsome man, who supplied her with material benefits she had not known before, but he was cold and closed off to her, and Sakura suddenly felt extremely lonely, longing for the warmth of the Yamanaka home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding to him, she made a hasty retreat to her room, as her heart suddenly felt full of sadness and regret. Sakura did not wish to cry in front of him, reserving her tears for the privacy of her sanctum. Closing the door behind her, Sakura allowed herself to collapse to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest, curling into a small ball as she allowed silent tears to fall. </span>
  <span>To him you’re not a friend, you’re a study subject, a convenience, you’re just like this house, Sakura told herself. After allowing herself a few additional tears, Sakura slowly got up, and removed the outer layer of her dress, so that she could sleep comfortably. Slipping underneath the warm duvet, Sakura looked up at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight House.” She spoke in a low tone. As if in reply to her, the lights dimmed into darkness, and the window closed itself. Smiling softly, Sakura felt a little better, a little less lonely. There was at least something that listened to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week passed since their visit to Konoha. Sakura had taken to wearing her old dresses for gardening work, leaving the new, pretty ones for her sessions with Itachi in the study. She talked to the house every night before going to sleep, and Sakura was further and further convinced that Itachi was wrong, and there was some consciousness there. One night Sakura spoke of her favorite food, and the next day, House made it for lunch. When she accidentally cut her finger, House supplied an ointment and a bandage for her. Itachi was still as inscrutable as ever. His sessions in the study varied with no rhyme or reason to them. He sometimes used spells on Sakura, sometimes he looked at her with various instruments, and sometimes he only read in his chair, leaving Sakura to either read or draw by herself. She liked those afternoons. It had been a while since she had been able to draw or paint, since Ino had never enjoyed those activities. It was something she did quite well, and allowed her mind to wander away from the oppressive curse. The only thing she loved more than drawing was her mornings in the garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the first week she meticulously planted the shrubbery around the fence, making sure to leave enough room for them to grow, while also placing them close enough that when grown they'd make a seamless, beautiful living fence that complimented the plain wooden one. She patted the soft earth around the last sapling gently, smiling at it. She had covered the entire length of the fence, and as she stared at the feeble green plants, she prayed that they'd grow up strong. </span>
  <span>"All your siblings are already in their spots, so make sure you get along and grow strong together." She talked to the plant. It had been Ino's secret touch, talking to plants. The blonde girl had told Sakura that to have healthy, strong, beautiful plants you had to be their best friends. Smiling at the memory of her best friend, Sakura got up, dusting off her dress and cleaning her hands on her apron. She walked back to the front of the house, to collect all of her tools before heading inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gust of wind blew, billowing her dress and undoing the hair that had been already loosened by her work. Sakura allowed herself to feel it, as it caressed her long pink hair and toyed with her skirts. She closed her eyes, listening and feeling the wind around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a nice breeze, huh?" A strange voice interrupted Sakura’s moment, and she immediately opened her eyes, giving up on her capacity to feel. A strange man leaned on the fence. He had spiked silver hair, an eyepatch, and his long collar was flipped upwards, completely hiding the bottom half of his face. The crinkle of his one eye told her he was smiling, but there was something about him that unsettled Sakura. She nodded to him, and set out to gather her scattered tools. "Still, I don't think I met you before. I'm Kakashi, what's your name."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura froze for a second, wondering what she should do. Pretend to be mute? Go blind? Try to switch between hearing and speaking fast enough to pretend to be normal? Wondering if it was possible, Sakura chose the latter. "I'm Sakura." She answered. He hadn't given his last name, and she did not feel obligated to give hers. After speaking she made sure to switch back to her ears and sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura, pretty name. Say, is Itachi home? I gotta talk to him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know." Sakura answered truthfully, meeting his eye. She hadn't seen or heard him since the previous night, and she didn't doubt he could easily go anywhere he pleased and be back before lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, can you at least open this gate for me? I'm parched from my journey and I'd love a glass of water."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura eyed him suspiciously. He looked perfectly harmless, but she didn't like how he hid his face. "I'll grab you a cup and bring it out." She smiled, satisfied with her elegant solution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man laughed and nodded. "Itachi sure did train ya well." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura had begun walking towards the house but his words stopped her. She turned around, frowning at him. She wanted to swap to her voice to tell him she wasn't some pet when a sudden burst of vertigo hit her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyesight clouded, and the man in front of him suddenly multiplied as dizziness and nausea joined the vertigo, freezing Sakura to her spot. A cold sweat erupted and as she looked down, droplets of blood began to fall from her face. She brought a shaky hand to her nose, as the nausea amplified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Girl! What's wrong with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura opened her mouth to answer him, but found she couldn't switch. Instead the nausea became uncontrollable and she leaned forwards, feeling the bile rise up her throat. Clamping her hands on her mouth, trying to control and contain her body, she desperately wished for this to pass. She wondered if the man had cast a spell on her. Sakura tried taking another step, to retreat inside the House, but it was a grave mistake. The vertigo became too much and she fell. She braced herself using her hands, but her mouth opened and she began to empty her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura had never felt like this before and it was humiliating, embarrassing and painful. She was ruining the pretty stepping stones that led to the front door. Suddenly a bucket was thrust in front of her, and a large warm hand gathered her hair, pulling it backwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't fight it, lass. It's easier to just let go." Kakashi's voice and presence were suddenly soothing, and Sakura stopped fighting, allowing her body to do as it wished. She heaved until there was nothing more to give, leaving her coughing and gasping for air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this." Itachi’s voice broke the silence, and Sakura looked up. He was demonic, with red eyes, and a menacing black aura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't me!" Kakashi raised his arms, and Sakura raised a shaky hand, nodding. Using the last reserves of her strength, she managed to find her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not… Him…" Sakura croaked hoarsely, before falling sideways into the soft grass. She gave in to unconsciousness, and as she did, a part of her hoped she wouldn't wake up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi had been going through his usual routine. He spent his morning in the brewing room, making new potions from the herbs he had bought from the village. From there he could see Sakura working in the back of the garden, finishing up her line of plants. He wondered if he could ask her to section off a part of the garden to plant useful herbs instead of just pretty ones and decided to address it after lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finished with his work, he told the house to begin preparing lunch, and headed to his storage room, to put away the potions he had just brewed. Itachi carefully organized them in order of danger, making sure that the most dangerous ones could not be seen or easily reached. Since Sakura began living with him, he had changed his organizational habits, making sure anything that could potentially be harmful to her was out of sight and reach. He could have spent the time to warn her, but he had so many deadly objects, potions and spells that going over all of them would be too much work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had just closed the cabinet's door, when the house's magic spiked. Itachi tensed, it was only meant to do that if it were under attack, but he could not detect any harmful spells or presences in the forest. The window to his right began to open and close repeatedly, and Itachi walked over, puzzled by the odd behavior of his home. Once he was close enough it remained open, allowing him to look down, and see Sakura, curved over something while a very familiar man bent over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi was enraged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He teleported himself to the front door, and it opened rapidly, knowing that if it did not, he'd blast it open. He was already gathering the power for a very nasty fireball when he stepped outside, ready to blast Kakashi away from the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't me!" The man put his hands upwards, and Itachi was more than ready to burn first and ask questions later. Sakura was his ward, and anyone who dared harm her should be ready to be harmed ten times over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not… Him…" Her small croaking voice reached through his rage, and Itachi let go of the spell, choosing instead to rush to her side as she fell down, unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is below even for you, Itachi. I know you have always liked experiments, but really, allowing this young girl to suffer this level of magic poisoning is too much even for you." Kakashi crossed his arms, chastising him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi glared at him as he picked Sakura up in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is not my doing." He turned away from the man, going back inside to administer proper aid. He did not know how Sakura had gone down from magic poisoning, and only allowed Kakashi entrance so he could interrogate him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>House already had the proper potion, bandages and a lukewarm cup of tea ready on the table, and Itachi looked at it for a second, puzzled. He had not given these commands to the house, but he chose to investigate that later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was surprised to be honest. One minute she was perfectly fine, talking to me better than most men do, and then suddenly she was on the ground, emptying her breakfast." Kakashi scratched his head. Itachi opened the potion and Sakura’s mouth, gently tilting the receptacle so a thin stream of liquid would fall into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't be allowed in." Itachi narrowed his eyes, monitoring Sakura’s intake of the potion. Next to him, Kakashi shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was blocked by your spells. It was only after she fell that I could go in." Kakashi answered. Itachi could hear the confusion in his voice, and he was similarly puzzled. The House wouldn't allow anyone without permission to enter. As he put away the now empty potion flask, he looked at Sakura, wondering if perhaps she had unconsciously allowed him entrance in her time of need. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up from his position by the couch he had placed her on, Itachi glared at Kakashi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" Even if Kakashi hadn't been the direct reason Sakura was in this state, it wouldn't have happened without his presence, and Itachi was more than ready to have him extricated from his house. A</span>
  <span> long time ago, he and Kakashi had been good friends, and had worked together on many missions, but now he was yet another one of those who had betrayed him, another one who lied to him, preventing him from sharing his family's fate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was just passing by. I'm assigned to Konoha, to help out. I'm just here to check in on an old friend. Nobody sent me, nobody even knows I'm here. I've been where you are, and I don't want you making the same mistakes I did." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi sighed, releasing some of the anger he felt. The logical part of his brain knew the man in front of him was kind, and meant well, but the wound in his heart was still too fresh, and Itachi wanted to be alone. </span>
  <span>"I shall not hunt for revenge. Even if I wished, I could not, as there is nothing to direct my revenge towards." Itachi turned around. He wished to retreat to his room, to be alone with his grief and sadness. He looked at the prone Sakura, and was surprised by the floating towel, cleaning away the blood that had flowed from her nose and ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just be careful Itachi, this war will reach everyone, even you won't be able to escape it." Kakashi began to walk towards the door. "Just take one advice from me, if you don't want to be involved, send the girl away. If word gets out the Mighty Itachi Uchiha shows his Sharingan whenever the girl is harmed, she will be used against you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi stiffened. He hadn't intentionally casted his Sharingan. He looked at Kakashi, meeting his eye in a silent plea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't say anything. She's an interesting girl, I could make her into an excellent spy, she has the instinct for it." Kakashi smiled, looking down at the unconscious Sakura. She was one of the very few people who had managed to answer his questions without saying anything, and her initial mistrust of him was very accurate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi looked down upon his ward with a raised eyebrow. It seemed the mystery of Sakura Haruno continued. Somehow she had managed to charm even Fire Country's most cunning man, Kakashi Hatake, the Spy Master. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Spy Master</em>
  </b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>The individual responsible for managing and controlling the flow of information within a country. These elusive figures are hand-picked by Kings to be their most trusted advisors. Each Spy Master has their own network of spies, and it is known that Fire Country has a history of distinguished spies. It is unknown how one becomes a spy as there is no academy for it, unlike the Officers Academy and the Royal Magic Academy, which train officers and magicians. In fact, none other than the Spy Master knows how many spies a country has.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't have much to say today besides hope that everyone's staying safe, sane and happy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Itachi, Sai and the Village Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Itachi had a headache. It had been an experience he hadn’t felt in years, yet here he stood, staring at his worn face in the mirror. Since Sakura’s arrival, there was always something worrying him. He brought a weary hand to cover his eyes, wishing for some darkness. With a deep sigh he allowed himself to cast a small healing spell, just enough to make the pain leave. As the relief seeped in, Itachi considered his most pressing issue. A message, delivered to him by a young, pale man, whose fake smile taunted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving his room, Itachi made his way to the library, to meet Sakura for their afternoon session. As he passed her room, her muffled voice came through and Itachi stopped. His first instinct was to think she had casted a communication spell, until his brain supplied him that Sakura could not cast such a spell, and even if she could, due to the enchantments placed upon his home, any communication magic required his permission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once the flowers bloom, I promise I’ll save some for you, so we can make you colorful and pretty, House.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi found his headache returning. That was his second most pressing issue, the sudden, unexpected discovery that somehow the house he lived in had some form of consciousness, and even worse, that it apparently favored Sakura. He hadn’t noticed it until she spoke of it, but since then the signs were everywhere. From the food they ate, even the fact that somehow her clothes were always cleaned first, and smelled better than his. It aggravated Itachi, that his fortress had allowed someone in for Sakura’s sake, and worried over her. When he had carried her to her room that day, he watched in mild horror as after placing her upon her bed, the furniture came alive to tuck her in, and even had the thoughtfulness to procure a jar of water and a cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resuming his path to the library, Itachi knew there was nothing he could do. There were so many generations of spells cast upon the place, that not even he knew all of them, and feared the implications of potentially ruining what his forefathers had labored so hard for. Entering the library, Itachi made his way to the desk, looking at what his past week of work had wrought. After realizing that every time Sakura changed one of her senses, she decreased her magic tolerance, Itachi realized he’d have to fix her most pressing issue: communication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her current state, Sakura was unable to hold a conversation and see someone at the same time, which could be potentially dangerous to herself. After explaining the concept of magical poisoning to her, he cautioned her, and it seemed she had taken his words seriously, as since then she had barely spoken a word to him. Itachi wasn’t much of a conversationalist in the first place, but he did not wish for a mute companion that shot poorly hidden looks of longing his way. He knew Sakura to be a much more sociable person than he was, and he did not wish her to wilt away in loneliness, or worse, stimulate his home’s sudden consciousness to grow even further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the door open behind him, Itachi turned around to see her enter the library with a quiet nod of acknowledgement. He beckoned her over with a quick hand motion and she joined him, staring at the object sitting at the desk. She did not recognize it at all, which Itachi expected, but he still allowed her time to look over it curiously, watching for any signs that she might know more than she let on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a modified thought mirror. Thought mirrors are usually designed so that one can look upon one’s thoughts, but to do so requires a degree of magic that you do not possess. As such I made several adjustments to it. It cannot reflect your thoughts, but if you concentrate enough, it should be enough to reflect words or simple ideas.” Itachi reached for the flat, oval object. It was the size of a small tray, with a faint translucent surface encased within a golden trim. He turned it to Sakura, so that she may gaze upon the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can use this to talk to me without using your voice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The surprise in her face upon seeing the delicate cursive letters was impressive to Itachi. It made him remember the very first time he showed his little brother how to make his signature fireball. The look of pure joy and innocent wonder she could still produce despite everything that she suffered amazed him. He handed the mirror to her, and she received it with a thankful smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may practice using it this afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi took a position on his favorite chair and watched Sakura play with the mirror all afternoon. He expected her to struggle with it, but as soon as the sun set, she could already produce images. Itachi was begrudgingly impressed with her, and was amused to notice the additional spring to her step as they made their way down the stairs for their evening meal. House had already cooked and set up the table for them, despite Itachi forgetting to order it to do so. In addition to all the usual dining apparatus, the book he had been reading this morning and what looked like a small wooden stand were also there, each by their seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding that at least for now he could let the house’s sudden development go, Itachi thought about Kakashi's correspondence and how he should answer. As he broke pieces of his fish and nibbled on it, Itachi pondered the consequences. If he did what Kakashi asked, he’d be opening a door he had made a strong point to keep sealed shut. If he did not, he’d be betraying a friend and potentially placing himself and Sakura in harm’s way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making his decision he stopped eating. "Sakura. I am leaving for a small errand tonight. I shall not be here tomorrow." Itachi watched the mirror's surface turn a muddy purple as Sakura tried to organize her thoughts. It slowly began to take the shape of a word as Sakura frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where? When will you return?" She gave up, and asked him directly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I cannot say, if it takes me longer than two days, I shall warn you. While I am gone, focus on training yourself to use the mirror, and do not go beyond the outer wall." Itachi cautioned her. He got up from the table, to prepare for any eventuality. Kakashi's letter was too vague to tell him anything useful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was eventually satisfied, Itachi returned downstairs, to get his traveling cloak. He found Sakura sitting on the couch, holding a small parcel. She rose to greet him as soon as he reached her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is in case you get hungry. If you're leaving at night inns might be closed, so… Take care of yourself." She extended the small box to him. Itachi found himself smiling, knowing that she could not see it. It had been so long since anyone saw him off, he suddenly felt a wave of emotion hit him. After so many years of loneliness, he finally had someone who would wait for his return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." He didn't know what else to say. Sakura smiled at a spot past his shoulder, as she could not see him, but Itachi didn't mind. He grabbed his cloak and wrapped himself in it. "I'm off." Sakura opened her bright green eyes to meet his black ones, and with a final nod to her he opened the door, disappearing into the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew where Kakashi was, and summoning a black horse, he sped towards Konoha. The moon was high in the sky when he arrived at the small farmhouse on the outskirts of the village. Kakashi always liked to hide among the crowd, claiming it was much harder to find a spy that blended among the civilians. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dismissing the familiar, Itachi walked towards the seemingly normal farmhouse. He felt the protection spells allow his entrance, and knew that he was being expected. As per usual, Kakashi could read his actions flawlessly. In a bad mood, Itachi banged on the door. It was opened by the pale smiling man who had delivered the letter. He stepped to the side, welcoming Itachi in. The wizard wasted no time with pleasantries, placing himself in front of Kakashi's desk with crossed arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've summoned me here evoking the old favor I owed you. Let all who are here know that I am not here for country or king, but to pay off a personal debt." Itachi narrowed his eyes. Kakashi simply nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, and it pains me to use this favor in this manner, but there's no one else who can do this task." Kakashi made a hand sign to Sai, who nodded. The pale man stood next to Itachi, the smile gone. "This afternoon a village was completely destroyed, and I want you two to find out exactly what happened." Kakashi turned serious. Itachi raised an eyebrow, knowing there had to be more to the story. "According to the initial report, the attack seems to have been executed by the third King of Wind Nation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's impossible. Didn't he go missing, prompting a civil war, in which the current King took over? And even if he were still alive…" Itachi narrowed his eyes, suddenly understanding why Kakashi had called him out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, why is he attacking one of Fire Country's villages? And what does this mean to our current peace treaty with Wind? Indeed this is a very delicate situation, which is why I am sending you two to find out exactly what happened. A delegation from Wind will meet you two there." Kakashi pulled out a piece of paper from the piles that littered his desk, handing it over to the pale man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll leave tomorrow morning if that's alright with you, Master Uchiha." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No need. I just require a map and we will be there tonight. I do not wish to be gone for long." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a knowing smile, Kakashi supplied Itachi with a map, marking the location of the village. Reaching into his pouch, Itachi pulled a bright blue stone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't these expensive?" The pale man asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are they? I make them myself, instead of buying." Itachi threw the stone on the floor. It melted into a puddle which grew larger and larger. As soon as he could fit, Itachi jumped into the portal. He experienced the usual vertigo that came with this form of transportation, but after a minute he was standing on a unfamiliar road, staring at the night sky. After a second, Sai materialized next to him, inelegantly falling to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spy slowly rose, his pale skin looking a little green. Itachi found himself smirking at the other man's moment of vulnerability. He looked around, trying to locate himself, until he noticed a sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're a little off the mark, so we'll have to walk a bit. Are you good to go, or do you need a minute?" Itachi pointed the sign out. It said they were a couple miles off their mark. The spy took a deep breath and nodded, straightening himself up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked in silence, as Itachi didn't quite like the other man. In some ways he resembled Sasuke uncannily, yet in other ways he was the complete opposite. For a minute, Itachi wondered if Kakashi had chosen this man because of the similarities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't believe that I have introduced myself. I am Sai. No last name." The other man broke the silence. Itachi nodded, finally putting a name to the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where did Kakashi find you?" Itachi knew Kakashi's recruitment methods were unorthodox, and wondered where he had found this odd man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I used to belong to Danzo. You might disagree with me, but I am thankful to your family. Without them I…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi curtly nodded with a grim look. He knew why they did it. He missed them all, but he understood. He only wished he had been there with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remained in silence until they reached the village, and despite both men being hardened to the hardships of war they were both distraught upon seeing the village. It was completely destroyed, every house was smashed in some way, and corpses littered the ground. As the two of them walked towards the center of the village, they were faced with the carnage and destruction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There you are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the center of the village, stood a squad of three Fire Soldiers, in uniform. Next to them a red-haired young man sat, staring at the newcomers with disinterest. Itachi recognized him, and was surprised by how much he had grown. Years ago, when he was still a teenager, his family made a journey to Suna, the capital of Wind, and there Sasuke had befriended the young prince, Gaara. As Itachi gazed upon the now adult Gaara, he wondered what Sasuke would have looked like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why haven't these people been put to rest properly?" Sai questioned the soldiers. They looked towards the prince hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was my request. I wanted everything untouched for the investigation. Now that you're both here, we can begin." Gaara answered haughtily. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed with his behavior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could have at least grouped them somewhere better, more private. To leave them scattered like this, is inhumane." Itachi spoke coldly. He looked down at the young girl by his feet. Her eyes were also green like Sakura's, but the dull sheen of death on them gave Itachi goosebumps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You three, we'll set up a mass grave north of here and start transporting the bodies. Master Uchiha and Your Highness may begin your investigations." Sai quickly took charge of the situation. The soldiers followed his orders, and soon the four of them were gone, leaving Itachi and Gaara alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The traces of the old King were primarily found there, which is where we should begin our investigation." The prince pointed towards what used to be a large gathering hall. Itachi agreed with him, and the two of them walked over. As they moved, Itachi noticed that most of the bodies showed signs of death through trauma, and not through magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems most of these people died from getting caught in the crossfire. Very few were directly targeted with spellcraft." Itachi observed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree, it was my first observation as well. But my question is who was fighting who. Look." Gaara pointed at two large metal pillars. Itachi recognized them as the distinct magic style of the late Wind King. He was famous for using large metal summons for combat. It was the first time Itachi had seen one in person, but his grandfather had recorded them in a book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Interesting." Itachi approached the pillar, and closed his eyes. Every magic left behind traces of its original caster, but he could not feel anything from the pillars. "Impossible." He muttered. The pillars had no magical trace whatsoever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll look around over the eastern edge. If you find anything, call me" Gaara left Itachi alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi studied the pillars closer, until he grew frustrated with them. There was no magic in them, and despite Itachi’s own spells, he could not divine where they came from. Walking around, he wondered why they were here and what happened in the village specifically. As he looked around, he spotted something he disliked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning downwards, Itachi pushed an overturned table away, to reveal a thin, translucent sheet of scale skin that could only belong to one person. There was only one wizard in the world who loved snakes so much that his signature spell was to shed his own skin like a snake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out a glass vial, Itachi took a sample of the skin and stored it away. Knowing that Orochimaru was involved in this mess angered him. He stepped out of the gathering hall to look around. Closing his eyes he could feel the fading tendrils of Orochimaru’s disgusting magic signature. It was the same that lingered around Sakura, except Sakura also carried Tsunade's signature around, while here the snake's was everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi opened his eyes to look around. Now he understood what happened. Someone or something that possessed the late Wind King's magic fought with Orochimaru, and the poor village was collateral damage. This angered him more than anything else. If a malicious wizard had purposely targeted these villagers he wouldn't have been as upset. To know that the two wizards thought so little of these villagers that they weren't even worth being targeted disgusted Itachi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sought Gaara out, in order to share his discovery. He found the prince kneeling next to a young girl, who had been turned to stone. "She's dead. I hoped it was a petrification spell, that I could dispel, but no. Something else turned her to stone." Gaara's voice carried the same anger that Itachi felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was a Basilisk." Itachi had spent years studying Orochimaru’s tactics. His Basilisk familiar was infamous due to its large size and capacity to petrify anyone it made eye contact with. Looking around, Itachi could picture the gigantic snake thrashing about, destroying houses, crushing people and petrifying those who were unlucky enough to meet its eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A Basilisk?" Gaara asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, one of Orochimaru’s familiars. I believe Orochimaru was here, and fought whoever summoned those pillars." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaara nodded, and got up. "I haven't found any further traces my grandfather was here, so I suppose someone must have discovered his secret techniques. Let us leave this cursed place." Gaara sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Before we leave, there's something we must first do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with Itachi and Gaara's magic it took them hours before they finished burying all the bodies. By the time they were done, the sun was already out, but none of the men there cared. They could only stare at the fresh dirt in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should return to Wind. It is clear to me that Fire had nothing to do with this, so you may tell your leaders that our peace stands." Gaara was the first one to break their silence. Sai nodded to him, and handed him the paper Kakashi had given to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This should be delivered to your King directly." Sai noted. Gaara simply raised an eyebrow, before disappearing in a whirlwind of sand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, sir, what should we do?" The three lost soldiers asked Sai. He gave them detailed instructions, while Itachi returned to the village. Now that there were no bodies left, the ruined village looked empty and desolate. A strong wind blew and the roof of a house fell, raising a small dust cloud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi kept walking, looking around. He only stopped when he stepped on something soft and squishy. Looking down, he raised his foot. He had stepped on what looked like a doll. Picking it up, he noticed the doll had dirty pink hair and a dirty pink dress. One of its beady eyes was missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Master Itachi, shall we go?" Sai asked Itachi, standing behind him. Dropping the doll to the floor, Itachi nodded, desperate to leave the place. Fishing another teleportation stone from his pouch, he opened a portal to the outside of Kakashi's farm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Sai jumped first, as Itachi took a last look around. Magicians are a hazard to society, he thought, before jumping in as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi let Sai do most of the talking, sitting in one of Kakashi's armchairs. He turned in the snake skin, and his own observations whenever it was needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None of our wizards are missing or have reported any encounters with Orochimaru, so I wonder who could it have been." Kakashi muttered at the end. "Either way, good work you two." Kakashi smiled. Sai nodded and left the room, leaving Itachi and Kakashi alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you know?" Itachi asked, looking Kakashi in the eye. Orochimaru was one of the reasons his family was dead and while Itachi had promised to not seek revenge, he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the people he used to trust, weren't trying to manipulate him into doing that. First Tsunade sends him a girl cursed by Orochimaru, and now Kakashi sends him to a village destroyed by him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't. Our reports placed him North, near Snow. I sent you there in case a deranged wizard with a King's power was running rampant. If I had known Wind sent the prince himself, I wouldn't have called upon you." Kakashi answered. Itachi didn't know if he could trust him. "Here, a token of my good will." Kakashi handed Itachi a pretty, lacquered wooden box. Itachi opened it to find several hair ornaments, all of them with different flower motifs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's this?" Itachi asked. He had long hair, but he had no use for such ornaments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's for her. I don't know what happened to her, but I know that every girl likes a pretty gift." Kakashi smiled. Itachi looked over the ornaments again. Sakura did like flowers, and she always had her hair in a simple bun, without any adornments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll tell her you sent it." Itachi took the offering. He gazed upon the face of his old friend, and for a second he longed for the easy friendship they used to have. However, the picture of the destroyed doll and the ruined village came to mind, and Itachi hardened his heart. He turned around and left, refusing to look back. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>The Wind Nation: </b>
  <em>
    <span>The Wind Nation was once part of the Great Fire Empire, until its end. Once the Empire’s collapse happened, several lands became independent, but the two greatest ones are now known as the Fire Country and the Wind Nation. The Fire Country and Wind Nation have now always existed in harmony, as several territory disputes had the two at war for many years, until eventually Stone and Water joined the war, seeking to take over the two. Facing assimilation, Wind and Fire joined forces to drive back Stone and Water, and due to the many sacrifices and battles, the two have since forged a very strong tie of friendship and respect, resulting in years of peace and conjoined prosperity.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This time we've had a very Itachi-centric chapter, and while much wasn't revealed, soon the story will begin to spice up as problems begin to escalate. Thank you all for reading and I hope everyone's staying safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sakura, Itachi and a Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the days blended into weeks and months, life for Sakura and Itachi fell into a pattern of normality. Sakura’s proficiency with the magical mirror increased to the point where she could now hold conversations with Itachi easily. She sometimes still struggled to make some words, but Itachi’s increased familiarity with her allowed him to fill in gaps, better understanding Sakura’s thoughts and feelings. On her side, she still didn’t understand him much, but she at least knew him to be a good person. He was always thoughtful and patient, and despite the fact that he wasn’t particularly warm, she didn’t mind it anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Sakura’s mastery of the mirror, she didn’t switch her senses around as much, increasing her magical tolerance, which allowed Itachi to cast increasingly more complex spells on her, trying to do something to her curse. His efforts still hadn’t yielded any success, and Sakura tried to remain positive. Itachi’s countenance always betrayed his disappointment at every failed attempt, and every time it warmed Sakura’s heart. She believed that he genuinely wished her to be free of the curse, just as much as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ladies you’re all growing up so prettily, soon you’ll all be prettier than I am!” Sakura smiled at the growing plants. It had been two months since she planted them, and they were getting ready to create flower buds soon. “I’ll be sure to invite all you pretty girls to my birthday next week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Switching back to her capacity to feel, she gently ran her fingers on the fresh leaves and the delicate stalks. Watching them grow made her proud of her work and of mother nature's capacity to remain strong. Turning to the wooden wall, the shrubbery she had planted was still small and shy, but Sakura had no doubt it would grow luxurious. Walking over to the back of the house, Sakura checked on the herbs Itachi had asked her to plant. She had done so a month ago, so they were all small, but their progress was good. Satisfied with her work, Sakura made her way back to the front, to put away her tools. </span>
  <span>When she returned, Itachi was there, standing by the wall, looking at the sky. Sakura wondered what he was doing, as he rarely ever stayed in the garden. He only left the inside of the house for errands, and was always quick to leave and re-enter. Her mirror was inside, so Sakura only stood next to him, tilting her head sideways in silent curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi turned away from the sky to glance at her once, and Sakura smiled expectantly. He usually always answered her questions, all she had to do was be patient. After a few more minutes of silent contemplation, he finally spoke. "I'm waiting for a letter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strong wind blew, undoing Sakura’s hair. She had it secured with one of the jewels Kakashi had given her, and it fell. Sakura looked down, hoping no harm came to it, and found it floating harmlessly a few inches above the floor. She picked it up, and smiled brightly at Itachi, thankful to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't usually see you wear them." He noted. Sakura nodded. The hair ornaments Kakashi gave her were too beautiful to wear on a daily basis. Sakura had them arranged in her room as decoration instead. However the ribbon she used to tie her hair had broken that morning, leaving her with no other option. Sakura placed her jewel in her apron's pocket, and removed the broken ribbon that was there, to show it to Itachi. He nodded, understanding her meaning. </span>
  <span>"I can lend you some of mine, if you wish." He offered. Sakura nodded vigorously, after all, while Kakashi's gifts were beautiful, they weren't very practical. "They're not as pretty as your ribbon, though." Itachi added. Sakura shrugged. She wasn't too bothered by what color her hair tie was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joining Itachi in staring at the sky, she thought about her upcoming birthday. She'd be turning twenty one, an important age for a young woman, when they were considered to be fully independent, and were allowed to choose a husband without their parents permission. Sakura wasn't even fully certain if she was that age, considering how nobody knew the circumstances of her birth, but as the cursed ward of a recluse magician, she supposed it didn't matter. It's not like anyone's looking to court me anyways, so it doesn't matter what color my ribbon is, she told herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bird flew towards the house, breaking Sakura’s bittersweet reflection. Itachi stretched out his arm, and the bird landed on it. Sakura had heard about birds carrying concealed messages before, but she had never seen one in person. She stared with large eyes as Itachi removed the parcel from the bird's leg and returned it to the sky. She wondered who sent it, and what the letter said, but knowing that she might be overstepping her boundaries if she asked, Sakura remained silent, content in following Itachi to the interior of the house. </span>
  <span>He sat at the table, reading his letter with a furrowed brow. It was unusual for him to show his emotions so clearly on his handsome face, and Sakura grew worried it might be terrible news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We shall be canceling our journey to Konoha tomorrow." Itachi spoke. Sakura’s heart dropped. She had been looking forward to it, so that she might purchase a few things for herself, as her birthday was approaching. "It seems Orochimaru’s been spotted in the South Konoha battleground." Itachi continued. Sakurai felt cold fear seep into her. She occasionally still had nightmares about that man, and his creepy, unsettling smile. Nodding to Itachi, she no longer wished to visit the village at all. Reaching for her thought mirror, Sakura picked it up, showing Itachi its front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think that he's looking for me? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unlikely. He probably believes you to be dead, considering the unusual circumstances of your survival. And even if he were searching for you, as long as you're within this house and its garden, you cannot be detected by any magical means." Itachi’s words reassured Sakura, who sighed in relief. She knew that a man so devious as to devise a curse so evil, would probably want to study her, and she knew that he wouldn't be as gentlemanly as Itachi was. </span>
  <span>As Sakura thought of her fear of Orochimaru and what would happen to her if he found out about her survival, Itachi watched its reflection on the mirror with a heavy heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do not worry. I am more than capable of protecting you from Orochimaru."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura looked at him, startled. For a second she wondered if he had used magic to read her thoughts until she realized that she was still holding the thought mirror, and hastily set it down, blushing. He had in fact read her thoughts, and she had nobody to blame but herself. Itachi left the room, leaving Sakura alone with her embarrassment. As she watched House prepare their midday meal, she pondered over their conversation. </span>
  <span>If he's so powerful as to easily claim he can protect me from Orochimaru, why can't he just as easily dispel this curse? Sakura asked herself, trying to understand what was going on. She quickly gave up, deciding that doubting Itachi would lead her nowhere and that her own inexperience in the field of magic blinded her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well House, it seems we won’t be able to make that birthday cake after all.” Sakura whispered sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi froze mid step. He hadn’t meant to overhear those words, and he hoped his presence wasn’t noticed. He thought of Kakashi's letter and cursed his own lack of social skills. If he had bothered to ask, he wouldn’t have been caught so unprepared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve looked into the matter, there are no known bastard children born of nobility who are of her age and possess her rather unique traits. No matter how hard one might try to hide, a green-eyed, pink-haired baby would draw attention. I am afraid at present I cannot dedicate any further resources to this search, as after losing the battle on our South Borders, our enemies have gained access to our country, and I am preoccupied with protecting our secrets. Be careful with the young lady, as our snake friend has been spotted in the South Konoha Battleground. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi sighed. Sakura’s presence was a great burden on him. If he were alone, he could easily disappear for months until the situation was resolved, but traveling around the world with a cursed girl was not a feasible option to him. </span>
  <span>He considered handing Sakura to Tsunade, as she was technically a war hero, having saved Fire Country's Royal Magician at the cost of her own life, but since Tsunade herself had sent him the girl, he felt it would be wrong to return her. Besides, the old madam is probably so busy that she wouldn't have any time to dedicate to the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at the map displayed on the wall, Itachi considered his options. He had no gift prepared for her, but perhaps a visit to somewhere special would be sufficient. It would also put some distance between them and Orochimaru, which would be an ideal situation. Decision made, Itachi walked towards her room. </span>
  <span>He knocked and waited patiently for her to answer. Her hair was wet, and the dress was hastily fashioned, prompting Itachi to momentarily feel bad for interrupting her bath. </span>
  <span>"I have errands to run in the Land of Tea, and you shall accompany me. We leave tomorrow morning, and we'll be gone for a week. Make whatever preparations you deem necessary." Itachi notified her and turned around to leave. Her wet hair had soaked the dress, revealing more than what should be appropriate, and Itachi wished to preserve her privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned to his own room, to prepare for the journey. He knew a very pleasant hotel, hidden in the mountains of Tea, with a beautiful view, relaxing hot springs, excellent food and a sparse yet wealthy clientele, the perfect place to lay low. His family had been there many times and he knew the owners would respect his request for discretion. </span>
  <span>Satisfied with himself, Itachi sat down on his favorite chair, relaxing for the first time that day. He replied to Kakashi’s letter with a small measure of appreciation, sending him a few magical tokens for his troubles. Selecting another paper, Itachi began to draft a letter to the owner of the hotel, in order to make the special preparations required. He and Sakura would pose as a wealthy nobleman and his young mistress. He was well aware that many nobles used that hotel as a place to meet clandestinely, and he was certain that this was a much stronger cover than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his magic to send both letters, Itachi pulled out his coin purse, for one last errand. Removing a few coins, he concentrated, remembering the exact location of the item he wanted. Muttering the spell, the coins on his left hand disappeared, and a large roll of creamy, soft leather appeared in his right hand. It was of a simple, beige color, delicate yet rich, and Itachi was satisfied with himself. He had seen this displayed in a store the last time he had gone to Konoha and had considered using it to fashion a travel cape for Sakura. He was tired of watching her cover herself with that old, worn, shawl, and since they were about to head to a different country, he might as well get her the cloak now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, fashion her a suitable travel cloak out of this.” Itachi let the fabric go, but it was quickly scooped by the magical House, who flew it out of his room, puzzling Itachi. If the house was going to fashion the outfit using magic, why could it not do it there, in front of his eyes? Itachi asked himself. House’s increasingly odd behavior only solidified Itachi’s belief that perhaps time away from it would be good for everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sakura woke up the next day, she was excited. It was the first time she would be travelling to a different country, and even though her original birthday plans were ruined, she was hoping that this sudden turn of events would symbolize a brighter future for her. Waiting for her after she exited her morning bath, was a beautiful cloak, made with soft leather. </span>
  <span>Gasping in surprise, Sakura rushed to pick it up, admiring the color and the soft texture of it. Master Itachi must have known of my birthday, Sakura told herself, admiring the cloak. She hastily dressed herself, smiling with joy when she wrapped her new coat above her dress. Twirling in front of the mirror, Sakura admired herself. With the pretty dress and the fancy cloak, she believed she could pass as a princess. Because she was making sure the rest of her belongings were suitably packed, Sakura was late to Itachi’s desired meeting time, and it was with a sheepish smile that she greeted his annoyed look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried not to blush as he looked her over, wondering what he thought of how she looked. He said nothing, simply turning away from her while fiddling with his pack. Sakura shot him a small glare, and checked her side bag, to make sure her thought mirror was there. Satisfied with herself, Sakura approached Itachi, but he stopped her, placing an arm out. Looking past the arm, Sakura watched in shock as a hole began to open up on the floor of the house, her heart beating fast. She looked at Itachi’s face, but he seemed completely unconcerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's happening?" Sakura asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm opening a portal. Do not approach until it is complete or you might end up in a completely different place, or possibly die to your body being atomized." Itachi answered casually. Sakura gaped at his unconcerned demeanor. He was performing such amazing, dangerous feats in such a nonchalant fashion, that Sakura couldn't tell if magic was something really easy or if Itachi was an inhuman creature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of the hole growing in size, it eventually stopped. The hand that Itachi had stuck out to stop Sakura firmly grasped her wrist, pulling her. He jumped into the hole, dragging Sakura along. She instinctively screamed, but as her voice was not in use, nothing came out. Sakura expected a large vertigo, rapid wind, or any other sensation usually associated with a fall, but she felt none of those, and before she could spare a thought as to why, she was standing in the middle of a beautiful glade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She panted as her brain tried to fully process what happened. Her legs felt weak and Sakura was sure she was going to fall, but Itachi’s firm grip steadied her. She looked at him, still in a state of panic, but he remained completely calm, simply watching her. </span>
  <span>She focused on his bottomless black eyes, trying to slow her breathing, and regain her full senses. Her other hand reached out to hold on to the arm that was holding her. Sakura needed several deep breaths to calm herself, and eventually she released Itachi, who, sensing her return to normalcy, let her go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't… Please don't do that again…" Sakura closed her eyes, finally finding the strength to chastise him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My apologies. I miscalculated how frightened you would be." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura opened unseeing eyes to shoot a glare in his direction, and she hoped she got her point across. Realizing that she'd need to see where they were once more, Sakura blinked, to restore her vision in exchange for her voice. She was surprised to see a fleeting smile disappear from Itachi’s face. Was he… Was he smiling at my glare? Sakura asked herself. She kept staring at him, but his stoic expression was set in marble, and he did not crack. Giving up, Sakura looked around, trying to identify where they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're just outside the hotel we're going to be staying at." Itachi answered. She noticed he was carrying their bags, and Sakura rushed to him, to take her own. Itachi shrugged off her efforts, and began walking. She followed him, looking around curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glade was completely different from the forest outside of Itachi’s cottage. Fire Country's vegetation was tall, large and lush, with big leaves that hid the sun. The hot climate led to several rainforests and swamps, from which Sakura knew several of their more colorful flowers came from. She recalled the Tea Land flowers were taller and thinner, with pale colors and strong scents. She could see the same pattern in the tall trees, with pointy leaves. She wondered if it got very cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the forest ended and Sakura looked around in wonder. There were tall, graying mountains everywhere, with white peaks and sharp edges. The path in front of them led to one of these mountains, and Sakura could see a large, wooden house in an unfamiliar style at the foot of the mountain. The roof was red and rectangular, and the walls were a pure white. </span>
  <span>Itachi set off towards that beautiful place, and as they got closer, Sakura got to see more and more of it. The outside garden was completely different from anything Sakura had seen, made with white gravel and several small tree-like plants. There was a large pond with a red bridge going over it, and several paper lanterns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting for them at the door was a elderly woman, wearing a dress that Sakura had only seen once, in a fashion magazine that called it a Kimono. The old lady looked incredibly majestic, standing tall, with hands perfectly crossed at the front. She bowed to them once they arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Madam Nakano, a pleasure to see you again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The pleasure is all mine, Master Uchiha. Ah I'm sorry, Master Akashi." The elderly lady greeted Itachi in an odd way, and Sakura wondered what was going on. "Please follow me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They followed the madam into the building, and Sakura was surprised by the request to remove her shoes, she complied, not wishing to embarrass Itachi, and hoped that the floors would not ruin her socks. She looked around curiously, but saw only square patterned doors everywhere. She tried to keep track of all the similar-looking hallways, and she quickly felt lost. She was almost growing tired of the maze-like structure, when the madam stopped in front of one of the doors. </span>
  <span>Itachi opened it and entered. Sakura stopped, wondering if she should follow him. The lady stood at the door, smiling at Sakura. She made a quick gesture with her head, signalling that Sakura should also enter, and with a quick, grateful nod, Sakura followed Itachi in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was quite wide, leading to a smaller version of the type of garden Sakura saw outside. On the sides of the room there were two additional doors, which Sakura assumed each led to another room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is where we'll be staying. That's your room, that's mine, and this is the common area." Itachi pointed out the different doors "My… Errands require a certain amount of anonymity, so while we're here, I am Master Akashi and you are my young mistress Miss Momoko. I ask that you do not leave this hotel's premises while we are here." </span>
  <span>Sakura simply nodded, still looking around, until eventually something he said stopped her. Quickly grabbing her thought mirror, she pointed it at Itachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mistress?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, this is a commonly used retreat for nobles who wish to have private relationships outside of wedlock. It is much more inconspicuous to be a couple trying to hide than any other relationship a man and a young woman of your age might presume to have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But what about siblings? Or cousins? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I were to keep a glamour spell on you for that long, you would suffer from Magical Sickness again." Itachi’s voice carried a small amount of concern, which touched Sakura. She shrunk a little inwards, and feeling the warmth of the cape around her, decided to trust Itachi once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Very well. Mistress it is. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was already a cursed woman, and as such, worrying about any potential gossip of her posing as a man's mistress in a hotel of this repute could not be any worse. I'll never be able to find a husband for myself like this. Sakura thought glumly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>The Land of Tea:</b> <em><span>A small independent Nation that once belonged to the Great Fire Empire. It is mostly a small country, surrounded by mountains. Due to its unique colder climate, it exports several plants that can only be found there. It is also a beloved tourism spot by nobility, due to its cheap prices and unique natural beauty. It is the only place besides the Snow Land to consistently have White Winters. The culture and architecture is inspired by an old civilization that eventually became the Great Fire Empire. Some historians claim that The Land of Tea housed the birth of our world's origin, and many scholars go there on expeditions to study the origins of our civilization. <br/></span></em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a bit of a filler chapter, but next week we will have several exciting things happening. As Sakura and Itachi grow more comfortable around each other, I hope everyone's looking forward to seeing their budding partnership turn into a friendship, and then eventually love. This is very much a slow-burn story, so please forgive me, but at this point both of our protagonists are not quite in a mental or emotional state where they are seeking a romantic relationship, although Sakura does worry about her future prospects. I hope that everyone has a great week and please look forward to some exciting moments in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Itachi, Sakura and the Scorpion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Itachi was worried. They had been in the hotel for two weeks now, and Sakura looked progressively worse, and he didn’t understand why. Physically she seemed fine, and Itachi even thought the change in atmosphere had helped her magical tolerance. However, she sighed all the time and sat around looking sad. He was thankful she didn’t interact with any of the other guests, barely leaving the rooms, but he also worried over how she spent her mornings. Whenever he woke up, he invariably found Sakura sitting at the edge of the small pond of their private garden, watching the fishes swim around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the afternoons, she sat with him as he had begun to cast spells on her trying to see if anything he could do affected her curse. He closely monitored her health, and he could see the sadness seeping into her being. Itachi sighed, looking around the limited wares the market provided. That morning he had left Sakura alone to procure some herbs that were only found in Tea. He was planning on casting a communication spell so he could talk to Kakashi. It was time that they returned to his home. </span>
  <span>“I’ll take these.” Itachi pointed out the plants he wanted. As he waited for the shopkeep to wrap up the wares, he looked around. The neighboring store sold traditional kimonos and Itachi’s eye was drawn to one. It was a deep blue, with white sakura flowers and a red obi. The colors were almost identical to the Uchiha Family blazon. Itachi himself hadn’t worn the Uchiha’s coat of arms symbol in a long time, but the colors and pattern were still a part of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi thanked the merchant, picked up his parcel and strolled to the kimono shop. Perhaps a gift would raise Sakura’s mood. Furthermore, if they were ever required to make an appearance in the Royal Court, dressing Sakura in Uchiha colors would be an easy way to keep any unwanted bugs away from her. Itachi knew Sakura’s measurements pretty well, and it seemed like an absurd coincidence that the one set they had in those colors seemed made to her exact measurements. As a magician, Itachi knew there was no such thing as dumb coincidence, and although he did not subscribe to the theory of fate, since Sakura came to his life, he found that the concept of destiny was sounding less and less absurd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi paid for the garment and walked out satisfied with his purchases. He calmly walked towards the hotel, a small smile on his usually inexpressive face. He had just begun to walk the steep path towards the hotel when his honed senses spiked. A powerful magical spell was just cast near him, and Itachi’s heart rate spiked. He did not recognize the magical signature, but it originated from where the hotel was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi broke into a run. He used spells on himself, to increase his speed and stamina, making the long climb within minutes. Ignoring the welcome from the Madam, he rushed to his room. He hoped that he would immediately spot Sakura’s figure in the garden but she was not there. Itachi dropped his two purchases, enraged with himself. He should have taken her with him, he blamed himself. He walked to the pond, where he could see Sakura’s thought mirror on the floor. One of the golden borders was chipped, as if it had been dropped. There were no signs of a struggle, but Itachi could feel the traces of the powerful spell that had been cast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Uchiha…” The Madam had followed him after his mad dash, and she stood by the door, looking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi concentrated on the tendrils of the magic that were left behind. He quickly went into his room, to pick up a specific magical tool from his bag. He could still track whoever had taken his ward, and he would take her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Uchiha… I meant to tell you… This young man was asking some questions about you earlier today…” The Madam approached him hesitantly. Itachi placed the tracker where the remainder of the magic was strongest and allowed it to do its job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me everything.” He turned frightening red eyes on the trembling old lady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura opened her eyes startled. She had been watching the fish in the pond when a cold wind hit her and she fell unconscious. She tried to bring a hand to her face, but found that she could not move her arm. Beginning to panic, Sakura tried to move at all, but her body was completely unresponsive. She tried to switch her senses, but found that she could not do that either. Sakura felt completely helpless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re awake.” A cold voice reached her and the dark room she was in brightened. A young man with short red hair and cold hazel eyes approached her with an empty smile. Sakura remembered seeing him the previous day, when he had accidentally entered her and Itachi’s room. He had sheepishly apologized and left. Sakura could only stare at him in fear as he circled her, analyzing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I saw you yesterday I just knew I had to have you join my collection.” He undid Sakura’s braid, allowing her hair to fall down. He took a bunch of her pink hair, bringing it closer to his eyes, thoroughly inspecting it. “I see no traces of any chemicals here, so it must be completely natural. The eyes too, so unique.” He closed the distance between their faces and Sakura tried to throw all her strength into pulling away from him, but remained frozen in her spot. “The bright green under the peachy eyelashes, with that fear that dilates the pupils… Worry not, I will turn you into an eternal masterpiece.” He pulled away and turned away from her. He was standing at a desk, mixing different liquids, stored in different kinds of glass flasks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura wanted to cry but that was also impossible. She was a prisoner in her own body. With nothing to do, she could only pray in her mind. She started praying to God, but soon her prayer devolved into chanting Itachi’s name nonstop. Please, please Itachi, please, please, save me… Sakura begged in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that, nobody will come save you.” The man said, interrupting her thought. He approached her with a flask that contained a purple liquid. “Drink this and you will remain locked in an endless, pleasant, sleep. I am kind to my creations, you will feel no pain, no suffering, free to be an eternal beauty.” He smiled, but his smile had no warmth and Sakura did not want to believe his words. She hoped whatever kept her frozen would not allow him to open her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s not how the spell works.” He answered her thoughts, and Sakura wondered if he could read her mind. “Yes, I can.” He set down the flask and with a smirk approached Sakura again. He took her arms and moved them. He took several minutes posing Sakura in the exact manner as he wished, down to the angle her fingers were bent. When he was finished, Sakura looked like she belonged in one of the paintings she had seen in the house of Konoha’s Mayor. Her head twisted to the side, staring at her raised right arm, her index pointed to the sky, while her other fingers bent inwards. Her left arm rested on her shoulder. The red-haired man stepped back to admire his artwork, and Sakura felt like dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to think about death anymore, I will turn you eternal.” He picked up the flask again, bringing it to the lips he had parted. Sakura could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest, reflecting her terror. He had just touched the glass to her lips when an earthquake hit. The man pulled the glass back with a terrifying glare. “Who dares…” He growled. Setting the flask down on the table he walked away into the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura remained frozen in her spot, incapable of moving or doing anything. At first there was only deafening silence, but then it was interrupted with a loud crackling sound. After that, there were several different noises. Explosions, gusts of wind, voices that she could barely hear and even what sounded like birds. From her position she could not see what was happening, and focused only on trying to move. She focused her eyes on the index finger in front of her face, and tried to make it move, directing every ounce of energy she could to moving it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how hard she tried, Sakura could not make any progress, and she grew increasingly more frustrated and angry. She wanted to scream and cry, but could only retain the position that madman had placed her in. A large explosion rang near her, shaking the ground. With her frozen position, Sakura shook as well, almost falling. Fear began to replace the anger, and a huge metal spike burst through the wall in front of her, almost hitting her. If she had been able to, Sakura genuinely thought she might have soiled her pants in terror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spike moved back and the rest of the wall crumbled, another large explosion happened, destroying the rest of the wall, and revealing to Sakura the madman, Itachi and another man, with long white hair. The white-haired man was floating being the red-haired psychopath, but Sakura didn’t care about them, staring at Itachi intently, hoping he’d see her there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my, Master Itachi, you’ve almost made me destroy my precious new artifact.” The red-haired smirked, directing a look at the frozen Sakura. Itachi also stared at her, and Sakura’s previous hope at seeing him was crushed. This was not the kind Master Itachi she knew. In his stead was a red-eyed, demon-looking man. The lines on his face looked deeper, but the most terrifying thing was the fiery, demonic aura that surrounded him. It’s shape vaguely resembled a protective bubble, but the fear it instilled in Sakura was undeniable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi returned his attention to the red-haired maniac and Sakura felt that she could breathe better when those red eyes weren’t directed at her. She watched Itachi raise a finger to point at his opponent and suddenly black fires sprouted on the white haired man. The red-haired man glared and cursed, and the white-haired man’s arm fell off. The black fire continued to burn the now detached arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s quite rude, I’m trying to hold back since Lord Pein wishes to have you alive, but you are really testing my patience here. Why not join us, you’ll have the freedom to pursue whatever interests you wish, without any King holding you back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no interest in an organization that housed Orochimaru.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fireball originated from Itachi and flew towards the other man, who nimble jumped out of the way, and held on to a wall as if he was a spider. Sakura wondered how it was possible to move that fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe I have explained that we no longer associate with him.” The white haired man flew towards Itachi, materializing metal blocks seemingly out of thin air. He hit Itachi’s fiery shield, and the force of the contact rocked the entire place. Sakura shook and fell on her side, incapable of doing anything to brace her fall. She found she could not even cry in pain, not that she’d be able to feel it, due to her curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately Itachi materialized next to her, staring at her with those red eyes. The closeness between them allowed Sakura to see that within the red eyes there was a black shape unlike anything Sakura had ever seen. It looked similar to a flower, and despite the demonic aura and red eyes, she could still see the sad, awkward Master Itachi she knew and Sakura felt relief. She wanted to smile but she still could not move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached a hand towards her, but Sakura suddenly found herself moving. An invisible force pulled her away, and her body was no longer locked in place. Once again she found something moving her limbs, and in the blink of an eye, Sakura was now away from Itachi standing next to the red-haired man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see now. I thought I had felt magic coming from that room, so when I saw this beautiful cursed flower I thought she was the source, but I see now it was you, Master Itachi.” The man pulled a knife and handed it to Sakura, who unwillingly took it, still not understanding what was happening to her. “Have you cursed her to keep her soft and pliant? Incapable of escaping? I can relate.” The man ran a hand on Sakura’s cheek. She could only stare at Itachi in horror as the knife she was holding pointed at him. “Would you let her kill you? Or… Would you let her kill herself?” Sakura watched her second hand grab the knife, and watched her arms rotate so it pointed at herself. Slowly they rose, raising the knife, until it rested just above her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red dome around Itachi exploded into tall fires, which began to settle in a slim, large shape. A skeleton began to form, with Itachi inside its rib cage. A bony arm began to take shape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will release her.” Itachi’s voice was a cold command, but the red-haired man laughed, completely unintimidated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Susano’o doesn’t scare me at that level Master Itachi. As the one in charge of your recruitment, I have studied you quite extensively. Perhaps what you need is another massacre.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura felt it for the first time. The invisible command to push the knife forward, to pierce her skin, but she held strong. She focused all of her being on that command, to stop it, to preserve her life. She could feel her hands tightening around the knife, could see her knuckles growing white from the exertion. I will not die! I will not die! I haven’t died to that awful curse! I will not die to this either! Sakura yelled in her mind. She thought of Ino’s smile, which she wanted to see again, she thought of the House that cared for her, she thought of her garden and how the first buds would probably be now growing out. Sakura could feel a liquid dripping on her face and knew her nose was probably bleeding. An idea burst into her mind. Using everything she had she continued her resistance, remembering how Itachi had taught her that resisting a spell or a curse would burn up someone’s magical tolerance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Insolent girl!” The man behind her reached an arm to do his dirty work himself, but the skeleton’s arm reached out towards them. He jumped away, pulling Sakura along, but the bony fingers grabbed her, and as soon as they closed around her, the force that compelled Sakura to dig the knife into her own chest stopped, and she was able to breathe. The arm gently pulled her to Itachi, and he steadied her, pulling the knife away from her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll dispel the freezing spell on you.” He said. Sakura could feel Itachi’s familiar magic presence wash over her, its warmth restoring life and independence to her limbs. She was aware of the red-haired man sending attacks at them, but the skeleton’s protective power was undaunted. Itachi nodded at her, and Sakura found herself nodding back of her own volition. However, without the spell to hold her steady, soon Sakura slid to the floor, as everything she had felt hit her at once. Itachi lowered her to the floor, allowing her to sit down and sob in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was certain of her safety, Itachi turned back to his opponent, who was now throwing insults and attacks at him. He was not impressed with Sasori’s power. He knew the Red Scorpion to be a feared rogue magician, but he could not even scratch the incomplete Susano’o. Itachi rolled his shoulder, feeling the rusty. He hadn’t properly engaged anyone in a magical battle in years, and calling on Susano’o after such a long time felt off. At least now he knew who had engaged Orochimaru in that Fire village and why. Sasori’s reputed obsession with making living dolls had not subsided, and Itachi was thankful he had reached Sakura before the process was irreversible. Looking down at his ward, he was impressed she hadn’t immediately died upon receiving Sasori’s signature human mannequin spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw Lord Pein’s orders! I will kill you!” The scorpion growled, intensifying the strength of his attack on him. Itachi wondered what to do. If he killed Sasori in front of Sakura, she might fear and hate him, and the Akatsuki would certainly see him as an enemy. If he let him go, the man’s obsessive nature would put Sakura and himself in constant danger. Deciding that murder was the easiest path, Itachi began preparing another Amaterasu spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to finish the magical formula, when a flurry of white birds flew between the two men, interrupting their visibility of each other. The two of them turned to look at the source. A petite, blue-haired woman, who was standing next to a tall, imposing, orange-haired man. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the newcomers. He was aware that he was standing in front of perhaps the only man who he considered a greater wizard than himself. Pein. He stood still, ready to take Sakura and flee. He could not take on three Akatsuki members with her around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasori.” Pein’s calm yet intimidating voice stopped the scorpion, who was preparing a spell of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord Pein.” Sasori turned to Pein with undisguised anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do not take hostages.” The order in his voice was clear. Sasori nodded, but Itachi could see he disagreed with his leader’s stance. Itachi raised an eyebrow. He believed Sasori had taken Sakura on purpose but seeing the instant submissiveness of the previously abrasive male, he wondered if perhaps this wasn’t another one of the morbid coincidences that kept happening around him as of late. Pein turned to face Itachi and bowed slightly. “My apologies, Master Uchiha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not know the brat was his… If I had known…” Sasori grumbled, but stopped as soon as Pein turned his rippled silver eyes at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems our associate was mistaken. I hope you do not see this as a poor reflection upon our organization. We very much believe that you would not be dissatisfied with our goals.” The woman spoke up, and Itachi directed his attention to her. He knew her to be the Leader’s spokeswoman, and knew that if he disrespected her in front of him, he could be making a grave mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not interested in joining an organization.” Itachi stood his ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can offer you and yours safety.” Her eyes lingered on Sakura for a second and Itachi narrowed his own eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about it. Konan, Sasori.” Pein ended the standoff, turning around to walk away. Itachi stood his ground, watching the other Akatsuki members walk away. Once they were gone, he released his Susano’o. He crouched next to Sakura, who was coughing. She pulled her hand away from her mouth to reveal blood and Itachi sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on to me.” He picked her up in his arms. He had a spell on to increase his physical strength to fight Sasori, so grabbing her was quite easy. With a final sigh, knowing this would take a further toll on her body, Itachi began to mutter the enchantments for his personal teleportation spell. He wanted to provide her first aid as soon as possible, but he needed the materials he had left at the hotel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, and finished the spell. When he opened them again, they were standing in their hotel room. Now Sakura was bleeding from the nose again, and beginning to lose consciousness. He took her to her bed and laid her down, before going to his room to get the necessary potions. She drifted in and out of consciousness as he treated her. By the time he was finished, she was asleep. Pulling the covers over her, Itachi sat next to her futon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He whispered to her sleeping form as he watched over her. What a miserable lot you drew, he thought as he stared at her. “But again, I don’t know if anyone but you could have drawn it.” He whispered. If he had been in her position, Itachi thought, with a sensory curse, a mannequin spell and being manipulated by Sasori’s puppet master spell, he wasn’t sure if he could have resisted the way she had. With a hesitant hand, Itachi ran a finger across her large forehead, pulling away some strands of hair. She smiled slightly, and Itachi found himself mirroring her smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Akatsuki:</b> <em><span>A criminal organization composed of dangerous, powerful wizards from different nations. Not much is known about how many members they have, and what their goals are. It is known they were the ones who supported Orochimaru after his excommunication from Fire Country’s society, but after Danzo’s Rebellion, they fell into obscurity. Nowadays reports from all over the place of powerful wizards walking around in black cloaks with red clouds are concerning Magical Courts everywhere.</span></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We have the first encounter with Akatsuki, and the first glimpse at Itachi's magical prowess. I wished to keep people's powers relatively similar to their canon counterparts, with their signature jutsu becoming signature spells. This is the first bit of action we see, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun envisioning how this kind of fight would take place, and I wanted to escalate Sasori's creepy collecting a little bit more. To all of you who guessed it was Sasori who fought Orochimaru in that destroyed village, congratulations! You were quite correct, and we now understand why: Akatsuki isn't too happy with Snake man either. Once again I send wishes of safety to all my readers, and please look forward to another chapter next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sakura and the recovery without magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sakura opened her eyes, she expected to see the same pristine plain wooden boards of her room in Tea’s hotel. Instead she saw the very familiar off-white ceiling that belonged to her room in Itachi’s cottage. She blinked several times, wondering if she was dreaming, but the heaviness in her chest and her difficulty breathing told her she was not dreaming, and was very much awake. She tried to sit up, but found that her arms were heavy and unresponsive, and she began to panic, afraid she was frozen once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to her room opened, revealing Itachi, who looked as unimpressed as he always did, but his usually expressionless face cracked upon seeing Sakura’s green eyes. Sakura watched as he eagerly approached her, hovering over her form with a concerned yet relieved look. Sakura wanted to speak to him to ask him what had happened, but he spoke first:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not speak, don’t change any of your senses right now, simply remain calm and listen to me,” Itachi asked, and Sakura nodded, understanding that something had happened while she was unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi then explained how Sasori’s spell had affected her, and how badly the magical poisoning had harmed her body. He regretted making it worse due to having to teleport her home, but reasoned that he had needed tools and potions that he did not have at the hotel. Itachi detailed the extensive internal damage to her organs, muscle and bones, and how he had been casting daily healing spells on her, to stimulate the regeneration of the damaged tissue, but that he had been carefully managing her tolerance. He chastised her for overdoing it, and apologized for not keeping her safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura listened to him with a heavy heart, understanding how grave the dangers of the magical world were, and how utterly unprepared she was. She felt the weight of her debt to Itachi sink in her heart, as she realized how many times over he had helped and saved her. This weight began to expand, corroding her fragile self-esteem, and planting self-doubt in her mind. She suddenly wondered what she could ever do to repay Itachi’s time and effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...as such, I will have to ask that you purposely do not attempt to use any magical objects for the time being.” Itachi finished his monologue, and Sakura forced herself to smile at him. She wanted to cry and apologize, but she did not wish to show him the small, insecure Sakura that resided within herself, and smiled to mask the pain. “I have procured you these, that you may use to communicate with me.” He pointed towards a drawing book and several colored pencils. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura tried to sit up again, grimacing at the pain that ran through her body whenever she moved, but with Itachi’s help she managed to sit up and rest her back against the pillows. She reached over for the pencils and book, wanting to at least communicate her thankfulness to Itachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for saving my life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how to begin to express all the emotions that were going through her at the moment. Thankfulness, anger, helplessness, sadness, happiness… For the moment she decided that she could at least thank him, and that she’d do her best to make it up to him whenever she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi nodded and left her alone, promising to return with a meal later, and Sakura was left behind to parse over everything that was going through her head. Staring at the words in the mostly empty page in front of her she began to cry, staining the page and words with her tears. Sniffling, she turned the page over, and grabbing more pencils from the side board, she began to draw. Sakura didn’t put any thought on her subject matter, just coloring in whatever strokes she felt like. Allowing her emotions to leak onto the paper, she slowly began to feel less chaotic, more resigned to her fate. With a deep sigh, she closed the book, feeling like she had regained some control over herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly and painfully Sakura managed to remove the heavy covers from atop herself, to head to the bathroom so she could relieve herself. She stumbled to the ground as soon as she tried to stand, finding that her body was too weak to sustain herself. She groaned on the cold floor, but soon found something wrapping itself around her body. Her initial reaction was panic, until she realized it was the covers. Realizing that it was only House’s presence, attempting to help her, she relaxed. House used the thick duvet to help Sakura stand, sustaining most of her weight. With House’s help, Sakura managed to make it to the bathroom and back to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Itachi returned later on, Sakura was safely back in her bed, with a large stack of books by her side. He stood on the door for a second, looking around. Sakura smiled at him, and he set down the tray of food he was carrying on her bedside table. “Did the house supply you with all of these?” Itachi asked, looking at the books. Sakura nodded, and Itachi frowned. “Next time, ask me instead. I do not wish you to be around magic anymore than is needed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura reached for her notebook, flipping pages until she found a blank one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it really that harmful? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi nodded. Sakura felt bad. Without House’s help she would have never reached the bathroom, and she didn’t want to ask Itachi for help with cleaning herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not even for things that would be difficult or improper?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura watched Itachi’s face carefully as he read her words. She noticed his usually pale skin tone shift into an even whiter one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose a small amount of assistance would be acceptable.” Itachi relented. Reaching out for the tray of food, he handed it to Sakura, insisting that she should eat. Sakura nodded, and took the tray with shaky arms. Realizing her weakness, Itachi didn’t let it go until it was safely nested atop her lap. Sakura expected him to leave again, but he did not, instead pulling one of the armchairs to the side of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura felt weird, eating under the stoic scrutiny of Itachi’s stare. He didn’t say anything while she ate, simply sitting comfortably, staring at her. At first she was flustered, but after a few minutes, she summoned the courage to look back at him, and then felt silly for being flustered. While his eyes were directed towards her, it was clear Itachi wasn’t looking at her directly, but was simply spacing out. Realizing he was probably quite tired himself, after looking out for her, Sakura smiled softly and returned to her meal peacefully. She finished and Itachi had yet to move from his spot, so she put the tray to the side and picked up one of the books. She read for a few minutes until Itachi jumped up, startling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything, but he rapidly collected the tray and left, confusing Sakura as to why the sudden burst of activity. Deciding to not dwell on his weird behavior, Sakura resumed her reading, knowing there was too much she didn’t know about him. Itachi returned a few hours later, and she noticed his left hand was now wrapped in a black cloth. She looked at it pointedly as he approached her, wondering what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not concern yourself. Just a small burn while I brewed some potions.” He put out both hands in front of Sakura, muttering words she couldn’t properly hear. His hands began to glow a pale green, and when he stepped in to close the distance between them, that glow slowly began to transfer over to her. Sakura watched herself be enveloped in the light, and wondered what was happening as she didn’t feel any different. She watched Itachi close his eyes and furrow his brow in concentration, so Sakura decided to not move, hoping that would make whatever he was doing easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several minutes, Itachi stopped what he was doing, and the glow was gone. Sakura took a deep breath of relief, knowing she could move around again, and was surprised by how much easier it was to take that breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I finished repairing all your muscles. You should be able to move around easier now, but still be careful. Any unlucky fall can still break your weakened bones and some of your organs are still weakened.” Itachi let his hands fall down to his sides, and Sakura noticed the sweat on his brow. She reached out for her notebook, to hastily write something to him before he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you once again. I feel like all I’ve been doing is thanking you recently, but really, I’d be dead without you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have prevented this entire situation from happening in the first place, so you should be blaming me instead,” Itachi said in a sad tone. He turned around to leave, and Sakura reached out to grab his hand before he could put more distance between them. She pulled his hand closer to her face, and rested her cheek on it. Holding it there with her left hand, with her right, she hastily scribbled something to show him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I trust you with my life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only let him go once she saw the small smile on his face. Happy that he understood her message, Sakura watched him leave with a much brighter and wider smile than she had shown in a while. She didn’t blame him for what happened, and she didn’t resent him. She wanted him to know that she was only thankful, and her faith in him was unbroken. He stopped by the door for a second, and Sakura tilted her head sideways, wondering what had stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, would you like to visit the garden?” Itachi asked, looking over his shoulder. Sakura nodded as vigorously as she could. Itachi rewarded her with a softer look and a small twitch of the lips, before heading off again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura knew Itachi had a kind heart, hidden behind layers of stoicism, and she knew that nobody suffered more than a kind person, as they would always take all the burdens and blame upon themselves. She had done this for years, suffering alone and in silence, not wanting to share her pain, and it had taken Ino’s endless work and patience to get Sakura to open up some about her thoughts and feelings. She vowed then that she’d do the same for Itachi, she’d get through his walls somehow, and she’d help him share some of his burdens with her. Decision made, Sakura pulled the covers further up, and reopened her book, ready to read a little before sleeping again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura wasn’t sure what time it was when she next woke up. There was a tray with lukewarm soup next to her bed, and the books that had been given to her were all scattered on the floor, having fallen off while she moved in her sleep. Sakura first got out of bed, to make it to the bathroom. This time she had enough strength to slowly walk over, leaning on furniture and walls for support. Slowly going through her morning ritual, Sakura managed to clean and dress herself, despite her struggles. After she decided she was presentable, she reached out for the tray, but it had disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wondering where it had gone, a knock on the door startled Sakura. She turned around surprised, before realizing House had probably told Itachi that she was ready. Not being allowed to tell him to come in, Sakura stumbled over, to open the door. After all the effort she had already put in, Sakura felt a wave of vertigo hit her, and found herself losing her balance. Before she could fall, two firm hands steadied her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t push yourself too hard,” Itachi warned her. He offered her his arm, and leaning on him, Sakura managed to hobble her way to the stairs. However, once she reached them she hesitated. “Here.” Itachi hoisted her up in his arms, as if she was as light as a feather. He casually walked down the stairway, and while at first Sakura was afraid, holding on tight for dear life, she rapidly realized he had probably used a spell. Relaxing her grip on him, she tried not to think too hard on how smoothly he had picked her up bridal style. However, she kept remembering Ino’s gushing over how grooms carried brides across thresholds and found herself blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi set her down when they reached the bottom floor and offered her his arm again. She tried not to think on how he was likely ruining everything her potential future husband would do. How will I ever be able to get married to someone, thought Sakura, when he’ll never be as handsome as this recluse wizard, nor as smooth?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have prepared us lunch. Afterwards we may set off to the garden.” Itachi guided her to the table where they usually took their meals, allowing Sakura to take her usual spot. The table was already perfectly set, and despite the fact that Sakura could not feel hunger, she knew she must have been hungry. Dutifully eating the tasteless food, Sakura was looking forward to the meal to be over, so that she could see her garden. It had been so long since she had seen it, she was afraid weeds had taken over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finished her food before Itachi, and watched him eat his own. His left hand was still wrapped in the same black bandages, but this time there were red etchings on it. Sakura could not read them, but she knew there was some magic flowing in them. Itachi was not using his left hand at all, simply resting it atop the table, and Sakura wondered what kind of horrible injury it must have been for it to require magical bindings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished his food and the House began to immediately clean up after them. Offering his arm to her once again, Itachi and Sakura headed outside, where Sakura was surprised to see a chair, table and parasol added to the garden. She smiled at the adorable setup. Itachi took her to one of the chairs and Sakura sat down gratefully. She looked around the garden, and noticed that while it wasn’t as pristine as it would be if she had been handling it herself, it was much better than she expected. The flowers were already blooming and the greenery hedge she had planted around the fence was starting to take shape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks very colorful.” Itachi took the other chair, and with a flick of his wrist, several books came flying out of the house, including some of the ones Sakura had chosen for herself. The two of them enjoyed the warmth of the sun as they read their respective tomes, and Sakura enjoyed being outdoors, in her environment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the warmth of the sun restore life back to her body, and by sunset, Sakura felt much stronger than she had been that morning. She wanted to tell Itachi how much better and stronger she felt, but was conflicted over whether she should ignore his strict order of not swapping her senses around. She was pondering over it when she heard a groan. Looking to Itachi, she found him holding his bandaged hand to his chest, bent over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura got up and rushed to his side, not even realizing how fast and nimbly she had done so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… fine. Just need to get in the house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura helped Itachi stumble towards the house, not realizing the irony of their reversed positions. As soon as they were inside the house and the door closed behind them, Itachi’s pain waned off, and Sakura watched him stand tall and recompose himself again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him curiously, until she realized he was doing the same to her. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he placed his uninjured hand on her temple, staring at her with his red eyes. Sakura returned his gaze, observing the black pattern on his eyes. The lines intersected to make a circle that reminded her of several flower patterns overlaid upon each other. There were smaller black dots that circled the pupil of his eyes. Sakura was entranced by the intricate pattern, not realizing how he was entranced by her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is it possible…” Itachi’s eyes swapped back to the normal black and this time Sakura couldn’t resist anymore; giving up on her eyesight to regain her voice, she asked him what it was that he saw. “All these days your magical tolerance was slowly returning to its normal levels, but now it is as if you were completely healed, returned to what your levels used to be. I cannot explain this phenomenon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking back to how well she felt in the garden, and how it seemed to completely restore her forces, she wondered if that was the cause. “I did feel much better after stepping outside, perhaps that was it? I felt as if the sun and plants were giving me strength.” Sakura tried to explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps it was because you left the magical influence of this House? It would make sense as the enchantments are weaker in the garden due to my mother’s actions. I had not- Agh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura heard a heavy thud and quickly swapped back to her eyesight, to find Itachi on the ground, clutching his hand again. Sakura kneeled next to him, as he writhed in pain. The runes on his bandages were being burned up, and in concern, Sakura began to undo the bandages. Itachi opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, only a wail. Once the bandages were gone, Sakura gasped silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marked on the back of his hand was a symbol Sakura did not recognize. A swirl with a triangle on the side. It glowed a deep, bloody red, as it sunk deeper and deeper into Itachi’s skin, searing his flesh. Sakura didn’t know what to do about it, and looked around for anything. Itachi’s hand grabbed one of hers, squeezing it tightly. Sakura tried to hold on, but his grip was inhumanly strong, and soon enough it started to hurt her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried pulling her hand away, but could not move it, and soon a small crack was heard. Sakura couldn’t feel the pain, but she instinctively knew Itachi had broken some bone in her hand. Green eyes met black ones in a silent plea, and Itachi released her hand. Two of Sakura’s fingers were starting to grow red, and she could not move them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go… I’ll obey…” Itachi groaned out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reddish symbol on his hand stopped burning him, leaving behind a deep, black mark on his hand. Sakura watched him slowly sit up, still trembling, but seemingly no longer in pain. He reached out the blemished hand to Sakura’s, and the familiar green glow reached out to her, enveloping her two fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems I’ve hurt you once more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura shook her head, closing her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were in much more pain than me. I did not even feel anything. What happened?” Sakura asked, wondering what caused that symbol and how it could bring Itachi down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was Madam Tsunade, summoning me to Capital City. She’s threatening me, telling me that this is my last chance. You can stay here, the house will keep you safe.” Itachi’s voice sounded hoarse and tired, and Sakura made her decision then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you.” She opened her eyes to turn deaf ears to Itachi. She grabbed his marked hand with her freshly healed one, and looked at him. “We’re in this together.” She promised him. She knew she could stay back and hide away from the world as he had done, but just as he had gone after her and saved her, this time she’d go after him. She couldn’t save him from anyone but himself, and she knew that was probably his biggest threat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Mage’s Mark: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>The Mark is given to every magician that is registered with the Royal Wizardry Registrar, it symbolizes that one has the King’s permission to use magic freely. Only mages with a mark are allowed to open businesses, sell magical objects and use spells on anyone. Marks are also used to track and communicate with wizards, being used by the Royal Magician to summon and find specific wizards. The mark is also used to signify Rogue Wizards, as any wizard that bears a bloody red mark has been denied their King’s permission to use magic, and are to be hunted down. Each country’s mark is different, and as such, marks can be used to distinguish which King a wizard serves, despite where that wizard may be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There might be more spelling mistakes on this chapter as I did not have time to properly proofread it multiple times as I usually do. We've spent a lot of time with Sakura and Itachi, but as they go to the Capital, they'll get to meet more people, and expand their influences to different characters. As we move away from act 1 into act 2 of this story, we'll dwell on more plot-heavy chapters, as they get pulled into the ongoing war and the politics of the land. Once again I hope everyone had a good week and I look forward to greeting you all with a new chapter next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sakura and the journey to Capital City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The journey to Capital City weighed on Sakura’s mind. Itachi gave her two days to prepare, stating that he needed the additional time himself, explaining that only very few people were allowed to teleport into Capital City, and as Sakura was not one of them, she’d be breaking the law and could have terrible consequences for her. She accepted his explanation, but deep down she knew he was taking the extra time to procrastinate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t complain at all, using the time to take care of her neglected garden, enjoying spending her mornings under the warmth of the sun. The summer months were approaching, and although it was not getting warmer and warmer, Sakura didn’t mind the heat, preferring the hot months to the cold ones. She trimmed the hedges, picked some herbs and even collected a few early blooms to decorate the house. It was regrettable that they wouldn’t be able to properly appreciate the garden when it was most beautiful, and that the blooms she collected would only decorate their dining table for a few meals, but it was still a vibrant Sakura that carefully cut the stems and arranged the flowers in the vase. Once she was finished she took a step back to appreciate her handiwork, admiring the colors and shapes. Rushing upstairs, she procured the notebook and pencils Itachi had gifted her, and spent the afternoon recreating the sight. That way, when she was in Capital City and she missed the bucolic House, she could always look back on her drawing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Itachi asked Sakura if she was ready to leave the following morning, and Sakura agreed. He told her he had prepared additional things for her, including dresses, shoes and other fashionable garments, which surprised Sakura. He explained that Capital City was a much more urbane place than Konoha, and as his ward, she’d be expected to look much fancier than she usually did. Sakura wondered why, as she was certain a recluse magician wouldn’t draw that kind of scrutiny, but she chose not to question him. She knew Itachi was a prideful person, so perhaps this was just another example of his pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the meal was over, Sakura returned to her room, making a final check of everything she had already packed. After she was satisfied, she lingered on the last item, the thought mirror. Itachi had allowed her to use it again since her miraculous recovery, but Sakura now hesitated. Her emotions weren't as simple and carefree as they once were. She was now aware of the dangers that lurked around Itachi, and had glimpsed the kind of world he lived in. Since then, she occasionally thought of leaving him, of finding a small corner somewhere, and opening a small flower shop. She had grown more comfortable with her curse, knew its limits better, she believed she could live with it. With such traitorous thoughts in her mind, she was too afraid of using the mirror, of showing Itachi what she hid in her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The following morning Sakura woke up early, to clean up before the journey. When she left the room an hour later, fully dressed and ready to leave, she heard loud noises from downstairs. When she reached the living room, they were over, and she only found Itachi, standing in the middle of a now completely empty living room. The furniture was all gone, including her vase of flowers. Sakura looked back as the loud noises now came from upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should probably head outside as I finish.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding to Itachi, Sakura obeyed him. As soon as she crossed the threshold, the noises were gone. She looked at her garden wistfully for a minute, admiring the flowers. I don’t know when I’ll see this place again, Sakura sighed in her mind. As she was looking around she saw two brown horses tied to the fence. There was no cart, just the horses with some saddlebags. Looking back at the house, Sakura wondered if perhaps Itachi was using magic to transport all their belongings. But then the realization that the horses were there to transport them hit Sakura, causing her anxiety to spike. She had never ridden a horse before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura stared at the two horses fearfully. Itachi walked past her, startling Sakura. He stopped at the horses, untying them from the fence. He stopped to look back at Sakura. She hesitantly approached him, trying to stay as far away from the horses as she could while approaching Itachi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you no experience with horses?” Itachi noticed her odd angle of approach. Sakura pouted at him. “No need to worry, you won’t fall from these.” Sakura doubted his words, but after making eye contact with the horse, she felt a little better. She couldn't feel anything but dull kindness from the animal, and keeping positive thoughts in her heart, Sakura approached it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horse bumped her shoulder with his nose softly, and Sakura reached out to caress its mane. The animal made a soft noise, leaning into her touch, prompting Sakura to smile. She knew this horse would look after her. She wondered if it had a name, and looked to Itachi. She caught his raised eyebrow, and she wondered what caused it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems she likes you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura smiled at Itachi’s words and nodded. Itachi approached them and helped Sakura to sit upon the saddle. At first Sakura struggled to keep her balance, as sitting sideways and trying not to slide off was challenging. She struggled under Itachi’s gaze for a couple of minutes until he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just swing your other leg over. It won't matter if anyone sees your legs, it's better than you not being able to move at all." Itachi steadied Sakura as she shifted her position. Her dress now barely hit her knees, exposing her legs and bootlets to the world. She blushed at it, but Itachi seemed uninterested, turning to swiftly climb his own animal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following his instructions, Sakura managed to maneuver her horse into a walk, and slowly they made their way through the forest. Although Sakura had never before ridden a horse, with each minute she grew more comfortable. She credited it to the excellent animal Itachi had chosen, although the person she believed was responsible, was more surprised than she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon Itachi picked up their pace, and the two of them started trotting as soon as they were out of the woods. Sakura smiled as she looked around at the plains, but her smile quickly faded once she gazed at Konoha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In place of the green farmlands that surrounded it, were hundreds of small tents, with several small pillars of smoke. The city itself also has several columns of smoke rising from it. Sakura counted the bridges and found that one of them was missing. She knew they were at war, but the reality of how close it was to them hit her hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a chill rise deep within her, and shivered. "Your cape should be in your right saddlebag." Itachi pointed towards one of the saddlebags, and Sakura opened it. Her mouth hung open in surprise. The saddlebag contained many more items than its size would suggest, all of them neatly arranged. Sakura found her cape and pulled it out, but she was surprised to see several things that she believed she had packed also there. Deciding to not dwell on Itachi messing with her things, she slowed her pace to wrap herself up. Thankfully the cape covered her legs more than the dress, and Sakura felt more proper. She still couldn't stop looking at what had once been her home, noticing all the differences as they got closer to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were broken roofs, destroyed houses, collapsed bridges and burned fields. She thought of Ino, hoping that she had made it out of the city somehow. She knew the Yamanakas had family in Capital City, and desperately wished they were  there. She couldn't bear the thought of her best friend and adoptive sister suffering in a war-torn village. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they hit the road, Itachi steered them away from Konoha, following the road that led towards the center of the country. They followed it for a while without seeing another soul, until they stumbled upon a group of people, all moving together. Sakura thought some of the faces were familiar to her, and quickly brought up the hood of her cloak to hide her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The caravan had a mix of people on foot, horses, carts and even a few oxen. Itachi slowed down and merged with the group. Sakura looked at him in concern, worried she might be recognized, but nobody cast them a second look. The caravan spoke in hushed whispers, and within the larger group, Sakura realized that everyone kept to their own smaller circles. She wanted to ask Itachi why he chose to merge with these people, and her answer came when a pale-skinned man with black hair and a fake smile joined them in the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like them, he was also on horseback, but unlike the rest of the people there, he looked completely at ease in the tense situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Master Itachi, we meet again. " He greeted Itachi happily, and Sakura eyed him skeptically. His joyful tone did not match his expression at all. Despite his smile, he did not seem happy to Sakura. "And the young miss is here too I see. Hello Miss Haruno, I don't think we've met, I'm Sai."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura nodded at him. Sai settled himself between Sakura and Itachi, and spent his time chatting about all manner of inane things like the weather, crops, court gossip and even different fashions to Sakura and Itachi, both of whom remained silent. Sakura at least nodded, shook her head and smiled at him, finding him odd, but not wholly bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The caravan stopped at the end of the afternoon, right as the sun began to set. People began setting up tents, campfires and cots, ready to settle in for the night. Sakura was just happy to stand on her own two feet. The way her legs wobbled when she stood told her that she would probably be in pain if she should switch her senses, and told herself not to do so. However, she did need to relieve herself, and she did not wish to do so near so many people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spotting a small group of trees by a stream of water, Sakura pointed towards it, telling Itachi she'd be headed that way. Itachi understood her meaning, and walked with her to the edge of the trees. Wishing to put more distance between them, she walked further in, until she could hear the water rushing. Sakura relieved herself behind a tree, clumsily trying to not dirty herself too much. Thankful that Itachi had packed additional clothes for her, she walked in the direction of the water to at least wash her hands, feet and face. However just as she saw the water, she saw Sai and another man as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all happened so fast that Sakura barely had time to fully understand what happened. Sai's arm shot forward, a silvery gleam followed it, and the other man's head flew off, a jet of red blood squirting upwards. Sakura screamed silently, falling to her knees. The thud of her fall caused Sai to look at her, his face still contorted in that smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Miss Sakura…" Sakura tried to hastily climb to her feet, but her unresponsive legs weren't helping her. Sai walked towards her, still carrying the blade. "Allow me." He extended his hand towards her, but Sakura shook her head, and clumsily pulling herself together she ran away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she ran towards the edge of the woods, her pace slowed down once she noticed she wasn't being followed. Her heart was beating as fast as it could, and Sakura took deep breaths, trying to steady herself. Is he going to kill me next? If I promise to not say anything to anyone, will he spare me? Sakura’s mind was a jumbled mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura? Are you alright?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi’s presence startled the distraught Sakura, who jumped at his sudden appearance. She hastily nodded that she was fine, trying to smile. His raised eyebrow told her that he didn't believe her, but she insisted on her lie, and grabbing on to his arm, pulled him away from the forest. She didn't want him to know about what happened, lest she put the two of them in danger. They returned to their camp spot, and Sakura spent the rest of the day ignoring Itachi’s pointed looks and questions. Using her curse as an excuse to say nothing at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, despite the comfort of the cot Itachi had set for her, she couldn't sleep, plagued by thoughts of being murdered in her sleep by the pale male. However, despite Sakura’s fears, there were no attempts on her life, and she neither saw nor heard anything out of the ordinary at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The following day Sakura felt exhausted, but dutifully climbed her horse, and slowly followed Itachi, hiding her yawns. Just as the previous day, Sai joined them once again, and Sakura was certain he was keeping tabs on her, preventing her from saying anything to Itachi. Unlike the previous day where she wasn't fully listening to him, this day everything he said sounded threatening, and by the time they stopped for lunch, Sakura was ready to beg him to end her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sai however disappeared as soon as the group stopped once more, and Sakura flopped on the floor, uncaring about how unladylike it was. She buried her face in her hands, crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura. What happened?" Itachi crouched next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that she hadn't wanted Itachi to save her again, that she didn't want to be a damsel in distress and that she was told to not switch her senses, she found herself relying on him once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I saw Sai murder a man in the woods yesterday! He… He just sliced his head clean off! And now he's going to kill me!" Sakura sobbed. She couldn't see Itachi anymore, but she heard him change position next to her and sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did he tell you he was going to kill you?" Itachi asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I don't know? I mean did you hear him today? The way he talked about that new method of killing chickens… I think he's trying to say he's going to snap my neck like they do to those chickens!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's…I don't think it's possible to do that to humans. Sakura I think I can explain. I think that what you saw was Sai exterminating an enemy spy. That's probably why he's taking the trip with the caravan. It's what happens when the enemy gets into our borders. Capital City is well defended, but with the influx of refugees, it could be quite easy for an enemy spy to pose as a refugee and get access to the city. Kakashi probably has him monitoring caravans for this reason, " Itachi spoke in a low tone. Sakura stopped crying. "I don't know Sai that well, but I know his old mentor and his current master quite well, and I'm quite certain that if he wanted you dead, you would have never made it back to me alive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So he's not a bad guy?" Sakura asked, her naiveté showing through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not bad, but he's not good either. I wouldn't trust him too easily, but I don't think you have to fear for your life. Now rest, you can eat while we ride."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi allowed Sakura to sleep while everyone else ate, and the short nap refreshed her spirits. When Sai joined them again in the afternoon, she found that she could smile and nod at him again, and that she could breathe properly again. Still, she didn't take her eyes off of him, watching him carefully, knowing better what sort of person he was now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they stopped again for another night, Sakura chose to imitate the other women of the camp, and not move too far to relieve herself. She ate a little bit, and then retreated to her cot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her tiredness, Sakura couldn't fall asleep. She laid in her cot, eyes closed, pretending to sleep, but her mind wandered to all the things she had learned that day. Sai's true nature, spies and the reality of the war were dwelling in her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May I?" Sai's voice reached her ears, startling her. She swore she didn't hear him approach them at all. Itachi didn't answer, but a shuffling of fabric and the heavy thunk told her Sai had been given permission to sit by their campfire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems like you explained what happened to Miss Sakura. She's stopped losing her color every time she sees me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura narrowly opened her eyes just to see the cocky fake smile that would surely be plastered on his white face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should have told her the real reason why you're here. An insurance, in case I choose to ignore my warning." Itachi’s voice sounded bitter, and Sakura found her lips pursing, as the meaning of his words sunk in. Was that why he allowed me to witness the murder? To scare me and Itachi? Sakura asked herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were very close to the answer and just narrowly missed it. Yes, the young miss is part of my mission, but it has no relation to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Explain." Itachi’s voice carried darkness, and Sakura wondered if his eyes were red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh. "My boss has told me to prevent the young lady's capture. At any costs." The way he said the last three words sent a chill down Sakura’s spine. "Ah please don't look at me like that. I genuinely do not wish to harm her. But I'm sure even you can agree that death is a much better fate than capture."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm more than capable of safeguarding one young woman."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Orochimaru has put out a seek and capture order on all young women that possess unique features. We do not know what exactly he seeks, but his men have been taking anyone they can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s hand clenched. She prayed that Ino and her family had long left Konoha. Ino's blonde hair wasn't particularly rare, but the blonde combined with the icy blue eyes was quite unique. It was a trait shared by the royal family, and when she was young, Ino used to claim she was part of the royal family all the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What has happened to the girls?" Itachi asked. Sakura found herself holding her breath in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What else? They're conduits."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell in the camp, and Sakura could hear the loud thumping of her heart. She didn't know what a conduit was, but it sounded ominous enough that she didn’t want any details. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is that useless Marquis doing? I can't believe Lord Shikaku would allow it to come to this…" Itachi muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you weren't aware? The Marquis died before the war. Assassinated. At first it was believed to be natural causes, but when the war broke out a week after his death, Madam Tsunade looked into it herself, and found evidence of foul play. She suspects Orochimaru’s favorite pupil, Kabuto, to have been the one responsible. Shikamaru has been the one in command of the King's Army since."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's so young."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My age." There was a small tone of disagreement in Sai's voice which Sakura found funny. He seemed offended to be considered too young. "Marquis Nara has been doing a formidable job with what he can, but as much as I loathe to admit this to you, Master Danzo was right. Fire's decades of peace and prosperity have dulled our blades."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Danzo's methods were always questionable, but his love for Fire was undeniable. But… Why are you telling me all of this? It's your job to keep secrets." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura could feel her eyelids growing heavier, but she fought the incoming sleep, interested in the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a great debt to you and your family. Besides, if you're going to Capital City, it's because you've decided to retake your old job, Your Highness Duke Itachi Uchiha, Major General of His Majesty's Artillery Corps, the Master of Crows, Hero of-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please stop." Itachi interrupted Sai, to Sakura’s great disappointment. Of course she knew Itachi was someone that was amazing, but she wanted to know all of his titles. Although, as Sakura dwelled on each of them, the gap between herself and Itachi grew. He had been a hero from a fairy tale, while she was an unlucky nobody. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding she no longer wanted to hear them talk, Sakura closed her ears to the world, choosing to hide away from the dreadful feeling growing in her heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>The King's Army:</strong> The King's Army is the main battle force of Fire Country, made up of thousands of young men who choose to dedicate their lives for their land. Joining the army is considered an excellent deal for many who come from poor situations in life, as a position in the army guarantees you a steady income and at least a homely wife. There's little opportunity for hierarchical advance within the army, as many of the higher rank posts are given to those of noble birth. Different families take on different roles, and it is a nobleman's duty to properly command and protect whatever section of the army they are in charge of. Of course, particularly distinguished soldiers can advance further up, and are usually gifted a title and land as reward for their noble deeds.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As Sakura and Itachi leave the comfort and safety of their hideaway, they'll be thrust into more dangerous situations and meet different characters. I hope everyone's enjoyed this first arc of the story, and next week we'll be entering the second part, as they move to Capital City. I hope everyone's staying safe and enjoying these. As the weeks go by and we're getting closer to the end of the already written chapters, I will do my best to make sure there aren't any delays in posting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sakura, Itachi and Capital City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura saw the city hours before they arrived. Its tall, imposing walls could be seen from afar, but what really drew her attention was the large number of tents and haphazardly built structures to accommodate a large swath of people. There were patrolling guards around the refugees, and the caravan they were traveling with was stopped by the guards as soon as they got close. The guards performed a quick check of everyone before they were allowed through. Once they got to Sakura and Itachi, Sakura noticed that Itachi had put on an armband that bore several symbols she did not recognize. The soldiers did, saluting Itachi immediately. Itachi nodded to them and pressed on. Sakura hastily spurred on her own horse to keep up with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t speak to her as they walked past the ragged and dirty faces of the crowd. Sakura looked over all of them, feeling a deep pain in her heart for all these people who were suffering because of one man’s cruelty. She already hated Orochimaru for what he did to her, but seeing the desolate people who couldn’t even make it to the city made her feel worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached the gates, they were stopped once again, but a quick look at Itachi’s armband and they were let in. Sakura could feel the stares of hundreds of people as they made it inside the safety of the city’s walls. Once inside, Itachi dismounted, and after helping Sakura do the same, he directed the two horses to a nearby stable. Sakura looked around while Itachi talked to the stable boy. She could see the tall towers of the castle in the distance, but around her she saw several neat organized houses, similar to the ones she knew in Konoha. There were people walking everywhere, dressed finely and smiling. The contrast to the people outside shocked Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside Capital City it was as if no war was going on at all. Itachi rejoined Sakura and they began walking towards the castle. Sakura looked haggard in her travelling cloak and dirtied dress as they walked past the finely dressed women and men. They stared at her as she walked past, keeping their distance, let they also be soiled by her presence. Bothered by their behavior, Sakura pulled her cloak closer around her, trying to hide in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bother with them, these people are unimportant.” Itachi’s voice was loud enough to garner angry looks and stares, but nobody said anything to him. Sakura wasn’t sure if it was his intimidating aura or the important armband that kept them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked for several minutes until they reached a robust, tall wall. The gates were open, and here the guards were significantly more relaxed, yawning and slacking. However, as soon as Itachi passed them, they all straightened up, performing salutes to Itachi as he walked past. They also bowed their heads towards Sakura, who found herself awkwardly nodding back at them. As they made it past the wall, the atmosphere changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where before people seemed more leisurely, now everyone was moving about with clear goals in mind. They were surrounded by stores where customers would go in and out. Sakura looked around curiously, and was amazed at all the different items in display. Hats, dresses, bags, jewels, shoes, coats, Sakura finally realized that she was in Capital City’s famous Business District, the one where all the new fashions and trends were realized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura looked around in awe, almost stopping at the front of a dress shop. However, Itachi grabbed her arm. “Don’t get lost, there will be time for this later.” Itachi guided Sakura back to the path he was following. Sakura blushed at her own mistake, and kept her eyes on his back. They walked past the Business District into the Noble’s District. It was quite different from the first two places they visited. The streets were almost completely empty and the houses were much different from each other and the ones she had first seen. They had unique styles, and were all bigger and fancier than any other house she had seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since they entered Capital City, Itachi had been making a straight line towards the castle, but as soon as they entered the Noble’s District, Itachi turned right, going down one of the side streets. They walked the empty street until they reached one of the bigger houses there. Itachi stopped in front of it, and the door opened.  </span>
  <span>Sakura hesitantly followed him inside, wondering if they were staying with someone, but as soon as she crossed the threshold, she gasped. She turned back to confirm they were still in Capital City, and true to her belief, they hadn’t gone anywhere. With a wide smile, Sakura returned inside. It was a little wider than before, but the layout was exactly the same as the cottage in the woods. Even the vase of flowers she had set down was still atop the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her smile to Itachi, who was simply staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Quickly pulling out her thought mirror, Sakura showed him that she was glad to be back with House. Itachi smiled a bit as the House seemed to share in Sakura’s happiness, considering it was already pulling at her cloak. Sakura hastily undid the knot around her neck and let the House take away her travel cloak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have time to clean up and eat before we head to the palace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What? Me? Palace?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you’ll be accompanying me.” Itachi turned around to climb the stairs, leaving a flabbergasted Sakura behind. She suddenly rushed behind him to ask him to leave her behind but he had already disappeared into his room. It was a defeated Sakura that slowly walked back to her room. It was exactly as she had left it, except there was a bathtub filled with warm water waiting for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please pick something that’s appropriate for me…” Sakura asked House to help her with a defeated sigh. She hoped that among Itachi’s newest purchases he had gotten her something that would be palace-appropriate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she cleaned herself, Sakura tried to convince herself that nobody there would care about her at all, and that she likely wouldn’t meet anyone important. By the time she left the bathroom, she was focusing on the novelty of visiting the place instead of the pressure. On her bed there was a garment that Sakura was surprised to see. It was a deep red dress with a white bodice in a circular shape. The skirt was fuller than usual and the sleeves matched the deep red of the skirt. </span>
  <span>Sakura picked it up, hesitating over using it. She had never seen it before, and she hoped the red didn’t clash with her pink hair. Next to the dress was a hairpin in a shape Sakura had never seen before. It was a half-white, half-red circle with a small golden chain that ended in a bright ruby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wondering if there was more to those white-red patterns, Sakura decided to trust in House’s decision and dressed herself. It was a fancier, more formal style than Sakura enjoyed, but the fabric was comfortable, and not wishing to keep Itachi waiting, she made her way back to the living room. Hoping the hairpin would hold her bun properly, Sakura stood by the table, waiting for Itachi to peel his eyes off the paper he was reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he did, he set down the paper on the table and pursed his lips. His eyes were glued to her head. “Did you choose this yourself?” There was a sternness in his tone that scared Sakura, who quickly shook her head, pointing to the roof. After a minute of tense silence, Itachi returned to the paper in front of him with a small mutter. Sakura didn’t properly hear everything he had said, but she caught the words: might be better. </span>
  <span>Believing that perhaps she looked inadequate, she reached for the thought mirror that rested atop the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can always change into something else. You can pick my dress, I don’t want to make you look bad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held the mirror with trembling hands, looking down at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The dress is an excellent choice. Your hair adornment, it used to belong to my mother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura looked up to Itachi immediately, feeling awful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t steal it! House set it next to the dress, so I thought I was supposed to wear it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura hastily began to undo her bun, trying to pull the jewel out. But with her anxious motions, she only managed to tangle it further. Feeling worse by the second, Sakura wanted to cry in frustration, but stopped when Itachi got up from his seat. Freezing in fear and embarrassment, she watched him approach her. He placed his hands atop her own, pulling them away from her hair. He gently set her hair down, taking the hairpin away. He closed his hand, hiding the jewel and when he opened, another unfamiliar jewel was in its place. It was a thin, gold tiara, encrusted with many small rubies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull your hair back with this and leave it down. Mother would have preferred you like that.” There was a sadness in his voice when he handed her the artifact. Sakura hesitantly picked it up and did what he had told her. Itachi nodded with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this also your mother’s?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she had a similarly large forehead, so she owned many of these.” Itachi took back his seat on the table and Sakura joined him, hoping he’d say more about his mother, but he simply resumed reading the paper that had been left on the table. Sakura wondered if she should ask, but was distracted by the arrival of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wishing to potentially dirty herself, Sakura was extra careful with her meal. They had just finished when a knock sounded on the door. Itachi set down his spoon with a frown, and Sakura’s heart sped up. She knew there was no delaying the inevitable meeting and hoped everything would go well. </span>
  <span>The door opened as Itachi got up, Sakura hastily mirroring his actions. By the door stood a familiar face. The man named Kakashi was leaning against the door frame casually. He gave them a cheerful greeting when they joined him, and Sakura looked at him cautiously. The last time he had shown up, Itachi was gone for a day, and been gloomy for a whole week after. Itachi sent him a small glare in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to escort you two to the palace. I volunteered, because I really needed a break from work.” Despite his jovial tone, Kakashi did look different from when she had last seen him. His eyes were reddish, there were marks under them and his silver hair looked much less shiny. Sakura wondered if the work he did was related to the war. The three of them walked the empty streets listening to Kakashi detail each house and which noble family it belonged to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And lastly we have the Hyuuga Household. Their eldest daughter is probably going to be the prince’s fiancee. The engagement was going to be announced, but since the war it’s been put on hold. Our impulsive prince has decided to join the battle, so it’s difficult to announce an engagement when the situation is so…” Kakashi interrupted himself as they reached the castle walls. The guards on duty were all much more alert than the ones Sakura had seen before, and once again they all sent salutes towards Kakashi and Itachi. However, they stopped Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Miss, only officials and those with a permit can enter." The guard's face was kind, and with a measure of relief, Sakura stepped back, ready to return to the house. However, Kakashi stepped up to the guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's got a permit, don’t worry about it.” Kakashi rested a hand on the guard’s shoulder. He looked scared, and promptly nodded. All the other guards stepped aside, allowing Sakura through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at them as she walked past, but none of the guards were looking at her, instead looking ahead with focused faces. She rejoined Itachi’s side and the trio started walking towards the castle. Just like every district they had passed was different from the others, the castle was also quite different. </span>
  <span>As soon as they were past the fortified wall, Sakura could clearly see the castle in its entirety. It was already huge and imposing from afar, but looking at it up close it was even bigger than Sakura imagined. There were more towers than she could count, endless windows, and dozens of balconies. As they walked past the outwards garden, Sakura could see dozens of gardeners running around taking care of the plants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi was still giving them information on the castle's size, age and wealth, while they walked down the gravel path towards the entrance. To Sakura it seemed that no matter how much they walked, they made no progress at all. She almost felt like they had been walking for hours, until seemingly out of nowhere they were in front of the tall, fancy doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did she really have to do that? I bear no ill intent." Itachi crossed his arms while they waited for the large doors to slowly open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not exclusive to you, everyone's going through it. After what happened to Shikaku nobody's taking any chances." Kakashi laughed at Itachi’s annoyed glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura eyed their interaction curiously and wondered what she had missed. She looked back towards the wall, and gasped when she saw how close it was. She felt like she had walked forever, but the distance couldn't have been longer than a five minute walk. Was it a spell? She asked herself. As she listened to Itachi and Kakashi's banter, she congratulated herself in understanding that it had been a spell, and felt proud that she was getting better at recognizing magic. </span>
  <span>The doors finished opening with a loud groan, and the three of them made their way inside. Sakura looked around with wide eyes, amazed at the luxurious interior. The walls were decorated with large paintings that went from floor to ceiling, depicting a huge battle. As she looked from left to right, she almost felt that she was inside that battlefield. The rug she walked on was softer than the lushest grass, and as they entered the main hall, Sakura gasped at the huge golden staircase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had seen a picture of the royal family standing in front of that staircase once, when they were announcing the prince's eighteenth birthday. She had read in that magazine how many young ladies would descend that staircase during the party and that the future princess would be chosen from among them. At the time Ino had begged her parents to allow her to go to Capital City for a chance at attending the party, but her parents had said no, and Ino had been upset for a whole month. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura smiled at the memory, wondering what Ino would do if she were here in her position. She'd probably snoop around to try and find out some exclusive gossip about the royals, Sakura thought, suddenly hit with a wave of longing for her best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My Lords, Madam Tsunade is expecting you, if you could all follow me." A woman in a light purple and black dress with short black hair approached them. The trio followed her, and while Sakura wanted to pay attention to her surroundings, she also tried to listen to the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shizune, it's been a while. I see you're still working for her." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Madam Tsunade has always been a very good mentor. Ah Kakashi, I sent over the information you asked for earlier today, your office should have it. I agree with Madam Tsunade that it is a plausible, but absurd theory." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is still worth looking into."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked through another door, they suddenly found themselves in the middle of a large, open area. It was the castle's inner garden, and Sakura was mesmerized by all the flowers she could see. While outside it had been mostly trees, the inside garden was an explosion of scent and color. Spotting a particularly rare bloom, Sakura deviated from following the others to take a closer look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a particularly rare species of bluebell, where instead of its usual blue color, it was white. There was only one place in the world where one could find white bluebells and they were very difficult to maintain, for to keep its pristine white blooms, one could not let it be crossed with any other flower's pollen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi’s voice broke Sakura from her reverie, and blushing in embarrassment, she rejoined the group that was waiting for her. Dutifully taking her position just slightly behind Itachi she began to follow them again. As they were about to leave the garden, she cast one last look at the white flower, longing to be able to speak to the castle's head gardener. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the young lady that saved my master, then?" Shizune addressed Sakura directly, who looked at the older woman in surprise. She didn't expect anyone to know her, not even expecting Tsunade herself to remember her. Sakura nodded to Shizune and was surprised to see her kind smile. "Madam would like to take a look at you, once we're done talking." Shizune asked Sakura, who could only nod in agreement. She didn't want to do anything wrong or cause Itachi any trouble, so she'd do whatever she was asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way into a spacious sitting area with several bookshelves and chairs. Shizune finally stopped walking, turning to face the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll make sure Madam is ready to receive you all, if you could please wait here." She left them behind, and Kakashi took a seat. Sakura followed his lead, but Itachi remained standing. He pulled a watch from his waist pocket and Sakura took the time to properly look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of his usual more casual look, Itachi was dressed up like a proper, fancy lord. He wore a black coat, a gray waistcoat, white shirt with a raised collar, red tie, black pants and fancy dress shoes. While his setup lacked color, Sakura could see that it was of a fancy material. The armband was the only thing that she recognized and wondered if the symbols in it matched the titles Sai claimed he had. </span>
  <span>She looked at Kakashi and noticed he did not have an armband, but was seemingly granted the same level of respect, which made Sakura wonder what he did. He was important enough to have an office in the castle, but Sakura had no idea what he did. She thought about asking him, but thought it might be impolite, and chose to ask Itachi later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Madam is ready for you." Shizune stood by one of the door frames and Sakura got up, ready to follow her again. "Ah no, Miss Haruno you should wait outside." This time the smile she gave was tense, and Sakura nodded, understanding her position. She sat back down, a little disappointed, but also feeling vindicated. She'd be able to later on tell Itachi that she hadn't needed to go to the castle anyway, and found solace in looking forward to that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However Itachi didn't move from his spot, looking like he was ready to protest. Sakura hoped he didn't, that she was well aware of her position and status and he didn't need to make people uncomfortable by pretending she was more important than she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choosing to intervene before anything could happen, she reached out to him, grabbing his hand. He looked back at her and she shook her head with a smile. She could see in his eyes that he did not approve of the situation, and was ready to argue that, but she didn't want him to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's ridiculous. This is the one who saved the old lady, why would she have her wait here?" Surprising Sakura, the one who chose to argue was Kakashi. Itachi promptly turned back around to stand next to his friend, the two of them finally completely agreeing for once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Master Kakashi…" Shizune looked lost, uncertain of what to do, and Sakura felt bad for her. She'd worked in a shop before and knew how awkward it was to deal with angry customers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm happy like this. I'd rather wait here in peace than have to listen to a conversation I won't understand anyways." Sakura spoke up for the first time. She couldn't see their expressions anymore, but she was certain they were both looking at her. She smiled to further show her point. There was a poignant silence, but eventually she heard a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing the battle was won, she opened her eyes to meet Itachi’s own. She nodded at him waving at him to go. The two men followed Shizune, closing the door behind them, leaving Sakura alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was alone, she relaxed, leaning further into the softness of the couch, and closing her eyes. She didn't like the castle, it was beautiful, but it felt artificial, filled with silent judgment towards her. She wanted only to go back to House, and its comfortable warmth. The castle was just like the rare white bluebell, fancy, beautiful, but too full of self-importance. Sakura longed for the simpler, robust flowers of her garden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a door open and straightened up. She was expecting to see Shizune or Itachi, but the door they disappeared behind was still closed. Looking around, Sakura sought the source of the noise and when she turned around the gasped silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mirroring each other's shock, Ino stood on the other side of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Capital City: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>The crown jewel of Fire Country, Capital City was built around Fire’s oldest castle, where the Royal Family still lives to this day. The City is composed of four layers, separated by fortifications that can withstand years of siege. The inner layer is the castle, the oldest structure ever recorded in Fire Country. The second layer is the Noble’s District, where almost every Noble House has a residency. Additionally, it houses the Army’s Headquarters, The Royal Magical Academy and other important places. The third district is the Business District. Anything that is sold or purchased is done there, and most of Fire’s Economical buildings are also housed there. Finally, on the ever growing fourth and outer layer is the General District, where the majority of Capital City’s population resides.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't have much to say today, just kind of tired. I didn't have much time to edit this chapter before publishing so please forgive any missed errors, I'm going to try and do better next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sakura, Itachi and the Castle Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura didn't know what to do or say, frozen in her spot while thoughts swirled around her wildly. How, why, when, she kept asking herself, trying to understand the situation at hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but in the turmoil of her emotions, she couldn't concentrate enough to say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come with me." Ino was the first to take action, hastily crossing the distance between them and firmly taking hold of Sakura’s hand. With a strong pull, Ino prompted Sakura into action, and the two began to walk, moving away from where Itachi had gone into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura looked back, but Ino's presence and pull were stronger, and sending a silent apology to Itachi in her head, Sakura followed Ino. She led them to a small hallway, much different from the fancy ones Sakura had seen. There was no carpet, paintings or fancy furniture, only an endless amount of similar looking doors. </span>
  <span>They heard footsteps and Ino quickly changed their route, opening one of the doors and pulling Sakura through. Looking around, Sakura found herself in a large room, with huge windows and the longest table Sakura had ever seen. She couldn't even properly count or see how many chairs could fit around the table. Ino held her ear to the door, and before Sakura could fully understand where she was, her sister was already dragging her through the hallways again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked and walked until they reached another door, which led to a flight of stairs. Up those stairs, Ino led them to a large room that was filled with bookshelves that held no books, only an endless amount of papers. The room had a few tables and couches strewn around with seemingly no care for beauty or convenience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How am I going to smuggle you away from here? The old madam has everything under strict control…" Ino was biting her nails, a sign Sakura recognized as nervousness. Sitting next to her best friend, she did what she had always done, take Ino's hands in her own. "Oh Sakura, I knew it, I knew you hadn't run away from me, it was that magician, right? Whatever his name? The last Uchiha? What did he do to you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, he didn't do anything." Sakura closed her eyes. She wanted to see Ino, but she couldn't talk to her and look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura, look at me, you can tell me anything, I promise. I'm strong now, I have some degree of power too, I can protect you from him." Ino peeled her hands away from Sakura’s to cup her sister's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't. I can't look at you. I can't look at you and hear you and talk to you…" Sakura began to cry, filled with despair at her situation. She couldn't feel the softness of Ino's hands, smell her distinct perfume, look at her sharp blue eyes, listen to her melodic voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino pulled Sakura in for a tight hug. "I'm not letting him take you from me, you can talk to me, tell me anything. Did he cast a spell on you? A curse? I have a friend, his name is Sai, his morals are a little loose but I'm sure he can make some two pence wizard disappear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ino, no." Sakura pulled away from her friend. "Master Itachi’s not at fault. You're wrong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura, where are you looking?" Ino's voice carried confusion and Sakura tried to reorient herself to the source of the sound. "Can you see me? Oh my God are you blind?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening startled the blind Sakura, and another familiar voice reached her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is she here?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura knew that tone, and that emptiness, and wondered why Sai was here. Remembering what Itachi had told her about him, Sakura tried placing herself between him and Ino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't harm her!" She spoke out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harm me? Sai won't harm me, we work together. Speaking of which, you need to help me smuggle Sakura out of the castle." Ino's bossy tone had not changed, and Sakura found herself involuntarily smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't do that. It's impossible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be like that, there has to be a way!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides I don't believe Miss Haruno wants to be smuggled away from Lord Uchiha."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's clearly been cursed or something, my Sakura would never leave me behind." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something so reassuring about Ino's unshakable faith in her, that Sakura almost wondered if perhaps she could return home. Itachi hadn't made any progress after almost half a year, and she wasn't meant to be some lord's ward. She wanted to go back to being a young carefree girl, who giggled over flowers and talked about fashions and boys. </span>
  <span>Her heart was heavy and conflicted, not knowing what to do or who to follow. Would she even be allowed to see Ino again after she took her away? And would Ino forgive her if she chose Itachi? Would he forgive her if she chose Ino? Her mind spun, thinking of all the possibilities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Regardless, if you insist we kidnap Miss Haruno we should do it while she's out of the castle and before she reaches the Uchiha Household. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Due to the turmoil in her heart, Sakura hadn't been paying attention to the conversation between the two other people in the room, and hadn't thought of the implications of their familiarity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, we'll do it today, we'll take Sakura to my parents house, and then I'll use my money to take her…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi’s cold, angry tone silenced the room, freezing everyone. Unable to resist it, she opened her eyes to see his red ones, scanning the entire room. Kakashi stood behind him with an amused look. Itachi’s murderous aura was felt by everyone, and Ino pulled a knife from the folds of her dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look here you sister predator, I don't care who you are, but just because you're some noble, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want to people like us." The glare on Ino's face was serious, and Sakura made her decision immediately. She loved her sister more than anything else in the world, and she knew Itachi’s destructive power, making her decision a simple one. Even if Ino hated her for the rest of her life, she wouldn't allow her to put herself in harm's way by provoking Itachi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura quickly rose, walking past Ino to stand by Itachi. Sakura pulled on his arm, to get him to leave. She made sure to keep her back to Ino, afraid she'd cry if she looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino's tone broke Sakura’s heart. She knew her sister was on the verge of tears, and closing her eyes, she delivered the final blow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Master Itachi, let's leave her." Sakura whispered with lips full of tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You monster! Why her? Why couldn't you have anyone else! Why steal my sister!" With a scream, Sakura heard running, and afraid of what was to happen, she turned around, yelling at Ino to stop. There was a scuffle and someone grabbed Sakura, who opened her eyes. Kakashi and Sai were holding on to Ino, while Itachi was holding on to Sakura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"While the dramatic turn of events would be wonderful for a play, there's a crucial misconception here, which might have been my fault, I'm sorry, which requires some clean up." Kakashi spoke up. He twisted Ino's wrist, forcing her to drop her weapon, and along with Sai, pulled her away from Itachi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kakashi… You told me that I could see her, help her…" Ino muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, yes. Itachi please forgive this young lady, I was the one who told her that her sister had been cursed and was living with a magician. I might have forgotten to also tell her that the magician she was living with was not the one who cursed her." Kakashi tried to laugh it off, and Sakura found her legs weak. She stumbled, but Itachi’s firm grip on her steadied her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not…?" Ino muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is my understanding that Lord Uchiha has been taking care of Miss Haruno. I traveled with them here and I can attest to this fact myself." Sai nodded. Ino looked completely lost and Itachi let Sakura go to bring a hand to his temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kakashi…" Itachi shook his head. "Sakura, there's no need to leave your adoptive sister. You are free to see her whenever you want, I have not placed any restrictions on who you spend your time with." Itachi spoke with a dejected tone. Sakura looked at him in surprise. Due to his reclusive nature, she always assumed he would want her to be as reclusive as he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you brats here? What's taking so long?" Madam Tsunade, the Royal Magician joined the mess, sporting a huge frown and crossed arms. She looked around the room, glaring at everyone. "Someone explain." Tsunade commanded sternly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is your fault Master Kakashi, so I think the duty should be yours." Sai offered with a fake smile, and for once in his life, everyone around him agreed with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh boy…" Kakashi looked sheepish.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi stared at the simmering hot tea in front of him. It had just been set down by Shizune, and after what had just happened, he was thankful she had thought to procure a comforting beverage. After Tsunade had yelled at all of them, shaming them for their misbehavior, they gathered in the lady’s meeting room to talk. Shizune had separated Sakura and Ino from them, but kept them in the same room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls were whispering to each other in the corner, and Itachi stared at Sakura’s glazed eyes with a heavy heart. He knew that it must be difficult, to want to be with someone they missed and have to choose between seeing them or talking to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that we’re all here, can we finally start this meeting?” Tsunade’s face was marred by a large frown and glare. Itachi looked at her without interest. He knew what she wanted from him, and he was not willing to give it to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. Why have you summoned me here?” Itachi removed the glove that hid the mark on his hand. He very much wished it gone from his skin, hating the way it symbolized his servitude to the crown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious? I need you back on the battlefield. We don’t have any mages capable of handling Orochimaru besides myself, and I cannot leave the palace.” Tsunade crossed her arms, looking at Itachi intently. Itachi was unconvinced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Master Jiraiya?” Itachi asked, knowing he wasn’t the only Fire-affiliated Grand Wizard around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before the war, Master Jiraiya was investigating the Akatsuki and we haven’t heard from him since.” Kakashi explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he’s dead.” Itachi declared. He fought one member of Akatsuki, one who wanted to keep him alive, and it hadn’t been easy, he was certain the old man was likely deceased. Feeling Kakashi and Tsunade’s incredulous looks, he decided to further elaborate: “I had an encounter with one of their members recently, I’d rank them as Grand Wizards, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade brought her thumbnail to her teeth, a sign Itachi knew to show her anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s even more important that you fight again. Ororchimaru’s forces are fanatical and he uses them liberally as conduits for his spells. We need an equally powerful wizard to fight back alongside our forces. Please.” Tsunade asked Itachi again, but he was unconvinced. He had no reason to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a sip of his tea, Itachi looked at Tsunade, wondering what else she had up her sleeve to convince him to return to the battlefield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you even let it reach a point where you’re asking this retiree for help?” Itachi scoffed at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why. Danzo’s rebellion decimated our army, we did not have the manpower to fight him.” Tsunade explained. “Itachi, we don’t have anyone else that can face him, he will destroy all of Fire Country in his search for a Source.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sources don’t exist.” Itachi raised an eyebrow at Tsunade, wondering why she believed Orochimaru’s demented idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree with you, but Kakashi assured me that’s his reason for the war.” Tsunade looked at Kakashi who nodded, taking over the explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My men tell me that during Danzo’s rebellion, Orochimaru was working on a Source, and that he lost it, and is now razing Fire to the ground to find his experiment.” Kakashi trusted the man that had brought him that information, and when he looked into it further, he found Orochimaru’s old laboratory, but could not find any useful information out of it, as it had been burned to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi brought a hand to his temple and sighed. It seemed that despite his family’s sacrifice, Danzo’s shadow still haunted Fire Country.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that this is unfair, that after everything you and your family have done for this land, to ask for more is absurd, but there’s no one else to turn to. The prince has joined the battle himself, I can barely keep Capital City protected, we lost the old Marquis Nara, we’re losing this war.” Tsunade’s voice lost its edge, as the old Madam slumped in front of Itachi, showing him how hard this weighed upon her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi looked to Sakura once more. She was smiling next to her sister, a smile that hurt Itachi’s heart, as it was so similar to the one his mother used to give him. As he watched over her, he asked Tsunade one last question, for his mind was already decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The girl, did you send her to me because she’s so similar to my mother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade followed Itachi’s eyes to look at the girl as well. They all stared at her for a minute, noticing how true his words were, and that although her hair was pink and her eyes were green, her features and mannerisms were almost identical to the late Duchess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I never expected her to live this long, between his curse and my spell, it's a wonder she’s functional. I simply wished her to deliver my message, as your spells prevent me and my familiars from getting close to your home. To me she was a useful, sweet girl with a death sentence hanging on her head.” Tsunade’s words rang true to Itachi, which made him sigh. If Sakura had been Tsunade’s secret agent all along, he’d understand her mannerisms, her uncanny ability to read him and her unexplainable origins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do what you ask of me, but I have one condition for you. You’ve burdened me with her, and as I cannot take her to a battlefield, you will look after her. She saved your life, you should at least be grateful to her.” Itachi looked at Tsunade seriously. He knew the Madam was still the most powerful magician in Fire Country, and as she specialized in healing and other body-related spells, he hoped she’d be able to make some progress in curing Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, she’ll even stay in the castle, I can procure her an excellent room-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’ll remain living in the Uchiha Compound, and she’s free to do as she wishes.” Itachi interrupted Tsunade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have time to babysit! If you want me to look after her she’ll stay in the castle, where I can monitor her every move!” Tsunade complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now. We’ll have her own adoptive sister, Ino monitor her daily activities. And if something happens, Madam can intervene then.” Kakashi interrupted the glaring contest between the two mages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s acceptable.” Itachi nodded. Tsunade also agreed. “Then I will leave for the day, I detest this place, and I wish to prepare before heading out. If you’ll remove this stain for me?” Itachi presented his hand to Tsunade, who took his hand. She muttered several words and the mark on his hand disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was free of the mark, Itachi got up, ready to leave. He despised the castle where his family had died, and did not wish to spend any additional time there. He walked over to the two girls, to retrieve Sakura. Ino noticed him first and sent him a scathing look before alerting Sakura to his presence. She raised her eyes to him, but he knew she couldn’t yet see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we leaving?” Sakura asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Itachi watched her blink several times and her eyes regained focus. She looked longingly at Ino for a moment before standing up. “You’ll be able to see her every day.” Itachi promised. Sakura looked at him with a smile, and he felt resigned to his fate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ultimately the reason Itachi had agreed to join the war wasn’t for the King, his status as a magician or his family’s honor, it was for the refugees that had fled from their homes and crowded around Capital City, hoping they were safe, it was for Sakura’s life, it was so that he’d never again see another village filled with dead bodies. </span>
  <span>He guided Sakura through the castle, picking the shortest path to the exit, and breathed deeply as soon as they were past the gate. While he wasn’t a superstitious person, being in a place where so many Uchiha had died put a weight in his heart and mind. Walking through the roads of the Noble’s District, he slowly felt himself recover, until he reached the front of the Uchiha Household. He thought of Sasuke, and how his impatient brother would always skip the first step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting those thoughts away from his mind, Itachi walked inside his home, trying to focus on what he’d need to prepare before leaving. Before he could begin to make a list, he felt Sakura’s small hands grab his sleeve, breaking his train of thought. He looked at her, wondering what she wanted, and found her emerald eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, for not being mad at me, or Ino… For letting me keep my sister. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, I promise I’ll never leave again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi stared at the young woman in surprise. He understood the call of family, and he could not fault her heart for faltering. He was surprised she had chosen to stay with him at all, as she could have asked to return to wherever the Yamanakas were at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re free to leave whenever you wish.” Itachi didn’t want Sakura to be his prisoner, if she wanted to live her life with the curse, she likely could, and he wouldn’t stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Thank you, but for the moment I will continue to trouble you.” She smiled at him and Itachi found himself smiling back. She would indeed trouble him, but he didn’t mind anymore. “Can I ask what you spoke of with the Madam?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to war.” Itachi didn’t mince his words, and he could see Sakura’s nod. She let him go, and Itachi found that he couldn’t leave. “Don’t worry, you’ll stay here in Capital City, where the house and your sister can protect you.” Itachi tried to reassure her. Sakura opened her eyes to look at him and Itachi couldn’t meet her fierce emerald stare. He ran away from her concern, turning away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steeled his heart as he walked away from her, thinking only of the dark days ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Sakura had trouble sleeping. She couldn’t stop thinking about Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi, Itachi and the war. She had long since guessed this was the obvious course of events, after all a wizard as famous and powerful as Itachi could probably save a lot of people, so it made sense that he’d be recruited. Yet she could only think of how much she didn’t want him to leave, afraid of what might happen to him, and what would become of her if he didn’t return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to sleep, Sakura got up. She couldn’t stay in her room anymore, and hoped that a change of environment would help. As she walked downstairs she noticed the light in the living room was on, and when she climbed down the stairs, she found Itachi fastening a cloak around himself. He was garbed in military clothes, his hair in a taller ponytail, stars decorating his shoulder. Sakura immediately realized he was planning on leaving in the middle of the night, without saying goodbye. </span>
  <span>She ran to him, startling him. He looked awkward at being caught and Sakura crossed her arms, frowning at him. Itachi had the decency to apologize for his hasty departure, and Sakura forgave him immediately. As they stood there, staring at each other, she didn’t know what to do or what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be off then.” Itachi muttered. A thought came into Sakura’s head and she signalled him to stop. Sakura turned around to the vase of flowers, and picked the prettiest of the roses. Pulling off the stem so that only the bloom remained, she held it close to her chest, focusing on transferring all her positive thoughts and feelings on it, hoping it would keep him safe. She didn’t know any magic, and didn’t know if her feelings would do anything, but determined, Sakura turned back to Itachi, presenting him with the flower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me you’ll return, and bring me back that flower.” Sakura couldn’t hear his answer, as she had wanted to make sure to keep eye contact with him as she handed him the flower. Itachi took the rose, and with a snap of his fingers, it crystallized in front of her surprised eyes. He placed the now crystal flower in his breast pocket. With a smile, Itachi’s hand approached Sakura’s face. She thought he was going to ruffle her hair, but instead he flicked her large forehead, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura was about to protest when he disappeared in a flurry of black feathers. She looked at where Itachi was, and leaned down to pick one of the black feathers up. Taking it with her back to her room, she prayed he’d be safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Sources of Magic:</strong> The most common sources of magic are fire, earth, wind, water and blood. A magician is capable to absorb and use these sources to give shape to spells. They're also capable of using their own life force to cast spells, but that's not advisable, as it may cause extreme harm to the magician. There are several known places that are more potent in supplying magic, and these places usually house powerful magical places. One such place is the Royal Magical Academy in Fire Country, which was built atop one of Fire Country's most powerful sources of magic.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone has had a good week. Some questions that were raised this chapter will be answered in the future, so please look forward to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sakura, Ino and life at Capital City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Sakura! I've come to pick you up!" A tall blonde woman could be seen yelling every morning in the Noble's District. It was mostly an empty place, and nobody seemed to care about her morning routine. Part of the morning routine involved a pink-haired woman joining the loud blonde, and the two of them would always set off together. There was only one elder who watched that strange morning occurrence, as he was the only one around who remembered that specific house's morning rituals, and he smiled at the change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly why do you even stay in this spooky old place, mom and dad have said they're fine with your special conditions and would love to have you stay with them. Ugh don't give me that look, you're family to us, you wouldn't be bothering anyone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura smiled at her sister and best friend, content on spending her whole day following Ino around. It had been an entire week since Itachi left, and besides one day, Sakura had been with Ino always. The pinkette wasn't very shocked to find out that Ino had become a spymaster's understudy, considering her penchant for gossip and sticking her nose in other people's business. Ino mostly spent her days in the castle, going over different people's letters, trying to root out any spies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura wasn't particularly good at it, and spent her time reading books, playing instruments or drawing. Tsunade had given Sakura permission to use the music room during certain hours, and she always took advantage of it. Relearning forgotten skills in the piano and harp. She wished she could sing, but found that she could not play blind, but hoped that with enough practice she'd manage one day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Today we're going to the business district. Did you get an allowance from your fancy Duke?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow when Sakura shook her head. "Ah well, Kakashi pays me pretty well, so I can get you a couple things. We can also stop by the new Yamanaka Flower Shop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino guided them away from the castle and towards the outer layers. Sakura practically skipped with excitement. She had been wanting to properly look around the shopping district again, and while her budget was very very small, just feasting her eyes in so much beauty would be more than enough for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked towards the stores, they passed by an extremely different place. Whereas all the other buildings in the Noble's District were carefully built and taken care of, thus building was a mishmash of different styles, seemingly something that grew over time, with more and more added to it. Sakura stopped to look at it, entranced by its unique visuals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh that's the Royal Magical Academy. I don't know much about it, but it gives me the creeps." Ino noticed Sakura had stopped and doubled back to grab her. Sakura didn’t know if she agreed with Ino, as she didn’t feel anything particularly weird or off about the academy. Succumbing to Ino’s pressure, Sakura allowed herself to be dragged away by her sister, content in following her to wherever she led her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino took them to the Business District, and slowed down her pace. She allowed Sakura to look around, which Sakura took great pleasure in. She stopped in front of almost every storefront, looking at the goods on display intently. The first place Sakura actually entered was a stationery store, which had been filled with different pens, papers and art supplies. Ino looked curious as to why Sakura had chosen that store in particular, but followed her in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura walked towards a small pocketbook, slim and dainty enough to fit in a lady's dress, and bought a corresponding pen to go with it. It was pricier than she expected, burning through all of Sakura’s savings, but she was content that she was able to properly hide it within her dress, allowing her a means of looking elegant and have a means of communication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they stepped outside, Sakura was satisfied with the trip, and was ready to follow Ino around to whatever stores she wanted to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's look at the dresses over there!" Ino pointed to a store across the street, and Sakura followed her in. The store was much bigger and fancier than Konoha's dressmaker, with fabrics of all kinds and colors. Sakura walked around, looking at things, and when she found a purple that she knew Ino would love she turned around to point it out, but Ino was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretching her neck to look around her, Sakura wondered where her sister was, but could not find her anywhere. There was only a red-haired woman in a corner talking to a seamstress in whispers. Sakura wondered if they were whispering about her, and stared at the red-haired woman. She was very pretty and slim, but there was something in her face that made her disagreeable. It was perhaps the way her eyebrows tilted inwards as if she was always frowning, Sakura told herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly self-conscious about her own brow, Sakura turned around to find a mirror. She took a couple steps but her path was interrupted by another woman. She was probably another worker, considering her dress and the measuring tape around her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My Lady what would you like for today?" Sakura shook her head, still trying to find either Ino or a mirror. "You can find some of the finest dresses in Capital City here. We have fabrics imported from all over the world." The seller insisted, and Sakura shot her a distracted smile as she tried to move past the woman. She had spotted the tip of a blonde ponytail on the edge of her vision and Sakura wanted to check and see if it was Ino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura managed to squeeze by the saleswoman and walked off, trying to find Ino, but the woman was undeterred and followed Sakura around, trying to pull her attention to the fabrics around her. Fed up with the woman's insistent behavior, Sakura turned around with a frown. She removed her pocketbook and wrote down that she wasn't looking to buy anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Not buy anything? Then why are you even here? Just come to spend your time your ladyship, well some of us have to work for our money instead of just marrying some rich boy, so if you're not looking to buy, just go spend your time somewhere else!" The woman suddenly dropped all her polite behavior, crossing her arms and raising her voice at the now surprised Sakura. She didn't know how to even respond, and returning to her notebook she began to scribble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The saleswoman slapped Sakura’s hand, causing her to drop her recently bought goods. Sakura gasped but no sound came out. "Think yer too good to even speak to us?" The woman glared at Sakura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you bullying my mute sister?" Ino rejoined them, directing an icy stare at the worker, who suddenly looked guilty. Behind Ino stood another, older woman, who had a much more imposing look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mary, pick up her things and apologize." The older woman had dark hair and red eyes. She looked threatening, but after Mary had obeyed her, she directed her look at Sakura, and her whole expression changed into a kind one. "My apologies, milady. The war has everyone on edge around here, I promise you our service isn't always like this. If you are ever in need of a dress, please think of us again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just wanting to leave the place, Sakura nodded, and pulling Ino with her, made a hasty retreat from the shop. She still felt confused and bad over what happened, and only stopped walking once they were a good distance away from the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm disappointed, usually Kurenai's place is so much better than everywhere else. What happened?" Ino asked Sakura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't understand myself, but I think she thought I was some fancy lady who was looking down on her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura answered using her pocketbook. She watched Ino stare at her pensively and nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you certainly look the part of a fancy lady."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura looked at her reflection on the glass of a nearby store. She had been wearing one of the new dresses Itachi had gotten her, pairing it with the ruby-encrusted tiara. She looked like a lady, but deep down she knew none of those pretty things belonged to her, that she was simply wearing them to not harm a Duke's reputation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt that her book was too small to properly explain this to Ino, and pulled her in the shop they had been standing in front of, to escape the bustle of the street. Once inside, Sakura closed her eyes to properly speak to Ino, but before she could focus on swapping her senses, she was interrupted by Ino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay here, I just saw something and I'll be right back!" Left behind, Sakura stared at where Ino had just been standing with a pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my, is that the Uchiha Tiara I see? Did the lonely Duke find a wife?" Looking behind her, Sakura saw an old man staring at her with a smile. She finally noticed they were in a jewelry shop. "Ah, I still remember when the Duchess came in with her two young boys, she had that custom made, and insisted on equally cut rubies. They were so hard to find, but of course she wouldn't have it any other way. What a tragedy, to pass on so young, leaving Master Itachi behind." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Sakura was curious to know more about the late Duchess, she was also afraid of another misunderstanding. Being faced with how much she was lying to everyone around her through her appearance, Sakura ran away from the store. Ignoring Ino's order to stay put, she tried to find her way back to the Noble's district, to hide away in House. She wanted to go back to the cottage, to get dirty in the garden, to not have to worry about appearances and expectations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura walked around, completely lost. She was ready to give up and ask for directions, when she spotted a very familiar sign on a door. It was a simple wooden open sign, that had many colorful flowers painted on it. Sakura smiled, because she remembered painting those flowers, and being so happy when she was finished. She looked up to find a Yamanaka Flower Shop lettering that she was also familiar with. Seeking the comfort of home, Sakura walked in without a second thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome to… Sakura!" Smiling at the familiar voice of the woman she thought of as a mother, Sakura ran towards her, jumping into her open arms. She closed her eyes, enjoying her mother's embrace, and in-between her sobbing she apologized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I left like that, I just wanted… I'm sorry!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There, it's alright. Ino has already told us what happened, you were very brave and you must have been very scared." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura clung to her mother tighter, crying more. She had always been afraid that they would never accept her return, but to be welcomed back and instantly forgiven, Sakura couldn't express how thankful and happy she was, she could only cry harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several minutes had passed, she managed to calm down, and allowed her mother to guide her to the back of the shop. She couldn't smell all the flowers, but she remembered it, the warmth, the scent and the feeling of being home again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ino told us a lot, but I'd like to hear from you exactly what happened. I'll make us some tea, so start whenever you're comfortable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it all began that day the officers arrived…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ino was annoyed by the world. Nothing was ever done right in her eyes. She had simply wanted to take her sister to a day of fun while she investigated a few things and while she had succeeded in the investigation, she had failed in giving Sakura the fun she wished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew it was probably boring for her sister, spending her days cooped up in that castle, but Kakashi had told her to keep Sakura under strict vigilance. He warned her that losing Sakura meant losing Itachi, and losing Itachi would mean losing the war. Kakashi had left for the battlefield to monitor Itachi, leaving her with most of his duties in Capital City. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino liked being in charge of things in Capital City, she had twenty spies working under her, and she knew exactly what went on in every corner of the city. Unfortunately controlling information wasn't as easy as controlling people, and call her petty, but she would have that stupid worker who treated Sakura poorly out into the refugee ring by tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked down the streets, ears open to everyone's conversations as she made her way to the meeting point. She wasn't sure if Orochimaru’s spies were cocky or incompetent, as her main suspect hadn't noticed Ino following her around, and had led her straight to her accomplices. Honestly, Ino thought, meeting in a dark alleyway is so outdated. Still, she knew their faces and their names, so now there was only one thing left to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome, table for two?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. My partner will be arriving soon, but I will have the strawberry chocolate crepe with that bubbly sweet drink that you're famous for." Ino smiled at the waitress that led her to a table by the window. Ino sat down, watching the road, waiting for her contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why meet here?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino looked at the pale man who had taken the seat in front of her. While everyone else disliked working with him due to his weird manners and strange smile, he was her favorite operative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look around us, this is the perfect meeting spot, Sai." Ino motioned to the other tables, all of which had a man and a woman, talking in hushed tones. "This is the most popular dating spot in the Capital, what better place for a man and a woman to meet?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sai and Ino stared at the overworked waiters and the full house. The hum of voices was loud enough that nobody could overhear anything, and everyone was too focus on their partners to care about anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're eerily similar to Master Kakashi. He likes meeting at the gentleman's club."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress returned with Ino's order and Sai sent her away, claiming he didn't want anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Meeting in a dark alleyway somewhere is how you get caught." Ino smirked. "Besides, their crepes are delicious. I had to try one so now I know I can bring Sakura here. She'll love them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You, Master Kakashi and the Duke are all very fond of Miss Haruno."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that a question? Do you want to know why?" Ino asked in-between bites. She knew Sai struggled to understand some facets of society, and she had always been patient with him. She wanted his loyalty, because she knew that it was unconditional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps. She's not the prettiest, smartest or most skilled woman, so I wonder." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino nodded, agreeing with Sai. While most people qualified a woman by her looks or her skills, those weren't the areas where Sakura shined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's the kindest, strongest, most understanding person I know. If she loves you, she'll do so forever." Ino tried to put in words the amazing compassion that Sakura had for things. She didn't know how to explain Sakura’s endless patience with her, and how despite all the times she had been bratty and petty towards Sakura, Sakura still loved her. Being next to Sakura brought Ino warmth and peace, and she wanted to be by her side forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Refocusing her attention on Sai, Ino thought that at least in one way Sakura was similar to him. They were both endlessly loyal and faithful to those they chose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two remained in silence as Ino finished her food, the two of them having been trained by Kakashi to eat first and talk business later. As she polished off the rest of her crepe, Ino mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have confirmation on K, S and J. It's an infiltrate and destroy team, so be careful with the disposal. Some snakes can be poisonous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How would you like it to be done?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino finished her drink as she considered her options. "I think a lover's spat would work. Tragic story really, young woman, two men, they find out about each other, the rest is Shakespeare."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Understood. Does Miss Haruno know? About the full scope of your work?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah you mean how she found out you're an assassin? No. And she's not going to know." Ino smiled at Sai, mirroring his own expression. She set down the money on the table and got up. He followed her out the shop, but as soon as they were outside, they went separate ways, without saying goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino headed towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She knew Sakura was there, as one of her people had reported to her. Sure, as far as Sakura knew, Ino was simply a secretary, someone who pushed papers and left the important decisions to another person. And that was exactly what Ino wanted, she wanted to preserve Sakura, who despite the cruelties she had gone through, still had the energy to smile at the end of the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma, I'm here!" Ino ignored the closed sign and entered the flower shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're inside!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting on her family smile, Ino set aside all thoughts of espionage and murder, to focus only on the people she cared about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Ino walked towards the Noble's District, taking a different path than usual. As she made her way through the outer ring, she spotted a large crowd around a small house. Joining the onlookers, she paid attention to what was being said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miss Karin's home…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Two men! Can you believe it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It looks like they fought and she got caught in the middle..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably deserved it…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never liked her…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling to herself, Ino left the crowd and continued on her path, mentally congratulating herself on a job well done. Nobody would be suspicious, nobody would bother investigating, nobody would know that Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were planning on attacking the Army's Headquarters in an attempt to murder the Count Nara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru should thank me, he doesn't have to worry about anything at home, and can focus only on the war, Ino told herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother had asked her this morning about Itachi and Sakura, and if there was any chance they'd get married. Ino didn't believe it, as Itachi looked too far removed from real life to think about marriage, and Sakura was too selfless and insecure to try and do anything. Other sisters would be worried, as after a certain age an unmarried woman was nothing but a burden to a family, but Ino had no plans of marriage herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino's plans involved independence for her and Sakura, independence provided by power, power Ino would get by being Fire Country's first Spymaster. For now Itachi could look after Sakura and give her nice things, but eventually he'd die young just like the rest of his cursed family, and Ino would take care of Sakura, she'd give her sister pretty things, and the two of them could live free of anyone's influence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If Madam Tsunade can do it, why can't I?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Important Buildings: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Capital City houses many crucial places that are considered essential for Fire Country's government. The castle is an obvious one, housing the royal family and any important foreign diplomats. The Royal Magical Academy, built in a place of power, is where every wizard must go in order to learn, study and train Magic. Only by graduating from the Academy does one receive a permit to freely practice magic. The Army's Headquarters is where the top military officials will handle all of the army's issues, from deployment, to veteran affairs, and strategic planning. These are considered the pillars of Fire, and are extremely well-protected. Both the Royal Magical Academy and the Army's Headquarters are in the Noble's District, where they are better secured. The Army Academy, where soldiers are trained is located elsewhere, in a location only army members are allowed to know. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am changing the posting schedule to Saturdays starting next week. Some social obligations were changed to Fridays and I find myself in a rush to try and do some last minute editing before then, so I'll be changing my posting schedule to give myself more time. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with the story so far, and I hope you all continue to enjoy it in the coming weeks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sakura and the Uchiha Massacre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a completely average day, Sakura thought as she yawned again. Ino had taken her to the castle, told her to stay put in the office and then did her work for the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura had spent most of the day entertaining herself with a book she had bought from the Business District. However after spending all morning reading it, she was sick of the characters and the mystery. Ino had just left, claiming she needed to find a Shikamaru. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Completely bored, Sakura looked around the office. There were several shelves filled with stacks of paper. It was a complete mess, and Sakura wondered how Ino and Kakashi found anything at all. Deciding to walk to the window so she could at least appreciate the gardens, Sakura stretched her arms. </span>
  <span>She closed her eyes so he could properly feel her muscles. They were sore from so much sitting around, and Sakura bent backwards, trying to see if she could still pop her back. She was met with a satisfying crunch and smiled. However she had tilted too far backwards, and both her and her chair fell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a completely different pain, Sakura decided that she was better off without any sensation at all and opened her eyes. She was surrounded by papers, for she had hit one of the shelves. Feeling guilty, Sakura began to put them all together, trying to piece what went where. She frantically shuffled them in a coherent looking order and returned them to the shelf. As she did, she noticed a gap where the papers had been, and behind that gap a folder with a symbol Sakura had seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the circular red and white of the Uchiha Clan. Sakura pulled the folder out, finding it tied closed with string. Curiosity taking over, Sakura undid the knot. She opened the folder and gasped silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Reports on the Uchiha Massacre. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura closed the folder. She rested a nervous hand atop the information she had just seen. This was clearly confidential, considering how it had been hidden, and she was probably not supposed to read it. Biting her lip, Sakura felt her heart rate spike as she gingerly opened it again. There were several pages, in different handwriting, and at the very end there was a drawing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura took it out with trembling hands. There were four people, a stern-looking old man with long hair and deep wrinkles similar to Itachi’s markings. Itachi was standing next to him, looking younger and healthier than Sakura had ever seen him. He was smiling, and had his hand on the shoulder of a sitting teenager. The teenager had spiky black hair and a haughty pout, looking to the side. Next to him was a beautiful young woman, with silky black locks that cascaded around her shoulders. She was beaming at the artist, and Sakura could almost feel her joy. At the bottom was written: composite sketch for the portrait of the Uchiha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura wanted to know what had happened to these people. She didn't care if she was breaking rules anymore. She felt that if she knew, she'd be able to truly understand why the Itachi she knew couldn't smile like the Itachi in the drawing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mind made up, Sakura left a note for Ino, claiming that she felt sick and would be heading home. She hoped Tsunade's protective spells wouldn't detect her leaving with important files. She took her drawing bag and emptied it of her art supplies, leaving those behind. Thinking twice of it, Sakura took the folder and placed it inside her sketchbook, just in case anyone chose to look inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura rushed out, hoping she wouldn't accidentally meet anyone. Taking the servant's route Ino had taught her about, Sakura found herself outside. Nobody had bothered giving her a second look and Sakura nervously walked through the gardens, heading towards the gate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't stopped, and made it to the Noble's District safely. She smiled in relief, happy that her covert mission had been successful, when she spotted Sai walking straight at her. Sakura tried to keep her composure, but internally she was wondering if he was coming to murder her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miss Haruno." Sai gave her a small bow and Sakura responded with a short curtsy. "Do you know where Ino is?" Sakura shook her head and he nodded thoughtfully. "I wish I could escort you to wherever you're going, but I'm in a hurry. My apologies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving him away with a smile, Sakura only relaxed once she saw him disappear after heading through the castle gates. Feeling less worried, Sakura fell into the familiar route of heading towards the Uchiha Home. However once she arrived, Sakura hesitated. </span>
  <span>Would House know she was reading about the story of its previous owners? Would it get mad at her? Would it tell Itachi? Suddenly feeling worried, Sakura wondered what she should do. She needed a safe place to read where she wouldn't be interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, Sakura began to walk towards the Business District. She made her way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Her absent-minded father was in charge of the shop that day according to what Ino had said, and he likely would allow Sakura to read in the storage room in peace. Ever since she was a little girl, whenever she needed to be alone, her father would always be her accomplice, helping her hide from Ino and her mother. </span>
  <span>He was taking care of a customer when she arrived and Sakura waited for him to be free. Greeting him with a hug, Sakura pulled out her pocketbook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been spending too much time with Ino, do you mind if I draw alone in the storage room? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura was suddenly very thankful she had thought of taking her art supply bag, as it had presented her with an ideal excuse. Her kind father nodded, promising she wouldn't be disturbed. Sakura gave him a quick peck on his cheek before heading to her sanctuary. </span>
  <span>This storage room was much more cramped than the one in Konoha, but it had a small window, that while it only led to the back of another building, provided a soft wind and natural light for Sakura to read. Using a bag of soil as her cushion, Sakura sat down to read the reports on the Uchiha Massacre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first one was penned by someone named Tenzo. It was a couple of pages long. Breathing deeply, Sakura began to read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Report on Danzo's Rebellion:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha Massacre began with Danzo. He was a prominent member of the nobility, a Duke who was at the top of the Army. Danzo had served two generations, and it is suspected that he was very upset that when the late King died of illness, the young Minato took over so expediently. It is my belief that Danzo had wanted to seize power then, but could not oppose Minato's charismatic personality and the people's appreciation for the responsible young prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was then assigned by Minato to keep an eye on Danzo. I joined Danzo's elite force, Root, and began my infiltration. My contact was my friend Kakashi, and I spent many years informing him of Danzo's movement. I knew Danzo had many friends and followers in the Army. There were many who were unsatisfied with Minato's peaceful rule. The fact that there was no retaliation when Cloud attacked the Hyuuga Castle in Northern Fire Country was enough to convince many nobles and soldiers to believe in Danzo's claims that Minato was weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reported that Danzo might have been planning a coup, but even I did not fully realize the extent of his plans. He had effectively convinced half the army and several wizards to his cause, including one of the three Grand Wizards: Orochimaru. I now know he knew of my role as a spy, as I had been carefully kept out of the loop, and did not know the day he would strike. I was caught by surprise when I discovered that the palace had been infiltrated and captured from within. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsure of who to trust, I was approached by the Uchiha Duke, who somehow knew of my role at Root, and asked me for a briefing on Danzo's estimated forces. Madam Tsunade hadn't been at the Capital, and Master Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen. I informed him of everything I knew, and he asked me to follow him. He took me to the Uchiha Household, where around fifty Uchiha stood, all of them arming themselves, including their youngest, Sasuke Uchiha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that I understood that the Uchiha were planning on taking over the castle. The Duke ordered me to take control of the army that hadn't been converted by Danzo and to close all the gates, so that nobody could go in or out. I proceeded to run to every gate in the castle wall, and it was only on the last one that I met resistance. It was then that I understood what we were truly facing, as one moment I was speaking with the Gate Captain, and suddenly his Lieutenant stabbed him in the back. It was instant chaos, but we somehow managed to restrain all the traitors. The gate was closed, with me inside. I wanted to return to the Duke and report on my mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I found the castle doors opened and I walked in. I will never forget the carnage I saw. I understood then why the Uchiha were so feared and respected among the Army, as for every dead Uchiha there were at least a hundred dead men. I still don't know what surprises me most. That fifty Uchiha were the equivalent of half a country's army, or that Danzo managed to sneak half the army in the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s mouth hung open. She had never known there had been such an event in Fire History. She had never heard of anything called Danzo's Rebellion, and she wondered what happened and why nobody knew about it. Something as drastic as half of Fire's army had to have been known, right? Sakura asked herself. Setting aside Tanzo's neat report, she moved on to the next one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Tsunade Senju's report on the Uchiha Massacre.</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I never trusted that old man. I warned Minato that he should have retired him as soon as possible. Unfortunately for all of us, Danzo was responsible for too much, respected by too many, there was no clean way to cut him off. I knew something was up, so I faked a trip outside the Capital, using Shizune as a decoy. She used a glamour to disguise herself as me and was seen leaving the city. I didn't know Danzo was planning something, but I knew Orochimaru too well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That snake was too excited for no good reason, which meant that he was either on the verge of an illegal magical breakthrough or he was about to cause everyone a huge headache. I hid within the castle, so I was there when they struck. I was having tea with Kushina, when we were suddenly surrounded by unfamiliar men. They didn't know it was me, of course, so I made quick work of them. Unfortunately Orochimaru sensed my magic and he closed in on my location quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least I managed to hide Kushina and Naruto inside one of the Royal safe rooms, protecting them from any harm. Danzo and Orochimaru found me guarding it. They held Minato hostage, but as soon as he had confirmation that his family was safe, Minato was ready to mount an offensive. Without the Queen and the Prince, Danzo would not be able to take over the throne, and even with Orochimaru at his side, he wouldn't be able to break through the safe room in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orochimaru and I fought while Minato and Danzo talked. I don't know what they were discussing, but I guess Minato was trying to make a deal. We were in the Queen's quarters, and I don't know for how long we were there, when suddenly we heard explosions and sounds of fighting everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was distracted, hoping for reinforcements, and in my moment of weakness, Orochimaru took the upper hand, immobilizing me. They gloated over their victory, both of them finally triumphing against their opponents. Danzo was so certain of his victory, but I was the one laughing when Fugaku Uchiha was the one who opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I've never seen eye to eye with the Uchihas as my family and theirs have a deep rivalry, but I was happy to see the old man. He was followed by his wife, his youngest son, and his nephew. I knew then that victory would have to be ours, as Shisui Uchiha was one of our best wizards, and the Duchess and Duke were older, but still active. </span>
  <span>A few of Danzo's most loyal and elite soldiers managed to join us as well, and the fight began, destroying the Queen's chambers and heading towards the much larger throne room. It was there that Danzo realized the Uchiha Clan ruined his dreams. Most of the soldiers were dead. As Orochimaru dragged me with him, I spotted many dead Uchiha, but hundreds more from Danzo's side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cornered, Danzo and Orochimaru pulled their last move. Orochimaru had somehow acquired something I thought had been lost forever. An ancient artifact, used for a dangerous summoning ritual. The Kyuubi's Eye, a world-ending object. I saw in Fugaku and Mikoto's eyes that they recognized it too. I hoped that Orochimaru would fail the summoning, but Danzo and his men gave their lives to fuel the snake's magic. </span>
  <span>In front of my eyes the Kyuubi was summoned and I believed then that Fire Country was dead. The castle was not large enough to contain the monster, and it was destroyed in front of my eyes. Even the safe room Kushina and Naruto hid in was not strong enough to withstand the Kyuubi's destruction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was lucky that none of the rubble hit me, so I could watch what happened then. Orochimaru had been too drained from the summoning and fell next to me. Freed from his spell, I managed to gather the royal family. Fugaku, Mikoto, Shisui, Sasuke and a couple of the surviving Uchiha were drawing the Kyuubi's attention away from me. I wanted to try and escape with them, but the magical pressure emanated by the monster made it difficult for us to move. </span>
  <span>Minato asked me what could be done, but I knew of no magic that could control or destroy the Kyuubi once summoned. My ancestor, Hashirama Senju had supposedly fought it and sealed it once long ago, but I was told he had only done it with the assistance of Madara Uchiha. They died in that fight and their knowledge of the method of sealing the Kyuubi died with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was ready to give up on life when I saw them. The signature Uchiha spell, Susano'o. There were three fully complete ones and a fourth skeletal one, which belonged to Sasuke. I had always abhorred that spell, but in that moment they gave me hope. Three of them managed to pin down the monster and one of them began cutting off the monster's tails. The Kyuubi's demonic howls whenever a tail was cut off were haunting. </span>
  <span>And yet with each tail that was cut off it weakened, until eventually when there were only three left, I felt the magic spike and disappear. The Kyuubi dissipated in front of my eyes, and so did the Susano'o. The young prince was the first to move, yelling out to his best friend. The Queen followed after him. When I finally found the strength to move, I joined them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all dead. Between their four bodies was a scroll, and it was then that I realized they had burned through their lives to weaken the Kyuubi enough so that it could be sealed away. I took the scroll for safekeeping, and looked around the destruction. Amazingly it was contained to the castle. Beyond the gates, everything was untouched. It was then that I felt Jiraiya's presence. He managed to erect a barrier between the castle and the rest of Capital City, to protect the civilians. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the threat gone he let the barrier down and I allowed him to take over command. He recruited every able-bodied wizard in the city to repair the castle before sunrise. While he did that, Minato and I tended to the Uchiha. They were heroes, who deserved to be recognized, and we wished to preserve their bodies, so that the last Uchiha could mourn them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura was thankful for her muteness. Nobody could hear the gasps and sobs she made while she read the horrifying truth. She understood why Itachi hated the Castle. She could see why he chose to hide away from the world in the middle of a forgotten forest. If she had suddenly lost everyone she loved like that, she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to move on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing there was more to the story, Sakura flipped the page once more. This time there was no title, it was only half a page. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was the one who was notified. I had been sent on a mission with him to find a thief that had stolen a list that contained several active Fire Wizards and their locations. For once I didn't know what to do with the information. I was the one who probably best knew the pain he was about to go through, but I could not bring myself to tell him. I wanted him to live his last few days of peace and joy before being taken to hell. I watched every smile and heard every joke with pain in my heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We eventually succeeded in retrieving the list and returned home. I wanted to stop him before we reached the city, to warn him before he found an empty home, but I failed. We were received by Madam Tsunade, and Itachi was quickly made aware of what happened and for how long I hid it from him. I'll never forget the look he gave me. I have now lost another friend. I don't regret giving him those additional days of peace, and all I can do from now on is support him from the shadows, and make sure a failure of this level never happens again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hatake Kakashi</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura hid her face in her hands, crying for Itachi. She felt like she understood him, but she almost wished she could return to the days before it. She knew the truth now, his family and their sacrifice were erased from history, but they'd never leave his heart. Itachi bore a much heavier curse than she did, he bore the curse of survival, of being the last one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura! We'll be closing the shop soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father's voice startled her. She brought her sleeve to her eyes, trying to dry them and compose herself. As she gathered the papers that told the story of the clan's ending, she lingered on the drawing. She looked at the happy family staring back at her and felt her eyes tear up again. Pursing her lips, Sakura folded the picture, hiding it in her bustier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally understood how to pay Itachi’s kindness back, whether he completely cured her curse or not, she'd stay by his side. No matter what happened to her or her future prospects, she would be there for him, so that he wouldn't have to be alone anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Founding Fathers: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>The Fire Country began as one village, created by the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju clans. The Senju and Uchiha were two warring tribes, blessed with great mastery of magic, constantly at war with each other, while the Uzumaki tribe, which had no access to magic, grew by growing the land and the people, creating good relations with all who knew them. Uninterested in the peaceful Uzumaki, the Uchiha and Senju warred with each other for years, until their overuse of magic caused a magical drought. Emptied of life, the land refused to prosper, and soon the Uchiha and Senju began to starve. Looking to the now prosperous and rich Uzumaki tribe, they sought to take dominion of their stores, but the tribe's chieftain had two daughters, and in true Uzumaki fashion proposed a deal. A peace treaty through marriage, to make the Senju and Uchiha family. As such the first settlement was built in where today is the village of Konoha. With the combined might of the Senju and Uchiha tribes together, soon that small settlement became the Great Fire Empire, and in order to preserve peace and tradition, the Uzumaki were named Emperors, but the Uchiha and Senju remained as the right and left hands of the Emperor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we have a chapter dedicated to what happened to the Uchiha. Many of you asked me questions on what happened, and the truth is finally here. I thought of making this a flashback, but I chose to have Sakura read people's reports instead. There's a lot of important information revealed here, and I'm looking forward to reading everyone's thoughts and reactions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Itachi and the barren battlefield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Itachi was tired and disappointed. He was tired of battle and disappointed with himself. He was out of shape, and he felt like a disgrace. Years ago, he'd be able to cast twice the spells he had and be half as tired. Now at the end of the day he could only sit outside his tent and stare at the fire in front of him, too exhausted to do anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi dragged tired eyes to look at someone who would only tire him further. The crown prince himself, Naruto. The two of them were deployed in the same battlefield, and every day he would visit Itachi before heading to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your Highness." Itachi greeted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow you're very excited today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new voice attracted Itachi’s attention, and the Uchiha Duke glared at the source. Kakashi looked way too clean and well-rested compared to anyone else around, and Itachi wondered where he had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi! You're here too, that's great! I gotta show you this new move I came up with, it's crazy!" Naruto had way too much energy for someone that had spent all afternoon fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving as soon as I finish my business here. It involves you, so let's leave Itachi alone while we talk, yeah?" Kakashi dropped off a small parcel by Itachi’s feet and then pulled Naruto away, the two of them disappearing among the tents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi looked at the bag Kakashi had left him, knowing it was the supplies he had requested. One of the reasons why he was so drained all the time was that after spending so long living deep in a forest, he had grown used to the constant surplus of magic around him. However, the battlefields were different. The land was dead and empty, razed and scorched, stepped on and emptied of all its power. Without outside sources, Itachi had been draining his own, and had asked Tsunade to send him supplies. With his efforts they had managed to push Sound back to the border, and within the next few days Itachi wanted to have them gone from Fire Country. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the bag to make sure everything was there, and found something he hadn't expected. There were several papers, rolled together and tied with a black ribbon Itachi was familiar with. Realizing what it likely was, he retreated into his tent, closing the flap behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi always loved hiding important things in the most obvious places, and of course he'd hide secret letters in supply parcels. Taking the papers out and undoing the bow, Itachi looked at what Sakura had sent him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were several drawings, all of them penned and colored by her, depicting different things. Each one came with a couple of sentences, explaining what was behind Sakura’s thought. The first one was super colorful, depicting the Yamanaka Flower shop, and Itachi could guess at how happy Sakura had been to be there once more. The next one was of the study, where she noted House was keeping it clean and spotless. After that was a different drawing, of Sakura sitting at a piano, and the note said Ino had drawn it, but Sakura had colored it. Itachi lingered on that one, noting the differences between Ino's strong, determined lines and Sakura’s soft, hesitant ones. Lastly, there was a letter, written by Sakura herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not supposed to write much or say anything that can be used as an identifier in case this gets intercepted. Life here is very mundane, and I have been practicing my artistic skills, for lack of anything else to do. We're all happy with the good news from your side and we're hopeful that we can all celebrate together soon. But don't let the looming end make you careless, it's better to be patient and be rewarded in the end. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi found himself smiling for the first time since he had chosen to join the battle. He picked up the drawing of Sakura once more, wishing he could have been there to listen to her play in person. Deep down, a part of Itachi that he thought was dead came to life once more, as he realized that for the first time in years, he had someone waiting for him at home, praying for his safe return, someone who was wishing for his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled out the crystal flower Sakura had given him. It shined a soft color, reflecting the candlelight. When he returned to Konoha, he'd commission a jewel maker to make something pretty of it, and he'd present it to Sakura. </span>
  <span>Feeling invigorated once more, Itachi took off his boots to lay down on his cot, facing the ceiling and holding the flower atop his chest. He knew he had promised Sakura that she was free to go wherever she wanted, but he now felt that he wished she'd never go anywhere. Now that she had removed him from the cold, empty prison of loneliness his heart had been in, he dreaded returning there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi closed his eyes, thinking of the drawing of Sakura on the piano. His mother had also loved music, and he fell asleep thinking of a world where Sakura and his mother were playing and singing together, as he and Sasuke watched. </span>
  <span>His dreams had been so nice and pleasant that Itachi was disappointed to wake up. The morning only brought him a reminder of where he was, and what he was supposed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up with the sun, knowing that he'd need more time than usual to prepare. He took Tsunade's parcel to the battlefield, where he noticed scouts setting up catapults and tents. Most of the soldiers looked exhausted and Itachi felt for them. This battle was crucial for all of them, if they won here, they'd be able to retake Konoha Stronghold and drive Sound away from Fire, sending them back to their side of the border. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As leader of the artillery corps, it was his responsibility to make sure those in the fort had their advantage neutralized, and he was ready to rain fire on them. Itachi began preparing the mixtures, making sure to leave the catalyst out until it was time to fight. He filled several black jars with the hidden Uchiha formula his mother had taught him. Flagging a couple of men, he asked them for assistance as he spread the receptacles around, hiding them within the ground. He didn't want Orochimaru’s people to know what he was doing, and he'd have them unburied in the minutes before combat started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with his work, he returned to his tent, finding Naruto there, sitting around looking worried. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic behavior, used to the prince being overconfident no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're up early." Itachi noted. Usually the prince would sleep until the very last minute, always worrying everyone whether he'd make it in time. Itachi knew there were even bets taken on how late the prince would sleep every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't sleep well." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing internally, Itachi sat down, resigning himself to listening to whatever Naruto wanted to talk about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why's that?" Itachi asked, trying to hide how much he didn't want to be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just wondering if we're doing the right thing here. If there wasn't a better, more elegant solution.” Naruto muttered, surprising Itachi with his thoughtfulness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s difficult to say, your highness.” Itachi agreed with Naruto that the complexity of the situation would create doubt on anyone. But as Itachi thought of the refugees surrounding Capital City and the destroyed villages they had seen, he believed that at least removing the Sound soldiers from Fire territory was required.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose for now it doesn’t matter what I think. I’m not the King, so my thoughts are just a burden to those around me.” Naruto’s dejected sigh had Itachi wondering what had happened to the prince. Itachi remembered Sasuke mentioning Naruto’s caring nature many times, usually followed by some insult, and Itachi asked himself if the prince was suddenly worried about the enemy’s fate. He was uncertain of what to say, and could only sit next to the prince in silence, believing that if his brother was here, he’d know what to say to Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them remained in their silent contemplation as the camp sprang to life around them, as more and more soldiers prepared for the day’s engagement, running about their duties and obligations. Eventually Naruto’s personal valet showed up, taking the prince away with him. Alone, Itachi set off to prepare himself for battle. He slipped into his uniform, buckled his boots and made sure all the appropriate decorations of his rank were properly organized. Before he left his tent, he looked back at the gift he had gotten last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll survive this too.” He whispered. Itachi wasn’t sure who that promise was for: himself, his dead family or Sakura. Turning around, cape swirling behind him, Itachi left behind all his kindness, thoughtfulness and feelings. He was the Duke Uchiha, Chief of the Artillery Corps now, and he was ready for battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi marched to the battlefield, where soldiers were taking their positions. The few wizards who were still in the artillery corps were waiting for him, standing behind the army. Joining them, Itachi handed each one a catalyst and had them positioned around his previous preparations, so they’d be ready to start at a moment’s notice. Itachi stood his ground, waiting for everyone else to take their place. He watched the platoons and their captains get into formation, and spotted even Naruto’s bright blonde hair in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldiers in the occupied fort began to show signs of life, some of them streaming out to face Fire soldiers in the field of battle. Itachi kept watch on Naruto, waiting for the sign to start fighting. As soon as his hand went up, Itachi nodded to his own men, who lit up the mixtures Itachi had previously set up. Large pillars of fire burst from the ground, and Itachi took a deep breath, soaking in the source of magic near them. </span>
  <span>Due to the battlefield’s lack of magic, Itachi had decided to bring his own sources, allowing him to cast powerful spells. Opening his Sharingan, Itachi looked at the battlefield with his heightened senses. Focusing on the fort, he decided it was time to vacate it. One of the pillars flickered as Itachi used it to summon powerful fire magic. The flames he summoned in the sky flew down towards the fort, startling the men inside it, setting parts of the fort ablaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The members of his small platoon focused on providing support for their troops, shielding their soldiers from enemy attacks, while Itachi rained fire on the enemy. He exhausted two pillars out of their six, but he managed to empty out the occupied fort, by setting it almost completely on fire. Their ground forces ran over the distraught fleeing soldiers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Milord, we've done it!" One of the men around him cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we've just begun." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi had sensed the foul presence since the beginning of the battle, and had purposely held back his own reserves, knowing who would show himself. A large snake burst seemingly from nowhere, crushing several footsoldiers. As soon as it sprang to life, chaos took over the battlefield, as terrified men from both soldiers abandoned their posts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold your position! Steady on men!" Naruto's voice could be heard over the screams. Itachi summoned his own flock of crows, sending them to attack the snake. The snake thrashed around as the crows pecked at its eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that's not very nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Orochimaru!" One of the greener members of his squad squeaked in terror of the infamous magician.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi fixed his sharingan on the detestable snake standing in front of him. He had expected Orochimaru to grow impatient and come to him if he did not leave his position. So far, everything was happening according to his plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's life? These days I find myself missing your younger brother, Sassuke was an excellent student." Orochimaru smiled predatorily. Itachi refused to respond to the obvious taunt. Instead he attacked, leaving no chance for the snake to try and cast any complex spells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amaterasu!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black flames of the Uchiha Clan burst forth, but the agile snake man managed to dodge away at the last second. He countered with a large poison cloud, which Itachi turned into sharp cutting wind, which he redirected towards Orochimaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Grand Wizards were locked into their own personal battle, as others fought around them. They threw high level spells at each other, wrecking havoc on the battlefield as they did. Itachi’s pillars of fire were slowly extinguished as he drew on their magic to fight Orochimaru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed by the corner of his eye that Naruto and his forces managed to mostly rout the Sound forces. Wanting to finish his own battle quickly, Itachi summoned his Susano'o. He had the pleasure of watching Orochimaru’s eyes narrow at his signature spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we've had our fun, but I think I'll have to take my exit." Orochimaru smiled and Itachi moved before he could do anything. He sent the hand forward, wanting to take hold of the wizard. The giant snake from before threw itself towards them, forcing Itachi to move or be crushed by its weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed that despite the bleeding eyes, the snake still moved as it had eyesight, and after spitting poison towards Itachi’s men, it moved towards Orochimaru. Forced to decide between capture or protection, Itachi growled. He chose the honorable option and used the large wings of the Susano'o to shield his men from death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Snake ate Orochimaru, securing his escape. It disappeared with the man as soon as it ate him and Itachi hated himself for allowing him to escape. He had wanted to interrogate the wizard and arrest him so he could be executed for his crimes. If he had been in a place with more magic, he could have done it, he promised himself. The last pillar of fire fizzled away, and Itachi could feel the Susano'o draining his own body's magic. </span>
  <span>Itachi dispelled it, and looked around him, taking note of the day's battle. They had lost almost a fifth of their forces, but they had secured the fort, which was still burning. He closed his eyes, releasing his magic and the fire died down. The soldiers gasped when they saw the fires die down, leaving an intact fort. It was the Uchiha classic, the reason why they were the leaders of the artillery corps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the captains direct everyone to the inside the fort, and exhausted by the day's activities, Itachi followed them inside. He found Naruto at the center of the fort, resting inside the king's room. The prince was lying on the floor, arms spread out, and for a second Itachi almost thought he was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." The prince sounded just as tired as Itachi felt, and ignoring his determination to keep him away, Itachi found himself lying down next to the prince. The stone was cold and after a day of casting fire magic, he thought it was the best place in the world. "I saw you fighting Orochimaru. Did he get away?" Naruto asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a slippery bastard." Itachi muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the worst ones are. Dad says he's a true coward, so he'll never commit to anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Itachi agreed with a quiet hum.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two rested in friendly silence as soldiers moved the army's camp to the inside of the Fort. Eventually one of the members of his artillery corps found them, interrupting their rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master Itachi, we can't seem to move your tent. If you have defensive spells could you please release them?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep sigh Itachi slowly stood up.  "I'll handle it myself." He didn't want anyone seeing the inside of his tent or touching it, as it was tied to the Uchiha House. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Naruto behind, Itachi made the long walk back to where the camp was. As he did, he watched army assistants sort through the bodies, separating honorable Fire soldiers from Sound ones. The Fire soldiers were being carted away from the battlefield, likely going to be returned to their families. The Sound soldiers were being grouped in a large mass grave, to be buried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of his wizards were helping with the process, using magic to dig a space large and deep enough for the Sound soldiers. When he returned to the camp it was almost empty, much different than it had been for the past week. As soon as he reached his tent, he snapped his fingers. The tent folded into itself, turning into a small pack. Itachi bent down to pick it up, ignoring the surprised gasp of the wizard next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked back to the fort, the sun began to set and when they reached the fort, the sky was colored a dark, bloody red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your room is by the king's room, where the prince is staying. It's the only one we believed fit your rank, my lord." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi looked at Genma, the vice-captain of the artillery corps and nodded. Itachi wondered briefly if the wizard hated him, as before Itachi returned to his post, Genma had been the one responsible for it, its only leader. Now he was forced to serve Itachi, and do menial tasks. Well, now that we've driven Sound back, the war should be over soon, and he'll have his power back. Itachi thought to himself. </span>
  <span>As soon as he was alone again, he reached into the bag that used to be his tent, pulling out a fresh set of clothes and Sakura’s letter. He cleaned up and laid down on the bed, looking over her letter with a small smile. He'd finally be able to return to her soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock echoed in his room and Itachi folded the letter, slipping it into his pocket, where the crystal flower was. He opened the door to find Naruto's valet, which told him his presence was required in the King's room. </span>
  <span>Wondering what happened, as Naruto was not one to use this type of hierarchical summoning, Itachi walked to the King's Room. Inside he found the table filled with food, and three people: Naruto, Lord Akimichi and Shizune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi suddenly had a terrible feeling take over his heart. Naruto's expression was somber and upset, and Itachi’s mind understood what had happened. He suddenly felt the desire to set everything on fire, including the castle back at Capital City. </span>
  <span>Mechanically, Itachi took the last available spot, and stared at the empty plate, not feeling like eating. Next to him the Akimichi Lord stuffed his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that we're all here, we can talk about the next steps of this campaign." Shizune began speaking, maintaining a professional tone. Itachi noticed Naruto’s plate was just as empty as his one. "Madam Tsunade and the King have decided to continue our war efforts and to completely eliminate the threat, we'll be marching on Sound, with the goal to take over their capital and annex their lands to Fire Country."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi could only listen on with a lifeless look, realizing he had been once again turned into a pawn of a political game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Artillery Corps: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>One of Fire Country's smallest and most elite set of soldiers, the Artillery Corps has always been under the command and leadership of the Uchiha Clan. Their mastery of powerful, long distance fire magic allows them to easily siege any defensive structure of their choice. Reports that they have fires that only target enemies, leaving behind unharmed structures to be taken over are a frequent source of discussion among certain magical circles. What is known is that the Uchiha Clan has many magical secrets it does not share with the magical community, and the clan does not accept non-Uchiha wards or students, keeping the clan's secrets to themselves. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today's chapter is from Itachi's point of view and we get to see what he's up to. He's been suffering in his own way, and he'll suffer a little longer. It'll still be a little while until Sakura and Itachi are reunited, but please look forward to next week's developments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sakura, Tsunade and the magical examination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura met him in the strangest way possible. One day, when she was practicing in the music room, she failed a difficult section for the fifth time. Tired of trying so many times, she took a break, which was when she noticed him lying down on one of the couches, seemingly asleep. He was dressed fancily like a noble, and too afraid of upsetting him, Sakura simply silently left the room, seeking to not disturb him. </span>
  <span>Since that day he would randomly appear whenever she played, to sleep in the music room. Sometimes he'd leave before she finished, sometimes she'd leave before him. But she never said a word, until one day he asked her the strangest question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there anything you want to send to your Lord?" He surprised her with his words, stopping her mid-song. She turned around to look at him, properly seeing him for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had black hair tied up in a messy way, hair spiking all over the place. His eyes were narrow yet striking, as if he could look through her. He wasn't as handsome as Itachi, Sakura thought, but he had the same angry energy. Wondering what he meant by Lord, Sakura asked herself if he thought she was a servant. </span>
  <span>Looking around for a pen and paper to communicate with him, he interrupted her once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah right, you're a mute, I forgot. If you have anything small to send to the Uchiha Duke, I'll come by tomorrow before I leave for the army's rally point." He left, and Sakura could only stare at him in surprise. How did he know that she was associated with Itachi? Had he been watching her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura stopped playing for the day, her mind too confused about what happened. She made her way back to Ino, intent on asking her about the mystery man, but instead of meeting Ino, she found Tsunade waiting for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah there you are. Come with me." The imposing Lady walked past the surprised Sakura, her strides strong and confident. She began walking away but stopped when she noticed Sakura was still frozen to her spot. "What are you waiting for?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled into action, Sakura followed the older woman, allowing her to lead them back to her part of the castle. Sakura noticed that while Ino preferred using servant's paths, Tsunade marched through all the fancy, royal rooms. This time Sakura didn't bother looking around, no longer interested in the fancy glamour. She simply fixed her eyes on the floor, wondering why all these weird personalities were seeking her out today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way back to Tsunade's quarters, and Sakura looked around, wondering what the Madam could want from her. However, Tsunade kept walking, leading Sakura to a room she hadn't been in the last time she was there. It was a white room, which looked exactly like some mad magician's laboratory would. While Itachi’s study had been filled with books and warmth, Tsunade's study was frighteningly clean. Her desks were made of metal, and there was a long, raised table with a white cloth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at it Sakura suddenly gulped. She had read Frankenstein, and she suddenly thought that this was a place where a monster could be made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take a seat. Now that I no longer need to dedicate myself to keeping the castle's spells, I can properly examine you." Tsunade pointed exactly at the raised table. Sakura gulped as she hesitantly approached it. There was a small raised step to help her sit atop the structure. It was cold and hard, and Sakura felt exposed, sitting in the center of that large room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade took one of the stands that looked similar to the one Itachi had used on her. She picked it up easily, and Sakura was surprised by her strength. The thing looked heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to ask you questions, make sure you can answer them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura nodded, giving up on her vision. She felt it was probably good that she couldn't see her surroundings anyways. At first Tsunade's examination had been exceedingly similar to Itachi’s, a series of questions as she placed Sakura under different lenses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you lie down?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding Sakura slowly and hesitantly maneuvered herself into position with Tsunade's help. Sakura was thankful that she couldn't feel the cold. If she could, she was certain she'd be shivering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're probably cold, here let me heat up the bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no need. I can't feel the cold." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, where Sakura wondered what Tsunade was doing. She couldn't hear the older woman moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for my negligence towards you. You saved my life and the country with your sacrifice and all I could do was believe you were a dead girl walking and I used you, by giving you false hope."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"False hope?" Sakura’s heart fell. Had Itachi and Tsunade both been lying to her about a cure? Watching her as some sort of lab experiment? No, she told herself, the kind, lonely Itachi wouldn't use me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A curse as powerful and deadly as the one Orochimaru casted on you has never had a recorded survivor. Frankly, I don't know how you're still alive. You're carrying two spells within you, in order to give you control of your body I also cursed you." Sakura couldn't speak, too shocked at Tsunade's admission. Suddenly Sakura felt a weird feeling in her. She squirmed, but Tsunade held her down with one hand. "Relax, this won't hurt you. I'm taking a look inside you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words didn't make Sakura feel any better. The trust she had in Tsunade had taken a significant hit, and now she was looking inside her and Sakura felt uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This… this can't be possible." Tsunade muttered.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling suddenly intensified, and Sakura gasped. She felt bad, like someone was moving her insides around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop!" She begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hang in there just a little, if I can just…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura screamed. She didn't know what Tsunade had done, but searing pain filled her head, as if every nerve connection was alive and burning. Her eyes, nose, mouth, everything was an explosion, and unable to withstand it, Sakura passed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade stared at the girl resting in front of her, biting her nail. This had been completely unplanned, and she didn't know what to do. She blamed herself for being too self-centered to see the jewel in front of her. She'd need to have her men try and find out where Sakura came from. The girl's magical tolerance was absurd. Not even her own could compare. If this girl was uncursed, she'd be able to cast the highest level of magic using only herself as a source. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem Tsunade was facing was greed. She wanted to keep the girl for herself, study her, find out where she came from, but her own lack of vision had handed her to the Uchiha, and Tsunade was bitter about it. She knew he was a much stronger and more talented wizard than she was, and if he wanted, he could easily take her role as the highest ranked wizard in the country. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade admired the girl's soft features. She thought that she was a dangerous person to have around Itachi. She pictured a slew of young Uchiha brats with the father's repertoire of Uchiha magics and the mother's endless well of resistance, and grimaced. The Uchiha would finally take over the Senju. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade pondered on how to separate the two of them. She had chosen her career over the clan, leaving her cousins to take care of furthering the clan's bloodline, but as she grew older, she regretted that decision more. Already she could hear whispers of the Senju being outdated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura began to stir and wake. Tsunade hastily helped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" Tsunade asked, trying to show motherly concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I'm fine." The girl responded coldly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade wondered how she could ingratiate herself with the girl, and an idea began forming in her mind. She knew Itachi Uchiha wasn't the most forthcoming person with information, so if she was the one who told Sakura things, maybe she'd come to like her more. After all, Tsunade knew better than anyone, the feeling of being respected regardless of gender was powerful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for putting you through that pain, but I've discovered several crucial things. Do you want to hear about them?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." Sakura sounded interested and Tsunade's smile grew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feel free to ask any questions you may have. Are you familiar with the concept of magical tolerance and how curses drain it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Master Itachi explained it to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, now pay attention."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade explained to Sakura how Orochimaru’s curse worked on the body, by blocking crucial points with magic, and that if Sakura could resist the pain and the magical load, it could be possible to undo each knot. She used a tied rope as a metaphor, saying that each knot was related to a sense of feeling, and that undoing a knot would release a large amount of magic on Sakura’s body, which combined with the process of undoing could kill her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you said you cursed me, right? If you undid your curse, wouldn't I have more magical resistance?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade grinned at the girl, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. She had a good head on her shoulders too, and Tsunade suddenly wanted her as a student more and more. She could be someone that would revitalize the Senju clan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I could do that, and after a couple of days, we could try the procedure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then let's do it now!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't." Tsunade sighed. Here's the part she didn't like. "I'd be needed to keep you alive through the procedure, so we'd need another wizard of my level to undo the knot. We'll have to wait for Itachi to return." Tsunade begrudgingly admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah." Sakura sounded disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be sad. The army has made good progress inside of Sound, they'll be at Sound's capital in a few days, and after a short siege, they'll be returning to us soon. Why, even the Marquis is going to join them to oversee the siege himself, so I'm sure it'll be easy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl nodded. A knock on the door sounded and Tsunade yelled at whoever it was to enter. The girl that worked for Kakashi appeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to disturb you, Madam. I've come to take Sakura home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Before you go, can you hold on to this for me?" Tsunade handed Sakura what looked like a small piece of white paper. The girl took it, and Tsunade waited eagerly to see what element the girl had an affinity with. However nothing happened to the paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade frowned, wondering if she had somehow mixed something up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's this?" The other girl took the paper, and it immediately crumbled into dirt. "What!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade's mind began to speed up once more. A girl with a seemingly endless pool of magical resistance and yet no magical affinity? Everyone had an affinity, even those who couldn't cast spells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade watched the two girls leave, still pondering over what happened. It was possible that due to Orochimaru’s curse her affinity was blocked, Tsunade eventually reasoned with herself. After all, someone with no affinity was absurd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of returning to her office, Tsunade stepped out of the castle for the first time in months. Breathing the fresh, outside air she felt invigorated. It was time to ask some questions about the girl adopted into the Yamanaka Household. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sakura returned home she promptly threw herself onto a couch, exhausted. She didn't like Tsunade much, but the Madam proved herself useful. It was clear that she could do amazing things and knew even more. A part of Sakura wondered why she didn't just keep her from the beginning, but Sakura knew that she likely wouldn't have known the kindness Itachi had shown her then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking of Itachi, Sakura remembered the strange man from earlier. She didn't know what to do. Should she write him another letter? Send a gift? Unsure of what to do, Sakura looked around. She spotted a set of flowers that her mother had given her the previous day and smiled. They were pink camellias, which looked exactly like her hair color, and Sakura remembered her father telling her that they stood for someone who is missed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura spent the night pressing and drying the flowers, with House's help. The sun was almost up when she finished, but Sakura was proud of her work. She rolled the scroll the flowers were on and tied it close with the ribbon she had been using. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing the time, Sakura rushed to clean up and prepare herself for the day. She constantly yawned as she walked to the castle with Ino. Her mind was still full from everything she had learned the previous day, and she was still exhausted, but if she had a chance to send anything to Itachi, she'd gladly take it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura waited for the strange man to appear, and he did, meeting her in the music room. She handed him the scroll, which he took, placing it in his coat pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Small, compact, and hopefully not troublesome. I'll make sure the Duke gets it." The man nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura smiled at him, and after he left, she took the couch he always rested on and closed her eyes. As Sakura slept, she dreamt of a dark room and a woman's voice singing a lullaby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tsunade Senju:</strong> Duchess Tsunade Senju is Fire Country's fifth Grand Wizard, and the first woman to occupy this position. She competed against Jiraiya and Orochimaru, two of Fire Country's most accomplished magicians. They mysteriously backed down from the race at the last second, leaving the Duchess as the only option. She hails from the prestigious Senju Clan, one of the founding clans of Fire, and has served two kings already in her accomplished career as Grand Wizard. Her work in developing healing spells and strength enhancing spells is legendary, as she is known to have completely revolutionized medicine. While Tsunade's accomplishments certainly are expected from a member of the Senju clan, no other Senju wizards have made a significant impact among the wizarding community, leaving many to wonder how far has the clan fallen since the founding days.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slightly shorter than usual, but a meaningful, important chapter nonetheless. We're steadily progressing towards the end of the second arc of this story, but there's still a lot to come. I thank all the usual commenters, which give me strength and motivation to break through my blocks whenever they show up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Itachi and the Siege at Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Itachi took a deep breath at the door. He was exhausted, frustrated and angry, but he still needed to sit down and listen to others tell him what to do. He opened the door, to join the war council. Naruto, Shizune and Shikamaru were already there, leaning over a map of Sound’s capital. After a short yet brutal campaign, they managed to corner Orochimaru and the rest of his forces at Sound’s capital. </span>
  <span>Itachi looked over the other participants and none looked as exhausted as him, except for the prince. He knew Naruto had been struggling with keeping the army under control. He spent most of his time on the battlefield trying to prevent men from succumbing to the bloodlust and harming the civilians. Itachi admired his strength of character, since they were annexing Sound lands, if the civilians hated them, they’d have to deal with years of civil unrest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to change our positioning. We can’t leave ourselves open to counter-attacks, despite Lady Shizune’s excellent shields.” Shikamaru moved pieces on the map. Itachi looked at Tsunade’s disciple. While he had been responsible for offense, she was single-handedly providing magical support to their forces with her barriers and heals. He thought she looked particularly put together compared to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t think we have the men for this. We should wait for reinforcements.” Naruto spoke, scratching his chin thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have any more reinforcements. I came with the last of our army.” Shikamaru sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi remembered when he had joined them two weeks ago, bringing two battalions with him. Itachi had been surprised to see the Marquis show up in person, as usually the Nara leaders preferred to scheme and strategize in the capital. He had been even more surprised to see him bring him a present from Sakura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She helped me out, so I figure I should pay her back in some way.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi had asked what she had done for the Marquis, but he refused to answer. He left Itachi with the scroll of pressed flowers. They looked like they could have fallen off of her head, with their pastel pink color. Itachi now looked at them before he slept, to remember what colors existed beyond fire and blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then should we simply wait until they run out of resources? Could we run a blockade?” Shizune asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlikely, Sound’s capital is full of secret passageways. I believe they could find a way to smuggle in food.” Shikamaru shook his head. He then turned to Itachi: “Could you use your fire to get the rats out of the nest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There would be many civilian casualties. I can only discriminate between living and inanimate.” Itachi noted. If he set the city on fire, he’d likely kill more innocent people than soldiers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll try to create an opening here, and then move on…” Shikamaru began to detail a complex invasion plan that Itachi doubted would work. Unless Orochimaru suddenly decided to abandon the capital, there was no way they’d be able to reliably invade it. It was much easier to use magic to defend than attack, and being the capital, the snake would have the advantage of territory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi returned to his room later in a slow pace, tired from the strategic meeting. Shikamaru walked beside him, in an equally slow way. They stopped in front of Itachi’s room and the magician stared at the strategist, wondering why he was still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk? Privately?” Shikamaru asked, and Itachi nodded with a sigh. He opened the door to his room and entered, leaving the door open for the strategist to follow him. His family had always had good relations with the Nara, and Itachi felt it would be a disservice to their shared history to treat the Marquis poorly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, Shikamaru closed the door behind him. He took a seat by Itachi’s desk, flopping down on the chair in an inelegant manner. He brought his fingers to his temple, and Itachi felt a smidge of sympathy for the strategist. He was likely having an even harder time, his father was assassinated and now he was having to lead an army at a young age. Pondering on it, he had been born in the same year as Sasuke, and Itachi once again dwelled on how his brother would have likely been fighting side by side with Naruto during these battles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a special task for you. Once we break in the walls, I’m going to ask you to find Orochimaru and keep him occupied.” Shikamaru fixed his penetrating black eyes upon Itachi’s own. “I understand that this might be a difficult task, but that’s the only way I see this troublesome endeavor having some success.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi nodded, knowing Shikamaru spoke the truth. Unless there was someone to contain and control Orochimaru, he would sacrifice everyone in Sound to avoid capture. Itachi wanted him alive so that he could get closer to the truth behind Sakura’s curse. “I have one question. Why did Tsunade order the invasion of Sound?” Itachi knew the King’s family well enough that they wouldn’t want to pursue such aggressive tactics, but he also knew how much the King respected and obeyed the Madam’s wishes, due to the pivotal role she played in saving his wife and son during Danzo’s Rebellion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. My father warned me of this odd bond that her, Master Jiraiya and Orochimaru share, and how I should be aware that they’re never logical whenever the others are involved. I assume it has something to do with that.” Shikamaru answered truthfully. He got up from his chair to leave the room. “We’re counting on you, Master Itachi.” He noted before he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi felt the familiar burden of carrying everyone’s expectations by himself once again. He laid down on the bed, planning on what he’d have to do. Facing Orochimaru again this time would be different. He’d be rested, in a place full of life and magic. This time he wouldn’t let the snake get away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The preparations for the siege took a couple days. They weren’t attacked or contacted as they moved their forces into position. Even the spies that had been planted inside supplied no information. The day before the attack would take place, Kakashi joined them. He came fully armed, intending on taking part in the battle himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you’re going after Orochimaru, I’m coming with you.” He told Itachi as soon as they were alone. Itachi wondered what caused the sudden bout of loyalty from the old fox. He had believed Kakashi would be supporting Naruto as one of the prince’s mentors and teachers, yet it seemed he assumed wrongly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so cold, we’ve always worked well together.” Kakashi smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi stared at the smile with conflicting feelings. While it was true that he and Kakashi had gone on many missions and adventures together, it was in one of those that Itachi felt he had betrayed him, by hiding the news of Danzo’s Rebellion and the death of his family. Eying him skeptically, Itachi nodded, still believing there was more to the tale than nostalgia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, seeing you two like that sure brings memories!” The prince joined them, smiling widely. Itachi felt the need to roll his eyes, but kept his stoicism. “I’d pester Kakashi to come train with me and Sasuke, and he’d tell me: Kakashi is busy with my brother, we can train by ourselves.” Naruto did a poor imitation of what Sasuke used to sound like. Itachi could remember the very frequent happening Naruto had just described clearly and found himself missing his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to prepare for tomorrow.” Itachi quickly left the two of them behind, as they were constant reminders of the life he used to have. As he reentered his room, Itachi found himself pulling out Sakura’s crystal flower. She was the only one he had now, she was the reminder that he was still an isolated wizard that belonged in a young girl’s fairy tale. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi took out his magic bag, and his special robes, all of them had been specially enchanted for him, to supply him with protection against spells. If he wasn’t in charge of leading soldiers, there was no need for him to wear a uniform. A knock sounded on his door, and Itachi found Kakashi there, holding a long, slim wooden box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you this. I know you might not want it, but I still believe he would have wanted you to use it.” Kakashi thrust the object onto Itachi and walked away before he could protest. Itachi felt the weight and immediately knew what it was. Retreating back into his room, Itachi laid the box on his bed and slowly opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside it was Sasuke’s sword, Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Itachi remembered when he took Sasuke to its resting place in Tea. His father had originally intended for Itachi to wield the legendary sword, but Itachi purposely failed the trials, so his brother would have it instead. It was one of the few world-artifacts that were still around, and Itachi fondly remembered training Sasuke to use it. </span>
  <span>Itachi touched it and he could still feel the extremely faint traces of Sasuke’s magic, which lingered on the hilt. After he had gotten it, his brother carried it everywhere, as it was his pride and joy. The one thing in which he had surpassed his older brother. Sasuke would frequently retell his performance on the cave of trials at family meals, to impress anyone who dared to listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling softly at the memory, Itachi found himself grabbing the sword. The weight and balance were still as impeccable as usual, and as he swung through different katas, he had to admit that it was an excellent blade. Channeling a little magic in it, the blade glowed red, growing hot, as it was imbued with the power of fire. Itachi smiled, remembering how in Sasuke’s hands it sparked a cold blue. </span>
  <span>In a normal battle, Itachi would have never accepted it, but since he was going after the man that had caused his brother’s death, it would only be fair for him to use his brother’s sword. He sheathed it and placed it next to his gear. Tomorrow would be Orochimaru’s end, Itachi promised himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning found Itachi standing by his position. He stood by the rest of the artillery corps, all of them staring at their commander, who looked so different than usual. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with a high collar, his clan’s symbol emblazoned on the back. His pants were grey and slim, tucked into black boots. Around his waist he had a belt where a pouch and a sword hung from. His hair flew in the wind, held in a high ponytail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re looking like one of those ancient warriors from Tea. What were they called again? Samurai?” Kakashi joined Itachi, the only one daring enough to stand next to the Duke’s imposing figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s where my family originated from, you know that. Before we joined Fire Country we were known as Warriors of the East.” Itachi side-eyed Kakashi. He was also garbed in the old clothes Itachi was used to seeing. “I see the White Fang has also made a return.” Itachi noticed his white coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just like you, I can’t throw away my own family’s traditions either.” Kakashi laughed. The two of them waited for the signal, for the invasion of Sound’s capital to begin. “I have the route to Orochimaru’s mansion, so as soon as we’re in, follow me.” Kakashi’s tone swapped from a jovial one to a serious one and Itachi nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loud explosion rang and the wall in front of them crumbled, revealing a gap for Fire’s forces to stream in. Kakashi and Itachi ran in first, quickly leaving the rest of the soldiers behind. Kakashi navigated them through several streets, and Itachi looked around in surprise. He expected soldiers to be positioned, but the entire city was a ghost town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is everyone?” He asked Kakashi, suddenly worrying they might have been walking into a trap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. My men stopped answering me days ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi hoped that the outer layers of the city were evacuated and that the civilians were safe under the rumored cave system. However, as Itachi and Kakashi made their way further into the heart of the city Itachi began to suspect something nefarious. There were tables with food still set on the table, yards with clothes hanging, pets wandering about aimlessly. It was as if the entire population had simply vanished into the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There it is!” Kakashi pointed towards a large house with a bright purple rooftop. Itachi could feel powerful magic emanating from it and his stomach sunk. An explosion of light burst through the roof of the house, opening a huge hole. Immediately greying corpses with black marks all around their skin began shambling out of the houses. Kakashi and Itachi stopped to look around, and Itachi saw a baby crawling out, the same dead gray skin and horrid black symbols on its small skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itachi this is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Necromancy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orochimaru turned the entire population into cursed zombies. Infuriated, Itachi resumed his dash towards the house where the ritual had just taken place. He kicked down the door, to find Orochimaru and another similarly looking creepy man with glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Itachi, how nice of you to visit. Do you like our hossspitality?” Orochimaru’s snake-like tongue stuck out as he spoke. Itachi felt a deep desire to cut it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without caring to speak with the awful man, Itachi drew Kusanagi and threw himself at the snake man. The two of them were locked in combat, throwing spells and attacks at each other. Orochimaru had his own sword, but Kusanagi’s white hot blade sliced through it, leaving a deep gash on the other man’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master!” The bespectacled man tried to intervene in their combat, but Kakashi showed up to intercept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got four eyes over here, so you take care of the snake!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi nodded, trusting that Kakashi would have his back. He didn’t care for keeping civilians around anymore and used high level spells, not having to bother with looking out for any side-victims. Orochimaru countered his spells, but Itachi was slowly overpowering him. He could see the snake’s worry on his pasty white face and Itachi smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large rumble shook the ground, making everyone lose their balance. Orochimaru and his servant took the time to run away, and the two Fire men began to hear screams. They looked back to see that the previously dull-looking zombies were now viciously attacking any living thing. Itachi was suddenly worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, return to the prince and the marquis, tell them you can’t let any of these escape. You must kill them all or they will spread the curse. I will go after the snake.” Itachi placed a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, even if he didn’t fully forgive the man for his actions, he knew Kakashi to be one of the most capable men he knew, and trusted that he’d follow through with his order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself.” Kakashi nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them split off, running in opposite directions. With the Sharingan, it was easy to see Orochimaru’s trail, and Itachi followed after him, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, to avoid being slowed down by the cursed undead. Another huge earthquake shook the land, and Itachi wondered what was causing it. Nobody left behind in the Fire army had that much power, and it didn’t seem to Orochimaru’s doing either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding that it didn’t matter to his mission, Itachi resumed his chase. He caught up to Orochimaru right as he was opening a secret passageway. Itachi flew towards him, and the impact sent the two of them tumbling into the darkness. They landed in a dark cave. Itachi’s glowing Kusanagi and their eyes were the only things that could be seen. Sharingan red stared into sickly yellow as the two of them threw themselves against each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi’s fire spells lit up the darkness, burning away the snakes the other wizard summoned. Itachi didn’t feel comfortable summoning Susano’o in such an enclosed space, afraid of potentially trapping himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Orochimaru!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice that belonged to the man’s servant echoed in the darkness, calling out for his mentor. Itachi kept the pressure on so that the snake man couldn’t escape. The fire and sword approach quickly had the rapidly tiring snake wizard cornered. Using his Sharingan to summon Amaterasu, Itachi read Orochimaru’s predictable path of escape and swung Kusanagi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evil wizard screamed and fell to the ground. Itachi cleanly cut off both his arms leaving behind smoking elbows. Kusanagi’s hot blade had also cauterized the wound, leaving behind charred stumps that did not bleed. Itachi relished in his victory, a wizard without arms was just as useless as the two chopped off limbs that laid on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The apprentice jumped into the fray, startling Itachi. He managed to land a hit on the unprepared Itachi, which had him crumbling into the ground, unable to properly move. He helped his master up under Itachi’s angry glare. He knew the spell had used on him, he just needed a minute and he’d be able to dispel it. He kept watching them as the apprentice picked up his masters severed hands and ran away with him. Right as they disappeared, Itachi jumped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chased after them, using his Sharingan to follow their traces in the darkness. He could see them and sped up, his mind focused only on his prey. The one with glasses turned around with a smirk and Itachi collided with metal bars. He grabbed on to them, intending on using his magic-enhanced strength to break them, but found that he couldn’t. Itachi grabbed onto Kusanagi but the blade no longer glowed with the power of his magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The apprentice approached him with a cocky smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last Uchiha survivor, trapped. I devised this myself you know. It’s a special cage that drains all your magic, leaving you as empty as a plebeian!” He gloated as Itachi glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kabuto, let’s leave.” Orochimaru’s weakened voice echoed around them, reminding Itachi of how close he had been to success. Itachi growled at them, daring them to return, but the two cowards left him behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi paced around his jail, mind trying to formulate plans of escape. Without magic there wasn’t much he could do, and even he didn’t know where exactly he was. Without magic he couldn’t even send out a request for assistance. Trying to conserve his energy, he sat down, still trying to think things through. Without any magic, he could feel his body get tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The minutes began to feel like hours, and in the oppressive darkness, Itachi began to despair. Kakashi and Naruto would want to look for him, but with the chaos of the cursed zombies, nobody would be able to dedicate the time and manpower. How many days would it be until someone even got close enough to his location? Would Kakashi find his body a week later? Itachi hadn’t packed any food or water. Digging through his pack all he could find were potions intended to cure different spells and curses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi tried yelling out, but the only reply he got was the echo of his own voice in the empty void. Another rumble shook the land, and some of the rocks around him shook. Itachi looked around, hoping for another one. If one of the earthquakes managed to break whatever spell held him captive, he could get himself out. He just needed a little bit of magic, just enough for one quick summon of Susano’o. Inside his summon’s protective barrier, he’d be able to regenerate enough magic power to burst out of that place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, no more earthquakes were happening. Itachi sighed. He could only wait and hope the Gods decided to save him. Sitting around in the darkness, without anything to do, Itachi found his thoughts wandering to Sakura. He hoped she was taking care of herself, that she was happy, that she was enjoying her time with her family. Itachi reached into his pouch, taking out the crystal flower. It glowed a soft pink in the darkness, surprising Itachi. </span>
  <span>He turned it around, trying to understand how it could be a light source. It was only a rose with a crystal spell, there was no reason for it to be glowing. However, the more he focused on it, the more he could feel the energy in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way…” He whispered. He threw the flower onto the ground, breaking the crystal layer. The flower that had been inside was still alive, and full of an energy that Itachi had never seen in a plant before. He had never seen a single flower carry so much power, and did the only thing he could think of. Itachi quickly ate the flower, chewing on the petals and swallowing it. As soon as he did, he could feel the magic within himself again. Before it could be drained away, Itachi summoned Susano’o. </span>
  <span>He expected the small, skeletal ribcage, but the full might of his Susano’o burst forth, breaking open the cage and the cave. The sun shone on Itachi one again, and he covered his eyes, who were hurting from the sudden brightness. He used his Susano’o to fly out and survey the area. He was still in disbelief that a simple flower could hold so much magic. He drew on the sun and wind to power himself up as he looked down at what was Sound’s capital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been almost completely destroyed, covered in sand. Itachi spotted Fire Country’s army, and was hit by how much larger it seemed in size. Deciding to leave the flower’s mystery behind, Itachi focused on the scene in front of him, quickly realizing what happened. He landed and dispelled Susano’o, walking through the sand, making his way to his allies. He saw them in the distance, his bright red hair a warning sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itachi! Look who came to our aid! It’s Gaara!” Naruto waved at him as soon as he got close. The prince seemed to be the only one who was happy to see Sand’s future King. The Marquis and the Spy Master had equally sour looks on their faces, and Itachi was glad he didn’t have to handle the political mess this was about to become. He joined them, not listening to Naruto’s retelling of Gaara’s heroic appearance. In Itachi’s mind he only hoped that the Sand hadn’t destroyed any of Orochimaru’s labs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>World-Artifacts:</strong> World-artifacts are special magical objects that have existed from the dawn of magic. They are all powerful tools that can drastically sway a wizard's power level. To wield such a tool it is required to have high mastery of the object and magic, as most of them tend to require a high degree of knowledge and skill. Many artifacts have been lost to time and obscurity, but there are still several whose locations are known. each country tends to guard their own artifacts strongly, but it is said that they respond to the call of destiny and that nobody can challenge the whims of fate. One of the most famous wizard-artifact combos is from the Legendary Madara Uchiha, who could use the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi to cut down mountains.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With the takeover of the Sound's Capital, we're reaching the end of the first half of the story. The war might be over, but our character's journeys aren't yet complete. There's still a few chapters left to this first half, which we'll be ending with a very big moment, so please look forward to the upcoming weeks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sakura, Itachi and a heartfelt reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura paced back and forth, occasionally stopping in front of the mirror to fix her dress. Ino had warned her that the prince, Itachi, Kakashi and the Marquis Nara were expected to return that day. Sakura prepared everything, fresh flowers, a new dress and Itachi’s favorite meal were waiting for him. </span>
  <span>Originally she thought of waiting for him by the wall, but Ino warned her that only wives did that. Feeling self-conscious about Itachi’s status as a Duke, she chose to wait for him at home, where she wouldn't spark any weird rumors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping once more by the mirror, Sakura made sure her hair was in place. She had styled in the latest capital fashion, a braided bun with a calculated strand of hair that fell off, framing her petite face. The Uchiha Tiara finished the cute style. The dress was also the latest fashion, with a neckline that was much lower than Sakura was used to. Kurenai had promised her she looked beautiful, but as Sakura looked at the soft green she wondered if perhaps she should have gone with Uchiha red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura resumed walking around in impatient circles, wringing her hands nervously. She stopped by the window, but the street was still empty. The sun was close to setting and Sakura began to worry that he wouldn't return. What would she do if he somehow didn't come back, she asked herself. Sakura shook her head and walked to the table. </span>
  <span>She sat down and rearranged the flowers once again. She personally selected them all, looking to make a warm, bright arrangement. Not even a minute later, she was already pacing around. Sakura bit her lips as she tapped her nails against the wooden table rhythmically. There was still an hour left until sundown, she told herself. Itachi was probably meeting with the King, she told herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura pulled her thought mirror closer, staring into its depths, but the only thing she could see was Itachi’s face, as he was the only thing on her mind. She flipped it over, blushing. I miss him because he's been gone for two months. I'm simply worried about him, she told herself sternly. </span>
  <span>Standing up again, Sakura returned to the window, looking at the street. On the other side she spotted the neighbor. He was also looking out of his window. She didn't know him, but she'd frequently see him at his window. He smiled at her and she returned the smile with a small wave. He had a kind look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to look at the street, Sakura finally spotted movement. Two tall figures were walking, and Sakura excitedly recognized Kakashi's unique hair. She watched them slowly move closer, eyes fixed to Itachi. He looked terrible, with deep dark circles under his eyes, hollow cheeks and white skin. His usually proud, broad shoulders were hunched and his long strides were slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura quickly stepped away from the window, standing in front of the door. Should she step out? Should she pretend that she didn't see them? With these thoughts in mind, Sakura paced between the table and the door, uncertainty consuming her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned to the window, using the curtains as cover and noticed Kakashi and Itachi were standing in front of the house, talking. Glad that she hadn't stepped out to interrupt them, Sakura took position by the table. She fiddled with the flowers, trying to look as if she hadn't been anxiously counting the minutes until his arrival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seconds began to stretch into infinity, and Sakura’s nervous fingers began to damage the flower petals. She pulled her hands away sharply, bumping into the vase. It began to tilt sideways and Sakura hastily grabbed it, trying to prevent an accident. The door opened and Sakura looked up, her hands still supporting the tilted vase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassed at being found in such an awkward situation, Sakura quickly returned the vase to its normal position with a blush. She smiled at Itachi, who closed the door behind him. He dropped his bag and coat on the floor, which Sakura found unusual for such a neat man. </span>
  <span>She stepped towards him, wondering if he was truly feeling ill. As soon as she got within arm's length he took hold of her, pulling her into him. Sakura stood still in shock at being so suddenly hugged. Itachi’s arms completely circled around her, and Sakura could feel his breath, as the rise and fall of his chest matched hers. Slowly she brought her arms to his back, interlacing her fingers. Sakura didn't say anything, unsure of what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Sakura began to wonder if he was still alive, as he hadn't said anything to her. She tried moving, and his arms fell, releasing her. His weight dropped on to her, and Sakura held on to him, supporting his frame. Itachi was unconscious in her arms. His coat wrapped around his body and with House's help, she managed to drag him to the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was lying down, Sakura brought her hand to his forehead and closed her eyes so she could feel his temperature. As she expected, he was burning up. Sakura had house bring her a bucket of cold water, towels and blankets. As House floated the required objects around, Sakura got herself an apron and a chair. She hadn't expected to be spending the night of his return like this, but she was happy to finally be looking out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura sat next to him, and spent the evening pressing cold towels to his forehead hoping to reduce his fever. The sun set and House set up candles and a bowl of food for Sakura. She ate it next to Itachi, intent of keeping an eye on him at all times. She worried about him, hoping that he would rapidly improve. </span>
  <span>Sakura stayed by his side all night, unable to sleep. By his side she watched the sun rise, and despite her yawns and drowsiness, she refused to fall asleep. She could ignore her body, using her curse to not allow herself to feel weak. She didn't know any healing spells, so all she could do is hope that he improved. Sakura promised herself that if he didn't improve by midday, she'd seek Tsunade's help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi heard whispers before he opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, he got home and collapsed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you stay with him all night? You're still wearing yesterday's dress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I hadn't noticed. Do I look bad?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm honestly surprised. Your hair held out really well. Did you get it done at that place I told you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I bet my head probably hurts though I can't feel it, because it's been like that all night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to undo it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi heard the shuffling of fabric and opened his eyes a fraction. Ino and Sakura had their backs to him, with Ino messing with Sakura’s hair. After a couple minutes, the pink hair cascaded free and Itachi watched Ino run her fingers through it fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura turned around and Itachi feared she'd caught him looking, but her green eyes were staring into nothing. Itachi was once again brutally reminded that Sakura could not hold a conversation and look at someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll leave you to it. I'll warn Kakashi about his condition, and I'm sure he'll keep the Madam at bay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi watched the two of them hug. The blonde left and Itachi watched Sakura make her way to the mirror. She fixed her hair and her dress, straightening out the wrinkles. She retied the apron around the pretty dress and Itachi smiled at how she looked. He was reminded of his mother, who also liked leaving her hair down and wearing worn aprons above fancy dresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura turned around and her eyes met Itachi’s own. He couldn't look away from them, entranced by the soft emerald sheen. Despite the drawing and the pressed flowers, seeing Sakura in person was a relief he didn't know existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushed to his side and helped him sit up. He could feel the worry radiating off of her, and he knew how desperately she wanted to talk to him, hear him and look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. I was just really tired." He spoke the truth. Yesterday, when he finally stepped foot in his home, finding her there, warm, safe and full of life, Itachi could feel all the stress and exhaustion he had been staving off hit him at once. He had grabbed on to her then as a lifeline before giving in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned at him and Itachi smiled at her. He took her hand, bringing it to his face. It was soft, delicate and a little cold. She closed his eyes and he knew she was feeling his temperature then. He made sure to keep a gentle hold on her hand, wanting her to feel his warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually she reopened her eyes and Itachi could see the worry melt away into the usual kind admiration he always found in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm home." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him and Itachi could feel his worries and concerns melting away. Her eyes glistened with happy tears and Itachi was reminded of a feeling long forgotten. For the first time in a long while, he left home to protect someone close to him, and now he returned home to this person, who rewarded his efforts with warmth and joy. Itachi was reminded of what it was like to be someone who was missed, someone whose presence was wanted, someone whose return was desired, someone who was welcomed home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her close again, taking her into his arms once more. He didn't want to show her how his own eyes mirrored her unshed tears. He wanted to feel her warmth, because unlike the cold ghosts of his family that haunted him, Sakura was a warm, living person that existed in front of him and he couldn't show her how important it was to him that she was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he felt his emotions were no longer threatening to overwhelm him, Itachi let her go. She was blushing an adorable pink and he almost wanted to tease her, but was reminded that they were a man and woman who were living together and were unmarried. Suddenly feeling self-conscious about his actions, Itachi looked away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll clean up. You should do the same." He spoke, trying to maintain his stoicism. Not waiting for her response, he stood up. A wave of vertigo hit him, but he held strong. He walked towards his room, leaving behind his things, knowing that the house would take care of them. Itachi returned to the safety of his room, and was happy to drag himself to his bathroom, remembering the comforts of civilized society.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was clean and composed again, Itachi rejoined Sakura downstairs. She was sitting at the set table, waiting for him to start eating, and Itachi felt touched that she had waited for him. He joined her taking his usual seat and House immediately began floating his meal over to him. Itachi noticed Sakura had also cleaned up, changing her dress and putting her hair in a braid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in silence, as Itachi tried to respect Sakura’s limitations. He enjoyed the taste of fresh food over the rations he had been eating for the past months. Itachi could feel his forces being restored by the minute. By the time the meal was finished, he felt like a proper person again. After he finished eating, Sakura grabbed her thought mirror and Itachi prepared himself for the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I couldn’t return your flower, it broke during battle.” Itachi didn’t tell Sakura the entire story as he still wanted to properly investigate it first. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s alright. Are you feeling better now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I just needed to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura nodded, understanding him. Itachi felt a presence outside and sighed. It seemed she was not willing to give him a single day of peace. He looked at the door, allowing her entry, and she lost no time in marching up the steps to walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi glared at Tsunade as soon as she entered the house. He could feel her presence expanding against the magical spells in the house. Since the time the Uchiha and Senju were at war, the household had been filled with anti-Senju spells. He felt a smug satisfaction at knowing that she was probably as uncomfortable as he was.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi didn’t dignify her with an answer, only a raised eyebrow. Sakura quickly stood up, offering her seat to Tsunade and stepping out to find a chair for herself. Itachi crossed his fingers and stared at the Madam, wondering what she wanted from him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you fought Orochimaru and he got away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s missing his arms, he’s as good as dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find anything interesting? I was told you led the investigation on his labs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They cleaned up before running.” Itachi lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth was that he had found several journals filled with Orochimaru’s research, but he wasn’t planning on sharing them with anyone. They were filled on the subject of body modifications and magical enhancements and Itachi didn’t want Tsunade getting her hands on them. He hoped they’d have information on Sakura’s curse and he planned on studying them closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Grand Wizards stared at each other, only breaking it when Sakura rejoined them. She sat down as well, joining the silent conversation. Itachi noticed how Tsunade threw Sakura an odd look, and immediately wondered if something happened between them. He hoped his ward knew better than to trust the old lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has your ward had a chance to tell you, there’s a procedure I want to try on her, should help with the curse. I’m sure she can tell you the details. I’ll leave you to rest.” Tsunade stood up, taking her exit, leaving Sakura and Itachi behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was going to tell you, but she showed up before I could. I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi didn’t blame Sakura, he was familiar with Tsunade’s manipulative tactics, and placed a comforting hand atop Sakura’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. We can talk more in detail tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s something I wanted to ask: do you know if you can get me a piano?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi stared at the hopeful green eyes with a heavy heart. The house did have its own music room, it was just that he had sealed it away, the memories it contained had been too painful for Itachi. However, as he looked at Sakura, he thought that perhaps new memories could be made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing, Itachi signaled for her to follow him, and in front of their eyes a new door materialized itself next to the stairs. Sakura gasped as for her, there was only ever a wall there, and she probably had always assumed there was nothing there, but for Itachi that was where his mother’s sitting room was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the reddish wooden door, revealing a medium sized room, with comfortable couches, a piano and a large table by the window. He let Sakura walk past him inside the room, remembering his mother’s favorite spot in the house. She had decorated it herself, choosing the delicate pastel colors and the tasteful flowery wallpaper. Mikoto Uchiha had insisted on the best piano in the capital and the largest table, where she could work, draw and write music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re free to use this room as much as you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Sakura beamed at him, practically glowing with happiness and Itachi felt a smidge of relief. As he watched her hastily move to the piano, sitting down and moving her eager fingers through the keys, he didn’t feel the overwhelming grief that always hit him whenever he thought of this room. Itachi took a seat in the only dark colored armchair in the room, the seat which had always been his. He closed his eyes as he listened to Sakura’s skillful playing, remembering his mother’s presence with a bittersweet touch. The pain would never go away, he thought, but at least I can continue living my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day marked the return of Duke Itachi Uchiha, one of the most legendary magicians Fire Country would ever know.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Duke Itachi Uchiha: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>The seventh Uchiha Clan Leader, Duke Itachi Uchiha, Major General of His Majesty’s Artillery Corps, the Master of Crows, The Hero of Cloud’s Invasion, The Black Flame, The Fireblade, The Conqueror of The Dead, The Susanoo-no-Mikoto</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Light that Broke Darkness and Fire Country’s sixth Grand Wizard is one of Fire Country’s most notorious figures. He was a pivotal figure in the war between Fire and Sound, and he was involved in almost every single global scale event that took place in the following years. His accomplishments are enough to write several books about, yet despite being such a prominent figure, his private life remains mostly unknown. His wife is not named in historical records, and her image is could not be found. However, the Duke did have five children, all of which are worthy successors to their father’s fame, restoring the Uchiha Clan to the glory it has today.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today's Encyclopedia entry is a tease towards the future, as you can see there's many things that will still happen, some of which won't make the history records, and some which will be remembered for posterity. I also wanted to use this to give a time scale on when the story happens and when the Encyclopedia entries are. I've enjoyed reading everyone's theories and reactions to this story, and there's much more in store for you all. Once again thank you all for reading and please look forward to next week's chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sakura, Itachi and the Magical Procedure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Tsunade’s visit, Sakura insisted that Itachi meet with Tsunade to discuss the Madam’s idea for helping Sakura with her curse. He reluctantly agreed, stipulating that he’d need a week to rest and prepare his magical reserves. During that week, he encouraged Sakura to spend her days with Ino, as he wished to spend his time studying. Sakura had reluctantly agreed, and she now found herself back in her routine of visiting the castle everyday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura was still nervous to visit the castle, as she hadn’t yet managed to smuggle the Uchiha Massacre reports back to the Spymaster’s office. With Kakashi and Ino both there, Sakura couldn’t find a moment alone to stealthily return them. Burdened with guilt, staying in the office began to feel uncomfortable for Sakura, prompting her to spend more time wandering between the music room and the castle gardens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger that took her package to Itachi showed up in the music room again, this time properly introducing himself as the Nara Marquis, Shikamaru Nara. He still showed up to take naps as Sakura played and she kept his presence there a secret from everyone, feeling that she owed him for his kindness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On one of the warm afternoons, Shikamaru was once again napping comfortably as she played, when suddenly the door opened, and someone strange to Sakura entered. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with bright blue eyes and vivid blonde hair. She met his eyes and could feel the warmth that radiated from them. He smiled kindly at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah sorry for interrupting you! I was passing by and heard someone playing, which surprised me because the only person that I know who plays that well is Hinata, so I was kind of expecting it to be her.” He laughed as he told his tale, running his hand on his messy hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura nodded, unsure of who he was. He wasn’t dressed particularly well, wearing simple trousers, boots and an orange coat. He looked flustered as if he had just toiled under the sun and Sakura wondered if he was one of the gardeners. She knew almost all of them, so this had to be someone new, she thought. Sakura watched him hesitate at the door and she wondered if he was trying to decide if he wanted to come in. She waved him in and he grinned, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura resumed playing, but she had barely gotten through a few notes when the blonde started talking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shikamaru? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura quickly turned around, surprised that the new person talked casually to the Marquis. Sakura got up, joining the blonde and placing a delicate hand on his back she pushed him down with all her strength, forcing him to bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize on his behalf, my Lord.” Sakura closed her eyes as she mirrored the man’s forced bow. The Marquis snorted and Sakura relinquished her hold on the man, but she kept her own bent posture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness, I don’t think she recognizes you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura stood straight once again, looking at the two men in front of her, their words making her realize her severe mistake. She looked over the new man once again, taking note of his blonde hair and blue eyes, the traits of the royal family. Suddenly embarrassed at her mistake, Sakura blushed a bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, my mentors are always telling me to dress properly and that I don’t behave like a prince! I’m used to being mistaken for a servant!” The prince reassured Sakura, who still felt horrified. She was so distraught that she couldn’t even switch to her voice to vocally apologize to the crown prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tease her too much or Master Itachi will get at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Itachi? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you know? She’s his ward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura was suddenly under the prince’s intense scrutiny. His deep blue eyes were fixated on hers, and she found that she couldn’t look away. She finally could see the prince in him, as there was something about his presence that pulled her in. Sakura began to feel small and uncomfortable under his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you should probably clean up, you’re all sweaty.” Shikamaru practically dragged Naruto away from Sakura. Right before he left, he turned around one last time:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you around!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling rattled, Sakura told herself she’d go home earlier that day. Ino and Kakashi both wished her well, letting her leave. Sakura began the trek to Itachi’s house, wondering if he’d still be busy studying. As soon as she made it through the castle doors, she saw Naruto again, who was staring out into the garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura hoped he hadn’t noticed her, but he turned around almost immediately, waving at her. Caught, Sakura had no choice but to join him. She stopped slightly behind him, being mindful of rank. He noticed it too, and stepped back, placing himself next to her. Sakura took another step back, and he followed it once again. Giving up, Sakura hoped nobody was around to see her stand next to the prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see he’s around people again.” Naruto turned to look at the confused Sakura. “His younger brother was my best friend, so I knew his family really well. We all took it hard when they died, but nobody suffered more than Itachi. Take care of him, if he loses someone else, I don’t know if he’d ever recover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Understanding what the prince was talking about, Sakura nodded at him. She wasn’t planning on leaving Itachi anytime soon, and she was taking extra care of herself so that she wouldn’t succumb to the curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, what is it with all you mute girls? My fiance can barely speak three words to me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Highness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prince and Sakura turned around in similar states of surprise. Itachi stood by the castle doors looking at the two of them oddly. Sakura eyed Itachi and the prince anxiously. Itachi joined the two and Sakura instinctively stepped closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should have told me you were coming! We could have had some snacks together!" The prince grinned at Itachi, who simply raised an eyebrow at his leader's informality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I came to discuss something serious with the Madam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura wondered if they were talking about her or something else. She hoped that Itachi would agree to doing Tsunade's experimental procedure to get rid of her curse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Next time come see me instead. I should let you two get home. Stop by some time Hinata's around and I'll introduce you to her, I'm sure you two will get along great!" The prince smiled brightly one last time and set off, walking through the garden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura watched him go with a weird feeling. Despite his bright smiles, he gave her the impression of someone who was very lonely. She wondered if it had anything to do with Sasuke. To Sakura he seemed to carry the same weight that Itachi did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall we?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura nodded absent-mindedly following Itachi. She wondered what sort of charismatic person Sasuke had been, to leave such a deep mark on two important people. If I had met him, would I also grieve him so deeply, Sakura asked herself. He'd be closer to her age, and it was possible that in another life she'd be following him around instead of Itachi, she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you end up meeting with Naruto?" Itachi asked. Sakura looked at him and rapidly looked for her notebook, but found that in her rush to get home, she forgot it. Realizing that she had no easy means of communication, she looked around, but the Noble's district possessed no stores where she could procure a replacement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it. You can tell me later." Itachi smiled sadly. Sakura wondered why he looked particularly melancholic that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi was filled with self-doubt. He stared at Sakura’s bright smile and felt his resolve falter once more. The day before he had discussed her curse with Tsunade and had reluctantly agreed to follow through with her procedure. She explained how Sakura’s life energy was being blocked by the curse nodes. Tsunade told him that her spell to restore two of Sakura’s senses was not actually a restore, but something that allowed Sakura to shift the blocks towards other areas. She told him that while Sakura had two senses working, it was at the cost of her heart and body, which were slowly being corroded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi had been angry when Tsunade revealed this fact to him, but he acknowledged that it was better than her entire body shutting down. The Madam told him that he could likely undo one of the knots using his Sharingan to find the flow of magic and disrupt it. The recoil would be harsh on Sakura’s body, as she’d have to withstand Itachi’s magic and the release of the node. Tsunade promised she’d use her own magic and body to keep Sakura alive, which highlighted Itachi’s suspicions. She told him that she owed the girl for saving her life, but Itachi knew there was something more to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the meeting, he had told Sakura the procedure was to happen the following day and the day of the event she had been happier and brighter than ever, and Itachi tried swallowing his concerns. He hadn’t mentioned the risk to her life and the difficulty of the procedure, not wanting to worry her, but he was concerned. He had never used his Sharingan for such a unique, delicate thing, and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to succeed. Itachi hoped Tsunade would keep Sakura alive, otherwise he’d destroy her and her beloved country.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi watched Sakura walk ahead of him for the first time ever. She was so excited he could practically feel the energy exuding from her in waves. They were heading towards the Royal Magical Academy, so that both Tsunade and Itachi could draw into the natural forces that surrounded the Academy. It was a strange experience for Itachi, who had gone there so many times with so many different people, but with Sakura it was the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed her to the large mismatched building. She hesitated for the first time at the door, waiting for him to go in first. He wondered if she could feel the strong energy that pulsated all around them. To Itachi, it was familiar and welcoming, as he remembered the many years and many times he had spent there, studying diligently to bring honor to his clan. He had been the top student for all his years there, maintaining an ironclad grip on the first place position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi walked through the empty hallways. The Madam had sent everyone away so they could work in peace, and for once Itachi felt thankful towards her. He didn’t want any more people finding out about Sakura’s condition and her ties to him. Kakashi had already warned him there were a couple rumors about a new Uchiha Matriarch circling around the Business District and if he was seen walking around with Sakura in the Academy where everyone knew him, he’d soon have people poking their nose in his business once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They passed the several glass cases containing trophies and pictures and headed east, towards the Madam’s Tower. As soon as they reached Tsunade’s turf, their surroundings changed to neat, sterile walls, evenly spaced rooms and several pictures of different magic formulas and circles. Itachi crossed several rooms until he reached Tsunade’s personal laboratory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them entered together, and Tsunade was already there, waiting for them, preparing the different tools they’d need for the operation. In a corner of the room there was an area blocked by a folding screen. Tsunade oriented Sakura to go there and change into a more comfortable dress, citing that she’d probably end up sweating and even bleeding during the process. Sakura nodded, and disappeared behind the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi nodded, setting down his own tools. He brought a special Uchiha-designed potion that would enhance his Sharingan’s prowess for a short period of time. For the first time in a while, Itachi felt nervous. He chalked it up to being in the Academy again. Sakura rejoined them, wearing a simple white dress, and Tsunade directed her to the examination table in the middle of the room. She helped Sakura up and gave her a potion. Immediately after she had taken two drinks, Sakura promptly fell unconscious in the older woman's arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just a little harmless potion to keep her unconscious while we work, there's no need to glare at me like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi disagreed with her, he wasn't glaring, he was activating his Sharingan. Taking large gulps of his own bitter concoction, Itachi grimaced, feeling the strain on his eyes and the headache that accompanied it. He waited for the immediate effects to pass and blinked several times, his vision sharpening with every second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was certain he was fine again, he took position by Sakura’s head, while Tsunade stood in the middle, hands hovering over Sakura’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall we?" Tsunade smirked, looking excited. Itachi nodded and looked at Sakura’s peaceful sleeping face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his enhanced Sharingan he could see her features even clearer, noticing the way the delicate veins ran under her pale skin, the small pinkish freckles around her nose and the how her eyebrows were just a shade darker pink than her eyelashes and hair. Realizing he was staring, Itachi forced himself to look beyond Sakura’s outwards appearance, to focus on her life force and how it flowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more he focused the clearer it became, as he began to see the pathways that traveled around her body, carrying energy. He soon noticed the blockages around her throat, her eyes, her nose, her hands and her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see them." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. What you have to do is use that spell I told you to reach in and cut the block. They're loops of magic so as soon as you cut their flow, it should break the block. I'll handle the rest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi nodded, and muttering the enchantment Tsunade had taught him, he saw his hands glow an ethereal green. He placed them on Sakura’s forehead, but soon they sunk into her head. Itachi’s heart stopped as her peaceful expression turned into a frown. Itachi tried not to dwell on the strange feeling of having his hands enter her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he had been preparing, Itachi had spent a long time pondering over which one of her senses should he try to restore first. As he couldn't make the decision, he asked Sakura, and she had instantly answered her eyes. Focusing on them, Itachi managed to take hold of the swirling mass of black magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to break the block now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi focused his energy on it, hoping it'd be fast and easy, but the block was persistent. The magic was thick and heavy, and Itachi struggled to cut through it. His own face turned into a frown as he concentrated on slicing through the magic. The longer it took, the worse Sakura became. Now she was sweating and grimacing. Her nose began bleeding and Tsunade began her own work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Itachi hurry up, you're already pumping a lot of magic into her, you need to take into account the rebound." Tsunade warned him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi clenched his teeth in anger and his Sharingan flared a brighter red. With a final push he managed to sever the block cleanly. For a second he relished in his victory, a small smile beginning to bloom on his face. But his joy was short lived, as his Sharingan showed him the large block of black magic that had been focused in one spot begin to spread, poisoning Sakura’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade grit her teeth as she fought back, using her extensive knowledge and experience to keep Sakura alive. Itachi could only stare in horror as Sakura began to bleed from her nose, eyes and ear, screaming and convulsing wildly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold her down!" Tsunade barked at him. In a horrified daze Itachi placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her still. She struggled against his grip, and Itachi held her down stronger, hoping that he wasn't hurting her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The minutes began to feel like hours as Itachi watched Sakura suffer. He could see Tsunade doing her best to keep her alive, as eventually the old Madam began siphoning the dark magic into her own body. Itachi finally understood what feeling powerless was. His entire life he'd been a prodigy, but none of it mattered now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his Sharingan he saw the black magic surround Sakura’s heart, beginning to take over. It was the last stage of magical poisoning, flooding the heart with magic and stopping it. Sakura stopped thrashing and screaming, as if she had accepted her death. Tsunade cursed and Itachi rushed to the madam's side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Use my body too." Itachi begged Tsunade. She glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't have both of Fire Country's best wizards incapacitated. I won't be able to cast any spells for a week until this disgusting thing fades."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi watched Tsunade take in most of the black magic rebound onto her body. The black mass began to retreat from Sakura’s body into Tsunade's. Itachi released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. When she was finished, she leaned against the table, panting heavily. Sakura remained unconscious on the table, the previously white gown completely stained with blood and sweat. Itachi stared at her pale face, overcome with relief that she was still with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade stumbled her way to a chair and sat down. Her nose was also bleeding and she wiped it away angrily. Itachi suddenly felt like he could forgive her. She was still greedy and power-hungry, but at least Tsunade still maintained true to her original role as a medicine woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Send a message to Shizune when you go. I'll need some assistance from her." Tsunade grumbled between coughs. Itachi agreed, sending out two summons with two messages. He waited until Shizune arrived to teleport away with Sakura in his arms. Itachi knew he was breaking the law with an unauthorized teleportation spell, but he figured Tsunade would let it slide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside his home, Itachi held on to the bloody and dirty Sakura, taking her to her room. He heard the doorbell rang and gave House permission to let the guest in and to guide her to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino opened the door loudly, immediately speaking her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't appreciate being summoned like that, Uchiha. Duke or not I'm not something that… Is that Sakura? What happened? What did you do to her?" Ino's tone changed as she ran to her sister's side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I apologize. I was simply following Sakura’s wishes." Itachi bowed his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well next time don't! She looks like she almost died!" Ino yelled at him. Itachi agreed with her but couldn't voice it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The House will provide you with what you need. I assume you'll want to take care of her." Itachi left the two women alone, retreating to his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he was safe in his sanctum he fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. He buried his face in his hands, all the stress and anxiety of the day washing over him. He had felt a fear that he had never before experienced. He was afraid of losing someone that had become a crucial part of his life. He couldn't go back to a life without Sakura, now that he knew her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she's healthy again, we will return to Konoha, and there he'd hide her from the world and all its dangers. Even if she and Tsunade wanted to try another round of this procedure, he'd never agree. He couldn't risk losing her, and if he had to pick between leaving her with the curse and risking her life to cure it, he'd rather have her be cursed forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Sharingan: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>The Sharingan is a special spell hidden within the Uchiha Clan, a tradition passed down through generations. This spell was created by the Legendary Wizard Madara Uchiha, and to use it, one must be on Uchiha blood. This spell greatly enhances the user's vision, allowing them to see the magical energy of their surroundings. It has many uses, and the most common ones are the tracking of magical trails and the ability to see another wizard's spellcasting. However, even among the Uchiha there are different types of Sharingan, as the more skilled a Uchiha is with the spell, the more they can accomplish with it. It's said that the creator of the Sharingan, Madara Uchiha could use it to look into people's souls and read their thoughts and emotions. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Thank you once again for reading, I can't think of anything special to say this week, so please look forward to hopefully a more interesting author's note next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Itachi, Sakura and Kisame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Itachi was annoyed. The war against Sound was over, the treaty with Wind had gone through, and now he was being forced to attend what seemed like an endless amount of parties and events to celebrate the end of the war. Even Gaara had come to Capital City, although he claimed it was to partake in the festivities, Itachi was sure he wanted to remind everyone that Fire only took over Sound's capital due to Wind's forces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Ino and Kakashi in almost every single event, and while he claimed that he did not want to spend time with either of them, he was still relieved to have them around. Itachi was certain that Ino still hated him, but after Sakura’s recovery she now sometimes smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he could have been home, listening to Sakura chat and play. After she had regained permanent access to her sight, she now talked much more than Itachi expected. He had grown used to her constant yet silent presence, but now that she could see him, hear him and speak to him, she had begun to fill the silence with her pleasant voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi almost felt as if he was meeting a new person, as the new Sakura liked telling him everything that happened to her every day. She also enjoyed telling him information and stories she knew, and Itachi believed that by the end of the year he'd be able to become a florist himself with how much he heard about plants and flowers. However while sometimes he craved the old silence, he quickly learned that Sakura’s laugh was magical. She'd always start with a small giggle that would escalate into a soft laugh that would make Itachi smile. He tried to resist, but it was as contagious as her kindness, and he'd since given up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a full week of new Sakura, and Itachi wondered what else was in store for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you smiling about?" Kakashi joined Itachi’s spot. The wizard had been standing by a window, far away from the commotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was thinking about starting a fire so I could go home." Itachi smoothly lied. Next to him Kakashi released an undignified snort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since he had experienced the soul-crushing fear of losing Sakura, Itachi found himself adjusting his feelings towards Kakashi. If the Spymaster had told him about his family sooner, Itachi would have teleported to Capital City, only to experience the same helplessness and inadequacy he had felt towards Sakura. In a way, Kakashi had tried shielding him from that, and Itachi found that he couldn't fault him anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been a while since I've heard you make a joke." Kakashi chuckled. Itachi shrugged, he wasn't a funny person, that had always been Shisui's role. "How's Sakura?" Kakashi asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's much improved."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's good to hear." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men stood side by side, watching the rest of the festivities unfold around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should bring her to one of these, maybe you won't be so bored." Itachi turned his head to direct a skeptically raised eyebrow towards Kakashi. "What? Women love parties."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wouldn't be proper." Itachi crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A bit late for that, no? You're both living together without a chaperone, you're buying her dresses and jewels, it's only because you're such a recluse that the entire world doesn't think you're married. I mean, you are planning on it eventually, right? This whole ward thing is temporary?" Kakashi mirrored Itachi’s stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi agreed with Kakashi in that perhaps he was a little lenient on the girl, but what else was he supposed to do? Originally she was supposed to be his gardener, but then the war happened and they were forced to go to the capital, and Itachi wouldn't have her wearing poor, worn dresses in the Noble's District. As soon as they returned to Konoha, he'd make sure she remembered her proper position again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As soon as her curse is cured she will return to her family." Itachi noted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Kakashi was the one who had the eyebrow raised, skeptical of his friend's feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi returned home shortly after Kakashi left him, stealthily leaving before anyone could stop him. By the time he got home it was already dark, with the moon having gone down. There were only the street lamps to provide light as he walked around the empty Noble's District. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling hot, Itachi sat on a nearby bench. He pulled on his collar, and opened his vest, trying to cool down. As he looked around the familiar houses, he remembered a similar time, when he and Sasuke had been returning from a similar party. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Brother I'm tired, can we sit a bit, I feel like I've danced all night."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Itachi smiled at his popular younger brother and nodded. Sasuke threw himself on the bench, removing his necktie and opening his vest and shirt. Itachi frowned at the indecent exposure, but the streets were empty so he'd allow it for once. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know, half of them only kept asking me about you, I told them if they were interested in you they should have asked you for a dance, not me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't dance." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Itachi didn't enjoy dancing, and he knew better than to accept a dance with any woman. All it took was one moment and already the Business District would be filled with talk of the next Uchiha Matriarch. As the heir, he had to be careful of who he was seen with. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You should, it's better than pretending to be interested in whatever story old man Sarutobi has to tell." Sasuke shrugged. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You should treat him with more respect. He's retired now, but he was once a Grand Wizard." Itachi admonished his younger brother. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That old coot? A Grand Wizard? No way." Sasuke scoffed. "He spends all day at the window spying on us."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Itachi sighed and shook his head. Sasuke was still young, he lacked the maturity required to understand people, Itachi told himself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So how was it fighting the Cloud and Mist wizards? Were they strong? Did they use water magics? I wish mom had let me fight too."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi snapped back to the present. Thinking about the Cloud Invasion brought back several unpleasant memories. That had been the first time he had been in a war, and the Mist Magicians had been brutal. To survive he had been forced to respond with equal levels of cruelty, the kind of which he didn't want to remember. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Itachi wearily stood up, resuming the path to home. Once he arrived, he stopped to cast a single look at Sarutobi's house. The old wizard had come out of retirement to fight against Cloud, and if Sasuke had seen him in the battlefield, Itachi knew his brother would have never said anything but praises to the old man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Returning his attention to his own home, Itachi slowly climbed the steps, opening the door to a darkened room. As soon as he stepped inside, a couple candles on the table were lit up, revealing a jar of water, a cup and some pastries. Itachi walked to the table and poured himself a cup, suddenly feeling thirsty. There was a note next to the pastries, telling him to eat and drink before going to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he dug his teeth into the soft and sweet delicacy, Itachi wondered how life would be like, when he didn't have someone to listen to, someone to worry about, someone who would think of him. I spent years without her, I can do so again, Itachi told himself sternly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura was having a great day. Itachi told her they'd be returning to Konoha at the end of the week, and she was full of plans. She had to visit her family's flower shop to stock up on different seeds, fertilizer and gardening supplies. She also wanted to get some new music sheets and hair supplies. She had asked Ino if she wanted to go shopping with her, but her sister passed on it, claiming she was busy with work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since the war ended, Ino was always busy with work. Sakura didn't understand why, as she believed the end of a war must mean the end of espionage, but she knew she wasn't the most knowledgeable person around. As she walked around the Business District, Sakura noticed there were several different people around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were darker skinned people who all walked together with sour faces, pale people who walked separately with haughty looks, and differently dressed people everywhere. She was relieved when she entered her family's shop and saw her mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's with the business district today? I've seen so many weird people." Sakura asked, after she had given her mother the list of things she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They opened Capital City to foreigners yesterday. There's a flood of merchants from all over the world."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that makes sense!" Sakura smiled. The end of the war meant that trade could resume as usual, which explained the strangers. "Do you want me to send you anything from Konoha?" Sakura asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah yeah, if there's anything left of the old shop…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After spending the rest of the morning helping around the flower shop, Sakura resumed her shopping activities. She had lunch with her parents, avoiding the crowds around the eateries. As she walked past the crowds, Sakura began to feel anxious. There were too many people around, and she worried about getting lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ducking into a nearby shop, Sakura breathed in relief. Outside the masses still walked left and right carelessly. Sakura looked around the bookstore she had coincidentally chosen and decided she could take the time to look around and escape the crowds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura looked over the new books, wondering if she should take any with her, when someone bumped into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry miss." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a handsome young man, dressed well, with a wide smile. He looked completely fine, until Sakura met his eyes. There was something in them that gave her a shiver, and made her afraid of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright!" She smiled back and quickly scurried away from him, following her instincts. Sakura returned outside, merging with the crowd. She swallowed her nervousness and allowed herself to be swept towards the music shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura spent almost the entire afternoon in the shop, trying to decide what new songs to buy and learn, chatting with the elderly lady that ran the shop. Happy with her selection, Sakura was surprised to see the sun setting when she left the shop. Hurrying home, Sakura made her way past people, swift dodging left and right as she made her way towards the Noble's District. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her rush to be home before night, Sakura ended up bumping into one of the haughty-looking merchants. He turned his angry gaze upon her, demanding an apology and compensation. Nervously, Sakura stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you say? I didn't hear you." The merchant sneered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey now, don't bully a young lady like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heavy hand fell upon Sakura’s shoulder. She looked back to see the man from the bookstore. He was smiling at the haughty merchant, who took a step back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah yes, it was nothing." The merchant quickly turned around and resumed his original trajectory. Sakura still couldn't go anywhere due to the hand on her shoulder holding her in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well young miss, I'm glad I found you again. I'm meeting an old friend in the Noble's District. Do you mind showing me the way?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-not at all…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trapped with the man, she led him towards the Noble's District, hoping that no harm would come to her. When they arrived, the man led them around aimlessly, seemingly lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you could tell me the name of your friend, I could help more." Sakura smiled, still feeling nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I found him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura looked forward and was shocked to see Itachi, standing in front of them with crossed arms and a strong glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Release the woman. Hostages don't become you, Kisame."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah man, you really did see right through me. Run along now, girl and tell no one of what happened." The man released his grip on her and Sakura ran towards Itachi, hiding behind him. "What's this? Did you find yourself a woman, old friend?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura watched the handsome man change in front of her eyes. His handsome good looks were replaced with pale, almost blue skin, beady black eyes and dark blue hair. He smiled and his teeth were pointy like a shark's. Sakura shivered in fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here, Kisame?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Came to see you, actually. How's it going, buddy! It's been a while since we last saw each other, huh? I've joined Akatsuki since you last saw me, and Leader wants you to join too!" Kisame grinned. Sakura remembered her last encounter with Akatsuki and shrunk behind Itachi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I refuse." Itachi answered smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah well, you were always a stubborn one. But getting you to join isn't the reason I'm here. Orochimaru used to be part of our organization, but when we kicked him out he ran away with something important. We heard that you led the investigation into his laboratories at Sound, so we came to ask if you found a silver ring similar to this one.” Kisame showed Itachi the ring on his finger. Sakura wondered why a supposedly criminal organization was interested in jewelry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen anything like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men kept staring at each other, making Sakura increasingly more uncomfortable. The sun set and the lamps around them began to shine. Kisame broke the standoff by cackling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for answering my question. See you around Itachi!” Kisame burst into a splash of water, leaving behind only a puddle. A few minutes later, several armed men appeared, led by Sai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We heard reports of a dangerous unknown magical presence here. Master Itachi, do you know what happened?” Sai approached Itachi, carelessly stepping over the puddle that used to be Kisame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of my spells went wrong. Don’t worry about it.” Itachi lied. Sakura looked at him curiously, wondering why he didn’t report Kisame. She didn’t want to believe that they were friends, but if Itachi was covering the other man’s presence, perhaps they were indeed friends, she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were inside the Uchiha Household, Sakura finally dared to ask what was in her mind:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Itachi, were you and that man really friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Sakura watched him climb the stairs to the second floor, she thought that he had just lied to her too. She had no evidence of it, but there was something about the calm, expressionless way he said that, that made Sakura doubt him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his room, Itachi opened a hidden door, leading to his own private laboratory. He walked towards a black desk. Atop it was a silver ring, almost identical to the one Kisame had. Itachi ignored it, choosing instead to open one of the drawers. Inside was an old picture, with him, Kisame, Kakashi and a tall man completely in Green. The four of them were sitting around a campfire, seemingly having a good time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Itachi placed the picture back in its original location. He closed the desk drawer and focused his attention on the ring. He had sensed the powerful magic that resided on the ring, but hadn’t yet dedicated the time to analyze it. If it was something that Akatsuki treasured, perhaps he should study it closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Cloud’s Invasion: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Around ten years before the Sound War, Cloud and Mist joined forces to attempt an invasion against Fire. Wind and Fire fought against Cloud and Mist, both sides using their strongest wizards in combat. The war resulted in many casualties, including the complete destruction of the impartial Wave Archipelago. After the war, a council of the five great nations was called, to restrict the usage of A and S rank spells, in order to avoid casualties in war. This treaty was later broken by Orochimaru, when he turned Sound Capital’s citizens into zombies during the Sound War.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter marks the end of the first half of the story! Moving forward we'll focus a bit more on the Akatsuki, Sakura's mysterious past and Itachi's personal struggles. Some of you may have noticed that Itachi's not quite the shining hero of our tale, and that's the feeling I want to achieve. This Itachi isn't always right, he's not always heroic and he's struggling with a lot of issues. I want to showcase how despite being the weak, non-magical one, Sakura's the emotionally stable and strong one, and the difference in how they deal with trauma and their feelings. I think there's a lot of different strengths in this world, and I want to showcase that just because you can't conjure a meteor by snapping your fingers, doesn't mean you're not impressive! I'd like to thank everyone that has stuck through so far, and I hope you all continue to enjoy the adventures that will come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ino and Sakura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In days like these Ino wished she could go back to her days before the war. Back then her only dream was to get married to a rich man and live a relaxing walk's distance away from her sister. Now she was forced to shiver in the cold bar, wearing clothes that were so improper she hoped nobody would recognize her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been Kakashi's idea, to have her pretend to be a bar girl for a super secret exchange with an infiltrated contact within Akatsuki. Ino wondered why they couldn't send one of their other spies to do this job, Kakashi insisted that they couldn't trust anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi blonde, another ale over here!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino rolled her eyes as she filled another dirty mug with the foul-smelling liquid and carried it to the ugly man that had loudly requested it. She missed the gentlemen who used to frequent the flower shop, delicate men, who dressed well and spoke properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened as Ino returned to her position and she immediately recognized the man that entered, realizing why Kakashi insisted in total secrecy. Fire Country's second Grand Wizard, Jiraya was currently noted as gone missing after a mission in Sound. Although considering his black cloak with red clouds it appeared he was not missing, but instead he was an Akatsuki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey girl, can you get me some ale and bread." He grinned at her and Ino nodded, trying to keep her cool. She now understood the gravity of the situation. If Fire found out about the exchange Jiraya was dead, if Akatsuki found out about the exchange, he was also dead. With her heart suddenly beating fast, Ino prepared the ale and bread, taking it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she bent down to place the objects on the table, he leaned in with a lecherous look. She felt his hand pass over her bottom, and she froze in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slap me and walk away angrily." He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino reacted immediately, pulling away and slapping him soundly. She scoffed as she walked away from him, returning to her position at the bar. The paper he has slid into her pocket burned in her mind, but for the rest of the night, Ino held off the temptation to reach in and see what's inside. It was only after the bar was closed and she was reunited with Kakashi that she touched the paper, heart racing with excitement at the potential news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was written in code she didn't recognize, so with a disappointed look she passed it on to Kakashi, who looked at it intently for several minutes. Ino watched his face carefully, trying to gauge the nature of the news, but as the seasoned spy he was, Kakashi gave nothing away. It was only at the end that he let out a deep sigh, crumpling the paper and throwing it in the fireplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been missing your sister, right? I think it's a great time to visit her." Kakashi spoke distractedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And deliver a message to the Uchiha?" Ino knew what the old fox was up to and she wouldn't be fooled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I need you to memorize this, as we can't risk it being written down. Take Sai with you too, what I'm going to tell you is strictly confidential and if it got out it could ruin this country."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, I'll get the job done." Ino promised. It wasn't that she was loyal to the crown, it was just that she wanted to know this secret. If it could ruin the country, it meant that she was now going to become someone indispensable to the crown. She was ready to guarantee her future. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Uchiha's ninth demon lives in the minds of the red cloud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino thought about the cryptic sentence over and over but she still couldn't figure out what it meant. It was annoying her that she knew something so important but that she couldn't do anything with the information as she didn't know what it meant. It placed her in a bad mood, and glared at the bright blue sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What have the clouds done to offend you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her travel companion startled Ino with the words. She looked at Sai in surprise, as usually he avoided conversation that wasn't directly related to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I’m not angry at the sky.” Ino smiled tersely, surprised she had shown her true feelings so clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them continued trotting forward on their horses. Kakashi had supplied the two of them with horses and resources to help them on their mission, insisting that they leave as soon as possible. Ino hadn’t even had the time to properly warn her parents, only leaving behind a letter that she hoped her mother would get soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Master Itachi personally, but the Uchiha are good, honorable people. I'm sure he won't do your sister any harm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino stared at Sai, wondering why he was so talkative and why he had such a strong opinion on the Uchiha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you say that? I didn't think you were close to the clan." Thinking further on him, Ino realized she knew absolutely nothing about Sai, she didn't know who his parents were, where he was born or even how old he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't say close. I worked with them for a while." Sai shrugged, maintaining his usual smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You worked with them? Were they the ones that trained you? How old are you again?" Ino suddenly felt the overwhelming need to know everything there was to know about him. She liked knowing people and was embarrassed to realize she knew nothing about someone who worked so closely with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I worked with them before I worked with Master Kakashi. I was not trained by them. I don't know my age, but my brother was a couple years older than me and he'd be twenty-five this year, which makes me think I am twenty-three." Sai answered all her questions dutifully and in order, but now I o felt she had twice as many to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a brother? And who trained you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a brother. He's dead. We were trained by Danzo." Sai answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. I couldn't imagine losing Sakura so I'm sure you must have a hard time." Ino suddenly felt bad for all the times she saw Sai as nothing more than a convenient tool to do dirty work for her. Maybe that's why he's like this, Ino reasoned to herself, he's traumatized by his dead brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ino, ahead. Please slow down." Sai's voice switched back to his usual professional tone, and Ino looked to the road ahead. There were a few burly men, bearing swords and axes, blocking the road with a broken cart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we detour?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll ride ahead to meet them. Can you handle your horse on the field? It shouldn't be too rough as it hasn't rained in days so the ground will be hard. Take the right and circle around, go as fast as you can and don't stop to look back. Wait for me by the next crossroad." Sai calmly said as he shuffled in his pack for something. Ino bit her lip, suddenly feeling worry towards the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just take care of yourself. I don't want you to get hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai looked up straight at her, meeting her eyes with a different expression, perhaps the first genuine one she had ever seen on him. He looked like a child, surprised and innocent, as if it was the first time he was seeing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment lasted for a single breath, as he quickly recomposed herself under her stare, returning to his usual fake smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On three. One, two, three!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino took off, lying flat against her horse's neck as she spurred him forwards, out of the road and towards the grassy plains. She heard yelling as the bandits noticed what she was doing, but soon the yelling turned different and she heard the sound of metal meeting metal. She kept her eyes fixed forward, trusting that Sai wouldn't disappoint her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she couldn't hear the sounds again Ino slowed down, returning to the road. She looked back to see the broken cart in the distance, but could not see anything beyond it. Instead of moving on to the crossroads she waited there, stopping her animal and dismounting, keeping watch over the small, distant figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually another figure popped out, a tall one, riding a horse. Ino couldn't see who it was, but the slimness and the straight, precise pose on horseback told her it must be Sai, and she felt relieved. Ino smiled as he made his way towards her, and frowned when he stopped a ways away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concerned that he might have succumbed to injuries, Ino pulled on her horse, walking towards Sai. As she got closer and closer her mouth began to open, as she saw the gruesome image he was. Sai was covered in blood, which painted his arms and torso a deep, gory red. It was still fresh, dripping slightly from his sleeve to his horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you to wait at the crossroads." he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino covered her mouth, to hide her expression. She understood why, it wasn't for her safety, but for her sensibility. He had probably wanted to clean up before showing up before her once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think there's a river if we go west from here." Ino turned around, trying to maintain a calm and collected attitude. She wanted to be a Spymaster, and if she couldn't handle something like this, she might as well give up on her dream. "I'll go with you, to keep watch while you clean up." Ino rapidly mounted her horse again, setting off at a gentle pace. Sai purposely stayed behind her, and she was thankful for his small thoughtfulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that event the journey was easy and fast, with Ino spending most of her time asking Sai different questions about him and his brother. He only gave her cryptically vague answers, but Ino was able to collect enough information to have a general idea of his past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd been recruited by Danzo, who trained them to be soldiers, after his brother's death, Sai worked with the Uchiha Clan, and after the Clan's death, Kakashi took him under his wing. To Ino, Sai made her think of Sakura. He was an example of what could have happened to Sakura if she hadn't been lucky to be left in a loving household. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling that she knew him better, Ino now hoped that she'd gained some of his loyalty. Sai had spent enough time being shuffled around, used by different people. She was now determined to make him choose to follow her, as he'd be an excellent asset to her. And unlike before, she'd take care of him as she cared for Sakura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're almost there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had left their horses behind, on a farm near the forest. Although Ino now knew there was nothing scary in that forest, she still couldn't shake off years of frightening stories she had heard of the frightening Konoha Forest and the evil magician that lived within. As she followed Sai through the woods, she felt the weight of those tales on her mind, and wondered how Sakura managed to live there happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned a corner and Ino finally understood why. A cottage came into sight, small, quaint and homely, with a beautiful garden surrounding it. Ino admired the mid-sized hedges that served as a living fence, neatly trimmed and arranged. Inside there were flowers lining up the cottage wall, and Ino recognized the colors and names of all of them, admiring the good mix of perennials and seasonals. As she admired, someone showed up from the side of the cottage, carrying a bucket full of greens and Ino recognized her sister immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura!" Ino ran the rest of the way, making her way towards her beloved sister. Sakura looked happier and healthier than Ino had ever seen, her usually pale complexion a healthy pink, her hands a little dirty and a worn apron above her simple dress. This was the Sakura Ino knew and loved, the Sakura that belonged among the flowers and nature, as if she was their queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ino, what are you doing here?" Sakura set down the bucket of greens and walked towards the gate, opening it to let Ino inside. Without caring about anyone else, Ino crossed the gate, taking her sister into her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I came here to see you, of course!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's wonderful!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino finally put some distance between herself and Sakura, looking around the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this what you've been doing since you left the capital?" Ino could see Sakura’s hand in the garden, as she had used her favorite plants and flowers in its design. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's been an arduous three months, but I think it's worth it. You should have seen how it used to be, you'd never believe it." Sakura picked the bucket of herbs back up and headed towards the front door. Ino tried to help, but the door opened itself for Sakura, allowing her inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino hesitated to follow for a second, a final whisper of the tales of the evil magician in her mind. Sai gently bumped her on his way inside, dispelling the last remainder of Ino's doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino gasped as she walked in, wondering if she had taken a portal back to Capital City. The inside was identical to the Uchiha Household in the Capital, shocking Ino. As she looked around in shock, Itachi made his way down the stairs, looking at the unexpected guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got the herbs you wanted. And look, my sister came to visit!" Sakura set the bucket of herbs down by the stairs, cleaning her hands on her apron before taking it off. She seemingly let it fall, but Ino watched it float away towards the back of the house instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems we'll be needing guest rooms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not for me, I only came here to escort Miss Yamanaka. I have business in Konoha and I shall leave soon." Sai spoke, surprising Ino. He hadn't told her he had a mission in Konoha. "If I could only trouble you for some water?" He asked. Itachi nodded and soon a jar filled with water and two glasses made its way to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino took one of the glasses for herself, suddenly thirsty. She watched Sakura and Itachi discuss something in whispers, noticing how comfortable they were around each other. If she didn't know better, she'd think they were married. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ino, you may stay here for three days. I'll come for you on the fourth." Sai told her in a low tone. Ino nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it is you have to do, be careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you don't want me to get hurt?" Sai asked, for once his fake smile gone. Ino met his eyes and nodded sincerely. His lips twitched upwards before settling into a passive look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura broke off from Itachi to join Ino. She nodded at Sai, exchanging small pleasantries. As soon as she did her social obligations to him, she turned to Ino excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, we'll be sharing my room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino allowed Sakura to drag her upstairs to her room, which was the exact same one she had in Capital City. The only difference was this time the room had two flower arrangements and an open window, allowing the sun and wind to come inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino smiled at her sister, understanding why Sakura insisted on staying with Itachi. He allowed her the freedom and space to flourish and do as she wished, something Ino understood. Just as she had always had big ambitions for herself, Sakura had always wished for a quiet, peaceful life, surrounded by nature and arts, which was exactly what Itachi gave her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura was excited to see Ino again. She had no wish to return to Capital City, so having her sister around was the best thing ever. However Sakura knew there was something bothering Ino, and she only hoped her sister would take the time to confide in her. She understood that as a spy Ino knew big secrets, and Sakura tried to be mindful and not ask for information she shouldn't know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura headed back to her room, having forgotten a music sheet she had been writing there. The door was ajar, and she spotted Ino sitting down at the chair, muttering something. Wanting to give her sister a scare, Sakura approached her from behind quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uchiha ninth demon… He knew what it was, as expected."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura froze, shocked by what came out of her sister's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that?" She asked. Ino jumped in her seat, shocked by Sakura’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura! I didn't notice you there at all!" Ino rested a hand on her chest. Sakura noticed the anxious look towards the open door and quickly turned around to close it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ino, what's this about an Uchiha and a demon?" Sakura asked again, this time more seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't tell anyone this. I heard that someone is looking for an Uchiha's ninth demon. I don't know what it means, but I thought Master Itachi should know. When I told him, I could tell that he knew what it was and I've been trying to figure it out too." Ino explained in a whisper. Sakura nodded, also thinking on it. "I've been trying to think of what the demon could be, it doesn't have to be a demon, it could be an enemy, a summon…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a thought came to Sakura’s mind. Something she had read a while ago, something that would be deeply tied to the Uchiha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was he angry? Itachi, when you told him, was he angry?" Sakura asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Yeah, I think? I swear his eyes flashed red for a second." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura's heart dropped. She looked at her sister, biting her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go for a walk. It's a cool afternoon so I'm going to grab a shawl." Sakura walked towards her drawer, and leaning deep into the drawer she took the secret she had been hiding. She wrapped it in the shawl, and took it out. Ino looked at her oddly, but Sakura took a finger to her ear, scratching behind it twice, the old sign the sisters shared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino repeated the motion, signaling to Sakura that she understood what was going on. Smiling, Sakura led her sister downstairs. Itachi was sitting at the table, drinking tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going for a walk." Sakura smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A walk?" He asked, and Sakura knew he was curious, as she had never gone for walks like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yes, this House has ears and there's something I wish to discuss with my sister, privately." Sakura knew better than to lie to Itachi, and with her bold truth she covered her lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just return before dark. Wouldn't want you two to get lost." Itachi nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura and Ino agreed to his conditions and set off. Sakura didn't lead them far, just a few feet away from the house, where they could still see it, but were far enough away to be heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's this about?" Ino asked as soon as Sakura stopped moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be mad at me, in my position you'd have done the same. I stole this from your office." Sakura unwrapped the Uchiha files she had stolen from the castle, handing them to Ino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's this?" Ino took it, and leaning against a tree, opened it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found that by accident one day when I knocked some things over. It had Uchiha in the name, if you read it I think you'll understand why it was hidden." Sakura explained. She waited for Ino to get through everything, watching her sister's reaction. Ino kept her composure through all of it, never once breaking into tears as Sakura had. Once she was finished, Ino closed the file with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand a lot of things now, thank you for showing this to me, Sakura. I'll take it back to Capital City and return it to its rightful place." Ino smiled at the nervous Sakura. "And don't worry, I'll make sure nobody knows what you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Sakura hugged Ino, smiling in relief. Ino smiled back, but it was not relief she was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reading about Danzo's rebellion was a boon to her. A lot of pieces of recent puzzles were falling into place. Ino now understood what happened to Sai, who had probably been the one who tipped the Uchiha to the rebellion, she understood the ninth demon was the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox that had caused the death of the Uchiha, and the Akatsuki's interest in it meant that the Kyuubi’s scroll had not been destroyed as Tsunade had claimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino's smile grew. If she were in Tsunade’s position, she wouldn't have destroyed something that precious either, and if people found out about it, she'd be desperate to keep it a secret. And yet, instead of delivering this information to Tsunade, Kakashi had given it to the sole Uchiha survivor instead. Things were beginning to be very clear to Ino, and she liked it when she knew everything there was to know about everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>The tailed beasts: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Alongside the world-artifacts, the tailed beasts are powerful things, capable of the most powerful, destructive magic in the world. There are nine summoning scrolls, each used for a different beast, each of different power levels. The weakest of them all is the Ichibi, the one-tailed beast of sand, which has historically been under the control of Wind. These powerful summoning scrolls are forbidden from any kind of usage as without a deep source of magic, controlling the beast is impossible, and they will rampage and destroy anything in their path. The most powerful beast is the nine-tailed Kyuubi, which took the combined might of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju to defeat. It is said that neither wizard fully recovered from the injuries they sustained from the fight with the Kyuubi, and after the battle the two of them sealed away the scroll, never to be seen again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We finally have some answers to some questions that people have asked me. To begin this second half, I wanted to show off the pov of a character we haven't spent that much time with yet but that will have a big role to play. I hope everyone's excited for the big things to come and I look forward to seeing everyone next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Itachi, Kakashi and the Hidden Hideout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Itachi stared at his guest with a raised eyebrow. Just last week he had sent Sakura’s sister and now he was here himself. Itachi wondered why Kakashi suddenly couldn’t leave him alone. Sakura was outside working on the garden, while the two men stayed inside, having a sullen staring contest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I should have predicted this.” Kakashi broke the silence first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not blame yourself, I have long since believed some things cannot be stopped.” Itachi relaxed, understanding that Kakashi’s sense of loyalty to their friendship was the driving force behind this visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been enraged when he first heard Tsunade had not destroyed the Kyuubi’s scroll as she had claimed she had. However after a couple days of plotting the complete destruction of Capital City, Itachi calmed down and thought over everything more rationally. To start with, he didn’t even know if it was possible to destroy a tailed beast’s summoning scroll. One had only to look at Wind and their constant experiments with the Ichibi to understand it was magic that none could understand. If he had been in Tsunade’s position he’d never throw away such a powerful, strategical artifact, no matter what potential destruction it had caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel as if I have failed as a Spymaster. However, that is not why I came. Sai secured the location of an Orochimaru hideout, supposedly one he used around the time of Danzo’s rebellion, I thought we could investigate. It’s in one of the islands Fire took from Mist during the last war.” Kakashi sat up straight, and even Itachi was suddenly interested. A hideout from the time of Danzo’s rebellion would give Itachi information on why Orochimaru joined with that man, and potentially where he found the Kyuubi’s scroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” Itachi asked. Fire had taken over five of Mist’s surrounding islands after the war, land acquired during the peace negotiations. Since Mist and Cloud had been the instigators, they both lost territory to Fire. Kakahi placed a hand on his covered throat for a second, before quickly moving it to his hair, in an attempt to hide his previous gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s where we lost him… Gai…” He muttered. Itachi nodded, understanding Kakashi’s sudden show of emotion. Before Itachi, since childhood, Gai had been Kakashi’s best friend, practically a brother, as the two of them had been raised together by Gai’s family after Kakashi’s father had died. At the time Itachi hadn’t truly understood the depth of Kakashi’s pain and grief, but now he could relate to his friend in a way he wished he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you want to go?” Itachi asked him, hoping to distract Kakashi from the train of thought he was on. It worked, as Itachi watched his friend’s eyes recover some of their spark with some relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever is convenient for you. I have my things in my safehouse in Konoha, so we can leave when you are ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi stood up from his seat and walked to the window. From it, he could see Sakura curved over the herb area, tending to the plants he had asked her to grow. As if sensing his presence, she stood up, stretching her arms out. She turned around to look up at the window he was at, and upon meeting his eyes, smiled brightly. She waved and pointed at the ground. Itachi followed her motion with his eyes, trying to see what she was telling him. He noticed the bright blue specks on the ground, signifying that she had succeeded in starting to grow the Aether seeds he had given her. He’d have to congratulate her later, usually it took specialized wizards to grow Aether plants, but it seemed her miraculous skill with plants superseded that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worried about her? We can take her along, if you’d like.” Kakashi spoke up from the room and Itachi turned around, to direct his friend with a glare. He was not about to let Sakura go to a land that used to belong to a hostile country to investigate a hostile wizard’s hideout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. She stays, we leave this afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura looked over the small, glowing blue buds with joy. When Itachi had given them to her a month ago, citing they would be a challenge, she hadn’t expected magic-infused plants that were more delicate than the rarest orchid. It had taken her a lot of experimenting with different soils, different amounts of water, light and fertilizer, but she had finally managed to get them to start sprouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she put away her tools in the small gardening shed she was using for storage, Kakashi joined her outside. He had appeared this morning, looking a little worn out and Sakura had ushered him inside. She had originally been afraid that he had found out about her and Ino’s secret knowledge, but he made no mention of that, and Sakura was happy to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those Aether plants?” He stopped at Sakura’s side, looking at the small glowing blue bud. Sakura nodded proudly. She quickly swapped to her voice, all her tiredness melting away into non-existence. It was nice to be able to ignore a hard morning’s work effects, but when she returned to her room and entered her bathtub, she was planning on returning to that, so that she could enjoy the relief of a warm bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Itachi gave them to me, said it would be a challenge. It took me a while to get the right conditions as these guys are particularly fragile, but I think I finally have it.” Sakura smiled proudly. She finished placing the tools inside the shed, cleaning off the last remainder of dirt on her apron. “Are you staying for lunch?” Sakura asked, wondering for how long Kakashi would stay. His previous visit had been extremely short, but since Itachi returned from the war, she had seen the two of them together a few times, and whatever wall there had been between the two before seemed gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Itachi and I are going out for a small expedition this afternoon.” Kakashi smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, where are you two going?” Sakura asked, wondering where Itachi was headed. Since they had returned to the cottage, he hadn’t left at all. Even for provisions, he had sent Sakura alone to Konoha, entrusting her with magical horses and a list. She wondered what was going through his mind, but didn’t have the confidence to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be visiting an old friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come too?” Sakura asked, eager to meet anyone who was a friend of Itachi and Kakashi’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Itachi interrupted their conversation, appearing suddenly at the doorstep. He was wrapped in his travel cloak, with a bag at his side. "We leave now." He addressed Kakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about lunch?" Sakura asked, hoping Itachi would be more polite towards their guest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll eat in Konoha after securing Kakashi's things." He started walking, moving past the shocked Sakura and out the gate, heading out towards the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you around, Miss Sakura." Kakashi smiled apologetically before following Itachi into the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left alone and shocked, Sakura stood still watching the two men until they disappeared from sight. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts as she slowly and dejectedly entered the now empty house, finding a single plate of food atop the empty table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Kakashi told him, Sakura reasoned with herself. He knows that I kept secrets from him and he's now upset with me, she thought. Sighing as she sat at the table, she figured that if she would eat alone, perhaps she could at least enjoy the taste, now that she had nobody to listen or speak to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was rude of you." Kakashi scolded his friend as he strapped his bag to his back. He didn't use magical storage, so his pack was much larger than Itachi’s compact one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi purposely ignored his friend, looking at the horses in front of them. He had wanted to use a teleport stone, but Kakashi insisted on traveling through non-magical means. The Spymaster reasoned it’d do them good to see the countryside, but Itachi knew there had to be another reason for his request. He wondered if Kakashi was intending on doing some investigating as they traveled south towards the islands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, we can set off.” Kakashi expertly hopped atop his horse. Itachi mirrored his movement, and the two of them began to ride away. They didn’t notice the envious stares of the other men around them and the admiring glances of the ladies as they made their way through the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men made quite a pair as they traveled through the roads. With the end of the war, several people that had fled to Capital City were returning to their original homes. The roads were full of people, and the two gentlemen on horses made a striking figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can stop there for the night.” Kakashi pointed towards a small town, and Itachi nodded. The journey to Mist would take them three days by horseback, and he’d rather sleep at an inn than on the ground. Itachi had never stopped at this particular town, but as he followed Kakashi, he noticed that the Spymaster had to have some familiarity as he navigated the roads to the inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inn was one of the largest houses of the small village, called the Fiery Spice. Itachi thought it was an odd name for an inn, but trusted Kakashi to lead him to the right place. Itachi wondered if Sakura had already had dinner, and what she had done during the afternoon. These days she spent her afternoons in the music room, as Itachi had put a stop to their afternoon study sessions. Now that he better understood the true nature of Sakura’s curse, he knew there was nothing he could accomplish by performing random magical experiments on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi still studied the journals he recovered from Orochimaru’s lair daily, hoping to find something in there about Sakura’s curse. However, most of the tomes detailed his experiments in necromancy, which didn’t interest Itachi at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome! Need a room to stay?” The two men were warmly greeted by a plump, happy looking woman, who was carrying a stack of folded sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, one room, two beds?” Kakashi asked, smiling back. The woman nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to my husband over there at the other room, he’ll give ya’ll the key. We’re kinda full at the moment with everyone headin’ on back, but we have somethin’ for ya boys.” She answered, pointing at the adjacent room with a swing of the head. Kakashi nodded and set off to find the woman’s husband while Itachi looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The innkeeper was correct, there were several people huddled around the fireplace, some others were sitting by a large table filled with food, eating rapidly. Itachi wondered if they were all people who left their homes during the war, and thought of the destruction he had seen. If they were lucky, they’d be glad to see their house unscathed, but the Sound forces looted and pillaged everything they passed, and most people would see their lands and crops destroyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the key.” Kakashi rejoined him and Itachi followed him upstairs and towards their room, glad to finally rest after an afternoon on horseback. Once they were inside, Kakashi set down his things atop one of the two beds, and then faced Itachi, readjusting his cloak. “I’m going to look around the town a bit. You don’t have to wait for me to eat or sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi nodded, understanding that Kakashi had his own tasks to attend to. Once he was alone, Itachi made his way downstairs to ask dinner to be delivered directly to his room. He returned there to wait for the food and to rest before the following day’s journey. He wondered if he should look in on her, but chose to respect her privacy. He didn’t know what she’d be doing, and he didn’t want to potentially witness a moment where it was improper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling restless, Itachi took out Kusanagi from his pack, in order to practice some katas and movement. He hoped that he wouldn’t find any trouble, but in the back of his mind the fact that Orochimaru had managed to escape troubled him. The next time the two of them met, he would make sure the snake wouldn’t get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock sounded on the door and Itachi opened it, forgetting he still had Kusanagi on one hand. The innkeep screamed in fear, dropping the tray of food. Reacting rapidly Itachi cast a spell, freezing the tray, in order to prevent its contents from spilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sword! Oh my forgive me sir, it’s just with the war an’ all, it scared me.” The woman breathed heavily as she leaned against the wall, staring at the weapon warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies madam.” Itachi set it down, and grabbing on to the tray he released the freezing spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I shoulda been the one to apologize. Once yer done with the food just leave it outside the door and either me or my husband will pick it up.” The innkeep left Itachi alone, looking like she wanted nothing more to do with him, and the Uchiha Lord sent an apology to Kakashi in his mind. He hoped he didn’t potentially ruin any good relations his friend had with these people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the meal Itachi laid down for an early night, and falling asleep quickly, he didn’t even notice the late hour Kakashi arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them set off again early, and completed their journey to the Mist Islands with no issue. Kakashi had somehow managed to get a message to the pier ahead of time, surprising Itachi with a ready boat and crew to take them to the Mist Island. By the time they arrived, Itachi was already ready to return to the comfort of his home. If Kakashi insisted on returning through non-magical means, he’d let his friend return alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably look at the hideout tomorrow. I need to meet with one of my agents to secure the exact location of the place. We can room at the army station here, it’s safer to keep our presence here a secret for now.” Kakashi explained. Itachi nodded, setting off to the army station, where Fire maintained a small group of soldiers to secure its control over the former Mist land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived he was greeted warmly by the soldiers, as within the army ranks, the stories of how the Uchiha Duke had turned the tide against the Sound forces had spread like wildfire. Itachi spent the rest of his night surrounded by soldiers of all ranks, all of them interested in spending time with the Hero. They only left him alone once Kakashi returned, as the silver-haired man sent them all away, claiming he had important business to discuss with the Duke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them retired to their rooms, tired from the journey, yet anxious for the following day. They agreed to sleep early, and wake at sunrise to set off before the rest of the camp could slow them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Itachi strapped Kusanagi to his back, and his magic pouch was full of potions and other combat tools. Kakashi was also wearing his combat finest, with his own sword and set of throwing weapons. The two of them left before anyone else was up, surprising the sleepy night shift guards. Kakashi made up a convenient excuse for their unusual garb, claiming they were there for combat practice. The guards didn't bother pressing further, letting the two of them go without any further questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi followed Kakashi to the supposed location of the hideout, and when they arrived they were met with an empty field. Kakashi looked disappointed, but Itachi was prepared for it. He knew that wizards liked hiding things behind glamours, and he had the right thing for it. Grabbing a small white bag from his pouch, he reached into it and pulled out a silvery white dust. He blew it out, spreading it into the air. Whispering a small incantation, Itachi made the wind around them blow wildly, spreading the dust around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes it settled down, revealing a small stone structure. Kakashi approached it slowly, and opened the door carefully. They weren't met with any traps, so the two of them walked in. There was only a staircase leading down into darkness, and with Itachi leading the way with a fire familiar to light up the path, they descended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't feel any magical presence here." Itachi noted. Their footsteps made prints in the dust, and Kakashi noticed that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems nobody's been here for a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them hit the end of the dusty staircase, revealing a wide hallway with several doors. The two men exchanged a look, and each one took a side. They opened all the doors and searched all the rooms, leaving only the one at the end of the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they made their way over there, the two of them felt relaxed, comforted in the knowledge that there wasn't anything dangerous in the hideout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All we found were empty rooms. Not even tables or chairs. I don't understand." Kakashi mumbled as he opened the door to the last room. There were several candles in that room, and with a snap of his fingers they lit up, revealing the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them looked around speechless. It was a huge laboratory, filled with different machines, tubes, and schematics. Itachi walked closer to one of the walls, noticing something that looked eerily familiar. Kakashi followed him, and the two of them stared at the picture in solemn silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a depiction of a baby with pink hair and purple eyes, and surrounding it were several magical formulas. Beneath picture, there was a list, written in Orochimaru’s handwriting, the same as his journals. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A successful experiment should have pink hair, pale skin and odd eyes. Anything without these traits is to be used as food for the others. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Itachi… this…" Kakashi sounded very concerned and Itachi mirrored the other man's feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what the fuck are you two assholes doing here?" A third presence suddenly startled the two men, surprising them with its sudden appearance. Drawing their weapons, they faced the intruder, a man with pink hair and gray eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aether plants: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>these specially designed magical plants are extremely difficult to grow, requiring delicately maintained conditions. They are commonly used in different potions, as they're capable of diminishing the magical damage and side-effects a potion can inflict on a user. There are many wizards that specialize in growing and selling different types of Aether plants, as they're always in high demand by wizards everywhere. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone, welcome to another installment. I had concerns about the changing viewpoints getting confusing for the readers, so I've decided to better separate them. Hopefully now everything is clearer. I changed the story's rating due to mature language. If you're concerned about it, it's because Hidan and his potty mouth will appear in upcoming characters and I decided to err on the side of caution.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Itachi, Kakashi and Hidan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Itachi and Kakashi stared at the new addition, startled by the presence of a third person. It was a young man, with pink hair and silver eyes, wearing a black cloak with red clouds, bearing a huge red scythe on his back. His arms were crossed, but Itachi could feel the danger coming from him, judging by his angry glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shot him a look, ready to engage in combat, but another look at the man's cloak gave Itachi a different idea. Placing his hands upwards in a peaceful gesture, Itachi tried to talk first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must know me, I'm Itachi Uchiha." He introduced himself. He knew Akatsuki was interested in him, and he knew their leader ordered them to not harm him, and if he could avoid a fight, he'd be happy to use this advantage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink haired man stared at him for several seconds, scratching his head. He muttered under his breath and Itachi could see Kakashi's hand inching closer to his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you're right. I'm not supposed to fucking harm you. What the shit are you doing here? Are you some fucking asshole like that snake guy? Is that why they fucking want you?" The guy released an angry sigh, looking upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, on the contrary, I want to murder Orochimaru." Itachi left out the part where he would interrogate the man before the killing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh good, I want to murder him too! I'm Hidan, nice to fucking meet you!" Hidan extended a hand in greeting and Itachi reached out to shake it hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So did you come here looking for him as well?" Kakashi finally joined the conversation. The pink haired man looked at him oddly for a while before shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, I knew he wouldn't fucking be here. I came here for nostalgia I guess. Can you believe I came from this shit hole?" Hidan laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casting a look at the poster with the pink haired baby and the pink haired man in front of him, Itachi couldn't help but ask:  "Are you one of the test subjects of this experiment? Can you tell us more about it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hidan walked around, looking at the lab with a nostalgic smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I don't fucking understand any of the stupid magic shit, but I was here, yeah. I was the only one who wasn't a fucking failure. Mom and Dad were the ones who fucking did all the work, the snake would only show up every now and then. He wanted a fucking source, whatever the shit that is. He wanted to take me too, but Mom convinced him I'd be useful to the research here so I stayed." Hidan removed the scythe from his back and hopped atop a table, sitting on it, dangling his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi resumed looking through the scattered papers as Itachi tried to carry on a conversation with the foul-mouthed man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how long ago was this?" Itachi tried to gauge how long ago it had been. The weight of Sakura’s odd pink-hair burdened his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't fucking know. They left when I was a fucking kid, and Kisame found me God fucking knows when later. Apparently there was a whole war while I was fucking stuck here!" Hidan laughed, and Itachi frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That can't be right, how did you survive by yourself all those years?" Itachi hadn't seen any hidden supplies and even if Hidan had eaten all the other test subjects, there weren't enough rooms. The numbers didn't add up in Itachi’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, I can't fucking die. That's why I wasn't a fucking failure, duh." Hidan shrugged. Itachi and Kakashi stared at the pink-haired man incredulously. At first Itachi didn't believe him, but after he remembered Sasori's form despite his age, he suddenly thought that a second immortal being wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility. "Well, now that I answered all your fucking questions, can we fucking go? I want to hold it over Sasori that I recruited you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi took a deep breath. He hoped the man was idiotic enough that they could avoid conflict, but it seemed inevitable considering his predatory grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say I'd go with you." Itachi noted. He noticed Hidan's hand moving to his scythe and he reached out for Kusanagi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Akatsuki member was faster than expected, throwing himself at Itachi with reckless abandon. The scythe was mere centimeters to Itachi’s head when it was stopped by Kakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off old man, Itachi’s my prey, but I won't fucking hesitate to kill you too!" Hidan shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Respect your elders, brat." Kakashi tsked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tables and papers flew as the three of them engaged in a rapid melee, as Kakashi and Itachi teamed up against the Akatsuki. Despite their numbers, it was hard to contest the greater range of Hidan's scythe, and they couldn't approach him carelessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Use some of your spells!" Kakashi shouted at Itachi as he parried another hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I do that I'd be cooking us alive. This place is essentially an oven." Itachi rebutted. He ducked past another wide swing and reached Hidan, cleanly slicing off the man's arm with Kusanagi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! You asshole! That fucking hurt!" Hidan screamed as Kakashi and Itachi took a step back. The man's right arm was laying on the floor and Itachi was proud of his victory for a short lived moment. Hidan reached down and grabbed his arm. He calmly placed it back in its original place, and the two Fire men watched in horror and interest as the flesh regrew, reattaching the limb to the body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He really can't die…" Kakashi muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I should cook him." Itachi wondered if he'd be able to survive the ever burning flames of Amaterasu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, don't, I still have questions. This is the best lead we've had towards Sakura’s origin, yes?" Kakashi looked at Itachi, who nodded. "Then I have a plan. Remember Zabuza?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you two fuckers mumbling about, come here and let me pay you back thrice!" Hidan charged them again, prompting Itachi and Kakashi to separate. With a plan in mind, Itachi began pelting Hidan with small fireballs, not enough to set fire to the room, just enough to irritate the angry Akatsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asshole!” Hidan roared as his hair was set on fire. He charged Itachi, who deftly dodged his attacks, weaving backwards with every swing of the scythe. Keeping Hidan focused on him, Itachi guided him towards the door to the hallway, parrying and ducking, keeping himself within Hidan’s range to tempt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was close enough, Itachi stepped out into the narrow hallway, shooting another fireball at Hidan, to further taunt him. The enraged pink-haired man tried to follow him into the hallway, but his large weapon got caught in the door frame, blocking his advance. Hidan stopped in his tracks, confused as to the sudden blockage. He looked back to see what happened, and in his moment of confusion, Kakashi struck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fast as lightning, the old fox jumped towards Hidan, swinging his blade in a fast, clean motion. Hidan didn’t have the time to react, as Kakashi’s cut swept his head off his shoulders in a flash. Both Kakashi and Itachi stood alert, both of them slightly out of breath as they watched the head roll on the floor until it came to a halt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a short moment there was silence, and the two soldiers relaxed their stances for a bit until Hidan’s loud expletives began filling the room once again. Kakashi approached the decapitated head cautiously, crouching down next to it. He pulled the head upwards facing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hidan spit at Kakashi who dodged it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just to make sure that you can't recover, we should lock you up." Kakashi smiled. He got up, heading towards one of the hallway rooms, stepping over Hidan’s inert body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! No! Don't lock me up you dick! I fucking swear to God I will fucking hunt you down and fucking kill you!" He screamed. Itachi stood to the side, watching Kakashi throw Hidan’s head into one of the rooms, locking it inside. Itachi kneeled over Hidan’s body, examining it as they waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sat around the door to the room Hidan’s head was in, listening to the pink-haired man's yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi didn't notice any significant similarities to Sakura’s. Besides the pink hair, the two of them didn't share any particular traits, and Itachi strongly believed that Sakura wasn't immortal, as she had gotten close to death too many times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll answer anything you want! Please don't leave me here! Please!" Hidan’s yells turned into begs. Itachi stood up, recognizing it was time to question him once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi opened the door, walking inside and picking up the head once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You cooperate and we cooperate." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'll tell you anything! Hidan whined."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi sat around as Kakashi peppered Hidan with questions related to the Akatsuki and its activities. Itachi waited patiently for his turn to ask more questions related to Orochimaru’s research. He'd already learned a lot, but he was curious as to the procedures used. However, despite all his questions, Hidan wasn't able to offer him any additional information, as he had been too young to fully remember everything that had been done to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The last thing I remember was the snake saying he was fucking angry with the lack of fucking results and that he was moving the lab closer to home so he could keep a closer eye on Mom and Dad. And then they fucking left me here!" Hidan growled exasperatedly. "I don't fucking remember any girls or anyone else as we were all fucking separated in different fucking rooms all the fucking time!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's all for now." Itachi nodded at Kakashi. The Spymaster placed Hidan’s head next to his neck, and the tissue began to regenerate, connecting body and head. "We should leave before he's fully back." Itachi suggested. Kakashi agreed and the two of them left the freakish Akatsuki behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were back in the safety of Fire's Fort, Itachi asked Kakashi why the Spymaster hadn't wanted to take Hidan as a captive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For starters I want to make sure Akatsuki knows that we have information on them, and if they think Hidan’s our source, then my spy will have an easier time, as they won't suspect him as the information leak for a while. Besides, I guessed you wouldn't want people to know that Sakura’s potentially tied to Orochimaru." Kakashi answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe that even she knows this. From what we learned today it's possible that the scientists Hidan called Mother and Father were not willing to give their result to Orochimaru, and hid the child." Itachi reasoned. Sakura was raised by the Yamanaka, left on their doorstep as a baby, there was no way she was some deeply infiltrated spy, Itachi reasoned, desperately clinging to this logic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then do you think she's their success? Is that why they betrayed the snake?" Kakashi asked, wondering if indeed Sakura was just as special as the man they had just met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she can't be." Itachi shook his head. "If Sakura was a Source of Magic, any Wizard would have been able to sense it immediately. True Sources are very powerful and easy to discern." Itachi had never sensed any powerful magic coming from Sakura beyond her curse. If anything, Sakura’s only oddness was her capacity to live with the course's dark magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So if she's not a successful experiment, why was she smuggled away?" Kakashi wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps she's similar to Hidan in which she is a success in something completely unrelated to the original intent." Itachi pondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What could it be, then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That, I do not know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi didn't know what this new information meant, but he would surely resume the afternoon study sessions with Sakura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Pink Madonna:</strong>
  </em>
  <em> Many of Fire Citizens will be familiar with one of Fire's most famous artwork, the Pink Madonna, a lifelike painting of a pink-haired lady with bright green eyes. This painting was donated anonymously to the Fire Country's most prominent art museum, around the time of King Naruto's coronation. Due to the beauty and popularity of the portrait, pink hair turned into a fad among Fire Country's women, and potions to dye one's hair to pastel pink were in high demand. To this day there are different accounts of people claiming to be the elusive Pink-Haired Madonna, but none of them were the real one, and the true muse of this painting remains unknown.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sakura’s Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Itachi returned from his trip, he was different. It wasn’t something he did or something he said, but it was the way he looked at her. Before he left there had been warmth and kindness, but now Sakura could only see empty black eyes. She didn’t know what had happened and was too afraid to ask, believing that he could further shut her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The afternoon sessions in the study resumed, but after a month of Itachi’s experiments, he seemingly gave up, without telling Sakura anything. As such, despite all the pretty things around her, she felt alone. Lonely, Sakura found comfort in her garden, spending almost all day outside, among the flowers and plants, feeling that they were the only things that still cared about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The height of summer arrived, and as Sakura sat by her summer flowers, she wondered if she could visit Ino or her parents. She didn’t know what to do about Itachi and his icy behaviour, and with nowhere else to go and nobody else to rely upon, Sakura thought that she was a rather unfortunate woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have stayed in Capital City with mother… Maybe I could have just found a husband there and lived a simple life. But it would be wrong, you know?” Sakura talked to her flowers. “After everything he did for me, leaving him alone, especially when he has no one else…” Sakura tilted her head to the sky, watching the bright blue expanse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakura.” Itachi’s voice came from behind, startling her. Sakura hastily stood up, turning around to face him with a bright red face. She wasn’t sure if he had heard her or not, and felt embarrassed at her words. “There’s a letter for you.” Itachi was holding out an envelope and Sakura rushed to take it, knowing there was only one person who would write her letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After securing the envelope and seeing Ino’s handwriting on it, Sakura followed Itachi inside with a huge smile. She made her way to her room, to read it privately. She thought that even when she was so far away, Ino somehow still knew exactly when her presence was needed, and still managed to cheer her up. With a wide smile, Sakura opened the letter, immediately becoming suspicious when she noticed how small it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino always wrote as much as she spoke, and her letters always spanned several pages, so as Sakura collected the singular paper that consisted of Ino’s letter, a feeling of great dread fell upon her. She couldn’t explain why, but she felt as if she was about to see terrible news, a beginning that would herald terrible things.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Sakura,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It brings me great comfort to know that you are likely safe and happy, unaware of the current crisis facing our nation. A plague has spread through Fire, and our Mother and Father have fallen ill, I have been doing all I can to care for them, but it’s too much even for me, and I fear I may soon fall to it myself. If you can come, your assistance would be greatly appreciated. I wish I didn’t need to ask this of you, but after Mother took a turn for the worse, I thought that at least I shouldn’t deprive you of the opportunity to be with her in what could be her last days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ino</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura let the paper fall to the floor as her eyes filled with tears. With trembling hands she threw herself at the door, struggling to open it. Her hands shook and her vision was blurry, but Sakura somehow managed to get the door to open, stumbling into the hallway. It was the afternoon and she knew he was always in the study during the afternoons, so she ran down the hallway, throwing all her weight to the door. It opened, and Sakura fell forwards. She was caught by Itachi, who had been the one to open the door, and was now shocked to find an armful of a sobbing Sakura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura mumbled incoherently as she cried, too distraught to properly process what was going on, still feeling hysterical. She allowed Itachi to guide her to a seat, and heavily fell upon the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take deep breaths.” Itachi instructed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Sakura tried to follow his instructions, sobbing and hiccuping as she tried to calm herself. It took her several tries, but eventually she felt that she could properly think again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go to Capital City.” She spoke as soon as she could form proper sentences again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. There was something about his reaction that caused Sakura to stop. He almost looked guilty, as if he knew something she didn’t, and suddenly Sakura wondered if he knew about the plague.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Itachi stepped away, turning his back on her. Sakura knew he was lying, he never faced her whenever he lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew, of course you knew, you know everything.” Sakura smiled bitterly. He could have told her, she could have been prepared, she could have been with her family all along. Thinking of her family, she forced herself to focus on what was important. Being angry at Itachi could wait for later. “It doesn’t matter, we have to go to Capital City. My parents fell sick and I’m afraid Ino will fall sick too and I must care for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura blinked twice, not believing her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? Why not?” She felt the sadness quickly turn into anger. “It’s my family, Itachi. They need me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your body is already weakened due to your curse, to care for three sick people is to needlessly put yourself in danger.” Itachi still kept his back to her, and Sakura wouldn’t stand for it. Standing up, she placed herself in front of him, looking him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All my life I have never fallen ill. I will not fall ill now. This is my family, I must be with them.” Sakura could see emotion in Itachi’s eyes for the first time since his trip. She saw the guilt that consumed him, and immediately knew what he was about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not allow it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s unfortunate.” Sakura sighed deeply. “It seems I must go alone then.” She saw Itachi open his mouth to protest and she cut him off before he could get a word in. “I will go to my family, Itachi. And even if you try to stop me through magical means, I will fight you, even if it costs me my life.” Sakura fixed bright, ferocious green eyes on him. She waited for him to say something, but he simply looked away from her, and Sakura left him, understanding he could not say anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She packed her things in a small bag, and House supplied her with a large amount of travel rations. Sakura thanked it for its kindness, leaving it a small task for it to do when she was gone. Finished with her packing, Sakura carried her things downstairs, to find Itachi standing around by the living room. For a moment she hoped he changed his mind, but he did not look ready for travel, and Sakura realized he was trying to stop her one last time. She walked past him without saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you leave now, I will not allow you to return.” He spoke in a low tone. Sakura stopped in front of the door, looking down. Despite the harshness of his words, they sounded more desperate than she felt, and she understood that he likely felt the same fear she did. Sakura smiled, as she understood she was as important to Itachi as her family was to her, but still she could not stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of all people in this world, I thought you’d know best how important it is to be with one’s family on what could be their last moments.” Sakura opened the door and stepped out, not looking back at the man she was leaving behind. The sun was still bright, and the day felt warm, yet despite this, Sakura felt cold inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sakura left the forest and took to the road, she felt thankful that at least her curse would make the journey not too painful. As long as she remembered to eat and rest, the pain of the constant walking could be ignored, and the exhaustion could be kept at bay. She walked until sundown, and seeing the moon in the sky, Sakura tried to find a place to sleep. She had already gone past Konoha, but not yet reached the next town over, and she worried about sleeping by herself near the road. However, despite her looking around, there didn’t seem to be any particular places where a lone woman could rest for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura stood in the middle of the road, looking around her, fear starting to crawl into her mind. As she debated her options, the sound of hooves and wheels reached her, and Sakura looked back. A carriage guided by two horses approached her, and she could spot a singular male figure on it. For a moment she was filled with relief, believing it to be Itachi, but as the carriage drew closer, she quickly realized it wasn’t him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here, Miss Sakura?” Sai, the unlikely driver of the carriage stopped by her side, looking at her with his fake smile. Sakura found herself happy and relieved to see a friendly face, knowing that she’d have a reliable travel partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m headed to Capital City, if you’re going that way, could I travel with you?” She asked. Sai nodded, and getting down from his perch, he approached Sakura, to help her atop the carriage. He nimbly returned to his seat, and the two of them set off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan on riding all night, but if you’re tired and wish to sleep, don’t mind my presence.” He noted. Sakura nodded, but she wasn’t feeling tired quite yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” Sakura looked behind her at the empty carriage, wondering what Sai had been transporting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was bringing food and medicine to some towns that had been hit particularly hard by Sound. Most of their supplies were destroyed in the war, and with the plague, the King felt it would be important to make sure they were well taken care of.” Sai explained. Sakura wondered if there was more to this story or if it was even true at all, but decided to believe in the good of the King. After all, if Ino worked with these people they couldn’t be all bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, I’m glad the King is thoughtful enough to remember those people.” Sakura smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt the King does remember them, it was Master Kakashi’s orders.” Sai smiled back, breaking Sakura’s belief in their ruler. “But still, why were you out here alone, I didn’t think Master Uchiha would let you out of his sight like this.” It was Sai’s turn to question Sakura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left of my own volition. My family fell ill, and I must go to them.” Sakura turned to look at the bright full moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your family… Is Ino ill too?” Sai asked in a tone Sakura hadn’t heard him use before. She turned back to look at him, surprised to see his fake smile melt into an expression of real concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the letter I received from her, she wasn’t yet sick, but taking into account the time it took for it to get to me, and that she is taking care of two people by herself, I wouldn’t doubt it if she had fallen ill too.” Sakura answered truthfully. She desperately prayed that she’d find Ino healthy, but deep down she knew it wouldn’t be the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s rather unfortunate.” Sai looked genuinely upset at the news, and Sakura looked at him with a different light. She was happy that her sister had someone who cared for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you and Ino good friends?” Sakura asked, her sisterly sense telling her that there might be something more to this man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends? I suppose that is a word. I think partners might be more adequate. We work well together.” Sai turned pensive. Sakura remembered the nature of Sai’s work and suddenly felt worried. Had her sister killed anyone? She didn’t believe Ino could hold a sword, much less decapitate someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has my sister ever… killed someone? For her work?” Sakura asked. Now that the possibility had been posed, she had to know the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Sai smiled and Sakura felt her breathing become easier. “She simply tells me who, and I execute the order. I don’t think your sister has ever held a sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura stared at Sai’s smile with mixed feelings. She didn’t know how to properly process the idea that her sister was having Sai murder people for her. Yet, she was currently trusting Sai with her life, and she knew Itachi to be a leader of soldiers, and soldiers killed people. Sakura realized that somehow she was surrounded by dangerous people, and yet she had never felt that she was in danger, because those people were her people, and they’d never harm her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’ll continue to look after Ino if we all make it through this.” Sakura smiled at Sai, who nodded seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly feeling tired, Sakura leaned against the side of the carriage, closing her eyes. Lulled by the rhythmic sound of the horses and the sway of the vehicle, she rapidly fell into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Sakura. Miss Sakura.” Sakura was being shaken by someone, who was calling her name. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the sun on her eyes. Sai was shaking her awake and Sakura sat up, realizing they had stopped. They were in front of the Yamanaka house in Capital City, and the birds were chirping brightly around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled awake by her circumstances, Sakura sat straight, running a hand through her messy hair and fixing her rumpled clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I hadn’t even… Thank you, Sai.” Sakura gathered her things, and with Sai’s help, jumped down from the carriage, looking around. She walked to the house, and Sai followed her. The front door was opened, and Sakura walked in. She looked around the house, noticing the mess and how the windows were closed and curtains drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she made her way through the rooms, Sakura opened the curtains and the windows, to allow sun and fresh air inside. Sai kept following her, and the two of them stopped in the kitchen, where they found Ino at the table, sitting down with her head down, resting on her arms. Sakura rushed to her side, dropping her pack on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ino, are you alright?” Sakura shook Ino lightly. “You’re burning up!” As soon as Sakura touched her sister, she could feel the feverish temperature and see the sweat pooling on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sakura?” Ino mumbled, dazed by her fever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me get her to her room.” Sakura turned to Sai. With Sakura’s help, he picked her up following Sakura to Ino’s room. The two of them managed to get Ino to her bed, and Sakura bit her lip as she saw how bad things were around the Yamanaka household. After Sakura quickly checked on her parents, she took Sai back outside. “Thank you for your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to give my report to Kakashi but afterwards… If you need help, I don’t have much to do and…” Sai looked nervous and awkward, and Sakura smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can come over, your help would be greatly appreciated.” Sakura gently tapped him on the arm. He smiled the first honestly true smile she had seen on his face, and Sakura felt that despite being an assassin, Sai was a kind man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two days since Sakura left, and Itachi knew he had done her wrong, and yet he couldn’t find the courage to properly face her and apologize. House had also been taunting him, by opening the door to Sakura’s room every time he walked past it. He couldn't even stare out the window of his study without thinking that her presence at the garden was missed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi sighed deeply and closed his eyes, feeling the impending headache. He had been distant and cold, haunted by the knowledge that she was a product of Orochimaru’s greed and research, yet he couldn't help but miss her bright presence around. He could feel the cold, empty void of loneliness creeping behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was alerted to the presence of a missive by the House. There was only one person who could use that means of communication and Itachi slowly made his way to his room. As soon as he left the study and entered the hallway, House slammed open the door to Sakura’s room. Itachi glared at it, and pointedly ignoring the clear message, he resolutely walked to his room. Inside he walked to the small enchanted box. He opened it, finding a small piece of paper inside. Kakashi had the pair of that box, allowing them to easily pass objects to each other regardless of the distance. They used it only for small messages, in order to not alert other wizards of objects being teleported to and from the Capital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi reached inside and took the small rolled paper. He unrolled it to read Kakashi's short report. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sai found Sakura on the road and escorted her safely to the Capital. What happened? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He had been worried about a single woman traveling alone in these times, and was thankful that she had been lucky enough to find someone trustworthy to help her. With the paper in hand he returned to the study, feeling marginally better now that he knew she wasn't alone. As he through the hallway, House once again opened the door to Sakura’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Itachi growled exasperatedly. He crossed his arms, glaring at the door. Suddenly an object flew towards him, hitting him on the forehead before he could react. It startled him and Itachi looked down at the projectile, surprised to see it was an envelope. "Even my house likes her more than me." Itachi mumbled as he bent down to pick it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The envelope was addressed to him, in Sakura’s pretty handwriting. Sighing, he made his way to his study. "I'm going to read it so just let me be." He told the House, hoping it'd actually listen to him once more. Itachi made his way to his favorite armchair, and settling down, opened the envelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master Itachi, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's regrettable that we must part ways as such. I apologize for reading your family's fate behind your back, which is the reason why I assume you seem to be upset with me. If I have done anything else to offend you, I apologize for that as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope that you will forgive and understand my desire to be with my family in what could be their final moments, my wish to hopefully make a difference and possibly save them. I understand your concerns about my condition and I will take them to heart, doing my best to look after myself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Know that I hold no grudge against you, as I know your decision comes from a place of concern for my well-being, and I pray that you remain safe, and that we can meet again, hopefully as friends without any rancor in our hearts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi crumpled the kind letter in his hand. He closed his eyes, trying to suppress the angry tears that threatened to spill from them. He once again felt like the worst scum on earth. He had once hated Kakashi for the same thing he had tried to do to Sakura and yet the kind woman had seen past his childish selfishness and forgiven him unconditionally. Itachi suddenly felt very ashamed, as if he was once again a small child being chastised by his mother for stealing his little brother's toys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping the few tears that had fallen from his eyes with his sleeve, Itachi stood up. His mother was likely embarrassed by his behavior in heaven, he thought, and he should do her proud. Itachi rushed to his room, rapidly grabbing his pack and traveling cloak. Without caring for protocol he disappeared in a flurry of black feathers, using his personal teleport spell to transport himself to Capital City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His spell took him to the outside of the Uchiha Household. He stared at the empty building. Without the transportation spell, it was an empty shell, with nothing inside. He didn't care to bring House over, and turning his back on it, he headed to the gate between the Noble's District and the Business District. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Capital City was very different from usual. The streets were empty and stores were closed. There were guards patrolling, enforcing a curfew. Itachi looked to the sky and noticed it was already sundown. He rapidly made his way to the General</span>
  <span> District</span>
  <span>, and wasn't stopped by any guards. They all recognized him as the Uchiha Duke, and his dark frown prevented anyone from approaching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew where the Yamanaka's home was, but it was the first time visiting the two storied green house. He reached it rapidly, and yet he could not find the courage to knock on the door. Itachi stood there, suddenly doubting himself. Would Sakura even want him there, he asked himself. Was it too late? Should he return tomorrow? Crushed by the questions plaguing his mind, Itachi stood there until the streetlights slowly turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to turn around and give up when the door opened itself. Sai stood on the other side, looking at Itachi with his usual smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe that standing around like this makes you a stalker Master Uchiha." Itachi noticed how Sai's usually immaculate appearance looked rumpled, and wondered why. He suddenly felt a pang of suspicion affect his mind. Why did the spy help Sakura to Capital City? What happened during the journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi walked past Sai to the inside of the house. He noticed the mess, with clothes hung on furniture and a line running through the living room, serving as an impromptu laundry hanger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sai? I heard the front door open, who is it?" Sakura walked into the living room and stopped when she noticed Itachi standing there, looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since you have help for the night, I'm going to head off. I'll see you again tomorrow." Sai bowed slightly and left, closing the door behind, leaving Itachi and Sakura alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I'm… I…" Itachi suddenly found himself at a loss for words. He looked at Sakura, but couldn't speak. Her usually pristine hair was tied up in a messy bun, and her dress was rumpled under the wet apron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for the mess, we spent all day doing laundry, as you can see. If you follow me to the drawing room, we can talk more comfortably there." Sakura turned around, leading the way to another room. Itachi followed her, cursing himself in his mind. Once inside the much neater and normal-looking room, Sakura sat down, motioning at Itachi to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down for a minute, putting his pack down, but soon got up again, to pace in front of Sakura. After he walked a few circles, he finally found the courage to face her, looking her in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to stop you. Please forgive me. If there's anything I can do, I will do it. Of course if you wish me gone I understand as well, and I will do so." Itachi tried to maintain himself dignified, but as the words came out of his mouth, he felt himself grow more awkward and embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've already forgiven you. Now, insofar as things to do… How fast can you boil water?" Sakura smiled brightly at him, and standing up again, she took his arm, leading him to the kitchen area. Itachi allowed her to boss him around for the rest of the night, happy to follow her around the house, doing whatever she asked of him. Despite the three sick people and the potential risk to themselves, he felt at peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>The Purple Plague:</strong> There is a saying that after every war comes sickness, and the war with Sound resulted in one of the most serious plagues that happened in the history of Fire Country. It was nominated the Purple Plague as it turned the tongues of those who were sick purple. Many fell to the disease, primarily the elderly and the young, spreading even to the nearby lands of Wind, Tea, Sound and Snow. The most notable death was of the King of Wind, which caused civil unrest in Wind's lands as the King's third son, Gaara took the throne. There were several rumors back then that the plague was spread by infiltrated Sound operatives as revenge for Fire's victory, but these rumors have long since been debunked. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To make up for last week's shorter chapter, we have a longer one this week. Perhaps writing about a plague during these days might be of ill-taste, but I had these events planned out long ago, and they're important for the progression of the story. I couldn't find anything else to replace them and I apologize if I've made anyone upset.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Itachi and his vulnerability.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While he had been worried over Sakura’s health while they were caring for her family, he fell sick himself. He tried to ignore the early symptoms, but in the end, even he laid in bed, shivering under the blankets, as the fever took over his body. During his feverish days he barely remembered anything, drifting on and off as people watched over him. The only memory he has was listening to Sakura’s mother and Ino talk as they cleaned the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, for him to stay during these times it has to mean something, right? Maybe once this is all over he’ll finally propose.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom, I don’t think that’s going to happen. I explained to you that he’s only looking after Sakura for research reasons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure it must have started that way, but they’ve been together for a little over half a year now! Surely by now something must have come out of it, your sister is so lovely do you really think him so cold-hearted that he hasn’t fallen for her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do. Look, mom, I can’t go into details but just because he’s a Duke, doesn’t mean he’s a gentleman. He’s still a wizard first, and you know wizards aren’t like us. They have other things in mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just worry over her. Your father and I won’t be around forever, you know. What’s going to happen to her in a few years from now? She’ll turn into an old maid with a sordid past with a recluse wizard. Who’ll want her then? How will she take care of herself without a husband?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll take care of Sakura, mom.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pfft, don’t get me started on you…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi put it out of his mind as he focused on his recovery, nursed to health by the Yamanakas and Sakura. They were all extremely kind and thankful to him, and Itachi was reminded of what it was like to live in a house filled with people who were family. He found himself growing used to them, even coming to enjoy their company. And he knew he wasn’t the only one, considering Sai’s daily visits. For the first time in years, Itachi was once again in a place that was loud and bustling with life. </span>
  <span>He had just managed to find the strength to drag himself out of bed to join the others in the living room one day, when they were all surprised by terrible news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Queen has succumbed to the plague.” Sai broke the news as soon as he had removed his coat and settled down. All the women gasped in surprise, while Inoichi closed his eyes mournfully. Itachi was also upset, but less for the life lost, and more for the upcoming wave of responsibilities he’d have to attend to. “Master Kakashi informed me, and asked me to pass on the message that Master Itachi, Miss Sakura and Miss Ino will all be required to attend the funeral, tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my! What an honor you two! Come, come, we must prepare proper garments for you two. Do you think Madam Kurenai can help us find something last minute?” Ino and Sakura were promptly dragged away by their mother, leaving the three men in the room alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Inoichi, would you mind terribly if Master Kakashi visited to speak with Master Itachi? He claims to have something of great importance to discuss.” Sai politely asked the chief of the household. Inoichi nodded, offering the use of his personal study, assuring them that he’d take care that they wouldn’t be interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi appeared an hour after Sai’s departure, carrying a large package with him, wrapped in brown paper. He smiled and made small talk with Inoichi for a couple minutes before leaving for the study with Itachi. Itachi used the walls and furniture as support as he slowly and weakly made his way to the study. As soon as he was there, he allowed himself to fall ungracefully in a seat, tired from the exertion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem quite weak, I’m worried you won’t make it to the funeral tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Itachi grumbled. "And what is that monstrous thing you're carrying?" Itachi directed a raised eyebrow at the large package Kakashi had brought into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired man smirked. He reached for the cords holding it together, undoing the knot and allowing the fabric to fall, revealing one painting of a ballroom, filled with young women in white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This took me a great deal of trouble to find, and I think it is the missing puzzle to Miss Sakura’s origin." Kakashi placed the painting on a chair, allowing Itachi a good look at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, Itachi scanned the painting with his sharp eyes, until he stopped on a familiar looking figure. In the painting she was talking to another woman, the two of them standing side by side on a corner, looking at the dancing couples. Itachi didn't know what they were saying, but the woman's smile and bright eyes were too similar to be a coincidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi… This…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This painting was made by a budding artist, who lived in Konoha, offering his services to the wealthy, promising big depictions of their fancy parties and wealth. This here is a particular ball, and the only known depiction I could find of Miss Sawako Inarizuka." Kakashi pointed at the dark haired, green eyed woman who shared Sakura’s petite figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sawako Inarizuka?" Itachi asked. The name was completely unfamiliar to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Sawako Inarizuka ingressed in Fire's Wizard School due to her outstanding grades and understanding of magic theory. In fact, in the two years she was a student only you managed to surpass her outstanding scores. However, Miss Inarizuka was unable to continue her studies as while her theories were impressive, her ability to make them come true was lacking, as her magical capabilities were below average. The school strongly discouraged her return and Miss Inarizuka disappeared. I was wondering about the identity of the two people who had assisted in Orochimaru's experiment, understanding that they had to be people of some skill. Trapped at home, afraid of being sick, I had my agents secure me a detailed list of every student who had been through the Magical Academy." Kakashi grinned, proud of himself. "And note this: the two years that Miss Inarizuka was at the school, Orochimaru was also there, teaching."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you think she got kicked out, he recognized her talent and recruited her?" Itachi asked. Kakashi nodded. Itachi couldn't tear his eyes away from the bright green eyes that looked so familiar to him. For a second he looked at the woman next to her and frowned, recognizing her too. "Kakashi, the young woman next to her, I know her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned around to see the painting once more, leaning in closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right. That looks a lot like Ino's mother." Kakashi tilted his head sideways. He had been so focused on Sawako Inarizuka that he hadn't noticed the other woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I know what might have happened." Itachi whispered, and Kakashi turned around to look at his friend once more. "It's likely that after the repeated failed attempts with babies, they might have tried to alter the child while still in the womb. To preserve secrecy, it's possible that she might have chosen to bear the child herself. When it was born a failure… Perhaps the motherly instinct took over, and instead of disposing of the child she escaped with it, giving it away to her friend, so the child might be safe." Itachi spoke in a low tone. Orochimaru was famous for his ruthless lack of morals, he would have easily discarded the baby, and it wasn't unthinkable that a mother's love would supersede a scientist's ambition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think that Madam Yamanaka knows? That Miss Sakura might be the daughter of her friend?" Kakashi asked. He had only met the kind woman once, and she didn't seem the type of person who could keep a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so. A while ago I interrogated her using a spell, and she didn't mention anything beyond finding Sakura at her doorstep." Itachi shook his head. There was no chance that a simple civilian woman could have lied to him while under his magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can always ask, it's entirely possible she has no idea. Perhaps she simply thought that Sakura resembled her friend, which might have encouraged her to keep her. Sometimes there's no deep, hidden secret behind people's thoughts. Sometimes it's just a feeling, just instinct." Kakashi shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way, I still sustain that we keep quiet about this. They’re a happy family and the knowledge of the truth behind Sakura’s birth might only cause them heartache.” After seeing Sakura happy and loved among the Yamanakas, he couldn’t find it in him to do anything that could potentially damage their bonds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, I will keep it a secret. I’ll hide this in my own home, as I suspect that after Ino has gained access to my office, there’s not much I can hide from her in there anymore. The girl is quite devious.” Kakashi chuckled. Itachi could only nod in agreement. “I will come by tomorrow with a suitable suit for you, we can all head to the funeral together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Deep down Itachi was thanking Kakashi for more than just a suit. He knew his friend cared about him and looked after him in his own way, and Itachi was glad that despite his cold behavior towards him, Kakashi had never given up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted from the day’s events, Itachi returned to bed immediately after Kakashi left, sleeping through the rest of the day and night, recovering his energies for the big day ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was woken up the previous day early, by the noise of someone moving about the room. He opened his eyes to find Sakura, crouched over a small box, rummaging through its contents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakura?” Itachi still felt the drowsiness of sleep making his eyelids heavy and his thought process slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you? I was looking for a brooch.” Sakura turned around, smiling apologetically. “You can go back to sleep for another couple hours, my father will come wake you up when it’s your turn to bathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi nodded, grumbling something and returning to the peaceful darkness of sleep. He felt that he had barely fallen asleep again when he was being shaken awake by Inoichi. Getting up, Itachi allowed the older male to help him to the bathroom, where a tub of hot water was waiting for him. </span>
  <span>After the long hours of sleep and the hot bath, Itachi almost felt like he was back to his usual self. He dried himself, and looking into the mirror noticed his face looked thinner than usual, highlighting his gauntness, making the lines on his face darker than usual. At least I’ll look properly somber for a Queen’s funeral, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting for him were clothes of the usual make and quality he wore, and Itachi wondered if Kakashi even knew his favored tailor. Deciding to not dwell on that too much, he gratefully put the soft silks on, tying his hair into his favored low ponytail. Once he was finished, he felt as if he had almost completely returned to his old self. Reinvigorated, Itachi left the bedroom for the living room, finding Sakura there, arranging two white flower bouquets. She wore black, and despite it being Itachi’s favorite color, he thought she looked much better in the pastel tones she preferred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you almost ready? Ino’s just fixing up her hair. Sai’s waiting outside.” Sakura told him, giving him a smile before returning to her flower arrangement. Itachi didn’t recognize any of the white flowers, but they were beautifully arranged in tasteful bouquets. Sakura finished and wiped her hands on the towel. She smiled at her handiwork and looked at Itachi once again. “Once you’re well enough to travel, we can return to Konoha. Ino, mom and dad all have made full recoveries. Your help was much appreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi didn’t know what to say, remembering his previous shameful behavior, and simply nodded once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakura! Have you finished the flowers?” Ino joined them, wearing a dress that was similar to Sakura’s. When they stood side by side, Itachi could see the sisterhood between them, even if they didn’t look similar at all, the way they portrayed themselves, the way they dressed and even their bright vividness stood out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Itachi asked. The two of them nodded, heading out. As soon as they were outside, with Sai, Ino took his arm, walking off. Itachi tried following them, but still fragilized by his recent bout with the illness, quickly slowed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still tired? You can lean on me, if you like.” Sakura offered her arm to him. Itachi gratefully took it, and together they made their way to the Castle. Following Ino and Sai from a distance, Sakura and Itachi moved forward in a comfortable silence. The streets were almost completely empty, with only a few people moving towards the castle here and there. Everyone in black, bearing white flowers. He noticed all the other couples walking around arm in arm, and the memory of the conversation he overhead came to him once more. To any stranger, they probably looked just like every other couple around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to Itachi's slower pace, it took them several minutes, but they could see the long line to pass through the Castle Gates. Itachi and Sakura stopped at the tail end for several minutes, looking for Ino and Sai. They weren’t anywhere, and were surprised when they found Shikamaru instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing here?” He asked them, looking surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waiting to go through the gates?” Sakura answered. Shikamaru sighed, and motioned for them to follow him. He walked past the primary gate, circling around to one of the smaller side gates. The door was closed, but as soon as they came in sight, it opened, revealing a man with droopy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenzo.” Itachi muttered under his breath. He knew the man had worked closely with his father during Danzo’s rebellion. Tenzo bowed respectfully as they walked past him and Itachi nodded, acknowledging the man’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Gate’s for all the commoners. They’re only letting a few of them through.” Shikamaru spoke. “The ceremony will be held at the inner garden.” He broke off from them, saying he had seen a close friend he wanted to greet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The inner garden is this way.” Sakura pointed towards one of the palace’s side entrances. Itachi was surprised with her knowledge for a second, until he remembered she had spent the time he had been at war there. It made sense she’d become familiar with the gardens. Itachi’s suspicion was certified as soon as they walked past a group of middle-aged men, all of them who waved and nodded to “Lady Sakura” enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re the gardeners, we became friends while I was here. They taught me a lot, all of them very nice people.” Sakura explained, blushing slightly. Itachi found himself amused at Sakura’s capacity to charm people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they made it to the inner garden, they were greeted by one of the Castle’s many butlers, who took them to their seats. As the Uchiha Duke, his place was at the front row, right by the Royal Family. Neither the prince nor the king were there yet. The only person who was there was a young woman that Itachi recognized as Hinata Hyuuga, the prince’s fiancee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi allowed Sakura to take the seat next to him, knowing that the Hyuuga Lady was very shy and would likely prefer to be next to another woman. Sakura gave her a small smile as soon as she was seated. Itachi simply stared ahead, to where there was already a hole dug, and a small podium for speeches to be given. He was prepared for a long, drawn-out ceremony, full of long speeches about the Queen’s many good attributes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around them, more and more people were seated until eventually all the chairs were taken. At that point Sakura and Hinata were talking in a low tone. Shikamaru eventually reappeared taking the seat to Itachi’s right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so troublesome…” The younger male complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to stay awake throughout the entire thing.” Itachi smirked. The Nara clan was infamous for sleeping through important events, and Itachi couldn’t help but make fun of them. Shikamaru only grunted in response, slumping in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The King and the Prince!” The ceremony started with the entrance of the two grieving males and Itachi noticed the deep red marks around the prince’s eyes. Naruto had also cried repeatedly during the Uchiha funeral, and Itachi had resented him then. Now he could only pity the young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Itachi the ceremony went through in a daze, as several people talked through what felt hours on end. He was barely awake, feeling the heat of the sun warm him up. He tried his best to keep his eyes open, not wanting to make a bad impression and just as he was about to give up, Sakura nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itachi?” She was pulling him to stand, and he did so in a confused manner. Around them people were walking forward to place their flowers atop Kushina’s coffin. Following Sakura’s lead, Itachi watched her gently deposit the flowers atop all the others. She then guided him out, to allow the next person to do the same. “Are you alright?” She asked him in a concerned tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Just the sun and heat…” Itachi pulled on his tie, opening the buttons of his suit to reveal his vest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is unusually warm today. Do you want to go inside? Lady Hinata told me they were having a reception for close friends and family afterwards. I believe we were invited.” Sakura asked and Itachi nodded. They retreated to the cool inside, filling him with relief. There, they found Hinata and Naruto together, the young prince crouched down, his head hidden in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura looked unsure of what to do, but Itachi had an idea of what Naruto was going through. “Take Lady Hinata to the reception room. If anyone asks, tell them you don’t know where the prince is.” Itachi found his old energy returning to him as he watched the prince in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura nodded, and gently pulling Lady Hinata away she whispered to the young woman as they walked away, leaving Itachi and Naruto alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were alone, Itachi cast a sealing spell on the door, to make sure they wouldn’t be intruded upon. He sat down next to the blonde man, and placing an arm around his shoulders, he sat there, gently tapping Naruto’s shoulders, in a comforting manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not my brother, and we’re not close friends, but for today, I will lend you my shoulder as I’m sure Sasuke would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Naruto Uzumaki: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto Uzumaki known as the Golden King, ushered Fire Country into an age of prosperity greater than ever before. Through his smart, charismatic rule, Fire recovered from one of its darkest times, brought upon by the wars that happened during his father’s rule. He ironed out several trade and cooperation agreements with every corner of the Land, and throughout his time, Capital City became the cultural center of the continent, attracting visitors from all over.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was such a difficult chapter to write! I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but I don't know if I'll ever be, so I'm choosing to keep to schedule and publish the best version of it that I could live with. Once again I hope everyone's staying safe, and if you're like Itachi, and trying to recover your strength, make sure to not over-exert yourself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Itachi, Sakura and their feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week after Queen Kushina's funeral, Itachi felt completely back to normal and ready to schedule a return to Konoha. There was only one thing that weighed on his soul. Every minute he spent with Sakura he was painfully reminded of how he was not only hiding the truth of her origins, but he was likely hindering her future. The Yamanaka family wasn't wealthy or pure-blooded enough to allow for two single daughters. He knew that Ino would likely continue to work under Kakashi, but that would place her in danger and risk leaving Sakura by herself with nothing to her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His reclusive nature prevented rumors of the strange nature of his relationship with Sakura, but after they went to the funeral together, there was no stopping the talk of the unknown pink-haired lady who was accompanying the Uchiha Duke. If his mother was still around, she'd be scolding him for his careless and improper behavior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi stared at the selection of jewelry displayed in front of him. He felt responsible for her, and while he hadn't ever worried about marriage, he felt that it was likely the proper thing to do. Itachi had always expected that his parents would pick a suitable wife of noble background and good connections for him. Yet he was now buying a ring for a girl that represented none of those things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This one." Itachi pointed at a small golden band encrusted with rubies. It was discrete, delicate and yet fancy. It'd match the Uchiha tiara he gave her. Yet, I haven't seen her wear it since I returned from the war, Itachi thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked back to the Yamanaka home with the small box burning a hole in his coat pocket. His plan was to propose to Sakura first, and once he had her consent, talk with Inoichi Yamanaka. They could have a small, private wedding in Konoha once the remainders of the plague were gone. As the Uchiha Duchess Sakura would be protected from any form of ridicule, and she'd be set for life, no matter what happened to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi found Sakura alone in the drawing room, folding clothes. He knew that her parents wouldn't be home, as they were going to the shop, and he saw Ino and Sai together in the Business District. Taking a deep breath, Itachi took a step forward, reminding himself of the words he had previously prepared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura, may we speak?" Itachi asked, hoping he wasn't sounding nervous. She looked up from her task and nodded, stepping away from the freshly dried clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you feel ill again? You look a little paler than usual." Sakura approached him with a look of concern and Itachi took a step back reflexively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm quite fine. Please sit, I have something to ask of you." Itachi placed his hand in his pocket, taking hold of the small box. He waited for her to be seated before walking forward, kneeling down. "Sakura, would you marry me?" He asked, presenting her the ring with shaky hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the shock take over her face as she stared at the ring with an open mouth. She was so frozen that it looked like she had been hit with a spell. Every second began to feel like a year and Itachi’s knee began to ache under his weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry… I'm truly really thankful but I can't." Sakura turned her face away, closing her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of all the scenarios, Itachi hadn't been expecting a refusal. Unsure if what to do, he stood up again, feeling the rejection burn his soul, filling him with anger and frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May I ask why?" He asked, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Itachi it's not that I dislike you, that's not it at all!" Sakura looked at him apologetically. "You may think me silly and naive, but despite my unknown birth and my family, I am still a romantic at heart. I wish to get married out of love, and I just don't believe that you love me." Sakura smiled sadly, and Itachi felt his anger for her dissipate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're surprisingly insightful." He muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you're full of good thoughts and intentions, but I don't think you should tie yourself to me out of duty or pride. You might regret it, resent me and ruin the rest of your life. As a friend, I can't let you do this. You deserve to find someone who you love, someone who loves you back just as much and live happily with them." Sakura stood up, laying a comforting hand on Itachi’s shoulder. He found himself sighing, she had just rejected his earnest proposal and yet he couldn't even be angry at her and her thoughtfulness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're wrong about one thing. I doubt I'll ever find this love you speak of." Itachi genuinely believed that love was something that died with his family. He cared about Sakura, he wished her well, and that's the most he could ever offer anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I disagree. You are a good man, Itachi. You just need to open yourself up to those around you." Sakura tapped his shoulder comfortingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura didn't sleep at all during the night. The memory of Itachi’s proposal haunted her night as she agonized over her decision to decline him. If her parents ever found out, they'd certainly be disappointed with her, for turning down the safe, comfortable future that being Itachi’s wife meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, deep down Sakura knew she'd be setting herself up for a lifetime of suffering. She genuinely really liked Itachi and admired him, despite his flaws. She knew that if she continued to spend time with him, she might even grow to love him. However she knew deep down there was a large part of Itachi’s emotions and thoughts that was closed off to her, she knew he hid secrets from her, and she knew that if she married him, she'd spend her life knowing that he chose her for duty, and not for love, and she'd always doubt his feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Itachi’s assurance that he held no grudge towards her and understood her feelings, Sakura was still dreading the following day. Nobody enjoyed being rejected, and she hoped she hadn't destroyed the relationship she had with him. She prayed that he wouldn't further push her away, walling her off after the sting of her denial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun rose and she stared at her mirror, Sakura thought of running away again. She knew it was pointless and wouldn't accomplish anything, but she wished to be able to run away from her complicated feelings. Sighing, she gave up on sleep completely, and decided that if she couldn't run away, she could at least bake a little to get her mind off of things. It was early enough that if she started now, she could have bread ready for breakfast. Smiling at herself sadly, Sakura gathered her long hair in a bun and stood up, silently making her way out of the room and into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura mindlessly mixed the ingredients, kneading the dough in a daze, her mind blissfully empty. For the first time in a while she muted and deafened herself in order to feel the softness of the dough and smell the freshness of the dawn. After spending so long without bothering with her other senses, she was reminded how much she missed then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaping the bread and delicately placing it on an oven tray, Sakura smiled at her handiwork, allowing it to grow naturally before baking it in the oven. She walked towards the outside, hoping to enjoy the early sun rays. As soon as she opened the door, however, she was shocked to find Kakashi on the other side, fist raised as if he had been about to knock on the door. Startled, Sakura stood there shocked, watching his lips move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking rapidly, Sakura stepped to the side, motioning for him to come inside, using the opportunity to switch back to communication mode. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I didn't catch what you were saying." Sakura apologized to Kakashi as she guided him into the kitchen. Noticing the mess she had made, she blushed. "We should move to the living room."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Were you baking bread?" Kakashi looked at Sakura’s work. She nodded and Kakashi smiled at her. "I don't wish to get in your way, I just have something that needs to be urgently discussed with Itachi." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, I can show you to his room." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No need, I am here." Itachi surprised both Sakura and Kakashi with his sudden appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wonderful, because I need to speak to the two of you." Kakashi pointed at the two of them and then towards the living room. Sakura followed him curiously, wondering what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them sat down, Sakura shifting around uncomfortably, as she tried to figure out why Kakashi was there very early in the morning to urgently talk to Kakashi and herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You two might know this already, but the current disease has spread to all corners of the world, including Wind. Their King died yesterday, and before he died he nominated his third son as his successor." Kakashi stopped to share a meaningful look with Itachi. "There have been some complications with that. The future King has asked Fire's support for his coronation, hoping that having foreign royalty presence will assist in his legitimacy. The Wind Nomads are disputing the third son's right to the crown."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Itachi interrupted Kakashi, Sakura looked between them, still trying to keep up with the complex politics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The prince is going with his fiancée and future Queen Lady Hinata, and for the sake of their safety, we're making a small, secret caravan for their travel, and Itachi your presence is required for protection. Miss Sakura’s presence has also been required by Lady Hinata, as she will require a companion." Kakashi finished delivering his message. Itachi glared at him, crossed arms, looking upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why me?" Sakura asked. She was certain there would be someone better than her for the role. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll have to ask Lady Hinata. She's personally requested you." Kakashi shrugged. Sakura had met Lady Hinata during the Queen's funeral and they had gotten along really well then, but she didn't think it warranted this kind of special attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Regardless of the young lady's wishes, we're not going. I'm not a prince's bodyguard." Itachi sounded inflexible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the country's premier magician, and as you've already fallen ill, you are not at risk of doing so again. It would be a very small group, only six people. We'll need your skills and firepower. The only other wizard in the country that could provide the strength of a hundred soldiers is Madam Tsunade, but she cannot leave the country." Kakashi pleaded with Itachi. Knowing that she likely had no agency in this discussion, Sakura excused herself, citing she needed to put the bread in the oven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left the two of them alone, as they angrily whispered to each other, discussing the issue at hand. Personally she'd enjoy traveling, seeing new places and different people, but she wasn't sure if she was suited to be the companion to the future Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will I have to do her hair and fix her dresses?" Sakura asked herself as she slid the tray with the bread into the oven. Looking around she decided she could at least offer Kakashi something to drink, as this situation likely meant he too had been awake all night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she stepped closer to the living room, Sakura stopped when her hair fell off of her bun. As she was fixing her hair once more, she heard their discussion, as their voices had raised beyond whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's further reason to going. Orochimaru had a couple of hideouts in Wind, building them after the peace treaty. We might be able to find more information on Sakura and his current location. I just have a feeling that even without arms that man is deadlier than I'm comfortable with." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then we leave her here. I don't want her getting close to anything related to the snake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can leave her in Wind's capital with Lady Hinata. You know these royal affairs always span several days and different events. She'll be so busy that she won't even notice you missing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still think it's a terrible idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The royal family is stubborn and even Madam Tsunade agrees with this plan, so it's easier to just accept now than to argue with them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura re-entered the room, and they interrupted their conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you two be interested in breakfast?" She offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can talk more later." Itachi nodded, standing up and walking past Sakura into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled bitterly at the floor, feeling the icy wall between them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Wind Nomads:</strong> Wind country's population is unique due to half of it being nomadic in nature. The Wind Nomads were originally nomadic tribes, unified by the power of the Wind King. They respect only strength and the desert, never staying in one place for long. The only head to a city when it is time to crown a new King, where they will test the upcoming King's strength, to determine their worthiness. If the nomads are unsatisfied with the King they will attack merchant caravans and kidnap desert travelers to use as slaves. The strong, stubborn nomads are crucial to Wind's position as an unconquerable country, as every time Wind has been invaded, the nomads have ruthlessly crushed the invaders.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This week I'd like to thank all the readers and the wonderful comments I've received. Reading your thoughts and theories brings me great joy every week, motivating me to keep pushing on. Next week I won't be able to post normally as I'll be traveling, but as soon as I am home again, I will deliver the next chapter as soon as I can. We're now approaching the last leg and climax of the story so please look forward to the upcoming weeks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sakura, Naruto and a journey's beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura stared at the group in front of her nervously. They were standing in front of the large manor which belonged to the Hyuuga family, filling up the wagon with chests and boxes. She felt like a stranger, someone who didn't belong with the people she saw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they stood together in a group, she could clearly see how they stood out, different from everyone around them. She could see their nobility in the way they stood, in their unblemished skins and their immaculate clothes. Itachi, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata were a formidable group of people, and Sakura felt self-conscious about traveling with them to a foreign country. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least my role is of Lady Hinata's handmaiden and companion. Nobody will spare me a second glance." She muttered to herself, not realizing that to the passerby she was the most exotic beauty among them, with her striking green eyes and pale pink hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like we're all set to go." Kakashi motioned for Sakura to step in closer to the group as the last couple of servants finished loading their wagon. "We'll be a merchant group, traveling to Suna to sell our wares. Hinata and Sakura will ride on the cart with Shikamaru as myself, Naruto and Itachi go on horseback." Kakashi went over the plan once more. Everyone agreed to the plan, ready to set out. Their intent was to leave before lunch, but the sun was already high in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me help you up." Naruto smiled at his fiancé, taking her hand as he helped her climb atop the wagon. Sakura admired the lovely blush that colored Hinata's cheeks, internally admiring the girl's pure love towards the prince. She herself didn't expect any assistance, ready to jump up however she could, but she was surprised to see Naruto stand by, waiting to help her too. "Up you go!" His smile was contagious, and Sakura found herself mirroring it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." She nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? I don't get a helping hand too?" Shikamaru teased Naruto as he was next in line to hop up on the wagon, and all he got was a rude gesture from the prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura settled herself inside the wagon across from Hinata. Shikamaru sat in front, taking hold of the horses. With a quick shout, he set the vehicle in motion. It shook as it began to move, and Sakura held on to the wooden frame for support. Hinata was not as prepared and lurched forward. With a quick movement, Sakura leaned forwards to support her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry." Hinata apologized and Sakura waved her apology off. She looked sideways to the back where she could see Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi following them. Despite the commoner clothes they were wearing, the three of them still made an impressive appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll be taking the Western exit, I made sure it was clear for us." Shikamaru spoke from the front. Curious, Sakura scooted towards him, to better see the path. As they made their way past each circle of Capital City, she noticed the roads growing emptier. "I had the army announce the gate was closed for repairs today." Shikamaru explained as they approached the gate. It was completely empty of civilians, and they passed through. The soldiers saluted them as they passed by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they passed the gate and were on the road, they were greeted by a wind that Sakura couldn't feel. She noticed Hinata's hair fluttering and Shikamaru's ponytail shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's the first time I'm leaving Capital City. Our clan has a castle in the north, but I've never been there." Hinata noted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to sit up front to have a better view?" Sakura asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's better to wait until we're further out, Lady Hinata's features are too easily recognized." Shikamaru spoke. Sakura doubted anyone out there cared that Lady Hinata was going out of Capital City, but she felt that questioning the Royal Strategist was silly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for coming with us, Sakura. To be completely frank, Naruto was the one who insisted on your presence. He said that if you came, Master Uchiha would come as well. I of course admired you in Queen Kushina's funeral, so I thought it'd be a good opportunity to become closer to you as well." Hinata smiled at Sakura. While Sakura was glad that Hinata seemed to like her enough to want to know her better, she couldn't help but feel bitter that she was being used as a pawn to manipulate Itachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was my idea in the first place. Naruto didn't want to go through with it, he doesn't enjoy this type of social bargaining." Shikamaru joined the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, which is why I went through with it. As future Queen it's my role to support the King, even if he doesn't want it." Hinata nodded. Even if she didn't like being a pawn, Sakura at least admired Hinata's resolve. She looked back to see Naruto talking to Kakashi and Itachi and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nice to see the future King inspires such loyalty." She noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, inspiring is a good way to describe that idiot." Shikamaru snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not an idiot. Naruto is much smarter than you give him credit, Shikamaru." Hinata pouted. Sakura found herself laughing. It was surreal that they were speaking so casually about the future King, and yet it felt natural. It reminded her of when she and Ino would gossip about their friends and neighbors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi and Kakashi sped past them, galloping ahead. Naruto also sped up, catching up to the wagon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Itachi and Kakashi are going ahead to scout. How are things here?" He asked, keeping pace with the vehicle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're fine." Shikamaru answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. Hey Sakura, did something happen to Itachi lately? He looks off, like something happened to him." Naruto asked Sakura. Her mind immediately went to her rejection and she felt herself drown in guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well he was recently sick, so maybe he's still recovering." She lied, forcing herself to smile. Naruto nodded, but there was something about his expression and his blue eyes that made Sakura feel like he had just seen right through her lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That has to be it!" He smiled brightly, and yet Sakura didn't feel relieved. "By the way, why did you insist on coming, Shikamaru. Neji would have been a perfectly good option. Do you know how hard the Hyuuga Duke glared at me when I told him Neji wasn't coming?" Naruto directed his attention to Shikamaru allowing Sakura to breathe easily again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have friends in Suna." Shikamaru answered casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh is it Gaara's sister? What's her name? The blonde one? That one you liked?" Naruto snapped his fingers. Shikamaru shot him a glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Highness, please keep your nose out of my business." Shikamaru grumbled as Naruto laughed loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto's presence was like a bright warm sun. He talked and laughed a lot, and Sakura found herself smiling a lot. He was different than everyone else she was around and while sometimes he said stupid things, she found herself enjoying the time with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued forward until they met up with Kakashi and Itachi, who were standing by the side of the road. It was then that Sakura realized that the sun was low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so hungry, it's a shame we didn't stop for lunch." Hinata sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We had to make up our late start." Shikamaru spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you not hungry, Miss Sakura?" Hinata asked Sakura, who was surprised. She couldn't feel hunger, but she still nodded. Shikamaru guided the wagon to a stop and hopped off, stretching his arms. Naruto helped Hinata and Sakura down, and as soon as Hinata made contact with the floor she complained about her aching legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura didn't feel anything, but she guessed that if she wanted to, she'd be able to mirror Hinata's pain. Noticing Shikamaru's sharp gaze on her, she mimicked Hinata's movement, massaging her back to get rid of an unfelt ache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura noticed Kakashi and Itachi separating the horses from the wagon. She watched as Kakashi guided the horses away and Itachi placed down an open box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait! We need to take tonight's provisions!" Naruto stopped Itachi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then be quick." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following everyone, Sakura rushed to the back of the wagon to pick up clothes for herself and Hinata. She took everything she thought they'd need, and stepped back. As soon as everyone stepped back, Itachi waved his arms, a magical circle appearing beneath the wagon. Sakura blinked and the vehicle disappeared. All that was left was the small box Itachi leaned over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come this way, we've set up camp already." Kakashi pointed towards the north of the road. The group followed him, leaving the road behind. They walked for several minutes until eventually finding a small wooden house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is not my specialty, but I did the best I could." Itachi spoke as Kakashi opened the door, leading them inside. The house looked bigger inside than outside, with several rooms and simple wooden furniture. Sakura was used to magic, but Itachi still found ways to surprise her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's three rooms and two bathrooms. Do people want to eat first or clean up first?" Kakashi asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Food first!" Naruto spoke up first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll have to cook ourselves." Itachi noted. "It's not automated." He explained, motioning towards the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nobles looked at each other with wide eyes and Sakura quickly realized that none of them likely knew how to make food for themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll get started on something. Let me just drop these things off first." She smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I can do that, you can focus on the food." Hinata smiled, taking Sakura’s bags from her. Nodding, Sakura walked towards the simple kitchen. Kakashi and Naruto dropped off the food provisions they had taken. Sakura looked over what she had, planning on what she'd make. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll assist you." Itachi stood next to Sakura. She avoided looking at him, nodding at the vegetables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooking with Itachi was awkward yet familiar. Despite them barely speaking or looking at each other, they managed to work together with a lot of synergy. Even without communicating they still fit well, understanding each other's processes and thoughts. By the time they were finished, Sakura felt relieved. She believed that even if things were awkward now, they would repair themselves eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto knew he wasn't smart like Shikamaru, skilled like Itachi, experienced like Kakashi or gentle like Hinata. And yet he also knew that there were things only he could see. He prided himself in being very good at reading people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were being so obvious, it was hard for him to hold his tongue and not say something. The Itachi and Sakura of today were different from the Itachi and Sakura of his mother's funeral. The way they avoided each other, and yet unconsciously placed themselves in direct eyesight of each other told him that something happened between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto knew Itachi wasn't Sasuke, his best friend. But Itachi was still Sasuke's older brother, and Naruto felt responsible for the single Uchiha. His family had given their lives to protect his family and his people, and Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was indebted to Itachi. There wasn't much he could do for him, but he still wanted to be his friend, to ease his loneliness. He had been happy to discover Sakura, and that she was his companion. While their relationship was unusual at best, Naruto could look past any impropriety if it made Itachi happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except now Itachi didn't look happy anymore. And Naruto didn't like that. Itachi had chosen his room first, and Naruto wasted no time in rapidly claiming the second bed in that room. He smiled at Itachi’s glare, completely ignoring it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I let the girls use the bathroom first, cause they'll take longer." Naruto warned Itachi. The Uchiha was about to leave the room when Naruto stopped him. "I'm sorry." His apology caught Itachi’s attention, stopping him from leaving the room. "I'm sorry for using her to get you. In my defence, my strategist, my Spymaster and my future wife did it despite my complaints. It doesn't sit well with me either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then as future King you should have stopped them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps. But I believe that I don't know everything." Naruto shrugged. "What I do know is that there's something going on with you and Miss Sakura. What happened?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing." Itachis's voice was dark and clipped, and the way he said nothing was just like Sasuke used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, the last time I heard an Uchiha say that, Sasuke was upset at some girl who didn't dance with him. Was that what happened to you? Sakura refused the magical Uchiha charm?" Naruto lied. Sasuke had never been interested in dancing with any girls, but he hoped to bait Itachi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha turned around to look at Naruto with a glare. The blonde prince grinned, as he knew he had gotten it right. Giving up on his plan to leave the room, Itachi returned to his bed, sitting down heavily. He reached into his coat pocket, taking a small black box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I proposed and she said no." Itachi sounded genuinely upset and Naruto was surprised by how easily he shared the story. He had expected he'd have to work much harder for it. He was clearly more bothered than Naruto saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, knowing you, I'm guessing it's your fault." Naruto was met with the red Sharingan and he quickly amended his statement. "I just mean that your clan isn't good with words. Did you go through the whole spiel? Tell her that you love her, can't live without her, she's the best thing that ever happened to you, you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Itachi muttered. Naruto sighed deeply and shook his head. "If I said those things, I think she would have been more upset. She said that I didn't love her, and she's right. I simply thought that I hadn't planned on wedding anyone else, and that at least I could do right by her, and give her safety." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think your heart is in the wrong place, but you have to consider her feelings too." Naruto explained, realizing that the situation was much more complex than a simple lover's spat. "If you were a poor young man and some lonely rich woman offered to marry you because they had nothing better and wanted to give you financial stability, how would you feel?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Angry. I see. She thinks that I pity her." Itachi nodded. Naruto smiled, Itachi understood things easier and faster than Sasuke had. "I suppose it's true that I pitied her, but she is pitiable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean that she wants your pity. Nobody wants to be pitied, no matter how pitiful they are. Especially women. They don't want you to be logical and rational towards them. What they want is your unconditional love. You know Hinata used to have a crush on me since we were kids, and I'll be honest, a lot of the time I spent with her was because she was really quiet and didn't have any friends. Then I got to know her and I started to like her, but in the beginning she still thought I was just being nice to her and didn't take my feelings seriously. It took some work for her to see that while I was nice to everyone, I was extra special nice to her. It's obvious that you have some attachment to Sakura, but first you need to think if she's just a friend or if she's a lover. And if you do love her, you need to show her that you love her, and she's the most important person in the world to you." Naruto nodded. His relationship with Hinata was not the fairytale everyone thought it had been. Despite how much she loved him, it had still taken him years to figure out his own feelings and get them across to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Her rejection still hurts." Itachi pouted and Naruto promised himself to never forget the one moment Uchiha Itachi showed him vulnerability. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course it does! Rejection always hurts!" Naruto stood up from his bed and crossed the room to sit next to Itachi. He placed his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders. "If you want to cry, I'm here for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto was met with a glare and a shove. He laughed as he fell backwards, watching Itachi storm off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However Naruto saw the change happen the next day. He was standing by their vehicle, waiting for Sakura. Hinata was already settled, and he was watching Sakura finish setting down their luggage at the back. He could see Itachi hovering around, seemingly disinterested, but Naruto saw him sneak glances at Sakura whenever she wasn’t looking. Finished, Sakura walked around the wagon to the front, ready to take her place. Naruto had been waiting for her, but after a quick look at Itachi, he turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo Kakashi!” He left Sakura and Itachi behind to go look for Kakashi. The older man looked at him oddly, but as soon as he was far enough away he looked back, just in time to see Itachi offer his assistance to Sakura, and for her eyes to soften as green and black finally met each other after days of avoidance. Proud of himself and happy for his friend, Naruto’s smile was brighter than the sun that shone down on them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for the delay, but we'll be returning to our weekly updates. For the first time in a while we had a point of view of someone who wasn't Sakura or Itachi, Thank you all for your patience, your lovely comments and to everyone who shows up to read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sakura and a journey interrupted.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a couple of days of travel, Sakura noticed the swift change in weather and landscape as they crossed into Wind. Fire Country was famed for its wide open fields with wide patches of deep forest, an overall very green, lively place. From working with plants, Sakura was well aware of how fertile the land could be, and always had been happy to live there. But as they entered Wind, the green was rapidly replaced with arid, dry yellow. At first they still passed the occasional smattering of green, but the further they went, the dryer and dustier it became.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow we’ll be deep into Wind’s deserts, so make sure to rest tonight.” Kakashi warned them, preparing them for the incoming day. At the time Sakura had practically thought his concern was overplayed, but after a couple of hours of travel, she realized he had been right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they crossed into the first desert area, the change happened rapidly. The sun shone down on them, and the tall dunes blocked any wind that might pass them. Within an hour, everyone was sweating, even the two women who enjoyed the shelter of the wagon’s cover. Watching Hinata wipe the sweat off of her forehead with a drained sigh, Sakura was glad she couldn’t feel the uncomfortable tiredness that heat could bring. She could see it in Hinata’s eyes and the droop of Shikamaru’s shoulders how much the heat was affecting them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their travel group had always been lively, but as soon as they entered the desert, the conversation stopped, as everyone felt too drained to spend any energy talking. Their mouths began to feel dry and Hinata began reaching for the water canteen often. Itachi had told them that they could drink often, as he had prepared magical means of replenishing their water supply, but Sakura still worried over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her worries she still didn’t feel comfortable telling Hinata or Shikamaru to stop drinking as much, and kept quiet, using her curse to her advantage. Despite her dried lips and dry mouth, she couldn’t feel their discomfort, and she felt no thirst, and as such, she made no moves to drink any of their water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped to rest at around noon, and everyone was glad to escape the heat inside Itachi’s makeshift house. However, even indoors the heat was prevalent. Sakura took the moment of respite to replenish her liquids, greedily gulping down on water. She noticed Itachi watching her carefully, and wondered why. Her answer came when he approached her privately after the meal, as everyone was distracted by Naruto retelling a story from when he visited Wind as a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to be careful, you looked ready to faint when we stopped, I was concerned.” Itachi muttered in a low voice. “I suppose your curse prevents you from feeling the hardships of this leg of the journey, but you still need to be mindful of your body’s limits.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura was surprised at his concern, shocked that he noticed such details about her condition. Feeling humbled, Sakura nodded. </span>
  <span>“I was worried about our water supply, and I thought that since I had the blessing of not feeling the harsh effects, I should save my quota in case it’s needed in the future.” Sakura explained softly, trying to show that she wasn’t being careless, she was being mindful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll worry about our water supply, I’d rather you worry about not passing out to dehydration.” Itachi sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be more careful in the future.” Sakura reassured him. Satisfied with her response, Itachi rejoined the rest of the group, ending their private conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They returned to their journey, under the burning afternoon sun. Shikamaru, Itachi and Kakashi had all covered themselves in robes, to protect their skin from the punishing sunlight. Sakura was grateful for the cover the wagon provided, but despite the shade provided, both women still found themselves drowning in the heat and sweat. Mindful of Itachi’s warning, Sakura mirrored Hinata whenever the Lady drank water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without any conversation and with the same dull sandy sights, Sakura found herself nodding off. She didn’t notice the odd looks Hinata gave her as her eyes grew droopy, and resting her head against the wooden frame of the wagon, she gave into slumber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, perhaps it would be for the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we had checked beforehand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did, but despite our wizard’s best efforts, weather is still something too fickle to fully predict.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura opened her eyes slowly as she heard Shikamaru and Itachi speak. She looked to Hinata, but the Hyuuga heiress was leaning forward, listening in to their conversation. Slowly, Sakura also leaned in, and quickly realized what they were talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where once there was nothing but tall empty sand dunes, cloudless blue sky and harsh shiny sun was now nothing but sandy winds and dust. Blinking rapidly, Sakura tried to see where they were going, but the sandstorm forbade it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll head on then.” Itachi spurred his horse onwards and quickly disappeared from sight. Sakura looked to Shikamaru, who held a compass in one hand, keeping a close eye on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Sakura asked, surprised at the changed weather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re caught up in a sandstorm. We’ve lost track of Naruto and Kakashi, so Itachi’s gone ahead. He’s trying to find a safe area to put down our makeshift house so we can wait it out.” Shikamaru rapidly explained the situation. Sakura noticed he looked nervous, clutching on to the compass with white knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine, right?” Hinata whispered, and Sakura didn’t know if she was asking herself or the gods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Sakura tried reassuring her with a bright smile. As long as they were with the wagon, at least they’d have protection and supplies. She was more concerned about Naruto and Kakashi, who were lost in the storm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes after Itachi’s disappearance, the wind picked up, rattling the wagon. Sakura and Hinata both held on to the frame for support, as Shikamaru tried to calm down the spooked horses. Another large blow of wind hit them, pushing against the wagon’s frame. Sakura watched in slow motion as the two horses freaked, pulling against their restraints in wild fear. Simultaneously the wagon began to tip over, and Sakura’s heart stopped in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up, trying to put more weight on her side, but her efforts were futile as an invisible force pushed the wagon over, and Sakura tumbled forward, trying to hold on to something. There was a large crash and a snap as the horses broke free. Breathing rapidly, Sakura took stock of the situation. She couldn’t see Shikamaru anymore, and Hinata was curled up, but unharmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Sakura asked the terrified Hinata, who could only nod slowly. Sakura tried maneuvering past the open boxes and chests, stepping over their supplies as she tried to exit the tipped over wagon to find Shikamaru. Once outside, her hair and dress whipped around her in the storm. She walked around the wagon, to find Shikamaru half trapped underneath it. Sakura ran towards him, kneeling next to his prone form. There was a small trail of blood seeping from his head and his legs disappeared underneath the wagon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata joined Sakura, having also made her way out of the wagon and as soon as she saw him, she screamed in fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet!” Sakura shot a warning look at Hinata. She had been around Itachi long enough to know when things happened naturally and when they did not. Their wagon had not been destroyed by a sudden gust of wind, but by someone using magic. She could tell by the way the horses had reacted and by the constant force that had pushed against their vehicle. And she knew that if someone had gone through that trouble, they’d soon come check their handiwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving Shikamaru behind, Sakura returned to the back of the wagon, sifting through things. Their best chance at survival would involve abandoning that place before their attackers got there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Hinata asked her, watching Sakura quickly take hold of as much food and water as she could carry. Not stopping to explain, Sakura turned around to thrust the objects upon Hinata. However, before she could transfer them, she saw the large dark figures emerge and instead she dropped them. Taking hold of her friend’s arm, Sakura pulled her away from them, breaking into a run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata struggled to follow and they were quickly overrun by the strange robed men atop the camels.They circled the two of them, preventing any escape. Sakura couldn’t properly see their faces, as they were covered in beige cloth. One of them pointed at the two of them and Sakura knew what would happen next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed Hinata to the ground, as the sword came, narrowly missing their heads. The Hyuuga heiress screamed in horror. Sakura kept her pinned down, intent on protecting her with her body. She didn’t know why she didn’t just run away by herself, it was obvious they were interested in the future fire queen but Sakura was too kind to leave anyone behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rasengan!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large gust of wind blew past them, throwing sand and dust everywhere, creating chaos. Sakura didn’t know what that was, but it had given them a window of escape. She pulled on Hinata again, trying to get the girl to run with her, but the experience had proven to be too much for her, as she couldn’t stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take them!” A pair of strong, muscled arms pulled Sakura away from Hinata, and Sakura struggled against her captor wildly, kicking and screaming. “Go to sleep!” The voice ordered and Sakura felt her movements grow sluggish and her mind slow. She tried fighting against the command, but failed, as darkness overtook her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sakura opened her eyes again, she saw large wooden beams that blocked her view. She blinked several times and sat up, trying to regain her bearings. She looked around, trying to understand where she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura was inside a wooden cage, with thick beams that would block any attempt at an escape. The sky was already beginning to orange, marking the end of a day. She was at the edge of some kind of oasis camp, as she could see the colored tents beneath the trees surrounding the watering hole. People walked here and there, talking to each other. She couldn’t distinguish them from each other, as they all dressed the same, with large flowing robes that covered most of their figures and faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to Sakura’s cage was a ceramic jar and bowl of food. Sakura crawled over to eat and drink, knowing that she must be parched and starving. As she ate and drank, she looked around and noticed another cage next to hers. In that one, Hinata laid, haphazardly sprawled on the floor. Sakura set her food and drink down, and pulled herself over. She passed one arm through the gap between their cages and touched Hinata’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The future queen still breathed and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She saved the rest of the food and water for whenever Hinata awoke, as she noticed there hadn’t been a second set of food and water for her. Sakura released a heavy sigh as she thought of their condition. She didn’t know any way of contacting the rest of their group, and she could only imagine the mess their capture would generate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing Itachi he’d be enraged, and Sakura smiled as she imagined how he’d mercilessly hunt down these people until he found her. She hoped that Shikamaru would be cared for and that his legs would be alright. At least they captured me and Hinata and not the prince, Sakura told herself, trying to remain positive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some time after Sakura had woken up, Hinata did the same. Sakura watched the girl sluggishly pull herself up, looking around disoriented. Sakura smiled bitterly as she watched the fear and despair settle in her friend’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, eat and drink some.” Sakura handed her the food and water she had saved. She waited until Hinata had finished satisfying herself before she began talking. “I think we’re in some kind of nomad camp. Nobody’s come even close to us, so I don’t know anything besides that.” Sakura reported. Hinata pulled her knees to her chest, curling into herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll probably contact Prince Gaara soon for hostage negotiations.” Hinata muttered. “We’ll just have to be patient and wait until then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Internally Sakura disagreed with Hinata. She was certain neither Itachi nor Naruto would be patient enough to wait for negotiations. She knew the two of them were likely searching for them in the desert. </span>
  <span>Two men approached their cages, and Sakura noticed one of them was dressed differently from the rest. For starters his face wasn’t covered, and while everyone else wore long, sand-colored robes, this man wore a deep purple coat and pants, in the gentlemanly style Sakura was used to seeing in Fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one?” The nomad asked. The other man pushed his round glasses up with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one.” He pointed to Hinata. “That’s the prince’s future wife, Lady Hinata Hyuuga.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sharp nod, the man nodded, pulling out a short sword that had been hidden in his robes. He approached Sakura’s cage menacingly and Sakura pushed herself as far away from him as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! Don’t hurt her! She’s my personal servant! If you harm her I will-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nomad waved his hand towards Hinata, and she fell unconscious. He opened the door to Sakura’s cage and she prepared herself to jump at him, hoping to make one final desperate attempt to save herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. That girl, I’ll take her as my payment.” The gentleman-looking man spoke up, stopping the nomad, who looked back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was not the agreement, we are not slavers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My master would be very pleased with this girl. He’s always searching for exotic new additions to his collection.” The way the bespectacled man said that sent shivers down Sakura’s spine. After that she suddenly thought that death might be preferable to whatever this man’s master had in mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. Send my regards to Master Orochimaru.” The nomad stepped back and Sakura leapt towards him, taking hold of his robes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Kill me instead! Not Orochimaru!” She pleaded with the nomad. From everything she knew about Orochimaru, being captured by him was likely the worst possible scenario.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comply.” Orochimaru’s lackey gestured towards Sakura and she felt her body grow sluggish and her mind dull. She began moving calmly and slowly, releasing the nomad and peacefully standing, slowly walking towards the purple-garbed male. Deep inside a voice in her heart screamed, trying to fight whatever spell had been cast upon her. She followed his wishes, dutifully following him around as he finished his business around the nomad’s camp. When they were finished, he walked towards the edge of the camp, where he summoned a purple portal. “Master Orochimaru will be quite pleased when I return with Itachi Uchiha’s girl. Oh, he’ll be very happy indeed.” He chuckled to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t listen, they couldn’t be restrained or stopped as they set off, intent on hunting down their prey. Itachi knew they could potentially cause an international incident, that they might ruin their good relations with Wind, but he didn’t care. The nomads had taken her and he’d make them pay for their crime with blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What surprised Itachi was the prince that stood next to him, fists clenched and brow furrowed deeply. “If I do this, there’s no coming back. I will not stop, and I will not be merciful.” Itachi warned the prince. Naruto’s eyes who were usually bright and hopeful were dark and angry, mirroring his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I just want to find her, no matter the cost.” Naruto muttered. Itachi nodded, and stretching his arms out he closed his eyes, concentrating. He hadn’t used this spell in years, since the war with Water and Cloud, and since then he had been strongly encouraged to not use it without previous permission. Itachi smiled darkly, the prince of Fire had just given him permission to use the spell, and he would remind the world of the terrors the Uchiha could inflict.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his sleeves hundreds of crows began to fly out, taking to the skies, darkening it with their pitch black wings. They cast a wide shade upon the desert, blocking away the sun. They spread out, flying in different directions, ready to do Itachi’s bidding. It'd take too long for himself and Naruto to search Wind's desert by themselves, but with his summons it'd be fast and efficient. No nomad could hide from his crows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down on the hot sand, waiting. He released five hundred crows, and he expected they'd find the nomad camp soon enough. And when they did, he'd take their lives. The sun was beginning to set, coloring the sky reddish orange, and Itachi’s eyes bled into the Sharingan red, as he prepared himself for a slaughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Restrained Spells: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Not all forbidden spells are curses in nature, some of them are forbidden either due to the strain on the caster’s body, or due to the overwhelming nature of them. There are some spells that are extremely powerful and dangerous, yet not forbidden. To use one of these so-called restrained spells, one must require permission from a King or their country’s top magician to execute. A famous restrained spell is Itachi Uchiha’s pack of crows spell, first seen during the war between Fire, Wave and Cloud. It is said that when he used it, it turned the tides of the war, shifting it in Fire’s favor. This spell was the reason Itachi Uchiha gained the title “Master of Crows”.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As we approach the climax of the story, the action and drama will ramp up, and several mysteries and plot threads will begin to entwine and resolve. There's still a while until we hit the end, so please fasten your seatbelts as we're ready to take off into the final arc of this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Itachi, Hinata and the flames of fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Itachi and Naruto hid behind the crest of a tall dune. From their position they could watch the camp beneath them. The moon had yet to reach its peak, but the desert had already turned dark and cold. Under the cover of the night, Itachi’s crows hid near them, waiting for their master’s instructions. At the moment Itachi was waiting for a scout to return. He heard the familiar flapping of wings and stretched out his arm. A black crow with red eyes landed on the arm, staring at Itachi. After several minutes of silent communication between them Itachi knew where Hinata was being held. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A distant croak warned Itachi that a set of guards was approaching their position. Itachi sent the messenger crow that had just arrived to distract them, derailing them from their original path. He turned to the prince after the bird left. “Lady Hinata is being held on the other side of the camp, so we’ll have to cut our way through. Going around will take too long.” Itachi reported.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.” Naruto tilted his head sideways, cracking his neck. Itachi didn’t doubt the prince’s combat abilities. While the Uzumaki clan was not famous for their magical prowess, their physical abilities were second to none, and the prince was no exception. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll send my crows in as a distraction, get ready to run.” Itachi stood up and let out a loud, prolonged whistle. The camp below them started to show signs of life, but nothing could have prepared them for what followed. As Itachi and Naruto slid down the dune, a black mass of feathers and red eyes descended on the camp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His summons clawed, pecked and divided the nomads, doing as much damage as they could. The surprise attack was effective at breaking their chain of command and detracting them from their usual response to intruders. As Naruto and Itachi reached the bottom of the dune, Naruto used his wind magic to throw himself forward as he drew his lance, impaling the first person he saw, using the burst of speed to strike him before he could react. The force of the impact caused the spear to pass through the body, and running past his target, Naruto grabbed the hilt, pulling it out of his victim from the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi raised his eyebrows at the uncharacteristic savagery from the prince. He had always believed Naruto to be someone who hated violence, and was surprised to find the prince knew such brutal methods. Taking out Kusanagi, Itachi effortlessly dispatched the two guards that were only now returning to the camp by cleanly decapitating them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed the prince as they ran through the camp, murdering whoever dared to stop them. Itachi began setting the tents on fire as they went, to add to the chaos of the situation. He already had a teleportation marble ready, and he didn’t care to leave survivors or witnesses. The black flames of his Amaterasu spell began to take over the camp. His crows began pushing their targets towards the flame, and some even dove into the black flames, spreading them at the cost of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Understanding Itachi’s intent, Naruto began to help as well, by using his own wind magic to feed the all-consuming black flames. As they reached Hinata’s cage, the camp was filled with fire, screams and the smell of charred bodies. They found only one man by her cage, dressed in the usual nomad cloak. He was the only one who didn’t seem to be panicking, and both the prince and the magician acknowledged this man’s strength of spirit. However, he was keeping them from their goal, and they wouldn’t be merciful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take him, you take care of Lady Hinata.” Itachi muttered, sending a look towards the terrified-looking woman. Naruto nodded, and prepared himself to move towards Hinata. Itachi launched himself towards the enemy, Kusanagi burning brightly in his grip. The nomad jumped away, evading the burning blade. Itachi smirked darkly, this man knew better than to try and parry a blow from his sword. However, he was still no match for his Sharingan. Right where the nomad landed, a pillar of flames burst from the ground, burning his right leg and arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Argh!” The nomad fell to the floor. He glared at Itachi in anger, but the Uchiha simply walked towards his victim. There had been one thing bothering him since his crows found the camp. They reported Hinata’s presence, but Sakura was nowhere to be found, and Itachi was ready to find out where she had disappeared to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the pink one.” Itachi set Kusanagi’s blade right at the man’s shoulder, so he could feel the hot metal near his skin. The proud nomad spit at Itachi’s foot. The magician simply sighed, it’d be so much easier if he cooperated, but he didn’t need his cooperation to find the information he desired. Placing his left hand on the man’s head, Itachi pushed it backwards, forcing him to look into his Sharingan. “Tsukuyomi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi entered the nomad’s psyche with his forbidden torture and interrogation spell. Inside his mind he had access to everything the man had ever seen, and it was easy to find Sakura’s face. He saw that she had been held next to Hinata, and that there was an informant who had taken Sakura for himself. The nomad tried fighting his control, in order to obfuscate the identity of the informant, but Tsukuyomi was too powerful a spell to be resisted. With a small push Itachi found the face of the man that had sold out their caravan and taken off with Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His skin crawled with rage and fear when he saw Kabuto’s leery smirk through the man’s memory. He exited the man’s mind and sliced his head off with Kusanagi. He felt the warm blood dripping from his eye as he did. He didn’t bother trying to mask his emotions as he let out a loud roar of anger, startling the prince and his scared fiancee, who had long since fainted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itachi?” Naruto looked concerned as he saw Itachi stare at the moon, his tears of blood staining his face red. Responding to his rage, the black flames flared upwards, growing closer in their all-consuming fury. “Itachi!” Naruto reached out for the wizard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go.” Itachi threw the marble on the floor, opening the portal for the prince. Naruto took Hinata in his arms, walking towards the portal. He stopped at the edge, looking back at the enraged wizard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you coming?” The prince asked. He had also noticed Sakura’s absence, and knew Itachi’s sudden outburst had to be caused by the pink-haired girl’s disappearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. My hunt continues.” Itachi turned around, walking into the black flames, which opened a path for him. As soon as he took several steps into them, they closed behind Itachi, forming a circle around Naruto, Hinata and the portal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the flames nervously, Naruto took the portal. He understood there was no reasoning with Itachi at this point, and he likely was the wrong person for the job. It’d be better to go to Suna, make sure Hinata was healthy and then speak to Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked around the room, confused. The last thing she remembered was a nightmare of fire, screams and blood, and now she was in a clean, neat room, laying down in a large, comfortable bed. She looked to the side and was relieved to see Naruto slouched in a chair next to her bed, softly snoring. As she thought back to the nightmare, she slowly realized it hadn’t been a dream but the reality of her rescue. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to feel comfortable around Itachi Uchiha again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slowly and quietly opened, and Kakashi entered stealthily. He quickly noticed she was awake, shooting her a comforting smile. Kakashi walked around Hinata’s bed, kneeling next to it so he could place his face closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you can tell me what happened? Itachi hasn’t returned and Naruto wouldn’t tell me anything.” Kakashi whispered, and Hinata could barely hear him, despite his proximity. She turned her head slightly to cast a look at her sleeping fiancee, wondering if perhaps she should wake him. However, Naruto looked to be in a deep, peaceful sleep, and she felt that he should continue that way for at least a little while longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few hours before they showed up, a man took Sakura away, an informant who sold the details of our journey to the nomads.” Hinata whispered back. Kakashi nodded solemnly. She tried thinking back to the moment, to see if she could remember any important details about the man, but he seemed such a normal, forgettable person, she didn’t think she had ever seen him before. “I think he had light purple hair and large, round glasses. I don’t believe I heard his name.” She added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi froze for a second, and Hinata was surprised. She had never seen the spymaster lose his composure like that, and she had known him for many years, as he had been around Naruto for even longer than she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to explain why you look like you just saw Sasuke’s ghost?” Naruto’s sudden entrance in the conversation startled Hinata. She looked at him in surprise, noticing how he had so quickly gone from peaceful slumber to alert and suspicious. Kakashi shot Hinata a look, and Naruto crossed his arms. “Anything you say to me can be said to her, she’s the future Queen after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my secret to share.” Kakashi stood up, placing his arms behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not asking you as a friend. From Itachi’s reaction there’s something more to this than just one missing girl.” Naruto also stood up, and Hinata felt uncomfortable, stuck between them. “You misunderstand me, Your Highness. I feel that Miss Sakura wouldn’t want Lady Hinata to know as it might harm their budding friendship.” Kakashi bowed his head to his future King.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata pulled herself up slightly, changing to a more sitting position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it is you have to say, I’ll decide for myself whatever judgement I shall pass on her.” Hinata spoke, trying to sound regal. Kakashi sighed and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Sakura herself doesn’t know all of this, so don’t blame her. Itachi and I have learned that Miss Sakura’s birth was due to an experiment by Orochimaru. The woman who was working with him could not throw away the failure that was her child and gave Sakura away to Miss Yamanaka, who raised Sakura. Later on, Orochimaru cursed Sakura with the most horrible curse known to man, the Sensory Deprivation Curse. We believe he didn’t know at the time that she was one of his failed experiments. Itachi believes Sakura is a failure of Orochimaru’s original intent, but that she may be a success of a different nature, and strongly believes that Orochimaru should never find Sakura again, for her own safety. The man Lady Hinata described as the informant that took Sakura away is a known Orochimaru associate, Kabuto Yakushi.” Kakashi explained everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata could only stare at him in shock. She could have never guessed that the bright, kind, cheerful Sakura held such a dark past in her heart. However, knowing that, so many small things that had puzzled Hinata before suddenly made sense. “I feel for her. Naruto, you will do everything you can to help Itachi rescue her, yes?” Hinata looked towards her future husband, knowing he’d do the right thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata wanted to see Sakura again, wanted to hug her and tell her that she didn’t need to fear for her life anymore, that she could be happy. Besides, Hinata had a very strong feeling that Sakura would be the future Uchiha Duchess, and she’d love to have that powerful an ally as a dear friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heed my orders as your Crown Prince! Spymaster Kakashi, you are free to mobilize as many men as you wish with the task of finding and eliminating the traitor to Fire, Orochimaru, and rescuing the innocent Fire civilian, Sakura Haruno!” Naruto raised his voice and squared his shoulders, looking just like his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord!” Kakashi saluted Naruto and hurried out of the room, eager to set his new orders in motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s shoulders sagged as soon as the Spymaster left the room, and the prince fell back on his chair with a heavy sigh. Hinata stretched her arm towards him, reaching for his hand. He took it between his two larger ones, encasing her small hand in his warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope everything works out well, for both Sakura and Itachi’s sake. I can’t imagine what would happen to him if he lost her too.” Naruto muttered sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, I can feel it. Things will work out in the end.” Hinata smiled reassuringly. Her intuitions had yet to fail her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura sat in an empty room, waiting. She didn’t know where she was, as the small room had nothing in it. No windows, no door, no furniture. She could only sit in a corner and hope that she died before Orochimaru appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before her eyes a door materialized and opened, revealing a dark, horrible figure that she wished she had never seen again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well. Nice to ssseee you again, youngling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Queen Hinata Uzumaki: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen Hinata Uzumaki, former of clan Hyuuga was one of the most celebrated figures in Fire Country’s history. Her legendary beauty, kindness and wisdom was considered a source of strength for the King and the people. She came from the prestigious Hyuuga clan, one of the older, nobler clans in Fire Country, and it is said that her love story with the King began from their youth. Queen Hinata used her position to increase the influence and power women had in the court. It is said that the Nara and Uchiha clans supported the Queen unconditionally, giving her the strength she required to change one of Fire’s oldest laws: the right of inheritance. Queen Hinata’s first born daughter would then go on to become the Country’s first Crown Princess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My goal for this chapter was to illustrate how terrifying Itachi can be. Just because he's the hero of this story, it doesn't make him a perfect, heroic character, and I wanted to make this clear. Ultimately life isn't about right or wrong, but sides and viewpoints. This concept will be further explored as we go on with the plot. I hope everyone enjoyed the powerful, yet frightening Itachi of today's chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Sakura's Daring Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura felt her body trembling in the cold, empty room. She didn’t feel the cold, but she saw the shivers raking her body, in an attempt to warm herself. She hadn’t been supplied anything, no food, no bathroom, not even a rag to cover herself. But Sakura couldn’t complain, she felt that death would be preferable to whatever that sick man had in mind for her. If anything, if she was dead, she couldn’t become bait to lure Itachi into a trap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she drowned on these morbid thoughts, the door appeared again, opening to reveal the bespectacled man that served Orochimaru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me.” He used the same command spell that he had cast on her before, and Sakura found herself following him, despite how hard she struggled internally. He took her past several empty hallways, with smooth walls. Sakura wondered how many doors and rooms those smooth-looking hallways hid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned a corner and suddenly Sakura found herself in a place that looked eerily similar to Fire’s Magical Academy. There were equally spaced doors with windows that allowed one to peek inside. As she dazedly moved past them she cast glances at those windowed doors to see laboratories filled with all manner of odd looking materials. One of them had several large tubes with a sickly purple-green liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they reached the end of the hallway, stopping in front of the only non-windowed door. The man opened the door, and Sakura followed him inside, despite her mind’s protests. Orochimaru sat on a tall, large armchair, looking like a proud spider that had just seen food caught in its web. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit there.” The man’s command was absolute due to the spell and Sakura’s traitorous legs took her to the chair across from the evil wizard. She sat down, staring at the man across from her in disgust. As she could better see him under the lights, she noticed he was missing both arms. Sakura wondered when he had lost those, and a vague memory of Ino telling her something about Itachi being responsible for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Imagine my sssurprisse to ssssee you alive.” Orochimaru’s long, forked tongue wiggled out of his mouth as he spoke. “A sssurvivor of the deadliessst cursse in the world. I learned that very cursssse from the ssssecret sssscrollss of Hashirama. Even if Tssssunade wasss with you, I doubt sssshe’d be resssponsible for thisss.” The snake hissed as he spoke, and Sakura had trouble completely understanding him. He looked towards his man, who brought a journal to him, opening the pages. “Now, your pink hair… Issss it natural?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Sakura lied immediately. Somehow deep down she knew there was something more, something she didn’t know, all her instincts were screaming at her to lie to that man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is unbecoming of a young lady to lie.” The assistance smirked. Looking down at the journal he began to read: “Another failure, we believed that exposure in the womb could be the solution, but the child did not respond to the tests. Sawako can’t bring herself to throw the child away and I agree with her decision. Young Sakura is our child and she deserves a chance to live a normal life. Sawako will hide the child, I know not where, while I will distract him, escaping with a fake child. The only thing I asked was to name it, a name that perhaps might distract her from her cursed hair, so that instead of being a memory of her origin, it might remind her of a beautiful flower, the Sakura from my home village.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s eyes widened as she listened. She had long since given up any hope to find information about her biological parents, but if she had ever thought to find anything on her origins, the last place she expected was in the hands of Orochimaru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kabuto, pleassse explain to Misss Ssakura asss I gather my ssstrength.” Orochimaru commanded his man, revealing his name to Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A while ago, two researchers, one from Fire and one from Tea worked under my master, trying to create a human source. After many failed attempts, their last hope was to attempt to imbue the child with magic as it was still in the womb. But it seems that although they failed, they could not bear to dispose of their child as they had done with all the other failures.” Kabuto pushed up his glasses with an evil smirk. “What interesting world we live in, that the child happened to be cursed by Master Orochimaru and lived to tell the tale. Speaking of tales, another failure of the experiments happened to be an immortal child, so we can’t help but wonder, Miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if there’s something special about you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something in the way he spoke her name and his evil grin that made Sakura’s heart stopped. The hair on her neck rose in fear and she quickly looked back at Orochimaru, just in time to see him hiss a strange word, and a purple light flew into Sakura’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed as every nerve in her body was set aflame in pain. Sakura curled into herself, feeling the burning sensation spread everywhere. It felt like an eternity, but eventually it washed away, leaving Sakura trembling in tears. She still cried as the ghost of the pain lingered. However, as she shakenly tried to sit up again, she noticed she could once again feel the coldness of the metal chair, she could feel the ghost pain, smell the sickly scent of the laboratory, hear the chuckle of the two men, see the tips of her hair that had long since fallen from her bun and taste the metallic blood that spread in her mouth when she had bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulationsss, I didn’t know if you’d actually sssurvive. Ass there were no other sssurvivorss to this cursse, there wasss no record of the countercursse spell ever working.” Orochimaru sounded so pleased with himself, that Sakura knew there had to be an ulterior motive for him dispelling the curse on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked, her chest trembling with fear and trepidation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ssee, your beau hass deprived me of my preciousss limbsss. I require a new vesssel, and what sssweeter revenge than when hiss beloved sstabss him in the back…” Orochimaru’s sickly sweet tone and wide green spread horror in Sakura’s mind. She had only ever seen herself as bait, but to realize his plans were much more devious than that showed her that she truly had no idea of what the depths of true evil could hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me.” Kabuto casted his obedience spell on her again, taking her away as Orochimaru laughed, revelling in his plan. Sakura couldn’t even find the strength to try and fight Kabuto’s spell as her spirit felt broken. What could she do against these people, she asked herself sadly. Drowning in despair, Sakura didn’t even pay attention to where Kabuto was taking her, only realizing she was in a simple room when he released her from the obedience spell. “You shall stay here. Master Orochimaru needs time to prepare the transference.” He closed the door behind him as he left and Sakura heard the loud click of the lock shortly thereafter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around, Sakura noticed the room was much superior to the one she had been in before. There was a small sink, a toilet, a chair, a desk and a bed. Without the curse to block her senses, Sakura felt the overwhelming need to relieve herself and eat something. A few minutes after Kabuto left, she relented to her needs, using the toilet and drinking water from the sink. She still felt starved, but guessed that if they cared enough to keep her body for Orochimaru, they’d likely supply her with a meal soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura only had to wait a few minutes, and a plate of food magically appeared atop the desk. She thought of her situation as she slowly chewed through the fruits that had been supplied to her. Orochimaru’s plan was to take over her body and use her to kill Itachi. She knew she couldn’t fight him with magic, as she knew none, and she was sure Kabuto would stop her if she ever tried to do anything physical. As she stared at the empty plate of food an idea came to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the plate she threw it to the floor, breaking it into pieces. Choosing the pointiest of all of them, she took it into her hands, and brought it to her neck with shaking hands. She thought of taking her own life, the only way she could protect Itachi. But as she began to cry, she let the porcelain shard fall to the ground. She brought her trembling hands to her face, deeply crying. She couldn’t even take her life as deep down she still hoped that just as before, Itachi would show up at the eleventh hour as a shining knight to save her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura dragged herself to the bed, lying down to cry, curling up in the smallest ball she could. She eventually fell asleep to a dreamless slumber, and was woken up when she heard a small crack. She sat up, startled by the noise, and realized it had been the porcelain plate, which had fixed itself and was now sitting once again atop the desk, with more fruit. Now that her stomach once again warned her of its existence, she dutifully rose to eat. As she bit into the soft peach, she could once again feel its sweetness, feel the cool liquid slowly run down her hands and realized how long it had been since she had full control of her senses. It had been a little over a year now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she finished eating, the door opened, revealing Kabuto. He had a haggard look on his face and bags under his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me.” Even his command sounded more tired than usual, and Sakura quickly realized that the control he had over her was weaker too. She thought that if she bid her time until he was distracted by something, she could likely break free. More alert than usual, Sakura followed him through the maze-like hallways until they were once again in the laboratory section. Kabuto led her to one of those, and had her sit down. Sakura watched him mess around with different vials, until he eventually took out a piece of paper. “Hold this.” He gave her the paper, and Sakura took hold of it. The two of them watched as it rested between her fingers. Kabuto’s brow furrowed. “Well? Do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?” Sakura felt confused at the situation. It reminded her of how Tsunade had done something similar and she wondered if she was missing something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus on the paper, channel your thoughts into it!” Kabuto complained. Sakura did as he said, and nothing happened. “That’s impossible.” Turning around, he dug through one of the boxes on the floor until he found what looked like a magnifying glass. He turned to look at Sakura with it, looking a little ridiculous. However after a few seconds, he placed it down, muttering to himself. “This is impossible, all living things have at least some magic within them. How is this possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand…” Sakura tried probing the man for information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no magic within you. Zero, nothing. You are literally incapable of casting any type of spell… And yet, even as I have you under my spell, if I look at you through this…” He once again looked at Sakura through the object. “I can just barely see the dent my spell has on you… Is it possible that… Yes, yes. Perhaps through the exposure, instead of creating a child with an abundance of magic, they achieved the exact opposite, a child with an incredible tolerance to magic…” The man was barely paying any attention to Sakura anymore, completely distracted with his own findings. Taking this opportunity, Sakura concentrated on the tendril of magic she felt that connected her to him through the obedience spell. Focusing her strength on it, she remembered Sasori’s spell and how she had broken through that one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Free from the shackles, Sakura slowly took one of the metal instruments near her, moving as slowly and silently as possible, to avoid alerting Kabuto of her freedom. As soon as she had her weapon in her grasp, she moved swiftly, striking him in the back of the head, as she fumbled with some tools. His body fell forward, slumping across the table and eventually sliding to the floor with a low thump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around for anything she could use as a makeshift weapon, Sakura settled on a tall, metal mixer. It looked enough to at least poke someone’s eye out, which was all Sakura could hope for. Stepping over the prone body of her captor, she slowly made her way out of the room, looking around carefully. She didn’t know where the exit was, and there were no visual cues she could follow, adding to Sakura’s nervousness and anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding on going the opposite way they had originally come from, Sakura turned left, walking down the long hallway. While the doors still had windows, she could peek inside to try and seek any hint that might lead her to freedom, but all she could find were more and more laboratories. One of the laboratories she passed had the large glass tubes with the greenish-purple liquid. Upon closer look, she could see humanoid shaped floating inside, and her stomach churned. Swallowing her fear, she continued to make her way forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the doors disappeared and Sakura found herself in the same empty-looking hallway where she had originally been. Unsure if this was progress or regress, she kept moving forward, clutching her weapon in her sweaty hands. She had only taken a couple steps forward when the ground shook and a loud noise rang. Afraid that it had been caused by her escape, Sakura started running. The walls around her began to groan and crumble as more explosions began to rock the compound. One of them sounded so close to Sakura that her body froze in instinctual fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A high-pitched laughter echoed and the hallway in front of Sakura burst into stone and dust as a hole opened on the wall. Sakura fell to the floor, pushed by the force of the explosion. She crawled backwards, trying to put distance between herself and whoever had caused the damage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, who do we have here?” Sakura froze and looked back to see a blonde man. For a split-second she thought she was looking at Ino, but as the dust settled and she blinked a few times, she realized that despite the similar blonde hair, blue eyes and hairstyle, this was not her sister at all. Behind him stood a taller figure, someone who Sakura recognized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, this is unexpected. We meet again, young miss.” The frightening gentleman that had contacted Itachi in Capital City was here, garbed in a black cloak with red clouds. He had a huge blue sword strapped to his back, but despite Sakura’s fear, she saw an opportunity. Itachi had clearly known him, and there was some connection between the two, she hoped that perhaps he’d be willing to at least help her escape from the snake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was caught by Orochimaru, he’s here, in this compound, his assistance is just further down this hallway, please allow me to run away, please, please, please.” Sakura begged him, on her knees, pleading for his mercy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, we’re not really rescuers, yeah? If you want out, just find your own way.” The blonde scoffed, moving past Sakura. But she wasn’t bothered by him, keeping her tearful green eyes on Kisame instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deidara, we’re keeping the young miss with us.” Kisame walked up to Sakura, extending her a hand, which she gratefully took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself, you’re looking after her!” Deidara continued on his way, exploding holes as he walked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him young miss, all artists are a little temperamental.” Kisame smirked. “If you’d kindly just stay still, I’ll quickly take you somewhere safe.” A water bubble enveloped Sakura and Kisame. She held her breath, but as the space around the bubble warped into darkness, she opened her mouth in surprise. Sakura quickly closed it, but realized no water had entered her mouth and she allowed herself to breathe properly. After a couple of minutes they were somewhere completely different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water bubble burst, revealing a wide, well lit room. There was a round table with several chairs. The floor was decorated with lush rugs, and there were several maps on the walls. Two people were standing next to one of those maps, and they turned around to acknowledge the sudden presence of Kisame and Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she laid eyes on them, her stomach sunk to a new low. She recognized them from the time Itachi had fought Sasori. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to forget those ringed silver eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kisame.” The silver eyes moved from Sakura to the blue haired man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deidara and I were raiding Orochimaru’s Wind hideout and we found this young miss there. She asked me for protection.” Kisame bowed politely and burst into water, leaving Sakura alone with the two people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I thought you people didn’t approve of hostages! Please let me go.” Sakura whimpered, hoping she hadn’t somehow stepped into an even worse place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. We will gladly return you to Master Uchiha, as soon as he is located. Unfortunately, he has been missing for a few days now, until then I strongly recommend you remain here, as our </span>
  <em>
    <span>guest</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” There was something about the smile that man gave her that told Sakura she should not attempt to argue or contest him. Understanding there was nothing she could do, Sakura only nodded, praying that she hadn’t somehow made the worst mistake of her life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Rain City: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>A unique city-state, located in the heart of the continent, it is a place without a King, where everyone is allowed the freedom to live however they wish. There are no restrictions on magic, marriage or roles in this city, and yet it is carefully organized, and those who have visited it have claimed it to be a surprisingly well-maintained place. Legends speak of the angels that keep Rain safe from those who wish it harm, and despite rumors of sudden disappearances, most of its citizens claim to be the happiest they have ever been.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize to everyone who thought Sakura would become a powerful sorceress. Her uniqueness is not magic, but her resistance to it. It's something that I had in mind since the very beginning, as I have seen so many stories where Sakura is powerful and badass, and I wished to explore a different side to things. She's not useless, and you can all expect great things from her, because our heroine will remain the strong, courageous person she has shown herself to be. Now that's she's not being held back by the curse, I hope you're all looking forward to the great things she can do. Of course for now she's staying with the Akatsuki, and I hope everyone's looking forward to seeing what will come out of that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. A snake's demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please follow me.” The beautiful blue-haired woman stepped up, approaching Sakura with a slow, elegant walk. Sakura had never seen anyone with such a unique look before. The woman emanated beauty and grace, and yet there was a hint of darkness that lingered around her. It was the type of person that Sakura could imagine would assassinate a rich husband for a fortune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a different treatment than the one she had received in Orochimaru’s lair. This lady had not cast any spells on her, and was trusting Sakura to follow her request naturally. Nodding, Sakura followed her outside the room. While she didn’t completely trust the Akatsuki, they at least treated her as a human, which was a significant improvement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Konan, if you have any requests, you may direct them to me.” Konan guided Sakura through the Akatsuki building, pointing out the different rooms, giving Sakura a true tour of the place. It was a beautiful house, the kind that belonged to the great noble families. When she and Ino had just turned sixteen they were invited to a ball at the house of the biggest Noble family in Konoha, and at the time Sakura had thought it to be impressive. Now as she walked past marble columns, fancy paintings  and wide carpeted floors, she thought only the Fire Royal Castle compared to this. “If a door is locked, I would recommend you not try and force your entrance. Likewise, if you lock the door to your room, no one shall disturb you. That is one of our Leader’s rules.” Konan finally stopped in front of a door. “This shall be your quarters during your stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura opened the door to reveal a beautiful room. It was even fancier than the one Itachi had given her. Everything seemed twice as big and luxurious, making Sakura feel small and uncomfortable. She looked around, until she eventually stopped in front of a tall mirror. It was the first time she could properly see herself since she had left Fire Capital, and she looked awful. Her hair was a mess of tangled knots, her dress was tattered and ripped in several places. Somewhere she had lost a sleeve, and she hadn’t even noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Can I ask for new clothes?” Sakura looked to Konan hesitantly, feeling self-conscious. To have walked beside such a beautiful lady in her state, Sakura could only be thankful they hadn’t met anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Konan snapped her fingers and the wardrobe opened, revealing several rolls of cloth. “I warned Nagato you would need female supplies, and he was kind enough to supply me with funds.” Konan waved her arms around and suddenly scissors, needles and metric tapes began flying around Sakura. The pink-haired girl watched in amazement as Konan magically created four new dresses for Sakura, tailored for her. “You will find the adjacent bathroom has all the toiletries any young lady might need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Sakura bowed slightly. Konan simply nodded and smiled back. Leaving Sakura alone to clean up, she left, closing the door behind her. Remembering her words, Sakura locked the door, to make sure nobody entered. Breathing a deep sigh, she entered the bathroom, finding it was just as neat and organized as the rest of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she filled the bathtub with hot water and disrobed herself, she felt her body ache as the adrenaline of her escape began to wear off. As she passed her fingers atop a small cut, she was amazed to be able to feel the broken flesh and the sting of pain. She had spent so long without it that it was like discovering an old memory again. With a smile, Sakura dipped her hand in the warm water. She could smell the soap, feel the wet warmth and decided that even if getting captured had been an awful experience, returning to her normal self was a blessing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She soaked in the comfortable warmth of the hot bath, she thought of everything that had happened in the past hours. The thing that bothered her the most was the truth about her parents. Could she believe what Orochimaru said? Was she truly the fruit of an experiment? Was she completely incapable of learning magic? Was she some kind of oddity that shouldn’t exist?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura's mind fell deeper into the rabbit hole, and the sun began to fall down, darkening the room. Realizing she had spent too long in the bath, Sakura quickly left it, drying and dressing herself. Without much to do, she braided her hair into a simple bun, and sat on one of the comfortable chairs, watching as the day turned into night. Hunger began to rear its head, reminding her that she had just been in several stressful situations and that she’d need to replenish her energies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bored and hungry, Sakura left the sanctuary of her room, trying to remember the way to the kitchens. She walked around the large rooms aimlessly, hoping that she’d eventually find some hint as to where there was food. As she finally entered what looked like a dining room, she was surprised once more. The red-haired man that had once tried to turn her into a living doll was there, next to a pink-haired man. Afraid, Sakura froze in place, as the two of them stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you.” Sasori acknowledged her first, sounding bored. Sakura wondered if he’d try to do anything to her, but he looked completely uninterested, returning his attention to the book in front of him. Sakura noticed the table was full of all kinds of different food and several empty plates and chairs. She thought that she should probably just return later, but her traitorous stomach released a loud noise as the sumptuous scent of food reached her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re hungry just sit down and fucking eat. We ain’t interested in fucking with you.” The pink-haired man pointed at a chair. Knowing that this was her new reality, Sakura slowly approached the table, sitting at the indicated chair. “Don’t be a lil pussy, just eat whatever the fuck you want.” The pink-haired man smiled widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hidan, don’t be a liar. You won’t want to eat Kisame’s salad. He’ll be moody for days if you do.” Sasori pointed towards a special, blue-colored set of leaves. Sakura nodded, still feeling afraid. “Look, I will only say this once, you no longer interest me. Your unique magic signature is gone, and you’re no longer worth collecting, so stop acting like an injured animal, it’s distracting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura nodded, but internally she cursed him. After the last time the two of them had met, it was hard to get over the memories, and even harder to just suddenly act unafraid. She shot him a small glare, and took a deep breath, trying to focus on eating as fast as possible so she could return to her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey did you always have pink hair?” The other man asked her suddenly. Sakura looked up at him and nodded. She noticed that their hair colors were a similar-looking shade of pastel pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was born with it, I tried dying it when I was younger but the color didn’t stick.” Sakura explained as she filled her plate with food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody else spoke as she ate, although Sakura could feel Hidan staring at her. Finished with her meal, Sakura quickly stood up, not wanting to be there any longer than she needed to be. She bid them a quick farewell and hastily left the room, retracing her steps to the safety of her room. </span>
  <span>As soon as she made it inside, she locked it behind her, releasing a deep breath. Living with reputed mass-murderers and criminals would certainly be nerve-wracking and she promised herself she’d only leave her room when strictly necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her promise didn’t last longer than a day. While she had a large window to stare at, it rained every day and Sakura could feel herself melting from boredom and gloom, staying cooped up in the same place. After a day of it, she felt that she could at least try and be bored somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving her room, Sakura walked around, trying to find something to do, until eventually she bumped into Konan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Miss Sakura, I was about to look for you, we have a clue to Master Itachi’s whereabouts and we’re sending someone to find him. I expect that in a few days we’ll be able to have a peaceful resolution.” Konan smiled, and Sakura nodded. While it was good news that Itachi was found, she doubted that they’d be able to reach any kind of a peaceful resolution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Konan left after delivering her message and with a heavy heart, Sakura continued her walk. Eventually she made her way into what looked like an art room. There were canvases, paints and sculptures everywhere. She looked at the different artist’s works, impressed at the skill displayed. The little bit of drawing and painting she had been taught was nothing compared to this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura jumped in surprise, not expecting the sudden presence behind her. Once again Sasori was there, garbed in a messy apron, splotched with all different colors. She hadn’t expected him to be the person behind the beautiful art she had seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’ll leave.” Sakura was ready to leave him alone, when he stopped her, placing an arm in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t, I have a proposal for you.” There was something about the way he looked at her that made Sakura’s heart stop with fear. “I’m sure Konan has already told you about Itachi, I am certain I will be the one sent after him, as I’m the one who knows his location. If you wish, I could deliver two messages to him, one from my leader and one from you, however, I have a request of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Sakura asked, suddenly interested. She wanted to tell Itachi to leave her, that it was a trap, that he should forget about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit and stay still.” Sasori pointed to a chair by the window. Confused, Sakura followed his directions, and was surprised to see him pull a canvass and a stack of paints over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to paint me?” She asked, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, now stay still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obeying his instructions, Sakura sat down, staring out the window. It was similar to what she had been doing in her room anyways, and she used the time to ponder over what she’d tell Itachi. She wondered if he’d come anyways, and she realized that a part of her wanted him to. Deep down she really missed him and their peaceful days at the cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about Itachi, Sakura wondered how different things would have turned out if she had accepted his marriage proposal. Perhaps they wouldn’t have been able to go on the trip to Wind as they’d likely be preparing their own wedding, and then she wouldn’t have been captured by Orochimaru… Sakura quickly got lost in all the different what ifs, dreaming of a life where she could have peacefully lived the rest of her days tending to the garden and staying by Itachi’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m finished.” Surprised, Sakura was jerked away from her daydreams. Curious, she stepped around the canvas to see the painting. It wasn’t finished yet, but he had made significant progress. “I’ll be leaving tonight to find Itachi, what would you have me tell him?” Sasori asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him that my curse has been lifted and his duty to me is complete. That I don’t need or want his rescue.” Sakura steeled her heart as she said those words. Even if Itachi wasn’t here, she knew that deep down it was a sort of betrayal, she had promised she wouldn’t leave him alone, and now here she was, pushing him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori nodded and left, leaving Sakura to stare at her likeness captured in the painting. For a second she wanted to stab it, as she felt the self-loathing take ownership of her mind. Turning around she headed back to her room, finding that sitting around in an empty room by a window seeing only the rain was the perfect reflection of her heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi knew he was being followed. His hunter was particularly skilled but he wasn’t going to let himself get caught. He only had one safehouse left, and he knew the snake had to be there. Locating his target, he didn’t bother being fancy. Summoning Susano’o he used its superior power to break open the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi stalked the empty hallways, sending his magic out to locate signs of life. His search was eventually rewarded when he found two signatures in the distance. Hurrying his steps, he reached them before they could get away. He smiled predatorily once he finally caught his prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Massster Itachi we meet again.” Orochimaru greeted him, but Itachi had no patience for him. He wasn’t here as a Fire General or a Fire Magician, he was here as Itachi Uchiha, rogue wizard currently hunted by both Wind and Fire for his usage of forbidden spells. Drawing out Kusanagi he used magic to propel himself forward, trying to slice off Orochimaru’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However despite his missing hands, Orochimaru was still at the ranking of a Great Wizard, and summoning a barrier, he blocked Itachi’s attack. His servant, Kabuto, tried to sneak in an attack behind him, but Itachi had already been expecting it, blocking the attack with Susano’o. The spectral phantom used its arm to send Kabuto flying back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you one chance to speak before you die.” Itachi spoke in a low tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yess, the lovely Misss Ssakura. I don’t have her you sssee, ssshe was ssstolen from me.” Orochimaru smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi had no time to play the snake’s mind games, and knowing he had other means of acquiring the information he wanted, he moved forward, attacking Orochimaru. While fighting Orochimaru had been difficult in the past, without his hands there wasn’t much he could do, and after breaking past his barriers, Itachi had the pleasure to slice him in half with Kusanagi, pleased to see the head fly off from his shoulders. Knowing the magician was famous for his regenerative spells, Itachi made sure to burn the rest of the body, leaving only the head. The long, snake-like tongue hung out limply, and Itachi still didn’t trust it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sealed Orochimaru’s head away in a scroll, and summoning a crow he sent it to Tsunade, knowing she’d like to have it. Turning around he walked towards the unconscious Kabuto. Placing his hand on his forehead, Itachi used the Tsukuyomi to peer into his mind, to discover what had happened with Sakura. He also wanted to know what happened to Orochimaru, as while it was true that he was missing both hands, the snake magician still felt significantly weaker than Itachi expected.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched him take her from the nomads, guide her to his master, saw the curse being removed and his analysis of Sakura’s unique affinity with magic. After that, Sakura disappeared from Kabuto’s memories, and the next thing he saw was Kisame swinging his sword at Orochimaru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Itachi released Kabuto from the spell, crossing his arms as he thought it through. Somehow the Akatsuki was involved, and Itachi really didn’t like that. At least it explains why Orochimaru's magic felt so weak, Itachi thought, Samehada must have eaten through most of his magic supply. </span>
  <span>Stepping away from the destroyed bunker, he waited for the hunter to show itself. Now he knew who it had to be. After a few minutes, Sasori stepped forward, revealing himself to Itachi, who guessed what was coming. Sakura had been taken from Orochimaru by the Akatsuki, and they would use her as a hostage, to get him to join their group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems you already understand why I’m here.” Sasori didn’t bother with pleasantries, and Itachi was thankful for that. At least the scorpion was direct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She asked me to tell you not to go, she knows she’s a pawn and she doesn’t wish you to fall for her sake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi took a deep breath. He knew Sakura wouldn’t want him to go, but he knew he had to. Spending only two days without Sakura was enough to show him that he was no longer capable of living without her. He had already lost everyone else he loved and he couldn’t lose her too. For the first time in years Itachi finally remembered what it was like to love someone else, and he’d do anything to keep her alive, even become the most feared wizard in the world. It was simple arithmetics he reasoned, Sakura life was worth more than every human in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Excerpt from the Lady Tsunade Senju’s Journal: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>It came to me one afternoon, surprising me. I had taken great pains to completely magic-proof my personal office, in addition to all the magicks that surrounded the castle, and yet that hideous crow still made it in. I opened the scroll to find Orochimaru’s head sealed inside. Of course the brat had done it. I hated Itachi Uchiha more than anyone else, of course a goddamned Uchiha would be the one to kill that man. I thought about announcing it to everyone, but that would only paint him as a hero, and I wasn’t about to lose this opportunity to get rid of the last Uchiha pest. I don’t have any children, but the Senju clan still lived in my cousins and their children and I would secure them a brilliant future, despite how inept at magic they were. I will turn Itachi Uchiha into this country’s new villain, and Orochimaru’s death will only be the beginning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As Itachi descends deeper into darkness to save Sakura, we'll see his methods change towards darker, more brutal spells. I wanted to mirror his decision to be evil to keep the person he loves alive, as I have always thought that was one of the more compelling things about Itachi's character. From this chapter onward, we're finished with the encyclopedia entries and we'll be moving towards journal-style entries, to showcase better some of the characters innermost thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. An inbetween moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night was well advanced, with most people long since asleep in their beds. However one home in particular still had a bright light coming out of its window. Inside that room a young woman poured over several stacks of paper, ignoring the biological call to sleep. She ran her hands through her platinum-blonde hair, which fell loosely around her shoulders, a nervous habit she never managed to shake off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the span of three days her entire life had been turned upside down, and while Ino had a good idea as to the why, she didn’t know what to do to fix it. The crown prince was still in Suna attending all the crowning ceremonies, her mentor and Spymaster could not be reached, her sister was missing and Itachi Uchiha had seemingly gone rogue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since then Tsunade had taken over Kakashi’s office, overseeing all espionage activities, and she had recalled almost all agents that were on the field. Ino didn’t trust her at all, and had found a place to hide and strategize so she could save her sister. She knew Tsunade had no intention of investigating Sakura and Itachi’s disappearance, and Ino didn’t like the situation at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised her head when she heard the door open, and she quickly ducked behind the desk, grabbing a dagger for protection. She took deep breaths as she heard the door slowly open. She prayed it would be the person she was expecting, and as she stared at the shadow the person cast on the floor, she felt relief fill her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing back up, Ino smiled at the confused-looking Sai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing in my house?” He asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hiding here, I was being followed all day and I didn’t want to go home.” Ino explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you being followed?” Sai asked. He had been away on a mission and didn’t know what had happened in the past two days. Ino took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want the full story or the condensed version?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The full tale, please.” Sai removed the sword strapped to his back, setting it aside as he walked to the two chairs. He shrugged off his outer coat, carelessly letting it fall to the floor as he threw himself into the chair tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it all started when the prince, Lady Hyuuga, Kakashi, Sakura and Lord Uchiha went to Prince Gaara’s coronation. Somewhere along the way, they were attacked by nomads, who captured Sakura and Lady Hyuuga. After that I don’t know what exactly happened. Lady Hyuuga was rescued, but I don’t know what happened to Sakura and Itachi. Starting the day before yesterday, Madam Tsunade took over Kakashi’s office, and she closed the Magical Office, as well. I heard she was seen casting spells in front of the Uchiha Household, but I can’t confirm that because all agents are reporting to her now. I think she’s trying to get rid of Itachi and Kakashi.” Ino paced as she told the story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t actually think she’s plotting some kind of evil takeover plan, do you? Madam Tsunade has always dedicated everything to the country.” Sai looked skeptical and Ino understood his concern, as she too had thought herself paranoid, thinking she was going crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the entire point! Look at things from her perspective, alright? She’s spent her entire life dedicating everything to this country, serving liege and land faithfully. And what happens when people do that? They start feeling entitled. I would bet my hair that Madam Tsunade thinks she and her family deserve to keep their role as the crown family’s primary advisor. She was probably confident her family would continue this trend until Itachi returned to the spotlight. We all know the tales of the feud between the Uchiha and the Senju, do you really think Madam Tsunade would be happy with the prestigious, legendary Itachi Uchiha returning to the court, accompanied by a pretty, young woman, and to top it all off, the crown prince clearly favors him over anyone else?” Ino gesticulated wildly as she tried to piece everything together. Of course she had no evidence of any of this, she could only guess at what Madam Tsunade’s true intentions were, but deep down she knew she had to be right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ino this sounds ridiculous.” Sai chastised her. Ino sighed, her shoulders sagging. She knew she probably looked and sounded like a crazy woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to report me to Madam Tsunade?” Ino asked, feeling defeated. The only person she thought would believe her was Sai, the strange, weird man who she somehow trusted above anyone else. “I don’t think Madam Tsunade is evil, you know that! I just… I think she feels threatened by Itachi and she doesn’t want to lose her position. In her place I’d do the same, honestly. But we’re not on her side, right? We want to support Sakura and Itachi?” Ino asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we do. And just because something sounds ridiculous doesn’t mean it's false. I’m certain Madam Tsunade won’t trust me at all, due to my past connections, but starting tomorrow I’ll try and dig around and see what she’s been up to. For now we should both go to sleep, you look awful.” Sai’s word filled Ino with joy and relief. Until his arrival she had been feeling afraid and alone, but now that he was here, she felt that at least she had one person ready to look out for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t really want to go home…” Ino pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s a good thing I have a guest room.” Sai sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi was feeling exhausted. Since Sakura’s disappearance he hadn’t stopped to rest once, and had been casting spells almost nonstop. He could feel his body straining due to the magical and physical overexertion, but he couldn’t show any weakness in front of the Akatsuki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t Rain. I’m fairly sure your organization is located in Rain.” Itachi noted as they crossed the border into Rock territory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you did your research.” Sasori’s tone was just as deadpan as Itachi’s had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After our last meeting I felt I should be prepared.” Itachi shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept walking, and Itachi began to wonder why they were in Rock, and what was the purpose of their journey there. Itachi could figure one simple obvious reason, and he began to mentally prepare himself for the trial ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he forced himself to keep pace with Sasori’s measured steps he tried thinking of the future. He was certain that while Kakashi and Naruto would be willing to forgive his actions, he doubted others would do the same. He didn't particularly care for the country and what they thought of him, and if they wanted him dead, he had plenty of ways to hide, but Itachi didn't wish this fate upon Sakura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking back to his previous proposal, it had been selfish of him back then, to simply assume that he was doing the right thing, without even taking into account her own feelings. Itachi smiled bitterly as he thought that back then he had offered her the world and not his heart, and now all he could give her was his heart, at the cost of the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't matter what I want, Itachi told himself sternly. What matters is returning Sakura to her family safely, no matter the cost. Steeling his resolve, Itachi refocused on the road ahead, spotting a heavily guarded temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We must retrieve something from this place, if you perform well, you will be granted access to the Akatsuki." Sasori briefly explained. Itachi nodded, expecting this kind of test. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall we?" Itachi pulled out his Kusanagi and activated his Sharingan. He wanted to cast as little spells as possible, as he wouldn't be caught weakened near an Akatsuki that had already tried to murder him in the past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them made quick work of the temple's guards, and the only thing that Itachi could do is make sure he gave his opponents quick, clean deaths. At the center of the temple was a locked chest, which Sasori grabbed for himself. Itachi panted a little as he finished off the last of the men, feeling lightheaded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you did your job. Welcome to the Akatsuki." With a wave of his hand, Sasori opened a portal, and Itachi followed him through it, to find himself face to face with Akatsuki’s leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome to Akatsuki, Master Itachi. I can see you are tired from your journey, so we shan't speak more at this time, but I am happy to find you here at last." There was something about Pein's smile that made every one of Itachi’s danger instincts rise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thank you for your hospitality." Itachi forced himself to sound as neutral as possible. There was only one way he could redeem himself, finding a significant weak point in Akatsuki and proving his true loyalty by taking it down himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be a herculean task, and he might fail it completely, but after he got Sakura to safety, he'd give his life to accomplish it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe that there is someone you're looking for." Pein looked at one of the doors, which magically opened to reveal a startled Sakura on the other side. "She can guide you to your quarters." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi nodded and, wanting to leave Pein's presence, quickly joined Sakura’s side. He grabbed her hand and set off, not wanting to spend another minute with the mysterious leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Itachi, it's this way!" After they were far enough away, Sakura finally pulled on Itachi’s hand, redirecting him. Relaxing, he allowed her to take control, and keeping hold of her hand, he followed her. Itachi noticed the powerful spells that were on the building, stronger than the ones in his Uchiha Household, and he knew that whatever they said or did would be known by Pein. "This is your room, it's right next to mine." Sakura opened a door, and Itachi followed her inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first action was to cast his own protective spells around the room, blocking as much as he could of Pein's surveillance. However, it proved to be too much of a strain on him, and Itachi fell, feeling the familiar dizziness and nausea of magical poisoning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Itachi!" Sakura rushed to his side, holding on to him. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked, full of worry. Itachi closed his eyes, trying to suppress the side effects through sheer willpower and after a few minutes he began to feel the symptoms fade. He opened his eyes, frowning at the floor. Itachi could feel the traces of magical poisoning being sapped from him, sucking away all the strain they put on his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, his eyes turned Sharingan red, and he looked at Sakura. Her green eyes stared back, full of worry and concern, but beyond that, Itachi watched all of the magic poisoning in him be directed towards her body. Whenever he looked at Sakura with his Sharingan before, all he could see was Orochimaru's sickly curse, yet now he saw only one huge void, devoid of any magic, an empty vessel being filled with his magic as she unconsciously sapped him of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura… You…" He remembered what he and Kakashi had heard from Orochimaru's experiments. Was it possible that instead of making someone who was a source of magic, they made someone who was an empty void of it, Itachi asked himself. The situation suddenly got significantly more complicated. He now had to find a way to get Sakura to safety, hide her special nature and destroy the Akatsuki. “I’m glad you’re safe and unharmed.” He smiled at her, hiding the worries of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Excerpt from a journal of an unknown source: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Today I was suddenly recalled, orders came from a different source. K has not answered my last report. Got home, found I there. K’s orders in a situation like this are absolute, but leaving I alone feels wrong. Tried painting her again, now that her hair down is a reference for me, but still can’t get the blue to be bright enough, nor the blonde to be light enough. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a short, exposition-heavy chapter, almost an interlude before the upcoming event-packed chapters, where we'll set the beginning of the end in motion. I'm really thankful to everyone that has stuck with me for so long, and I can only hope I can deliver a satisfying ending for all of you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Itachi, Sakura and a rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi didn’t remember falling asleep, the last thing he remembered was deliriously seeing Sakura through his Sharingan eyes, realizing the truth of her nature in his exhaustion. When he next opened his eyes, he was laying down on a soft bed. There was something heavy on his arm, and when he tilted his head to the side to see what it was, he was surprised to see Sakura’s head on it. She was also sleeping, awkwardly hunched over his arm, still holding on to his hand. </p>
<p>Itachi smiled at her dedication. She likely hadn’t left his side all night, and he wondered if she had been as worried for him as he had been for her. Itachi stared at Sakura’s long pink hair as he thought about his next steps. Other than the fact that the Akatsuki were looking for tailed beast summoning scrolls, he didn’t know much about their goals. Ostensibly everyone knew that they were trying to manufacture a place free of any rules about the usage of magic, but Itachi doubted that was all there was to it. Unfortunately for him there wasn’t much he could do without first gaining the trust of the organization.</p>
<p>Sakura moved slightly, and her hair fell outside of her bun, spilling over Itachi’s arm. It tickled him as it moved but he wasn’t bothered by it, admiring the silky quality of it. Staring at its pastel pink, he was reminded that Akatsuki also had the other failed experiment as a member. He wondered if that foul-mouthed man would feel any sort of loyalty towards Sakura. Itachi wanted to believe that Pein would keep Sakura safe as a means to keep Itachi well-behaved but he didn’t completely trust that. He’d feel more comfortable leaving her if he knew there was someone who would prioritize her safety first. He had originally considered Kisame, but since he was the one who brought her to Akatsuki in the first place, he knew his friend couldn’t be trusted to put their friendship above Akatsuki's goals.</p>
<p>Sakura moved once again, slowly waking up herself. Itachi observed her move, blinking slowly as she also tried to regain her senses. She brought a hand to her back, frowning. He wondered if the awkward position she had slept in was causing her pain. After she stood up more, her eyes went to Itachi, and he was amused to see her startled when she noticed he was awake.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”</p>
<p>“Sakura. It’s alright.” Itachi interrupted her. He smiled kindly at her, admiring the pinkish flush that began to color her cheeks. After spending so much time away from her, Sakura looked even brighter than usual. Itachi sat up, and Sakura moved away slightly. “I’ll have to clean up and then meet up with Pein.” </p>
<p>“I should probably fix myself too.” Sakura hastily gathered her hair to the side. “I look way too improper like this.” She blushed. “My room is right next to yours, stop by once you’re finished with the Leader.”</p>
<p>Itachi nodded and the two of them split, Sakura leaving him alone. Itachi walked to the adjacent bathroom to clean himself of the grime of the journey. He hadn’t properly washed himself since leaving Fire Country’s Capital City, and he still had blood and dirt under his fingernails. Itachi took his time to clean himself, using the time to also mentally steel himself for the upcoming day.</p>
<p>Once he felt like a proper gentleman again, Itachi left his room, adjusting his waistcoat. He didn’t know the exact route to Pein, which was fine with him, it gave him a decent reason to explore the compound. He walked around, observing the different rooms, they looked somewhat familiar to him, and he realized it was the castle that used to belong to Rain’s royal family. He had been there once as a child, when his parents had been assigned there on a diplomatic mission. Itachi knew the Rain royals had eventually been revealed to be corrupt, and had been overthrown. The last he had heard their estate was being sold off, and he wondered if Akatsuki had bought it or acquired it through other means.</p>
<p>Itachi was admiring a particularly pretty set of statues when he was forcefully pulled into a nearby corner. His assailant pushed him against the wall and Itachi turned Sharingan eyes on him, showing he was not pleased with the roughhousing. Hidan glared back, not intimidated.</p>
<p>“Was she the fuckin girl you were lookin’ for? Was that why you and your bitch ass friend kept asking me those fuckin questions? Did that sick fucker keep doing those fuckin experiments after they fuckin left me?” Hidan growl-whispered at Itachi.</p>
<p>“You are correct.” </p>
<p>Hidan stepped away from Itachi, letting him go. His face was twisted into a mix of confusion and disgust.</p>
<p>“Her eyes. They’re… Is she… That woman’s…” Hidan couldn’t even complete his sentences. There was a wild despair in his eyes.</p>
<p>“You are correct.” Itachi nodded. </p>
<p>“God fuckin’! Why did you let them bring her here! This is the most dangerous fuckin’!” Hidan grasped his own pink hair in frustration. “Look, trust fuckin’ noone ok, fuckin noone! And tell ‘er, tell ‘er that if… Look I ain’t gonna risk my life for her or anything, but if you do somethin’ stupid I guess I could turn a blind eye or something.” Hidan sighed, crossing his arms. “Me and the scorpion. I think he likes her or something. He asked to be the one to recruit you and he never asks for anything.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to know. Thank you.” </p>
<p>“Don’t fucking thank me! You fucking idiot!” Hidan walked away, cursing to himself under his breath. Itachi watched the strange emotional man, thinking about the information he had obtained. </p>
<p>Pushing himself off the wall Itachi continued his walk, until eventually he reached the art room. Inside there were several different paintings and drawings of Sakura, causing Itachi to raise his eyes in surprise. He understood what Hidan said about Sasori liking Sakura. Turning away from the slightly disturbing scene, he saw Konan walking towards him.</p>
<p>“Master Itachi, our Leader wishes to see you.” </p>
<p>Itachi pinched his forehead as he walked towards Sakura’s room. Pein was sending him away almost immediately to find a ceremonial knife. He hadn’t been expecting to be sent away so soon, but he wasn’t surprised. It just meant that he had to talk to Sakura immediately.</p>
<p>Itachi knocked on the door to her room and waited for a response. She welcomed him almost immediately, offering him entrance into her room. Itachi noticed Sakura was back to wearing her usual dresses and her usual braided hairstyle. He looked around her room, noticing it was almost identical to his.</p>
<p>“Did you talk to the Leader?” She asked, wringing her hands nervously. Itachi nodded. He could feel Pein’s spells permeating the walls and knew what he’d have to do. He stepped much closer to Sakura, pulling her in for what looked like a loving embrace. He watched her eyes widen in size and he met them with his red ones.</p>
<p>“Tsukuyomi” He whispered. Sakura went limp in his arms and he supported her weight, completing the picture of a pair of lovers embracing each other. However, inside Sakura’s mind was a different story.</p>
<p>Itachi had used the Tsukuyomi spell on many different people, but none of them had ever been the same as Sakura. Using the Tsukuyomi on someone was an invasion of their privacy and Itachi was careful to not thread into anything private. He pulled Sakura’s conscience into a memory of their time together at his cottage by Konoha. She looked scared and confused, but as soon as she noticed him, she relaxed.</p>
<p>“What is this?” She looked around surprised. She touched the plants lovingly, and he wondered if she missed their time there as much as he did.</p>
<p>“I’m using a mind spell on you, so we can talk without Pein overhearing us. He has spells all over the palace, he knows everything that is said and done. I’m going to have to leave on a mission soon so I’ll have to leave you here once more.”</p>
<p>“You can’t take me with you? I mean I doubt he’d allow it, but is there nothing we can do?” Sakura asked, sounding desperate.</p>
<p>“Now’s not the time to try a desperate escape. Besides there’s something I want you to do while I’m out. I’m sure Pein will keep a close eye on me whenever I am here, which will make it difficult for me to investigate. However I doubt he cares much about someone like you. If you’ve learned anything from your sister, see if you can’t get some information about what’s going on around here. I’d suggest Sasori and Hidan, I doubt they’d harm you.” Itachi explained. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Sakura alone to investigate, but he didn’t see any options. He’d try to contact Kakashi when he was far from Rain, but he still needed to have some information to exchange for a pardon.</p>
<p>“Hidan? He’s strange, and he keeps avoiding me. I do think I can get something from Sasori though.” Sakura crossed her arms, thinking. Around him Itachi could feel her mind moving as she thought. </p>
<p>Itachi had never used Tsukuyomi on someone like Sakura before. He'd been careful about it, knowing that she'd be able to withstand it due to her unique magical tolerance, but it was still odd. He had never been welcomed into someone's mind like this. In that moment, Itachi finally understood the kind of trust and respect that Sakura held for him. If he wanted to, it'd be easy to find exactly how she felt towards him, and even to change it to whatever he wanted. The Tsukuyomi was a forbidden spell, due to the power that the user had. Even if Sakura didn't possess enough knowledge of the magical world to know about this spell, people still instinctively feared whenever a foreign force entered their minds. However there was no fear towards Itachi, only a deep, comforting warmth. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Itachi welcomed the warmth into him, basking in it for a final minute before breaking the connection. He held on to Sakura until she woke up. He helped her to a chair as she still felt the aftereffects of the spell. As she rested her head in her hands, Itachi undid his necktie. He reached inside his shirt to pull out a necklace. </p>
<p>It wasn't the fanciest thing, an old family heirloom, passed down from father to son. It was meant to signal the leader of the Uchiha Clan. He hesitated for a second, still remembering the last time he had tried to give her a family heirloom. </p>
<p>"Sakura, I want you to hold on to this for me." Itachi presented her the necklace. She took it, looking at him curiously. "If I ever fail to return, you must go to Capital City, and present this to the royal family." Itachi purposely gave her vague instructions, in order to hide the true nature of what the necklace meant. With that in her hands, Sakura was now the next inheritor of the Uchiha's legacy. </p>
<p>“Please don’t say things like fail to return! Promise me you’ll come back to me and then keep that promise!” Sakura chastised him. Itachi smiled at her pout. Committing her face to memory, Itachi left, invigorated by her words.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Sakura could feel the weight of the necklace hanging around her neck. She hadn’t expected Itachi to have something like that on him, but she understood there was something important about it. She felt as if somehow something about Itachi had changed during their time apart. He felt warm to her all the time now, as if the last wall that separated them broke down. Now it hurt twice as much to watch him leave, and Sakura felt doubly desperate to see him return.</p>
<p>She took measured steps towards the art room, thinking about Ino. She had spent enough time around her sister to understand how she managed to know everything about everyone, and Sakura asked herself if she’d be able to replicate Ino’s skills. Sakura had a decent enough idea of where the secret was hidden. She’d seen Pein entering the place once by accident, and had seen a glowing red thing in the few moments the door had been half-open. </p>
<p>Predictably, Sasori was sitting in the art room, filling one of the paintings with color. Every iteration of her that he painted looked more and more lifelike. If he continued, Sakura could one day think she was looking at a mirror instead.</p>
<p>“Did your beau leave?” Sasori asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Sakura answered, walking to her usual spot. She sat down and looked out the window. She remembered that Ino always managed to get people to talk to her if she looked like she didn’t want to talk. Sakura tried to do the same, keeping her silence.</p>
<p>She waited and waited, and yet Sasori didn’t break the silence. He steadily continued to paint and draw, filling different canvases with her likeness. Frustrated, Sakura decided to break the silence.</p>
<p>“So I noticed this place was kind of similar to the royal castle in Fire. Did kings and queens live here too?” Sakura asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, then there must be some kind of huge ballroom where they held big parties, right? I mean every tale involving a royal family always has a huge ball.” Sakura continued. She was almost certain that the ballroom was where the red glowing thing was, but she talked like a simple girl. That had been Ino’s greatest weapon: pretending to be a simple, silly girl.</p>
<p>“Perhaps.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never participated in one of those. I was actually super excited to go to Suna for the Wind King’s coronation. Every girl dreams of putting on one of those beautiful gowns and dancing with prince charming in a huge ballroom.” Sakura sighed dramatically.</p>
<p>“Is Itachi your prince?” </p>
<p>“What?” Sakura turned around to look at Sasori, surprised at the sudden question. She had never considered Itachi a princely person. He was polite and well-mannered, but he never gave off princely impressions. “He’s not a prince. He’s the villain of the story.” Sakura joked. Itachi was much more similar to the smart older cousin that plotted the demise of the prince in the shadows.</p>
<p>“And yet you still love him.” Sasori commented. Sakura stared at Sasori. Of course she loved Itachi, but she always took care to hide it from the world. She particularly wasn’t expecting Sasori to call it out. He always looked so detached from everything and everyone, Sakura didn’t even think he knew how to recognize human emotion. “It’s quite obvious to me.” Sasori looked at all the different iterations he had captured of her every day. Sakura blushed, not realizing her secret had been exposed so obviously. Upon seeing her blush, Sasori returned to work, trying to capture the exact shade of pink that colored her cheeks and nose. </p>
<p>Sakura felt like a failure, she had tried to get information out of Sasori, and yet he was the one who had extracted secrets from her. Feeling like a failure, Sakura was ready to leave, but Sasori stopped. He handed her a sheet of paper.</p>
<p>On the paper was a drawing of her, but most importantly was the hastily scribbled words at the very bottom. </p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t let him enter the ballroom. </em>
</p>
<p>Sakura looked up at Sasori, but he forcefully took the paper from her hands, tearing it into pieces and burning them. “I don’t like how that one turned out.” He muttered. After that he left the room, seemingly sulking. Sakura clenched her teeth to avoid smiling.</p>
<p>After Sasori’s warning, Sakura began to anxiously wait for Itachi. She had no means of reaching out to him before he arrived, so all she could do was somehow intercept him as soon as he returned to the compound. Sakura tried her best to stifle her restlessness, but it was still noticeable to the trained eye.</p>
<p>“Oi pinky, don’t pull on your pretty hair like that. Itachi should be arriving this afternoon.” Kisame told her at lunch. Sakura had been twisting the end of a loose strand around her finger instead of eating and was surprised to hear the news.</p>
<p>“Really?” She tried sounding excited, but internally her heart began speeding up. She went to the foyer to wait for him as soon as the meal was over. </p>
<p>She paced back and forth, but no sign of Itachi. Sakura bit her lip. She had just heard a clock ding the three past noon hour, but she still hadn't seen Itachi. A door opened, but it wasn't the front one, it was Hidan, who had been entering the foyer through a side door.</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing here? Itachi’s already arrived. He's meeting with Leader now." Hidan looked at Sakura strangely, and she paled. </p>
<p>Ignoring the man, Sakura took off running towards the ballroom, as all of her instincts screamed at her that something nefarious was about to take place. She made it to the hallway just in time to see Itachi’s ponytail disappear in the distance as the door closed behind him. </p>
<p>"Itachi!" Sakura yelled at him. She ran at the door, throwing herself at it, but it would not budge. "Itachi!" She yelled, pounding at the door with her fists. The door didn't even shake. Sakura hung her head in despair when a deep rumbling shook the ground. </p>
<p>Looking up, Sakura barely had enough time to bring her arms up to protect herself when the door burst open, and a gust of black wind pushed Sakura back. She fell, but someone broke her fall, holding her before she could take any damage. </p>
<p>"What the fuck…" Hidan, her savior, looked at the scenery in front of them in surprise. Where once there was a ballroom was now a darkened crater, and three men stood in its middle. Pein, Itachi and a third man, with long black hair, an evil smile and terrifying Sharingan red eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Madara Uchiha: </strong>One of the most legendary wizards in history, it is said that Madara Uchiha was the only one who could tame the 9-tailed beast, Kyuubi. The Uchiha Clan was a small, insignificant thing before the birth of its most famous prodigy, Madara Uchiha. He expanded the clan's influence on a global scale, and if it were not for the strength of the Senju clan, he could have conquered the world. Madara had a brother, who was his companion in his journeys, yet it was only after the death of his brother that Madara reached his peak. He created almost all of the Uchiha Clan's signature spells. Madara's death was strange and never truly explained by the Uchiha, as he seemingly disappeared into nothing. Some believe that Madara died of the injuries he sustained during his final fight with Hashirama Senju, but it was still odd that no funeral was ever held for the Uchiha Clan's leader.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We meet the final boss at last! It wouldn't be a proper Uchiha tale without Madara showing up at the end. There's still some things that will need to be explained and resolved, but not everything will be fully explained. Just as there are some mysteries in our world, so there shall be some in this world. I always enjoy leaving room for reader's own interpretations and headcanons, and so it shall be for this story as well. Please look forward to the next few weeks as we ride out the final waves of this tale.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Sakura, Itachi and Madara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsunade pinched her nose as she consumed the foul-smelling concoction in front of her. She had been working nonstop for the past couple of days, and her head was pulsating with a headache. She still had no idea where Kakashi was, but she knew the sly old fox was planning something. Sighing, Tsunade read over Sai's latest report. She was certain that he would join forces with Ino, Kakashi's latest pet project, and they'd be bound to make her headache worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tsunade went over the report a second time she reached over to the glass of wine, but a sudden spasm shook her hand and she instead bumped the cup, tilting it over. She was frozen in place, instead of worrying about the wine spreading and staining the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an old Senju tale, passed down through the generations, an old story about how Madara went missing after his last battle with Hashirama, and that Hashirama had warned his descendants that the Uchiha would return. According to Hashirama every Senju would know whenever Madara's evil walked the earth once. To show their descendants what it would feel like he pricked all their necks with a needle, drawing a small bubble of blood. When Tsunade had just hit twelve, her father had done the same to her. At the time she had thought it was a silly tradition, and that if she ever had children she wouldn't do this to them. However, Tsunade now understood the importance of the tradition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pickling feeling rang on the back of her neck, just as it had been almost five decades ago. It spread to the rest of her body, as her skin felt like electricity was spreading across it. Tsunade was an experienced magician and she knew better than to question this phenomenon. She stood up from her desk, ready to spring into action, but before she could go anywhere a puff of smoke appeared atop her table, revealing a small frog. Familiar with the summon, she knew Jiraiya was trying to speak with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She undid the seal on the frog, completing the connection. As soon as it happened, the frog began speaking with her old friend's voice. He sounded afraid and frantic and Tsunade hoped he wasn't in immediate danger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tsunade, I can't believe my eyes, I was keeping watch over their compound when suddenly the south quadrant just blows up. There's a crater, with three men. I can recognize Itachi Uchiha and Pein, but here's where it gets weird. I'm pretty sure the third man is Madara Uchiha. I can't get any closer for further confirmation. Awaiting instructions."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep yourself hidden, if an opportunity presents itself, I want you to take Itachi and bring him to me." Tsunade sent her instructions. She didn't like Itachi but she knew if Madara returned he'd set his sights on the one thing he desired: the Fire Throne. And the only way she'd be able to keep him away was with another Uchiha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Understood. Keep this young one in case I need to contact you again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The link to Jiraiya was cut short, and the frog croaked sadly. Sighing, Tsunade picked it up, placing it on her shoulder. In times like this she wished Jiraya had picked something more sensible for his summons. She always got weird stares when she had to walk around with a frog, but she had no time to worry about it now. She couldn't leave Capital City, but she knew two eager youngsters that would love to find Itachi and drag him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't trust Sai and Ino, but she didn't need to, a greater evil had arisen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura sat helplessly on the floor, trying to understand everything that was happening before her eyes. It started with the explosion, and shortly after Pein was sent flying into the distance. Itachi and Madara were enveloped by a dark red bubble, keeping them away from the outside world. The leader of Akatsuki and a few members had tried breaking through but none of them had succeeded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they all stood by, watching as Itachi and Madara stared each other down. Sakura didn't know what they were doing, but Itachi had just dropped to one knee, and she guessed he was losing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I warned you." Sasori crossed his arms, staring at his leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had no choice!" He lashed out, looking disheveled. The few times Sakura had seen him he looked threatening and composed but now he was just as helpless as the rest of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling herself to her feet, Sakura slowly approached them, trying to deafen the danger alarms ringing in her mind. Hidan hovered behind her, but she ignored his attempts to stop her. Sakura approached the leader, hoping she'd have the courage to properly speak to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what's going on?" She stuttered, but managed to formulate a proper sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're being shut out by some kind of barrier." Sasori took over the role of explaining. "None of us can enter. We'll maybe the zombie freak could probably die and be resurrected the other side." Sasori looked at Hidan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck off I ain't getting close to that shit." Hidan glared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at it, Sakura wondered if there was anything she could do. She remembered Kabuto's words and wondered if she could do something. Ignoring the arguing Akatsuki she stepped closer to the barrier. Sakura placed a hand on it and could feel it burning her skin. But the pain was tolerable, and Sakura pushed forward. It was as if she was trying to push her hand into a muddy earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting more strength and focus into it, her hand slowly entered the space of the barrier. She couldn't see it, but the necklace Itachi gave her glowed softly. Sakura continued pushing forward, placing herself against the barrier, trying to walk in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing her success, the rest of the Akatsuki hovered around her, shocked at her success. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're most likely engaged in a Tsukuyomi battle. You need to break the spell by making physical contact with Itachi." The Leader told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura clenched her teeth trying to break past the barrier. Her hand was much smaller and it had been easier to pierce through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Push me in!" Sakura asked for their help. They hesitated for a second but soon Hidan and Sasori were pushing her. The Leader, Kisame and Konan all joined in a moment after. It took their combined strength to get Sakura past the barrier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside she fell to her knees, feeling slightly dizzy. She took a second to recover her senses but she stood back up. Not knowing if the strange man was aware of her presence she set off running towards Itachi. She remembered Pein's words and decided that nothing would be better than a full impact. Sakura threw herself at Itachi, knocking him down with her weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second nothing happened, but then Itachi started moving beneath her. Sakura tried stepping away, but he pulled her closer, and suddenly they were covered by an orange bone ribcage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud explosion sound rang over Sakura’s head as Itachi flipped them over. His eyes were red and he cried blood, but he smiled at Sakura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." He whispered, before helping her up. He turned around to face the other man with a glare. "Madara, necromancy is distasteful, do you have no shame? Bringing such dishonor to our clan?" Itachi addressed the other man. Around them the rest of the skeleton began to take shape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the battlefield another skeleton began to take shape, but he was blue. Sakura watched it from behind Itachi. However Itachi’s spell had stopped at bone, while Madara's kept growing muscle tissue and armor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone who can't even complete a Susano'o has no right to lecture me on the clan." He grinned derangedly. "At least you had the decency to find a useful wife." His grin morphed into a sneer as his blue soldier attacked Itachi’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The orange skeleton trembled under the pressure of the fully fleshed out blue one. Sakura looked at Itachi in concern. He didn't look good at all and his eyes kept bleeding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we run away? This doesn't look like something you can win." Sakura whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi frowned and then looked at Sakura. "You're correct. I cannot face him alone. But you… No, I shouldn't ask this of you." Itachi tried turning his back on her, but Sakura stopped him, grabbing his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, let me help, it's my life on the line too! I don't know what I can do, but I think… I think I know what you have in mind. It's that thing right? Conduit?" Sakura wasn't a complete idiot, she could piece some things together based on the knowledge she had acquired over the last year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see Itachi hesitating. Madara struck again, breaking off an arm of Itachi’s Susano'o. She held his hand and nodded, showing him she was fine. Itachi sighed and Sakura could feel the magic entering her. It wasn't dissimilar to the feeling she had when she bore Orochimaru's curse, but while that magic had felt like poison, Itachi’s magic burned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, knowing that if she showed pain Itachi wouldn't use her superior magical tolerance anymore. She couldn't see it because her eyes were closed but orange muscle and armor began sprouting forward as Itachi’s Susano'o remade itself around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiery orange and cold blue clashed, fighting as their users controlled them. Itachi kept holding on to Sakura as he began weaving further spells into his Susano'o, adding fire to his attacks. Madara responded with lightning and sparks flew all around them. The splash damage from their battle hit the barrier, weakening it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing this, Itachi changed his tactics. While he and Sakura were inside the barrier there was no escape from Madara, but if he could make one hole, there might be an opportunity. He began pelting Madara with flame as he redirected his lightning to the same spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took several tries but eventually one of the lightning bolts pierced through, creating a gap. Itachi smiled when he noticed Madara's annoyance at this fact. Outside, the rest of the Akatsuki took this opportunity as well. One of Pein's black rods flew in. Immediately after, the leader of the Akatsuki teleported to the rod's location. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His presence there stopped the fight for a second, as both Uchiha were waiting for his next action. Pein turned his back on Itachi and began attacking Madara's Susano'o with his own spells. With Itachi’s assistance the two of them began chipping away at the blue armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi could feel the strain on Sakura’s body as he was having her sustain the entire weight of summoning Susano'o. He needed time to rest and keep his reserves, because he knew the true battle would begin whenever they broke through Madara's blue Susano'o. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Redoubling his efforts, he sent hit after hit after Madara's summon and with Pein's help they managed to slowly crack the armor. Madara who had been smiling up to this point began to frown. The Uchiha progenitor began adding more lightning and blue flames to his attacks, pushing back. Next to him, Sakura began to groan and Itachi turned concerned eyes on her. While he was a trained magician, used to the hardships of sustaining magic energy, Sakura wasn’t. He could see that she could withstand more, but he also knew it was likely painful for her untrained body to take in so much magic energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine…” She groaned, but her grip on his hand tightened, showing her pain. Itachi turned back to Madara just as Pein flew past him again, having taken a hit from Madara’s Susano’o. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a high level spell that his father had once taught him, but Itachi had never had to use it in practice. It was something taught only to the leaders of the Uchiha Clan, something used to seal away one’s Sharingan. It was a spell invented by Madara himself, used to restrain any Uchiha who dared go against the clan. Itachi didn’t know if it would work on the man that invented the spell, but he saw no other option, Madara was the progenitor of the Sharingan, and he knew he stood no chance if that man truly wished to unleash his full power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize in advance…” Itachi whispered to Sakura. He had no idea of the backlash this spell would create, but he hoped that between him and Sakura, they’d be able to survive it. Itachi thanked his excellent memory which allowed him to remember the runes and the magic circle. Pulling out Kusanagi, he used the blade to hastily draw the symbols around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to the legends that accompanied his name, Madara immediately recognized Itachi’s motions, and the elder Uchiha gave up on his assault on Pein to focus on Itachi’s Susano’o, trying to break down the summon protecting Itachi before he could finish the spell. Itachi could only hope it would last long enough for him to finish the ritual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Around them the barrier finally fell apart due to the Akatsuki’s efforts. Sasori, Hidan, Konan and Kisame threw themselves into the fight. Deidara flew in the sky, dropping bombs down upon Madara. The Uchiha warlord finally showed his annoyance at all the additions to the battle. They distracted him long enough to allow Itachi to finish the circle. Holding on to Sakura’s hand, Itachi took a deep breath and cast the spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to a Madara-created spell it immediately recognized the other Sharingan user and targeted him immediately. It pierced the blue Susano’o, hitting Madara. He let out a primal roar as the blue summon crumbled around him. Madara leaned over, clutching his face in pain. Itachi also shook as the backlash of the powerful spell washed over him. Next to him, Sakura began falling. He turned around to catch her as his own Susano’o crumbled. Without her supporting it, Itachi allowed the skeleton to dissipate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hidan ran to him and he entrusted Sakura to the pink haired man. “Please protect her with your life.” Itachi asked. He cast one final look filled with longing towards her before turning around, grabbing Kusanagi. He knew he had sealed away Madara’s Sharingan, but even without it he was still a formidable wizard and Itachi had just pissed him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take her away from here.” Hidan promised. Itachi nodded as he unstrapped his pouch and his cloak. His magical reserves were low, so he’d have to rely on Kusanagi for his offensive power. He walked to stand next to Kisame, who was also taking out his own sword, Samehada. The two of them stared at Madara, who was leaking magic and rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like the good ol’ times, eh?” Kisame grinned at Itachi, but only got a glare back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still haven’t forgiven you for bringing Sakura here.” Itachi noted in a clipped tone. Kisame only laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara made the first move: he thrust out his hand and a black shape began to form. After a few seconds it turned into Madara’s signature world relic: the legendary Gunbai. Using magic to fling himself towards Itachi, who just barely managed to parry the move. Madara snarled madly at him. His eyes were no longer red, just the plain onyx that every Uchiha shared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little descendant, you dare seal my Sharingan away? For your crime I’ll take your eyes and use your Sharingan instead!” He spit into Itachi’s face. Now that he was closer, Itachi could better see the details of the necromancy spell he had used. Madara’s skin was still pale-grey, and his nails and hair looked brittle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ancients like you should just go back to history.” Itachi ignited Kusanagi with his fire magic, pushing Madara away from him. Taking advantage of the opening, Kisame and Pein attacked, but the elder was too fast, jumping away from their attacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi finally understood how a single man could turn an entire clan into one of the most prestigious and feared forces in the world. Even without a Sharingan Madara stood toe to toe against six opponents with ease. Deidara’s bombs restrained his movements and Madara sniped him down with well-placed fireballs. Afterwards he began focusing down Sasori’s puppets, crushing them with ease. With so much fire, Konan’s paper magic was quickly neutralized, leaving only Itachi, Kisame and Pein.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With much effort Pein finally managed to wound Madara, impaling his leg with his signature metal rods. Itachi entertained the notion of victory for a short-lived second, yet Madara simply pulled Pein’s rod away, his movement completely unrestricted. The evil magician cackled, bragging about his immortality. With a dead body, he felt no pain, and the necromancy spell kept him alive regardless of the body’s condition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need a means to neutralize him.” Pein muttered. Kisame nodded. Madara showed no signs of exhaustion or magical poisoning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea.” Itachi thought of Orochimaru as he watched zombie Madara fight Kisame. He didn’t understand why immortality was so craved by these people. The only immortal he knew was miserable. “I need you all to buy me one attack. I just need one hit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi turned his Sharingan towards his sword. He didn’t know if Kusanagi would be able to withstand it, or if he’d be able to constrain it so he wouldn’t burn himself to death, but he knew of something that would surely finish off Madara. Black flames erupted on the blade. Amaterasu would burn through Madara’s undead body until there was nothing left, and without a Sharingan, Madara wouldn’t be able to rid himself of the flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the flames appeared, everyone knew what the plan was, and Madara immediately shifted into a more evasive style. He knew the spell better than anyone, and knew exactly what would happen if he got hit by it. Itachi took the offensive, if he managed to just scratch Madara it’d be enough. Itachi’s movements grew more and more desperate as time passed, as he could feel his energy burning away to keep Amaterasu’s flames alive. </span>
  <span>Madara smirked as he noticed Itachi’s movements growing slower and slower. He began to slowly return attacks, feeling more and more confident. He landed a heavy slash on Kisame, and the blue man clutched his cut stomach, bending down in pain. Itachi ignored his old friend, too focused on finishing Madara off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pein shot more metal rods, but they were all dodged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all you can do? When I collected you from the streets I expected more, Nagato!” He taunted the leader of Akatsuki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi used the opportunity to jump at the man, he was expecting Madara to immediately jump away but he was stopped. A red scythe slashed him from behind as blue strings wrapped themselves around his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off you dick! Don’t go stealing someone else’s shtick you fuck!” Hidan’s loud profanities never sounded better to Itachi’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as Kusanagi cleanly sliced into Madara’s shoulder, going down to his chest. The black flames burst outwards, spreading to the rest of his body. Madara roared and Itachi jumped back, leaving Kusanagi buried into his body. Madara flailed and screamed as he was engulfed by the black flames. Itachi smiled as he fell to the floor, his vision growing dark. As he was closing his eyes the last thing he witnessed was Madara on the ground, his black eyes staring at him with intense hatred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Itachi’s consciousness drifted off he wondered if murdering his resurrected ancestor was bad luck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Excerpt from a journal found in Rain: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>While I’m thankful for him saving myself and Nagato, I hate the control he has over us. We’re tied to this spectre, forced to obey his commands, without freedom. I almost wonder if starving in the slums was a better choice for us. We were happier then, we were free. It hurts me to see the company we keep and the atrocities we’re forced to commit. Nagato keeps losing himself more and more, he calls himself Pein these days. The moment is approaching, I know Nagato must have some kind of plan, for I fear what we will bring into the world if we keep walking down this road.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was a difficult chapter! I wanted to make it a wizard's battle while also keeping true to Naruto lore, and it ended up being much longer than I hoped. While Madara's been defeated, there's still many knots that need to be untied, and we'll be doing so on the next couple of chapters. We're mostly done with all the heavy action and fighting, but there's still battles to be won!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Prelude to the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Itachi came to his senses, he was in a small bedroom. It was a simple, modest room, and he immediately knew something had to be wrong. He had expected to wake up in the hands of the Akatsuki still, he believed that Sakura would be by his side. Now he was all alone in a strange place. </span>
  <span>Sitting up, he noticed his things were on the floor next to the bed. He immediately reached out to grab Kusanagi, readying himself to face whatever would come. He needed to find out where he was and what had happened to Sakura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly and silently he tiptoed to the door, slightly opening the door to make the least amount of noise possible. He saw a simple hallway with two closed doors and the edge of a staircase. One of the doors began to open and Itachi quickly closed his door. Keeping an ear to the floor he listened to the sound of footsteps, waiting for them to grow closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they were right outside his room they stopped, and before the other person could take the initiative, Itachi quickly and suddenly opened the door, jumping forward with Kusanagi to threaten whoever had captured him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman's scream pierced his ears, and his eyes widened when he noticed who it was. Ino trembled under his grip, her wide blue eyes fixed on the blade resting next to her neck. The sound of hasty footsteps echoed as reinforcements arrived, but Itachi had already let go of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino leaned against the wall, holding her hands near her chest as she glared at Itachi. Sai joined them, holding his own weapon, looking alarmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Itachi apologized to Ino. True to her steely nature she quickly recovered, retaliating with an angry scoff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good to see you're up and about." She didn't look happy, and Itachi didn't blame her at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Itachi felt like there was a huge gap in information. The last thing he remembered was watching Madara burn in Akatsuki land. How did he come to be in a humble house with Ino and Sai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's Sakura?" He asked. Itachi knew Ino would prioritize her sister over him, so he wondered where she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's sleeping. Master Jiraiya said she's fine and she'll wake up soon. I suppose she just doesn't recover as fast as you." Ino crossed her arms and pushed herself off the wall, walking towards Sai. Itachi followed her, and soon the three of them were sitting in the small living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jiraiya was here?" Itachi asked, wondering what caused the elusive hermit to get involved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust me, I don't know much of what's going on either." Ino muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me what you know, and I'll put the pieces together." Itachi couldn't help but command her. He was still worried about the situation at hand, but seeing her unimpressed eyebrow raise, he sighed, correcting his statement. "I mean, we'll put the pieces together." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi didn't like the small smirk that fleetingly graced Sai's face. The trained spy allowed Ino to take control of the conversation as he set off to find food and water for Itachi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It all started two? Almost three days ago. Madam Tsunade showed up out of nowhere, saying she was sending us after you. She made a portal and pushed us in, telling us to make contact with Jiraiya. Little did I know that meant entering a frog." Ino shivered and paused, her face full of disgust. "The old man told us to stay in his frog because apparently you were fighting some zombie guy. Then out of nowhere he spit us out, telling Sai to secure you. I stayed back and watched him and Sai jump into the middle of a group of weirdos, who were hovering around you and Sakura. Jiraiya started talking and out of nowhere Kakashi also showed up. As soon as that happened there was a large explosion? Smoke? I don't know what caused it, but nobody could see anything, and next thing I know I'm inside a frog stomach, again! Then it spit me out here, alongside everyone else." Ino told her tale. Itachi had a feeling she was leaving a few things out, but he didn't call her out on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Master Jiraiya has returned to Akatsuki, he said he has something to discuss with their leader. Kakashi said he needed to report to Prince Naruto. We're responsible for your safe return to Capital City." Sai amended Ino's story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi wished he could have discussed things directly with Kakashi, but he'd make do with who he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll check on Sakura." He decided he could think things through later. For now he just wanted to see her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait. First, we're not going to Capital City. We're going to Konoha. There's no way we're going there before Naruto is back in Fire. Tsunade will have Itachi arrested and executed for treason before we can even react." Ino looked at Sai, who in turn looked displeased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kakashi said…" Sai began, but Ino didn't give him an opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I know what the old man said, and I don't care. I told you that old hag is cooking something up and she might have done the whole enemy of my enemy thing, but now that the common enemy is gone, there's no guarantee she won't spin things against Itachi again." Ino's defense surprised Itachi. He wasn't expecting her to not only want to keep him alive, but be willing to go against her superiors to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why does Tsunade want me dead?" Itachi asked Ino, finally seeing why Kakashi had taken her in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I heard this the day we left, and I can't confirm its credibility at all." Ino turned serious blue eyes towards Itachi. "Since the death of Queen Kushina, there are rumors that the King might be willing to step down and retire from the public eye. The close ties of Prince Naruto and the Uchiha Clan are not exactly unknown, and combined with your new and sudden appearance in the court circles again, there are many who believe that the crown prince would choose you as his Grand Wizard." Ino explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. He knew Tsunade would hate to lose her position to an Uchiha, and he didn’t doubt that she’d love to frame him for some crime. He still remembered how much his father had schemed to get her position over the years, and had no doubt that she also remembered all the times the Uchiha gave her a hard time, questioning her decisions at every turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you want to do? Hide in Konoha until my innocence and life can be guaranteed by Naruto?” Itachi asked. “I still willingly joined the Akatsuki, to save Sakura.” Itachi admitted. He hadn’t expected to be easily welcomed back to Fire, and he didn’t want people to fight over his status as a reputable man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, I know what you did and I don’t think anyone cares. All we need to do is tell the world you were working there undercover and you stopped them from enacting their big evil plan. See people are inherently forgetful. We just need to make sure Tsunade can’t ruin your reputation too hard too soon, just until Naruto comes back. When he does, he’ll be announced as the next King, his wedding to Lady Hyuuga will take all the spotlight and everyone will completely forget your stint with Akatsuki.” Ino flipped her hair backwards in her usual style. Itachi admired her insight into the general population, Kakashi was an excellent operative, but Ino was a much better manipulator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you suggest keeping my image safe from Tsunade?” Itachi decided he’d trust her here, after all he didn’t really know much of Fire Country’s peoples and their thoughts at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you asked…” Ino’s devious smile terrified Itachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sakura opened her eyes, she was back in her room in Itachi’s home. It was such a familiar sight that she teared up. She felt that it had been too long since she looked at the pastel wallpaper and the gentle floral patterned quilt. Ino was snoozing on the armchair, sitting in an uncomfortable position. When Sakura sat up, she felt her muscles complaining and her head aching, but she didn’t care, too happy to finally be safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing the blankets to the side she headed to the bathroom to relieve herself first. When she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled, her hair was clean and her face washed. She guessed that Ino had looked after her while she had been unconscious. Returning to her room, she kneeled next to her sister. Sakura poked her and blew on her face, just as she used to do when they were kids. Ino twitched and moved until she eventually woke up, an annoyed look at her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as her blue eyes met Sakura’s green ones, they melted into warmth, a large smile blossoming on her face. The blonde pulled Sakura for a tight hug, and Sakura giggled as she could once again fully experience her sister’s hug. She had been too stressed out to wholly enjoy the full return of her senses, so to be able to calmly feel her sister’s warmth, the tickling of her long, blonde hair, and the sound of their breaths mingling made Sakura cry in joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you crying?!” Ino was shocked, and Sakura simply laughed, trying to dry out her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… I missed you.” She sniffled. It’d be difficult to explain her feelings in that moment, so she downplayed it. Ino shook her head, she knew Sakura had just gone through several traumatic experiences so she couldn’t blame her for being a little too emotional.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry? Do you feel well enough to be up?” Ino began fussing over Sakura, who simply enjoyed being spoiled by her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel fine, just a little peckish.” Sakura smiled. “We can go downstairs and get a snack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Sakura’s insistence that she felt fine, Ino still held on to her as they walked down the stairs, just in case Sakura suddenly felt lightheaded. The two of them made their way downstairs, where they were greeted by Sai and Itachi, both of them chatting in front of a table full of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good, you guys got us something to eat!” Ino smiled as she took her sister to the table. It was full of delicious-looking foods of all different types. Both girls took seats by the table, and the two men followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura smiled as she was able to fully eat and enjoy her first meal made by House. While the food at the Akatsuki hadn’t been bad, it had been laced with the fear and restraint of being a hostage. Internally Sakura told herself this was her first real meal after the curse, and she enjoyed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that Miss Sakura is awake and well, we should head off as soon as possible, Ino.” Sai started the conversation as soon as everyone was seated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea, Kakashi left yesterday already.” Itachi agreed. Sakura looked between them, thinking she was missing out on crucial information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll leave right after we finish eating.” Ino had a displeased look but she agreed anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m confused. What’s going on? Why is everyone leaving?” Sakura asked, thinking that she didn’t even know how they managed to make it to Konoha, let alone leave the Akatsuki safely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, long story short, Itachi could be accused of being a traitor and we’d like to avoid his execution.” Sai smiled, as Itachi and Ino glared at his lack of tact. Shocked, Sakura swallowed poorly and began coughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we have a plan in motion already.” Ino reassured Sakura as she patted her sister’s back. Itachi smiled reassuringly, and Sakura felt more relaxed. During the rest of the meal, Ino explained what had happened, filling Sakura in to the events that transpired after the battle at Akatsuki headquarters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they were done eating, Sai set off to prepare the horses and their luggage, leaving Ino behind to say her farewells to Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m good, I’m not cursed anymore, I can take care of myself just fine.” Sakura reassured her overprotective sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, either way we’ll be seeing each other soon. And you!” Ino directed an accusing finger to Itachi. “You better take care of her properly! I don’t want any curses or kidnappings for the next 50 years!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do my best.” Itachi nodded seriously. Sakura simply sighed and turned Ino around, pushing her towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a safe journey!” Sakura waved them goodbye. She stood outside the cottage, watching the two of them ride away until she could no longer see them. Itachi stayed by her side the entire time, offering comfort and protection with his presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should head back inside.” He spoke when he noticed Sakura looking at the garden wistfully. “Don’t push yourself too hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Physically I’m fine, better than I think I’ve ever been, truthfully. I’m… I’m much more resilient than a normal woman.” There was a deep touch of sadness and bitterness in her words that didn’t go unnoticed by Itachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Ino and Sai had left, and she was back home, Sakura’s mind kept going back to her time at Orochimaru’s compound. As an adoptive child, she had wondered the true nature of her biological parents many times, but the truth had been more horrifying than she had ever considered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The garden looks awful again. I’m such a terrible gardener…” Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, trying to find some comfort. Itachi placed his own arm around her, gently guiding her inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a terrible gardener, you’re the best that anyone could ask for.” Itachi reassured her. It wasn’t her fault that she kept being pulled away by circumstances beyond her control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that… You don’t even know the truth behind my existence… I’m… I am…” Sakura couldn’t finish her sentence. She knew how much Itachi hated Orochimaru, she feared to think what he’d do if he found out she was the fruit of one of his experiments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. You’re the product of an experiment.” Itachi nodded. He believed that his knowledge would bring her comfort, but instead she pushed away from him, looking at him with tearful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know?! Since when?” She asked, suddenly feeling angry and afraid. “Is that why you kept me around? To play around with Orochimaru’s little monster?” She clenched her fists, old insecurities coming forward to plague her turbulent emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi and I investigated you and your origins. We eventually discovered the truth about you a few days before we left for Suna.” Itachi explained. “I was planning on telling you but there was never a good opportunity.” If he was being honest, he’d admit he purposely missed opportunities because he hadn’t wanted to hurt her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you knew… Then why did you come save me? Was it to keep Orochimaru from getting his hands on me?” Sakura frowned at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. You’re… At the very least you are my friend. Sakura, regardless of the circumstances of your birth, you’re someone I treasure, someone I wish to be close to. Even if you’re angry and confused, you are not a monster. You’re a human who was, and still is loved, by many people.” Itachi tried to keep his demeanor calm and nonthreatening. He understood she was upset, and he just wanted to soothe and comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loved...?” Sakura cast her eyes downwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we found out about your birth mother, Kakashi and I also discovered she was very close friends with Mrs Yamanaka. We believe she ran away from Orochimaru and entrusted her precious daughter to the only person in the world she still trusted. I can show you a picture of her later, you two have the same eyes, I wouldn’t be shocked if deep down Mrs Yamanaka had an inkling of who your mother was, and likely knowing that she treated you as one of her own. Monsters aren’t born, Sakura, they are created.” Itachi took a step closer to her. He knew he was a monster, a murderer, a liar, a schemer, so he felt that of all people, he would be qualified to know another monster, and to him Sakura was not a monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itachi…” Sakura threw herself into his arms, seeking his warmth as she cried into his chest. Itachi tightened his hold on her, swearing to himself he’d never let go. He allowed Sakura to take as much time as she felt she needed. After several minutes she finally pushed away from him, drying her red eyes on her sleeve. “Thank you, it seems you’re always looking after me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi simply nodded. He’d be perfectly happy to spend the rest of his life looking after Sakura. He just wanted to exist next to her, to be graced with her presence. “Of course.” As long as she wanted to stay by him, there would always be a spot for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, speaking of people who are loved, Itachi there’s something I wanted to say…” Sakura looked downwards again, fiddling with her wet sleeve. He tilted his head sideways, wondering what was on her mind now. “I know this might be late, but… I once rejected your marriage proposal because I thought I loved you too much to be able to marry you even if you didn’t love me back.” Sakura turned her emerald eyes on him, and Itachi felt his breath stop. “But now, now I realize that I love you so much that… even if you don’t feel about me the same way I still want to be by your side forever and ever, so if your offer still stands… I’d like to take it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi didn’t know what to do or how to react. He froze in place as Sakura fidgeted in front of him. He took a step closer to her in the first instance of happiness but then he stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura I… I might be labeled a traitor and hunted down tomorrow. I can’t offer you anything.” Itachi looked down. There was a very real chance he was no longer the rich and prestigious Uchiha Duke, there was nothing he could give her. “There’s nothing I can give you, except my heart.” Itachi didn’t know how the words left his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura looked at him in surprise, not expecting the sudden confession. For the first time ever his onyx eyes looked vulnerable and scared, and she wondered if he was just as insecure of himself as she was. Stepping closer to him, Sakura rested her hands on his lapels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite a pair aren’t we?” Taking hold of his waist coat, she pulled him down, to meet his lips with her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Excerpt of the personal diary of Duchess Sakura Uchiha: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Today I met with Ino and Hinata at the National Gallery. We went to see the new painting that’s been all the rage in the country. According to Ino someone broke in to leave the painting behind, she says it looks identical to me. I wish Itachi was here to see it with me. It’s our one year anniversary, but he’s away to fight in the war with Stone. He’s only been the Royal Magician for six months now, and I had hoped it would keep him home, but he’s always being called away, it makes me sad. I was hoping to surprise him with the news of my pregnancy, but alas. Ino was right of course, the painting is certainly me, and I know exactly who the artist is. It seems that even after my brief stint with Akatsuki, Sasori continued to perfect his work. It’s uncanny, almost like looking at a mirror. Fortunately I’m too much of a recluse that I doubt anyone will think it’s me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the penultimate chapter of this story. It's amazing that it's been so long, and I'm happy to see it finished next week! Please look forward to a few last things and a short epilogue bit. It's been a long journey, and I'd like to thank everyone that has stuck with this story so far. I hope that everyone will be happy with the upcoming ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naruto hated being in this position, divided between two people that he deeply respected. However, he was still the crown prince of Fire, and it was his duty to protect his subjects. He stood in front of his father, facing his stern eyes, and taking a deep breath, Naruto turned around, to look at Tsunade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I disagree with you, Madam. Itachi is not a traitor and should not be executed." Naruto spoke. Behind him, Itachi was kneeling down, keeping his eyes to the floor. His father wanted to keep Itachi’s trial private, and the only people in the throne room were Itachi, Naruto, Tsunade, Minato and Kakashi. Itachi hadn't been allowed to speak for himself, and Kakashi was too close to Itachi to defend him, so the role fell to Naruto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He joined the Akatsuki and helped them revive Madara Uchiha! He killed and stole artifacts from other countries to do this." Tsunade crossed her arms with a smirk. Naruto could feel her confidence and he felt bad for her. She wasn't aware yet of the information he possessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Akatsuki kidnapped an innocent Fire civilian. Itachi temporarily joined them in order to rescue this civilian and unwillingly participated in the revival ritual. Not only that, it was due to Itachi’s efforts that we don't have to worry about Madara Uchiha knocking on our castle doors trying to take my father's life." Naruto argued back. He wasn’t going to let Tsunade get away with murdering Itachi, especially not after everything the Uchiha clan had done for the Uzumaki family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what he claims. Unwilling, he says. Likely he chose to backstab the Akatsuki after realizing they backstabbed him by summoning a better Uchiha from the grave! What evidence do you have that he was unwilling?” Tsunade glared at Naruto, but he wasn’t intimidated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My testimony. I was there when the girl was taken captive. If you recall, my fiancée was also taken captive.” Naruto replied icily. Tsunade pursed her lips slightly at that and Naruto knew he got her there. “Also Master Jiraiya has kindly supplied everyone with the information that Itachi was not a willing member of the Akatsuki, considering the intel he supplied. Father, I believe you saw it as well?” Naruto directed his gaze back to his father. They had all seen Jiraiya’s investigation into Itachi, and that Itachi had contacted the Frog Wizard, giving them valuable information into the Akatsuki’s members.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought your Lady Hinata was taken by Wind Nomads, not Akatsuki.” Tsunade frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re correct. But Sakura was sold out, because they didn’t need her. Since she’s a known associate of Itachi’s the Akatsuki bought her in order to draw Itachi to them.” Naruto glared. He didn’t enjoy that Tsunade was making life so difficult for them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great theory, my prince, except the young woman was taken by an Orochimaru agent, not the Akatsuki.” Tsunade smirked, but Naruto was ready for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and we all know Orochimaru is associated with the Akatsuki.” Naruto returned the smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My King, I understand that your son has close ties to the Uchiha family, but you must consider. This wizard disobeyed your orders, has caused severe diplomatic issues, and I believe that a punishment is required. If you let him go, you’re weakening the crown’s power and influence over our wizards.” Tsunade decided to change her tactics, appealing directly to the king.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You speak of disobeying orders, Madam? You suggest a no tolerance policy?” Naruto asked. He hadn’t wanted to use Kakashi’s secret information, because he knew bringing it up would only bring bad memories to everyone, but he felt that he had no choice. Snapping his fingers, he signalled to Kakashi, asking the spymaster to step forward. The silver-haired man brought a delicate wooden box with him, one that bore several delicate details. “You recognize this, Madam?” Naruto asked. He had the pleasure to see Tsunade’s face grow several shades whiter as she paled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that, Madam Tsunade?” The King asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with, Your Majesty.” Tsunade bowed her head slightly. “Now that I think on the matter further, perhaps we can observe Itachi’s many contributions to the crown and this country, and realize that perhaps we should trust him.” Tsunade spoke with a smile, but her words sounded bitter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. This nonsense was ridiculous. I strongly doubted someone like Itachi would choose to betray the crown his family gave their lives to protect.” The King nodded, pleased with the result. “Duke Uchiha, you may raise your head once more. I must thank you for protecting this land once again.” Minato waved his hand towards Itachi, who gratefully stood up, bowing to his monarch deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am thankful for your wisdom and mercy, my liege.” He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This meeting is over.” Minato stood up from his throne, walking away. The others all waited for him to leave before glaring at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How shameful, Madam Tsunade. I will keep this in my possession now, and assure its destruction, just as you once claimed to have done.” Naruto took the wooden box in his hands. “Itachi if you would follow me.” The prince began walking away, not waiting to confirm whether the Uchiha was following him or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kakashi had told him Tsunade had hid the Kyuubi scroll instead of destroying it, Naruto had been enraged. The Kyuubi had taken precious lives, including one of his best friends. The thought that Tsunade had kept it to herself made him doubt her loyalty. With the box that contained the scroll in hands, Naruto walked towards the castle gardens, towards a specific gazebo. It had been his and Sasuke’s old base, when they were children, they played there all the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led Itachi there for a specific reason, because while the scroll was excellent leverage against Tsunade, Naruto still wished to see it destroyed, and he felt that it would only be fair if Itachi was there to see it through. As soon as they arrived at the empty building, Naruto set down the box, and opening it, took the scroll out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, I think we should make sure it is properly destroyed.” Naruto handed it to Itachi, who looked surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you certain? This is an extremely powerful and rare spell, destroying it is… Well some might say foolish.” Itachi asked. He also wanted to see it gone, but the most rational side of him thought the idea was stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. As your future king, I’m ordering you to destroy it.” Naruto nodded seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” Itachi nodded. Setting the scroll atop a stone table, he activated his Sharingan. The only thing he could think that would be powerful enough to destroy a summoning scroll of that level would be Amaterasu, and after a second the black flames engulfed the scroll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi and Naruto watched the scroll burn together in silence, remembering the late Uchiha clan, dwelling on their memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I think if Sasuke was here, he’d say we did the right thing.” Naruto smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No he wouldn’t. He’d want to keep the scroll for himself.” Itachi shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, he was always a greedy bastard.” Naruto laughed. Watching the black flames consume the scroll, Itachi felt as if a part of his anger and hatred was also burning away, leaving behind ashes of resigned sorrow. He sighed deeply, while he still deeply missed his family, he now had other people to surround himself with, people who would become his new family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I proposed to Sakura the other day. She said yes.” Itachi felt like sharing with Naruto, and as he looked at the mature-looking prince, he thought that while Naruto wasn’t Sasuke, he wouldn’t mind spending more time with the future king.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Naruto sounded genuinely excited for a second, before his face fell into a frown. “Wait no, Hinata and I are getting married next month and you can’t get married before me, you can’t steal the spotlight like that. Can you wait a bit? Just a few weeks after you know? Then you can have a huge party.” Naruto answered. Itachi couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe myself or Sakura would wish for a large festivity, and we don’t mind waiting for your royal wedding either.” Itachi smiled. Naruto looked at him oddly for a long time. It began to make Itachi uncomfortable. “What?” He asked the prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s the first time I’ve seen your teeth.” Naruto commented. Itachi blinked in confusion for a second before realizing that he had just given Naruto a true smile for the first time as he’d always restrained himself to small closed smiles before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scroll finished burning to an unrecoverable crisp and Itachi extinguished Amaterasu’s flame. Naruto waved his hand and a strong breeze took place, scattering the ashes of the scroll to the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall take my leave then.” Itachi bowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you home.” Naruto smiled. Itachi wondered why the prince wanted to do that, but after the moment the two had just shared, Itachi didn’t mind. They made their way out of the castle and into the noble’s district.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a while since the war and the plague, and the noble’s district was finally busier than before, looking more alive. People bowed and curtsied as they walked past, recognizing the prince and the duke. Itachi felt a little uncomfortable, but Naruto was used to it, waving and smiling to everyone they walked past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi felt relief when he saw his house. He expected Naruto to turn around at the gate, but the prince followed him in. As soon as they stepped inside it was completely dark, and for a second Itachi’s heart stopped. Had someone finally managed to break through centuries of protective Uchiha spells, he asked himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bright lights flashed as colorful sparkles blew into Itachi’s face. The curtains opened, letting the light in and revealing a group of people in his house, all of them holding party poppers, with wide smiles. He could see Sakura, beautiful in a light green dress, the Uchiha tiara on her head, Ino wearing lavender, with an arm around a smiling Sai. Kakashi was also there, with an arm resting on Shikamaru’s shoulder. Naruto walked from behind him to stand next to Lady Hinata, a huge smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Itachi!” They all said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi had completely forgotten it was his birthday, but looking around at everyone and seeing the small party they had prepared for him, he was glad, for he didn’t think he’d ever be able to forget his moment. Feeling happy yet embarrassed, Itachi found himself smiling as Sakura looped her arm around his, dragging him further into his house, to the warmth and happiness of his new family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two elders were in a beautiful garden, filled with all kinds of flowers, shrubberies and trees. The male sat in a worn chair, holding a book in a hand, while the female crouched on the ground, with her hands in the dirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this even necessary, we’ve had so many now, I bet nobody will come, they’re all busy people with their own children to take care of.” The man grumbled as he turned a page of his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know they’re coming. Besides, the children love their grandpapa.” The elderly woman had pastel pink hair with white streaks. While you could see several marks of age on her face, she still looked significantly younger than the male. His hair was almost completely white, with only a few black streaks here and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were the two leaders of the Uchiha Clan, who lived in a small villa outside of Konoha. Itachi had long since given his children usage of the traditional Uchiha household, as they required its magical properties much more than him. He was now a retired man, a former wizard, having more than enough stories about him to fill several books. Now all Itachi wanted was to live in peace and obscurity with his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With these we’ll now have all of my favorite flowers in the garden.” Sakura stood up, stretching her back as she did. Itachi noticed that Sakura still looked much younger than her actual age, and worried for her. Her birth origin was a well-kept secret among the clan, but as Sakura moved into old age still barely looking like she was fifty, it would become harder and harder to hide it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His worries were interrupted by the familiar sound of a teleport portal opening. The two elders looked at the blue vortex with smiles. Several children and young adults began pouring out, as all of their children and grandchildren came to visit them. Sakura shot a knowing look towards her husband. His birthday was the one day all Uchiha gathered in once place to celebrate and spend time together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandpapa!” Itachi was surrounded by children, all of them competing for his attention, as Sakura welcomed and greeted all the adults. They had five children before Itachi began using spells to prevent further children. Sakura had a tough time raising all of them, but as she watched the now large family gather together she felt that it had been worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new Uchiha Clan was filled with all different kinds of magicians, healers, fighters, merchants, she had encouraged all of them to follow their passions and they’d all excelled at it. Itachi liked to attribute Sakura’s unique biology to their success as wizards, but Sakura always dismissed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new clan was nothing like the old one, where once all Uchiha looked the same, with black hair and black eyes, now they were very different, but one thing they all had in common was the same love they held for their parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get inside, it’s going to rain soon!” Sakura began herding her family indoors.</span>
  <span> The villa was quickly full of loud laughter and the joyful screams of children. Anyone that walked past would think the place was blessed with only good things.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is finally finished! It was a long journey, but we're finally at the end. I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with it since the beginning and I apologize for any mistakes. It was fun exploring this different universe and this different Itachi and Sakura. I know not everything was deeply explained, but I like leaving some things open ended as I always enjoy reading about everyone's different thoughts. Sometimes things don't need to only have one right answer, and there's fun in allowing people the opportunity to make their own interpretations. With that in mind, I leave wishing everyone good things and happiness.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>